Cásate conmigo
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces la vida te lleva por extraños y dolorosos senderos, pero es justo ahí donde debes estar... Porque el amor siempre se abre camino, cuando menos te lo esperas… [Advertencia: muerte de personajes].
1. La epidemia

_No quiero tomates ni cuchillos, pero necesitaba escribir esta historia, surgida de unas conversaciones con_ _ **AngelesPG**_ _._

 _Aunque con los tomates me haré ensalada, y con los cuchillos, cortaré los tomates :)_

 _So, don't kill me… Please…_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **CÁSATE CONMIGO**

 **LA EPIDEMIA**

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Izana, de pie tras ella.

Shirayuki se limpió la tierra de las manos en su mandil, y sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus plantas, por enésima vez le contestó.

—No.

* * *

Tres años antes, la muerte había venido en barco.

Varios de sus marineros venían enfermos, y la comandancia del puerto, siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, inmovilizó su carga y mantuvo en cuarentena a la tripulación. Pero llevaban más de una semana en alta mar, y a los hombres les urgían las gargantas por cerveza fresca y las manos por carnes femeninas. Así que poniéndose de acuerdo, sobornaron al agente de aduanas que los custodiaba para que hiciera la vista gorda cuando desembarcaran. Les daba igual la fiebre y prometieron estar de vuelta antes del cambio de turno.

Total, los de Clarines siempre han sido unos exagerados, pensaron. Nadie se ha muerto nunca por un catarro.

Tres días después, estaban muertos.

* * *

A la semana, empezaron a llegar los enfermos.

La fiebre alta era el primer síntoma. A algunos les provocaba delirios, otros conservaban aún sus sentidos. Venía asociada siempre al dolor intenso de huesos y músculos. A los tres días, el cuerpo apenas podía retener líquidos y aparecían los vómitos, la diarrea y también las cefaleas intensas, como si te estuvieran apretando las sienes con una prensa de carpintero. El quinto día, los capilares empezaban a romperse, llenando la piel de pequeños puntos rojos. Petequias. Todos las sufrían. Los ojos hundidos entonces se tornaban rojos, como si hubiesen estado expuestos sin clemencia a la arena y al humo, o como si hubieran sido golpeados con saña, y la nariz comenzaba a sangrar sin previo aviso. A los menos afortunados, se les formaban bolsas de sangre bajo la piel intacta y por los oídos no dejaba de manar un hilo de sangre espesa. La sangre teñía sus vómitos y heces, y las encías sangrantes se retraían como si fueran las de un animal enfermo.

Estos últimos, inconscientes desde hace días, siempre morían.

Ocho días. Esa era tu esperanza de vida.

* * *

Con el diagnóstico de los primeros casos, Izana cerró las puertas de la capital. Nadie debía abandonarla a riesgo de propagar la enfermedad por el reino. Los Wistalia daban gracias a los cielos porque todos los infantes reales, los dos de Zen y los dos de Izana, estuvieran lejos, desde el principio del verano, visitando a su abuela en el Castillo Wilant, al norte, bajo la protección de Kiki y Mitsuhide.

Encerrados entre los muros de la ciudad, pronto el pánico a contagiarse corrió como la pólvora. La multitud se apiñaba en las puertas, custodiadas por soldados armados con picas y lanzas. El desdichado Obi murió en los disturbios de los primeros días, pisoteado por la turba enloquecida que abarrotaba los puertos, desesperada por salir del país. Pero era tarde, nadie podría marchar por mar. Izana había mandado dejar fondeados los navíos en mar abierto sin guarnición que los custodiara y había ordenado hundir cualquier otra embarcación que quedara en el puerto.

Shirayuki tomó para sí la triste misión de comunicarle a su esposa, embarazada de ocho meses, la negra noticia. Llevaban casados poco más de un año y en su momento, Obi había sorprendido a todos anunciando sus esponsales con Akari, una de las ayudantes en la farmacia de palacio, porque no se le conocían amoríos y rechazaba a cuanta muchacha se le acercaba. Su vida se reducía a su pequeño grupo de cuatro, al que poco a poco se le fueron uniendo los hijos de Zen y Shirayuki. Y ahora Obi ya no estaba… Ya nunca vería a su hijo jugar con los suyos.

Pronto los hospitales colapsaron e Izana abrió el castillo para atender a su pueblo. Todas las salas, con sus fastuosos salones de baile y la regia sala de audiencias, se convirtieron en improvisado hospital. Colchones, catres y futones se extendieron en el suelo. Médicos, físicos, farmacéuticos, herboristas y hasta matasanos, curanderos y sacamuelas prestaban sus servicios. Cualquiera que tuviera la mínima formación era bienvenido porque las manos siempre eran pocas, y el número de contagiados aumentaba día tras día.

Entonces los reyes enfermaron.

Y esa misma noche, de madrugada, Zen se despertó ardiendo en fiebre.

* * *

.

 _NOTA: Los entendidos en medicina y ciencias de la salud (sí, tú…), ruego me disculpen. He combinado el cuadro clínico de varios tipos de fiebres hemorrágicas a mi conveniencia, por lo que la enfermedad aquí descrita no corresponde estrictamente a ninguna real._


	2. Los negros fuegos

**LOS NEGROS FUEGOS**

A Shirayuki se le llenó el pecho de puro pánico y un gemido se le atascó en la garganta.

 _Zen no… Por los dioses, Zen no…_

 _Pero no, tranquila… Tranquilízate…_ —se obligó a sí misma a calmarse mientras se lo llevaban a las salas anejas que habían preparado para atender para los reyes, Izana y Haki. Se obligó a decirse mentiras incompletas para seguir en pie…—. _Dos de cada cinco personas sobreviven. Zen es fuerte. Zen sobrevivirá…_

 _Sé fuerte, mi amor…_

 _Te pondrás bien…_

Quizás si lo repetía lo suficiente, se hiciera verdad…

* * *

La mañana antes, Izana, al sentir los primeros síntomas, había otorgado a su hermano y a su cuñada plenos poderes de actuación. Ante lo que quedaba de la corte, delegó en ellos toda la potestad real. Sus órdenes serían las suyas.

Y ahora, con Zen también enfermo, todo el palacio se volvió a Shirayuki. De la familia real, solo ella seguía en pie. No le quedó más remedio… Hizo lo que se esperaba de ella… Se tragó su miedo, escondió su pánico y empezó a impartir órdenes. Tenía mil cosas qué hacer.

Completó y ejecutó las órdenes previas de Izana y añadió las suyas. Centralizó los servicios al castillo. Lo convirtió en centro de mando y coordinó la asistencia médica con los hospitales de la ciudad. Mandó formar brigadas que recorrían las calles, yendo casa por casa, recogiendo a los enfermos para llevarlos a la ciudadela. La idea era mantener a los sanos separados de los contagiados. No estaban seguros de cómo se transmitía la enfermedad, aunque parecía ser que era por el aire… Se estableció la profilaxis pertinente: uso de guantes, mascarillas o pañuelos… Todo se lavaba tres veces a temperaturas altísimas, o se pasaba por el fuego… Se hervían todos los utensilios, no se mezclaban platos ni vasos… Ni las prendas de vestir ni la ropa de cama, que en los casos más graves iban directamente al fuego.

Las cuadrillas tenían órdenes de entrar en las casas, y a veces encontraban niños solos, llorando a unos padres que apenas respiraban, o a algún anciano al que la muerte se lo había llevado en soledad. Las escuelas se convirtieron en improvisados hospicios con criaturas de todas las edades, cuyos familiares yacían enfermos o ya no volverían.

Los animales y los huertos debían seguir siendo atendidos. De nada sirve cuidar a una población si la dejas morir de hambre después. Se organizó un punto de abastecimiento en los mercados para proporcionar víveres. Pero lo peor, y tristemente alguien debía hacerlo, era el carro de los muertos… Pasaba por las casas que tenían dibujada una gran cruz blanca de tiza, que habían marcado previamente los voluntarios que buscaban a gente enferma. Si una casa tenía la funesta marca quería decir que allí solo había muertos. Que ya no quedaba nadie… Recogían al fallecido, y con una brocha empapada en agua, borraban la marca. Anotaban cuidadosamente el nombre (que algún vecino les proporcionaba, desde la seguridad de sus postigos) y la dirección del difunto, y luego seguían su camino. Al caer la tarde, se encaminaban al nuevo camposanto, que antes de que empezara toda esta pesadilla había sido parte de los grandiosos jardines reales. Y allí se incineraban los cadáveres… Negros fuegos que se llevaban el alma de la gente de Wistal.

* * *

 _Dos de cada cinco…_

Shirayuki vivía con esa esperanza…

Corría, corría… El trabajo nunca cesaba… Se movía rápida por las salas de los enfermos, eficiente, amable con quien aún conservaba sus sentidos… Apenas dormía, por supuesto. Se reunía con capataces, médicos, farmacéuticos, generales, lavanderas, cocineras, grupos de voluntarios, madres asustadas… Todos esperando que ella obrara el milagro. Que con una palabra suya, dejaran todo atrás… Sabían que Shirayuki no podía hacer eso. Pero ella los guiaba, les encargaba algo que debía hacerse, les daba un objetivo para no volverse locos o ceder a la tristeza. Siempre hacían falta manos para cualquier cosa… La veían en pie, ella el rostro visible de los Wistalia, manteniéndolos cuerdos a través de este infierno… Y aun así… Aun así quedaban entre los nobles algunos con las narices alzadas en abierto menosprecio, que la seguían considerando una advenediza sin derecho a darles órdenes. Lord Haruka (sí, el mismo…) los mandó a trabajar en las lavanderías de palacio, entre fuegos y marmitones de ropa sucia.

Descubrieron por las malas que aquellos que conseguían que su fiebre no alcanzara más de cuarenta y un grados tenían una oportunidad para sobrevivir una noche más… Prácticamente todos los sauces de la ciudad fueron despojados y sus cortezas arrancadas para preparar infusiones antipiréticas. Otras hierbas, como la ulmaria, la cariofilada, el cardo santo o la centaurea, quedaron casi extinguidas con el mismo fin. Jardines y huertos de palacio, públicos y particulares, todos combatían la fiebre como podían.

Todos los grupos de edad eran susceptibles a la infección, pero los más numerosos eran los adultos y los ancianos. También enfermaban niños, pero misteriosamente, eran los menos.

Si tenías suerte, al noveno día, la fiebre bajaba. El cuerpo estaba debilitado en extremo, y consumido el peso y las fuerzas. Se le llevaba entonces a una sala aparte, lejos de los pacientes críticos y de los trasiegos de palacio, y les atendía personal diferente. Pero le llevaría al enfermo entre tres y cuatro semanas de convalecencia, antes de poder abandonar el lecho.

Pero si no tenías suerte…

* * *

Zen seguía inconsciente, mientras que Izana entraba y salía de delirios febriles. Sus cuerpos, llenándose de los puntos rojos, los ojos hundidos y tintos en sangre… Pero aún respiraban…

No tuvo la misma suerte la reina Haki. Exhaló su último suspiro con las primeras luces del alba.

Shirayuki apretó sus manos contra su regazo hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

 _Un día antes. Un día de diferencia. Unas horas… Solo unas horas… Haki enfermó un día antes que Zen…_

La respiración de Shirayuki se acelera, intentando frenar la desbocada carrera del miedo por sus venas.

 _Dos de cada cinco…_

 _Dos de cada cinco sobreviven…_

Y se lo repetía una y otra vez… Recitándolo como si fuera una plegaria al cielo.

 _Aguanta, mi amor…_

Con un paño húmedo y frío refresca el ardiente rostro de su esposo. Ya no parece el hombre que fue… La enfermedad lo consume y deforma las facciones amadas. Ella le reza a los dioses para que miren por él, para que lo protejan.

 _No te me vayas…_

Pero un hilo de sangre espesa, casi negra, se deslizó lentamente desde su oído hasta la almohada…

Shirayuki gritó.


	3. Adiós

**ADIÓS**

A Zen se lo llevó la muerte entre sus brazos.

Ella lo amortajó y lo preparó. Lavó cuidadosamente su cuerpo, limpiándolo de los vergonzosos restos de su enfermedad, lo peinó amorosamente, ese cabello plateado que ahora lucía apagado y sin el brillo de la vida, y lo vistió con sus mejores galas. Las galas de un príncipe…

Tal como él era.

Con las primeras estrellas, Shirayuki contempla en silencio el fuego en el que su marido arde. El humo se alza hacia el cielo en una noche sin viento, llevándoselo para siempre.

¿Cómo te despides del amor de tu vida?

Más allá de ella, el mundo se oía amortiguado. Los sonidos que la rodeaban apenas se escuchaban, distorsionados y confusos, como si estuviera encerrada en una caja de cristal que la aislara de todo. Las voces no eran más que balbuceos de gente sin rostro. Las figuras se desenfocaban, borrosas, los rasgos se deformaban, y dentro de su cabeza un grito interminable de dolor…

Sorda. Vacía. Ciega. Entumecida.

El pecho, una herida abierta. Como si unas garras invisibles le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas… ¿Por qué vivía? ¿Por qué seguía viva ella? Ningún cuerpo puede soportar tanto. ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo sin la otra mitad de tu corazón? Debería estar muerta… Sí… Con él… Junto a Zen…

Pero vivía…

¿Cómo te despides? ¿Cómo sigues adelante?

¿Cómo lo dejas marchar? ¿Cómo respiras sin él a tu lado?

Las horas pasaron y la hoguera se extinguió. Brasas, ascuas y rescoldos eran lo que quedaba de Zen Wistalia… Una mano gentil la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Con gesto ausente, se sacudió las prendas y enderezó la espalda, revistiéndose de dignidad. La manga de su vestido borró serena las lágrimas silenciosas y alzó la barbilla. Y de nuevo, el brazo amable y callado que la acompañaría de vuelta a palacio.

Lord Haruka… No quiso mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que vería lo mismo que había en los suyos…

Cuando se alejó de la pira funeraria, una parte de su alma se quedó allí.

Con Zen.

 _Adiós, amor mío…_

* * *

A Shirayuki solo le dieron esa noche para llorar su corazón roto. Su mitad más perfecta se había ido para siempre y ella no podía esconderse en un rincón para llorar su ausencia y su desdicha. El alba la encontró despierta en su cama vacía abrazada a la almohada de su marido, los ojos enrojecidos y el alma hecha pedazos. Hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta la arrancaron del lecho. No le dieron tiempo para más. La gente seguía muriendo a su alrededor…

Su cuñado, el rey, estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado… Izana llevaba diez días enfermo y debería haber muerto hace dos, antes que Zen. La fiebre no bajaba y la corte temblaba, temiendo lo peor. Tristemente todos en palacio conocían el proceso de la enfermedad. Izana debería haber sangrado. Pero no lo hizo. Y si no lo hizo, el noveno día debería haber presentado mejoría. Pero eso no pasó.

Pero al anochecer de su décima noche, sucedió… La fiebre empezó a remitir.

Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia pero la fiebre bajaba. Y cuando tuvo su primera conversación coherente, preguntó por su hermano.

La enfermera salió corriendo de la sala buscando a Shirayuki y dejando al rey solo. La encontró en la Puerta de los Poetas con Lord Haruka, organizando el abastecimiento domiciliario de aquellos que tenían miedo a salir de sus casas. Sobre ella recayó una vez más la ominosa tarea de comunicarle a los vivos el triunfo de la muerte.

Y en cuanto la vio entrar con los hombros cansados y la mirada vacía, a Shirayuki y no a Zen, Izana lo supo.

La familia que una vez tuvo ya no existe. Su esposa, su hermano…, no volverán.

Izana cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza. Su mandíbula se cuadra, tensa, dibujando líneas rígidas en su rostro enfermo. La sábana en sus manos se convierte en prietos puños de tela. Pero no llora. Un rey no llora.

Lo han dejado solo.

* * *

Shirayuki también perdió a amigos y compañeros. Los médicos y sanadores, en contacto continuo con la enfermedad, estaban más expuestos que nadie. La gente lo sabía. Sabían que si trabajaban en las salas de los enfermos lo más probable es que ellos también cayeran. E incluso así, siempre aparecían manos gentiles que los cuidaban. Muchas eran madres que tenían hijos yacentes o que ya lo habían perdido todo. Otros eran voluntarios dispuestos a ayudar sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Shirayuki puso como única condición que fueran mayores de dieciocho años. No quería sobre su conciencia vidas quebradas antes de tiempo, por muy voluntarios que fueran.

Los días van pasando y pronto Izana imparte órdenes desde la cama. Su cuerpo no le obedece, debilitado y agotadas sus fuerzas, pero su mente recupera agilidad. Es Lord Haruka quien le informa de todo lo ocurrido esos días, de las medidas adoptadas y las órdenes impartidas, de la fuerza y de la entereza de la princesa Shirayuki al frente del reino.

Él no quiere verla, al menos, no todavía. Porque si no la ve, puede fingir por un momento que su hermano no ha muerto. Si no la ve, no se fijará en la tristeza de sus ojos. Y entonces, él no tendrá que pretender que no se da cuenta.

Ella sigue abrazada a la almohada de Zen, en el lecho que compartieron siete años. A veces, cuando el cansancio la derrota, realmente duerme. Y en sus sueños se mezclan los gritos de los delirantes y los olores de los enfermos con la sangre de Zen en sus manos. Es entonces cuando se despierta, con el corazón acelerado y el nombre de su esposo en los labios.

Pero ya nunca le responderá.

* * *

Un día, solo diez personas murieron. _Solo_ … Como si una vida interrumpida no fuera ya una cosa terrible… Pero cuando has visto a docenas morir antes de ponerse el sol, diez vidas no son nada. Un número minúsculo…

Al día siguiente, cinco desafortunados. Todos los que trabajaban atendiendo enfermos cruzaron los dedos y elevaron nuevas plegarias al cielo.

El tercer día, ya no murieron más niños. Ninguna madre tuvo que llorar ese día.

El quinto día, nadie murió.

Nadie.

Nadie.

Shirayuki, reunida con su gabinete médico, contiene un jadeo. Los demás empiezan a susurrar entre sí. Pronto la voz de la esperanza se extiende por las salas y corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de palacio y extenderse por las calles de Wistal.

Todos están cansados, faltos de sueño, rozando el agotamiento extremo, tanto físico como emocional. Pero antes de nada, Shirayuki ordena que las cuadrillas vuelvan a revisar la ciudad. Que busquen casa por casa, de nuevo, enfermos, fallecidos… Que confirmen la esperanza que se esconde en sus pechos.

Cuando pasaron diez días sin reportarse ningún nuevo caso, se hizo oficial.

Casi dos meses después de que todo empezara, y solo cuando terminaron de contar sus muertos, Izana mandó abrir las puertas de la ciudad.


	4. Renacimiento

**RENACIMIENTO**

El día que sus hijos volvieron a la capital, la guardia real formó ante las puertas de palacio, con Izana y Shirayuki al frente. La brisa de la tarde hace ondear las capas e Izana mira al frente, hacia la puerta por donde aparecerán sus hijos. Se apoya en un bastón, y jamás lo reconocería, pero aún le cuesta mantenerse en pie. Shirayuki se mantiene firme, a su lado, sin mirarlo, las manos prietas en el regazo, pensando en qué decirle a esos niños que ya no volverán a escuchar la risa de su padre.

De lejos les llega el sonido de los cascos de caballos y de las ruedas deslizándose sobre la grava de la avenida. Shirayuki inspira para hacerse fuerte, para mantener la compostura. Dirige una mirada furtiva a su cuñado, pero él, como siempre, parece no sentir nada. Salvo que su agarre sobre el bastón se hace más fuerte.

Cuando el carruaje se detiene, Mitsuhide desciende sosteniendo la puerta abierta y una mirada rota en el rostro.

Un niño y una niña salieron corriendo hacia su madre, que les recibió con los brazos abiertos y los ojos húmedos. Se agachó para rodearlos con sus brazos y estrecharlos contra su pecho. Sus pequeños. Los hijos de Zen.

A su lado, dos varones aguardan en pie frente a su padre. Los tres callan. Izana deja caer su bastón y les brinda una mano a cada uno. Los pequeños no esperan más y avanzan hacia él. Izana rodea sus hombros y siente cómo sus hijos luchan por mantenerse firmes.

Tras ellos, Mitsuhide y Kiki contemplan en silencio lo que queda de la familia real que una vez conocieron.

* * *

Dos años después, los jardines y los huertos lucían todo su esplendor de antaño, pero la otrora alegre gente de Clarines aún guardaba luto por aquellos que perdieron.

Fueron los niños quienes trajeron la risa.

Los pequeños que habían sobrevivido a las fiebres empezaron a llenar de risas las calles, los patios y los rincones.

Ellos no entendían de ausencias y heridas del alma. Reían como solo los niños saben hacerlo. Con ilusión, y con sinceridad. De corazón.

Y los adultos se encontraron un día replicando esas risas infantiles con las propias.

Shirayuki tampoco se libró. Tenía dos pequeños que criar. Cuatro, si contamos a sus dos sobrinos. O mejor dicho, cinco, si incluimos a su ahijada, la hija de Obi y Akari. La niñita, a la que le puso el nombre de su madre, ya no tenía a nadie más en el mundo sino a su madrina y a sus primos. Con cinco criaturas dependiendo de ella, no le quedó otra que jugar sus juegos y reír sus risas.

Akari nació bajo una estrella triste. Una semana después de morir su padre, su madre la trajo al mundo envuelta en fiebres y en la inconsciencia del que agoniza. Las contracciones del parto le robaron la poca vida que le quedaba. Uno de los físicos de palacio tuvo que abrir a su madre cuando los gritos de Shirayuki le alertaron de que la muchacha ya no respiraba. Y así fue cómo la pequeña Akari vino al mundo. Nacida de su madre muerta. La vida abriéndose camino. Una vez más.

* * *

El mayor de los infantes se llamaba Kain, como su abuelo. Diez años, muy inteligente y serio como su padre pero con la mirada más cálida y de gestos dulces. Muy protector con su hermano y con sus primos.

Le seguía su hermano Armin, de siete años, alegre y jovial como lo fue su tío, puro de corazón y gran estratega. Nació para ser general. Quedó prendado de la pequeña Akari en cuanto la vio en los brazos de su tía. Desde que aprendió a tenerse en pie, la llevaba consigo en sus aventuras por palacio.

Luego venían los hijos de Zen y Shirayuki. Toshiro, de siete años, solo dos meses menor que su primo Armin, era formal, responsable y optimista, alegre y vivaz. El pequeño era una mezcla perfecta de las mejores cualidades de sus padres. Siempre fiel compañero de aventuras de su primo.

La niña, Hanako, tenía ya seis años, tímida con los extraños pero parlanchina con aquellos en los que confía. Mitsuhide y Kiki tienen una paciencia inmensa para responder a sus interminables preguntas sobre cómo funciona el mundo.

Y finalmente, la pequeña Akari, de solo dos años, tiene los ojos de gato de su padre y el cabello negro como ala de cuervo de su madre. Es una niña de carácter dulce como su hermana, y adora a su primo Armin.

Los tres varones tienen los ojos zafiro de los Wistalia. Hanako heredó los ojos verdes de su madre y un cabello rojo suave, entretejido de hebras de plata.

* * *

A pesar del tiempo, Shirayuki se giraba aún en la cama buscando el calor de su esposo, solo para encontrar el vacío. Esos dos segundos en los que Zen seguía vivo a su lado se estrellaban contra la realidad de su ausencia. Se permitía entonces dejar libre su corazón, a solas en su habitación, y extrañarlo como pueda extrañarse la pérdida de tu otra mitad. Luego volvía a ponerse en pie. Tenía mil cosas que hacer.

La capital, y por extensión, el país, empezó a levantar cabeza. La reina madre seguía gobernando con mano firme, aunque cada vez más anciana y cansada por las pérdidas de los amados, la zona que dependía del Castillo Wilant. Y sin Zen a su lado, la corona empezó a pesarle a Izana. Había delegado en la competencia de su hermano todo aquello que requiriera de una mente juiciosa y sensata. Y su hermano, hay que decirlo, nunca careció de juicio ni de sensatez… Incluso en su elección de esposa. Y eso que Izana tuvo sus reservas al principio. Pero la pareja fue superando cada obstáculo que fue interponiéndoles y que ponía a prueba sus afectos y la naturaleza de su relación. Toda la corte, incluso los más fieros detractores de Shirayuki, reconocía hoy que si no hubiera sido por la eficaz gestión y coordinación de esta, los muertos hubieran sido más. Muchos más…

Su círculo de aliados y conexiones (que no 'amigos', porque Izana no tenía amigos…) se había reducido con la muerte de sus manos derecha e izquierda, así como las de Zen y Obi. Le había costado volver a levantar su red de espías e informadores pero una vez restablecida, las noticias no eran buenas. Según sus informadores, los nobles del oeste estaban intrigando. Cansados de enviar la mayor parte de sus reservas a una capital diezmada y débil, se habían dedicado a aumentar los impuestos de sus vasallos y habían empezado a conspirar contra la corona. Así que fue Mitsuhide a quien designó el rey para hacer frente a la amenaza del oeste y para representarle ante el reino. Lo que antes le hubiera sido encomendado a Zen era ahora realizado por Mitsuhide. Solo en él confiaba.

Al menos tanto como alguien como Izana sea capaz de confiar.

Y ahora, con el oeste en capaces manos, podría dedicarse a fortalecer la imagen de la familia real.

El país necesita una reina. Porque eso es lo que se espera de él.


	5. Cambios

**CAMBIOS**

Seis semanas después de que los infantes regresaran al castillo, Izana decidió por fin qué hacer con la idea que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza.

La culpa la tenía Lord Haruka… En una de las primeras conversaciones que habían mantenido durante su convalecencia, había una que se repetía y repetía, negándose a abandonarle…

* * *

—Muy capaz, con dotes de mando y organización, y una magnífica habilidad para la gestión eficaz de crisis…

—Nadie os discute que Lady Shirayuki sea una persona capaz, Lord Haruka… Durante todos estos años, ha probado más de una vez que…

—No, Majestad —le interrumpe él—. No lo entendéis… —Izana alza una ceja interrogante. Jamás Lord Haruka ha osado interrumpirle. Ni mucho menos, corregirle—. Wistal se caía a pedazos y ella nos mantuvo en pie… Lady Shirayuki ha sido nuestra luz en la oscuridad…

Izana, como siempre, almacena cuidadosamente esta información. Lord Haruka siempre fue un firme detractor de Shirayuki. En cuanto a su amistad con el Segundo Príncipe primero, y su boda e inclusión en la familia real después.

—¿Y cuándo sucedió este cambio de pensamiento en vos? —pregunta Izana, haciendo una elegante floritura con la mano.

—Mientras ardíais en fiebre…

Sí, por supuesto… Muchas cosas pasaron mientras el fuego devoraba su cuerpo.

—¿Y no hubo oposición a la gestión de Lady Shirayuki? —preguntó con malicia, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Se lo había contado su ayuda de cámara, en voz baja y conteniendo la risa.

Lord Haruka se removió incómodo.

—Ciertamente la hubo, Majestad… —afirmó.

—Y vos los mandasteis a todos a las lavanderías de palacio… —a los nobles. A sus iguales. A aquellos que se habían atrevido a desafiar y desobedecer a la princesa.

—Todos teníamos que ser útiles de alguna manera, Majestad —le contestó. A Izana no le pasó desapercibido que el marqués enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. A pesar de ir contra la dignidad de sus iguales. Izana no pudo más que esbozar esa media sonrisa tan suya. Interesante…

* * *

Estaba decidido… Ciertamente, las necesidades reales y diarias de la capital y su población debían ser atendidas antes que nada, pero sin duda debían desarrollarse protocolos y planes de contingencia de salud pública en caso de que la desgracia les sobreviniera de nuevo. Y eso requería un análisis profundo y exhaustivo de todo el sistema médico del país, instalaciones, equipamientos, recursos, existencias, gestión de efectivos y de personal… Todo un dolor de cabeza…

La encontró en los jardines. Ella llevaba en brazos a la diminuta Akari, bien protegida de los rigores de la brisa otoñal, mientras sus hijos y sobrinos perseguían las hojas caídas al viento. Llevaba una diadema bordada que Zen le había traído de uno de sus viajes, despejando su rostro de las largas hebras que el viento hacía danzar. El sol de la tarde le arrancaba brillos rojizos y la brisa pegaba sus faldas a sus piernas. Sonreía cuando miraba a los pequeños, pero sus ojos eran tristes.

—Shirayuki… —le dijo para hacer notar su presencia.

—¿Sí, Aniue? —dijo ella, girándose al oír su voz. Más allá, sus hijos dejaron sus juegos y se acercaron a saludar a su padre con formalidad. Sus primos, más pequeños, imitaron su proceder. Toshiro traía de la mano a su hermanita Hanako. Kain y Armin sonrieron (una sonrisa dolorosamente similar a la de su tío) cuando su padre les revolvió el pelo con afecto y luego los mandó a seguir jugando. Las voces de sus hijos sonaban más altas, más emocionadas. Más felices.

La pequeña se remueve en los brazos de Shirayuki, probablemente ya con hambre. Los dos adultos contemplan en silencio los juegos infantiles, cada uno pensando en el cónyuge que ya no está. Y que no verá crecer a sus hijos.

—Quiero que te encargues del sistema médico del reino —dice él, como quien no quiere la cosa… Como si le hablara del tiempo o del estado de los caminos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Seguramente ha escuchado mal…

—Que quiero que te encargues del sistema médico del reino… —repite él.

—Ajá… Como broma, es buena… De seguro puedes encontrar a otro para eso, Aniue. Sabes que yo ya estoy asistiendo a Garack… —la Farmacéutica Jefe había sido una de las primeras en enfermar y justamente una de las primeras en sobrevivir los infaustos ocho días.

—Solo con Wistal, ¿verdad? —pregunta él como si no lo supiera ya.

—¿Y te parece poco? —replica ella, girándose hacia él—. ¡Son mil cosas! Protocolos, política de triajes, coordinación entre hospitales, contratas con proveedores, existencias y reservas, personal fijo y suplente, voluntariado, financiación y presupuestos, instalaciones…

—Bien, bien… —afirma él, mirando al frente—. Entonces ya sabes de lo que te hablo. Haz lo mismo. Pero con todo el país…

Shirayuki alzaría las manos al cielo si no llevara al bebé en brazos. Su cuñado se ha vuelto loco. ¿Cómo le va a encargar a ella las labores que le competen a un delegado real? ¿¡A un ministro!?

—Coordínate con Garack Gazelt para los asuntos de Wistal y con los jefes de las secciones de todas las provincias —¿Qué fue eso? Un consejo o una orden, quién sabe…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… —responde ella.

—No bromeo con estas cosas —"No, claro que no…", piensa Shirayuki.

—Pero no podré con todo —declara con un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Dudas de tu capacidad? —Shirayuki juraría que un ligerísimo tono de irritación se filtró en su voz. Él seguía sin mirarla, aparentemente prestando más atención a los juegos infantiles que a la conversación.

—Hmpf —exhala ella—. No es eso. Bien sabes que el trabajo no me asusta. Pero estamos hablando de un país. Un reino entero. Necesitaré ayuda.

Los hombros de Izana se relajan un poco y su voz vuelve a su entonación habitual. Casi distante. Como si fueras algo a lo que apenas presta atención… La verdad es que Izana ya tiene a Shirayuki donde quería.

—Manda llamar al niño aquel, el prodigio… ¿Ryuu se llamaba? —propone él.

—Ryuu dejó de ser un niño hace mucho, Aniue… —responde ella, girando los ojos, exasperada.

—Ya, claro. Cierto… —concede Izana—. Pero tráelo —La verdad nunca sea dicha, siempre lo tuvo planeado.

—Ryuu es un erudito, un investigador, no un burócrata… —explica Shirayuki.

—Pero puedes confiar en él, y te aseguro yo que sabe cómo llevar la gestión de su zona —Ah. Ha hablado de más…

—¿…? —"Pero si apenas recordabas su nombre…".

—Mis informes dicen que su superior ha ido delegando cada vez más en él… —explica ahora Izana.

—¿Y me pides que deje a Lyrias sin él? ¿Que lo arranque de la vida que se ha construido allí?

—Bah, así no se me duermen en los laureles. Además tú necesitarás a alguien en quien puedas confiar y con quien trabajes cómoda. Y si no recuerdo mal —e Izana nunca recuerda mal—, ese era el caso.

—Es cierto —concede ella—. Ryuu y yo siempre hemos trabajado bien juntos.

—Pues está decidido… —a Shirayuki un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante su tono firme y satisfecho. ¿En qué se ha metido?—. Estarás a cargo de la sanidad del país. No respondes ante nadie más que ante mí. No le debes explicaciones a nadie. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, solicitar la documentación que requieras, convocar a quien quieras. Realmente, solo me falta hacerlo oficial.

—¿Hacer oficial el qué? —de nuevo el escalofrío.

Y solo entonces Izana se movió para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Nombrarte miembro del Consejo Real.

La primera mujer (aparte de la reina Haruto, y únicamente en calidad de regente), que se sienta en el Consejo Real.

En toda la historia de Clarines.

Ahí es nada…


	6. Candidatas y requisitos

**CANDIDATAS Y REQUISITOS**

Así que dos años después, muchas cosas habían pasado… Con la capital curándose de sus heridas, los servicios restablecidos, el sistema sanitario nacional estabilizado, la amenaza del oeste bajo control y sus redes de información restauradas, cuando empezaron a presentarle a damas y jóvenes viudas, doncellas en edad casadera, Izana no se molestó en disimular un gesto de fastidio.

En privado, por supuesto.

Le había encomendado a Lord Haruka la confección de una lista con las candidatas más idóneas para ser su reina, similar a aquella que había elaborado para Zen tantos años atrás. Y no es que el marqués lo filtrara, por supuesto que no, pero ciertas cosas siempre se saben. O se suponen. La corte, siempre generosa y considerada, había dejado transcurrir los dos años de luto formal antes de empezar a meterle por los ojos a sus hijas, sobrinas y hermanas. Porque está más que claro que un rey de treinta y cinco años no debe sentarse solo en el salón del trono.

En honor a la verdad, Izana no descartó a ninguna por su apariencia física. Las relaciones y conexiones eran más importantes para él. La nobleza de cuna, también, pero ya hace tiempo había aprendido que existía otra clase de nobleza que se lleva en el alma y se demuestra en la conducta. Cada nombre venía con una breve semblanza y otros datos que no eran de dominio público, secreta y cuidadosamente recabados. Las primeras en ser descartadas fueron aquellas que mantenían amantes o relaciones ilícitas. Si él iba a atarse a una persona, exigiría lo mismo. Luego, aquellas con vicios o defectos ocultos, como una curiosidad malsana por la sangre o una afición desmedida por los juegos de azar o por los licores de graduación fuerte. Le siguieron las cabezas huecas, con aire en vez de sesera. La lista se redujo entonces mucho, muchísimo, pero ninguna de ellas le convencía.

¿Tan difícil era encontrar una con la cabeza en su sitio? Sensata, bien conectada y emparentada, de maneras y corazón nobles… Que le gustaran sus hijos, porque no quería para ellos una madrastra de cuento infantil. Quería una mujer que llegara a quererlos como propios. Bien saben los cielos que él no era el más afectuoso de los hombres, pero no se casaría con alguien que los mirara mal. Y que además fuera discreta y virtuosa, pero sobre todo, y esto es importante, capaz de mantener con él una conversación sin aburrirlo…

¿Qué? ¿Tan difícil era?

Con Haki había sido una decisión política, meditada y consensuada. Se habían entrevistado varias veces, a solas, antes de hacer público su noviazgo. Era perfecta. El afecto vino después, pero siempre hubo respeto mutuo. Ella no hubiera atado su vida a alguien a quien no pudiera respetar. Y él tampoco…

Mientras tanto, y como consecuencia de la apertura de la temporada de caza (donde la presa era Izana, o más bien, la corona…), él seguía soportando bailes y _soirées_ con una copa de vino en la mano y una sonrisa impostada en el rostro. Los escotes de los vestidos se hicieron más grandes y la vergüenza más corta. A Izana le repugnaba aquel despliegue ansioso y enfermizo…

Shirayuki, a su lado, comentó algo sobre una aparente crisis del mercado textil y su repercusión en la vestimenta de los nobles. Él escondió una sonrisa torcida tras su copa. Pobres damas, si tan solo supieran que esa no era la forma de llamar su atención…

¿Por qué no podían ser como la esposa de su hermano? Firmes, decididas, llenas de determinación, sensatas y generosas. Izana no se arrepiente de los impedimentos y pruebas a los que les sometió. No la conocía entonces, y aunque le quedó claro casi desde el principio que ella no era una ninguna oportunista, tenía que poner a prueba la fortaleza de su relación. Ella sería princesa y debía ser digna de su título. Y Zen debía demostrar que había escogido bien a su compañera. Miró el vino en su copa. Shirayuki… Desde la muerte de Zen, había pasado sus días metida entre hierbas y papeles, criando a cinco hijos. Cinco, sí… Porque bien sabe que sus hijos la ven como una madre aunque la llamen tía. Y no hace distinciones entre los nacidos de su vientre y los que no. A todos los ama por igual, a todos los cría igual. Aún era muy joven, solo veintinueve años recién cumplidos, para pasar su vida sola. Quizás debería buscarle un esposo. Sí. Un hombre sensato que la respete a ella, a su trabajo y a su familia. Un hombre que no le corte las alas ni la encierre entre cuatro paredes. Un hombre que sepa ver en ella lo que su hermano veía.

Ah, Zen… Cuánto lo echa de menos…

Su juvenil espíritu, su corazón audaz, su risa alegre… Con Zen, él perdió al hermano, a su mano derecha, a un pedazo de su vida y de su sangre. Y ella, al esposo, al compañero. Al amor de su vida y al padre de sus hijos. Aniue… Así le decía él… Pero ahora solo lo hace Shirayuki. Y cada vez que ese apelativo sale de su boca, una espina dolorosa se le clava en el pecho. Izana ya no es el hermano de nadie…

Cuando Shirayuki se aleja para saludar a unos invitados, Lord Haruka se acerca. Le brillan los ojos, e Izana sabe que no es por el alcohol o la falta de recato y modestia de las damas. Es el brillo de una idea revolucionaria. Izana arquea una ceja. Decididamente, el marqués no deja de sorprenderle.

Se coloca a su lado, en silencio, y mirando al frente, al grupo donde Shirayuki responde educadamente a las falsas cortesías de aquellos que aprendieron cómo funcionaban las lavanderías de palacio, le dice con voz neutra:

—Hay alguien que cumpliría todas vuestras expectativas, Majestad.


	7. Consideraciones

**CONSIDERACIONES**

Rotundamente no.

El marqués ha perdido la cabeza…

¿Cómo iba él a considerar siquiera la idea de casarse con la viuda de su hermano?

¿¡Casarse con Shirayuki!?

Por todos los dioses, no…

Por más que sea cierto que todo lo que él pide en una mujer, esté frente a sus ojos.

Pero no. No-no-no…

Eso sería escandaloso. Más de uno lo tacharía de incesto (¡tremenda idiotez!), olvidando que no comparten más sangre que la de sus hijos. Porque Shirayuki es madre de la mitad de la línea de sucesión al trono y tía de la otra mitad.

De poco le vale que en ciertas culturas, la viuda se case con el hermano de su esposo para seguir bajo la protección de la familia, como bien le apuntó Lord Haruka. Tonterías. Si de él depende, a Shirayuki jamás le faltaría nada. Ni a ella ni a sus hijos. Ni siquiera si algún día vuelve a casarse. Él velaría por la familia de su hermano. Y punto.

Siempre que no sea con ese idiota del príncipe Raji… Cualquiera menos Raji… Aún soltero, y siempre con los ojos puestos en la mujer de su hermano… Y algún día la convertiría en reina, desde luego. Ni relaciones diplomáticas ni beneficios internacionales. Ni por asomo permitirá Izana que los hijos de su hermano se críen en otro país.

Pero… Tenía que reconocerlo… La idea era tan buena que debería haber sido suya. La mejor candidata para reina siempre sería una princesa real. Él no estaba buscando una doncella ni recatos ni sonrojos virginales, no… Tampoco iba tras la fecunda juventud con la que llenarse de hijos y perpetuar el apellido de su estirpe. Lo que él buscaba era una compañera con la que compartir las cargas del trono y el peso de la corona. Y si desposaba a Shirayuki, con el enlace de las dos ramas vivas de la familia Wistalia, la proyección pública de la familia real se reforzaría. Un linaje fuerte, resistente, que se pone en pie en la adversidad.

Algo endogámico, es cierto, pero que no soportaría una segunda mirada, porque simplemente no se sostenía. Y lo más importante, apenas tendría que enseñarle a su cuñada (futura esposa) nada nuevo sobre los entresijos de la política palaciega y la vida en la corte.

Además, no debía desdeñarse la popularidad de Shirayuki más allá de los muros del Castillo Wistal. El pueblo amó a la plebeya que se convirtió en princesa. La adorarían como reina…

Sin embargo, una parte de él renegaba de la idea, porque se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a todo el mundo. A su esposa, a su hermano, a la propia Shirayuki… La verdad sea dicha, él imaginaba su vejez asesorando desde lejos al mayor de sus hijos, Kain, mientras Haki y él vivían sus años de canas y arrugas en algún castillo tranquilo y retirado de las intrigas cortesanas.

Haki y Shirayuki siempre se habían llevado muy bien y el respeto era mutuo. Eran cuñadas, desposadas con hombres con obligaciones más allá de las ordinarias, y siempre fueron conscientes de lo que se esperaba de ellas.

Pero incluso así, la idea de desposar a Shirayuki podía sentirla como adulterio. Pero Izana acalló esa voz de su cabeza. No era lógico ni servía de nada vivir bajo la sombra del pasado. La casa Wistalia debía mostrarse fuerte. Shirayuki era viuda, él era viudo, y Haki y Zen ya no estaban en este mundo.

El rey debe casarse con la viuda de su hermano…

No es amor. No es traición.

Es lo mejor para el reino.

* * *

Ryuu tan solo apartó la vista de sus papeles un segundo, cuando el estruendo de sillas arrastradas a toda prisa le hizo notar la presencia real en la estancia. Bueno, mejor debería decirse que copistas y ayudantes casi hicieron caer sus sillas. Pero a Ryuu, a sus veinticuatro años, nunca le impresionaron ni títulos ni apellidos. Tampoco es que fuera insólito que el rey se presentara en los despachos de Shirayuki. En calidad de miembro del Consejo Real, se le habían asignado unas estancias cerca de los huertos de palacio y del despacho de Garack. Cuán conveniente… Además, sabía que no había venido a verlo a él.

—Está en los invernaderos, Majestad… —le dijo el joven cuando nadie más habló. Luego se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Como un eco, todos los demás en la habitación hicieron lo mismo. Izana tan solo se dio la vuelta y salió.

Las manos a la espalda, los andares enérgicos y vigorosos, la barbilla alzada. La chaqueta, como siempre, sobre los hombros ondeando al viento. Nadie diría que es el mismo hombre cuyo cuerpo lo traicionaba y que gobernó un reino desde la cama.

 _Es la mujer de su hermano._

 _No._

 _Es la viuda de su hermano._

 _Es la plebeya que se convirtió en princesa._

 _Es la princesa que salvó Clarines._

 _Es Shirayuki._

 _La futura reina._

* * *

Efectivamente, la encuentra en los invernaderos. Está arrodillada sobre unos semilleros, atendiendo con cuidado los nuevos plantones. Sus ropas son sencillas, pero la calidad y el corte de las telas no dejan dudas de su alto rango. Se ha subido las mangas hasta los codos y entierra las manos en el sustrato, abonando con esmero cada brote. No usa guantes y una raya de tierra cruza su frente. El delantal que lleva deja bien claro que ya hace rato que está entregada a la labor.

—No entiendo esa fascinación tuya por llenarte las manos de tierra —dijo Izana a su espalda. Shirayuki dio un pequeño respingo. Giró la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres una princesa, ¿recuerdas? Hay decenas de personas que con gusto harían por ti lo que estás tú haciendo ahora mismo.

Ella se ha puesto en pie y se limpia las manos en el delantal. Ladea la cabeza ante el comentario de Izana, en sus ojos bailando una chispa de diversión.

—Hay algo mágico en trabajar con las manos, Aniue —respondió ella—. Me permite sentirme conectada a la tierra. Y a mi propio espíritu —Izana frunce un poco el ceño. Con un suspiro, Shirayuki se explica mejor—. Porque no quiero perderme. No quiero que esto —y hace un gesto abarcando el palacio, al rey y a ella misma—, me haga olvidar quién soy realmente. No quiero olvidar quién elegí ser…

—¿Y quién eres? —preguntó él con voz suave, su interés apenas velado.

—Shirayuki, herborista y sanadora… —afirmó ella, por primera vez llegando su sonrisa a sus ojos.

Los de Izana se abrieron más. No se había dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no la veía sonreír así. Dos años para ser exactos.

 _Desde que Zen se fue…_

 _Pero…_

—Shirayuki… —dijo él, dando un paso al frente—. Tengo algo que decirte…


	8. Cásate conmigo

**CÁSATE CONMIGO**

—Cásate conmigo —dijo él. No lo preguntó, no lo pidió. Solo lo dijo. Casi lo ordenó.

Shirayuki dio un paso atrás debido a la sorpresa y se llevó la mano al pecho, conteniendo una exclamación.

Pero luego frunció el ceño. Se limpió de nuevo las manos en el delantal. Acortó entonces las distancias con Izana, invadiendo su espacio personal, se puso de puntillas y, con gesto decidido y muy profesional, puso su mano en la frente del rey.

—Por los dioses, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre, Aniue? —Izana retrocedió al sentir el contacto inesperado en su piel, pero la mano de Shirayuki siguió su movimiento—. Hmm… Pues no lo parece…

—Hablo en serio, Shirayuki —afirmó él, dando otro paso atrás y rompiendo ese contacto.

Un rey retrocediendo… Dos veces…

La mano de Shirayuki queda en el aire un momento más, hasta que la deja caer. Su preocupación por la salud de su cuñado fue olvidada y sustituida por una expresión de cautela.

—Que hablas en serio… —repitió como un eco.

Él asintió, ocultando sus manos atrás bajo el abrigo e irguiendo la espalda. Pero no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

Izana alza la barbilla, reivindicando su orgullo y reconociendo el desafío en el gesto de Shirayuki.

—Esto no viene de la nada —añade ella—. Tú nunca das un paso porque sí, sin una razón. Todas tus acciones siempre son medidas y calculadas. Tú ya has considerado esto, Aniue, probablemente durante días… Así que dime, ¿por qué?

Cierto. Todo es cierto. Con Shirayuki no valen subterfugios ni pretextos. Con ella siempre ha de ir la verdad por delante. "Igual que con Zen…", pensó. Y sintió una punzada de añoranza en el pecho.

—Concordarás conmigo —comienza él— que ahora mismo la monarquía debe mostrarse fuerte, Shirayuki, o estaremos expuestos a intereses no deseados. La mejor solución es el matrimonio entre los dos Wistalia que sobrevivieron —ella se llevó la mano al corazón, un puño prieto y doloroso sobre el corazón—. No podemos permitirnos mostrar señales de debilidad ante las potencias extranjeras. Bastante afortunados fuimos con no haber sido invadidos en el tiempo posterior a la epidemia, Shirayuki —Izana camina ahora de un lado a otro, como quien habla consigo mismo—. Con la capital diezmada, no hubiéramos soportado ni un solo golpe. No estábamos en condiciones de nada. Ahora bien —y se detiene para enfrentar sus ojos verdes—, entiende que hago esto en beneficio de Clarines. Eres una princesa viuda, yo, un rey viudo. Debes casarte conmigo —concluye. Fin del discurso. Uso del imperativo.

Una orden.

Del rey.

—¿Debo? —pregunta Shirayuki, con la mandíbula apretada. El tono cortante no pasó desapercibido para Izana, por supuesto.

—Por el bien del reino —añade él, como si fuera obvio.

Su mano vuelve al corazón. Aprieta la tela como si así pudiera aliviar el dolor. Ella aún calla, dándose unos momentos para respirar. Para intentar serenarse. Pero no lo logra del todo. No lo logra en absoluto...

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tan fríamente? —Shirayuki adelanta el torso, alza la barbilla y estira los brazos hacia atrás. Es la postura desafiante que precede a la ira. Y no se hace esperar…—. Por el bien del reino, dices… ¡Es mi vida! ¡Tu vida!

—Es política, Shirayuki —replica Izana con voz neutra.

—¿Política? —pregunta ella—. Claro… Política… —y ríe entonces, con una risa triste y seca…

Ella da dos pasos atrás, buscando poner distancia. Él sigue allí, en el mismo sitio. A sus pies, el semillero aún espera ser atendido.

—Bastante transigí en mi vida a causa de la política. Me robó años de estar con Zen… Años de separación buscando mi lugar en el mundo para ser digna de estar junto a él. Por mí misma. Por ser yo —y se da dos golpes en el pecho con la palma abierta, para reafirmar sus palabras—. Yo, su igual, su compañera… —luego deja caer los brazos, cansados y sin fuerzas—. ¿Y ahora tú me hablas de política? Oh, sí, necesitas casarte. Por el bien del reino, por supuesto —el sarcasmo no es habitual en ella, y por eso, sus palabras se sienten como latigazos—. Cuán sacrificado eres, Izana. Y conmigo, nada menos… La apenas digna para un segundo príncipe ahora resulta digna para un rey…

Ella lo ha llamado por su nombre. Sus ojos se estrechan una décima de segundo, pero luego su mandíbula vuelve a cuadrarse.

—Mi vida da igual —responde él—. Es lo que se espera de mí… Necesito casarme —se encoge de hombros, aceptando su destino—. Mejor dicho, el rey, necesita casarse…

—Claro, porque tú nunca has sido dueño de tu propia vida —interrumpe ella.

Izana ignora deliberadamente las palabras de Shirayuki. Porque no, nunca lo ha sido. Su destino siempre estuvo escrito en los rectos renglones que llevaban al trono. En cambio, Zen, como segundo príncipe, logró el equilibrio entre su voluntad y la obligación de ser un Wistalia. A Izana nunca se le dio esa oportunidad.

—Sería un pacto entre tú y yo —continúa él—. Un acuerdo privado. No te necesito a mi lado más que en los eventos oficiales, y en las ocupaciones que te sean propias como mi reina. Eres la indicada, Shirayuki. Lo he pensado mucho, y debes ser tú.

Cobalto y esmeralda se miran. Los de él, fríos como el mar del norte, los de ella, reflejando las llamas de su cabello.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿Todavía estás esperando por mi respuesta, verdad?

Él asiente, una vez más, sin hablar.

Ella endereza la espalda, cuadra los hombros y de nuevo clava sus ojos en aquellos tan iguales pero tan distintos a los de su Zen.

—No. No me casaré nunca.

Y se fue. Salió del invernadero sin dignarse a más.

Izana exhala el aire de su pecho con fuerza. Eso es toda la manifestación de protesta que se permitirá exteriorizar.

¿Rechazado?

Sí, rechazado.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Shirayuki jamás se casaría con él.

 _Pero es ella. Tiene que ser ella._

La brisa de la tarde se cuela por los ventanales abiertos del techo y sobre su frente persiste el eco del tacto de una mano fresca.


	9. Anhelos y nostalgias

_Nuevo capítulo, pero no se me acostumbren… :)_

* * *

 **ANHELOS Y NOSTALGIAS**

Shirayuki ha estado evitándolo durante días.

Él la ve, casi todas las mañanas, desde el refugio de su ventana, atravesando el atrio central hacia sus oficinas. O por las tardes, con todos sus hijos (los suyos y los de ella), de camino a los jardines.

A veces querría unirse a ellos.

A veces, querría oír las risas de sus hijos y de sus sobrinos.

Sí, algunas tardes, Izana se descubre anhelando unirse a los juegos de los niños. Risas alegres y gritos festivos que vuelan sobre las flores y se esconden tras los árboles.

Izana y Zen se llevaban demasiados años como para jugar juntos. No hubo para ellos juegos fraternales, ni carreras ni peleas de mentira con primos ni hermanos.

Hoy, sus pasos le han llevado a los jardines. Se dice que para estirar las piernas, pero sabe bien que es solo un pretexto ante sí mismo. Se sitúa no muy lejos, oculto bajo la fronda umbrosa de un inmenso alcanforero y hasta él llegan los ecos de sus risas y sus gritos. Apoya el hombro contra el tronco y les observa. Especialmente observa a su hijo mayor, Kain, de pie tras Shirayuki, los brazos a la espalda, imitando sin darse cuenta la postura de su padre. Los ojos le brillan, pero se contiene a sí mismo. Tiene ya casi once años y es el mayor, el más serio y el más parecido a él. A veces parece un pequeño adulto, pero sigue siendo un niño… Su hermano y sus primos juegan al 'tú la llevas' mientras la pequeña Akari corre, con toda la velocidad irrefrenable de sus dos añitos, para no ser 'capturada'. Su tía, sentada en un banco, le comenta algo a Kain que Izana no alcanza a escuchar. La cara de su hijo se ilumina. Da un paso adelante, y muy formal, con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, se despide de su tía y corre a unirse a las carreras de los demás.

Y por un momento, Izana siente envidia de sus hijos.

* * *

El rey se sienta a la cabeza de la gran mesa, presidiendo la reunión semanal del Consejo Real. Dos pasos más atrás de los Consejeros, escribanos y secretarios permanecen atentos. Shirayuki toma asiento, entre revuelo de sedas y enaguas, revisándose por última vez las manos. Siempre se esmera en estas reuniones y procura que no haya manchas de tinta en sus dedos ni de tierra en sus ropas. Pulcritud y eficiencia, eso es lo que quiere transmitir. No todos han visto con buenos ojos que una mujer se sentara con ellos a debatir las cuestiones de estado, por más princesa real que fuera. Pero en fin… Shirayuki espera que su trabajo hable por sí mismo y les calle la boca. Ryuu le pasa el legajo de papeles con los asuntos del día. Ella reprime un suspiro. Puede sentir los ojos de Izana fijos en ella. Innecesariamente ordena los papeles que ya han sido ordenados mientras Lord Kyril divaga una vez más sobre las necesidades de apoyar a los grandes señores latifundistas en detrimento de los pequeños propietarios y de las subvenciones que la corona les otorga. Shirayuki se entierra entre sus papeles, intentando no hacer caso de la sangre que le late indignada en las sienes. El discurso elitista de Lord Kyril puede reducirse a una sola idea: la tierra debe estar en manos de unos pocos.

Hace un tiempo, después de una de las primeras reuniones a las que asistió en calidad de Consejera Real, su cuñado le había comentado:

 _—Sé que te estarás preguntando por qué lo aguanto —ella intentó negarlo, por supuesto. Shirayuki era demasiado educada para dar voz a tales pensamientos—. Por qué alguien como él, obtuso, estrecho de miras, aburrido y casi monotemático, se sienta en el Consejo Real. Bueno, hay una razón, efectivamente… Porque aparte de sus ideas oligárquicas y clasistas, sus cálculos de áridos y sus previsiones de volúmenes de cosechas resultan ser casi siempre exactos. Además, siempre sabe qué terrenos resultan los mejores para las rotaciones de cultivos. Hasta alguien como él tiene su utilidad, Shirayuki._

Cuando alza la vista, su mirada se cruza con la de Izana (que efectivamente la estaba mirando) y cree ver en ellos una chispa de diversión. Él le hace un gesto leve, muy discreto, con la barbilla en dirección a Lord Kyril y ella desvía la vista inmediatamente hacia sus papeles. Ajá, pues parece que él también estaba pensando en aquella conversación…

Fingiendo estar sumamente interesada en la documentación aportada por el noble, Shirayuki se pregunta si es que lo tenía escrito en la cara o es que Izana la conoce bien. Pero sí, claro que la conoce bien. Bastante. Alguien como él no se mantiene en el trono sin conocer bien a los que le rodean.

Pues por eso mismo, Shirayuki sigue sin entender qué se le pasó a su cuñado por la cabeza al pedirle ser su esposa. ¡Casarse! ¡Con él!

¿Qué creía? ¿Que con expresar las necesidades del reino —de la corona—, ella lo dejaría todo atrás y accedería? ¡Por favor…! ¿Que su espíritu de sacrificio era igual al suyo? Pues no… ¿Que iba a dejar a Zen atrás por un título? Jamás.

¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a pedirle algo así?

Ella no podía dejar a Zen. Ella seguía casada con Zen. Por más que la muerte los separara, ella seguía siendo su esposa.

¡Por el bien del reino!

Ni que ella tuviera que entregar su vida al reino. Bastantes sacrificios había hecho ella por el dichoso reino… Solo una noche le permitieron para llorar a Zen. Oh, no… Ella no le debe absolutamente nada al reino. Todo lo ha pagado ya con creces, con el dolor en su pecho y el vacío en su cama.

Sus únicas obligaciones para con Clarines son sus hijos y su trabajo. Nada más. Sí, criar y educar a sus hijos para que sean la mano y el escudo del próximo rey.

Nadie puede exigirle más…

Ni siquiera Izana.

Ah, pero si ha de ser sincera (y Shirayuki siempre lo ha sido…) no está molesta tan solo por la petición de su cuñado. Hay…, digamos que hay otro asunto al que preferiría no enfrentarse… Cierto tema en el que no hubiera querido ni pensar… Al menos, no todavía…

—De todas formas, no debéis preocuparos, Majestad —el tono monocorde de Lord Kyril aumenta de volumen, tornándose empalagosamente lisonjero, y eso hace que Shirayuki salga de su abstracción—, verdaderamente habría que ser un loco para rechazar un ofrecimiento de la corona… Cualquier propuesta que venga de vos, sin duda debería ser aceptada inmediatamente…

—Muchas gracias, Lord Kyril… Pero me temo que hay quien disiente de vos… —ella no pudo evitar el escalofrío de mal agüero que le recorrió la espalda—. Lady Shirayuki, decidme —alzó la mirada y lo vio apoyando la mano en la barbilla, con gesto elegante y dedicándole toda su atención—, ¿por qué no sois de su misma opinión? ¿Acaso no es propio de locos rechazar al rey?

A ella le dieron ganas de tirarle los papeles a la cara y borrarle de una vez por todas esa estúpida sonrisa de intrigante sabelotodo.


	10. Contraataque

**CONTRAATAQUE**

No pudo evitarlo.

Aunque no es que tratara de evitarlo, no… Lo hizo porque quiso. No tenía sentido negarlo.

Es que era tan fácil…

La ocasión, allí, a su alcance, servida en bandeja de plata…

Así que lo dijo.

No pudo evitar burlarse de ella un poquito. Pero solo un poquito. No demasiado. No es conveniente más si quiere conseguir que sea su esposa.

Oh, pero es que le encantaba cómo intentaba contener su enojo… Shirayuki apretaba los labios y cerraba los puños sobre el regazo, esos ojos verdes se llenaban de fuego, y un rubor de indignación teñía sus mejillas. Estaba hermosa, sí. Y que conste que tal apreciación no era más que un hecho objetivo.

De no haber intervenido Lord Kyril con alguna tontería más, habría sabido qué insultos le lanzaba a la cara. Bueno, no. Insultos no, porque ella tenía demasiada educación como para eso, pero sí alguna réplica ingeniosa y aguda. Lástima no haber podido oírla.

En fin… Le había rechazado. Nadie le había dicho que no a nada en su vida. Jamás. Ni al hombre ni al rey. Había tenido discusiones, ciertamente, desencuentros y divergencia de opiniones. El recuerdo de Zen, aún doloroso, reivindicando su relación con Shirayuki, era uno de estos casos. Pero ellos habían demostrado la fortaleza de su vínculo y el estatus de Shirayuki había ido subiendo por sí misma, como resultado de su esfuerzo y su trabajo duro. El tiempo les dio la razón y al final, Izana no pudo más que apoyarlos.

Él creía sinceramente que con una exposición lógica de las razones para un matrimonio entre ambos, Shirayuki accedería... Creía que mostrándole las conveniencias de tal enlace, ella entendería. Shirayuki poseía una mente lógica, racional, en ciertos aspectos muy parecida a la suya. Pero, y este es un gran pero, también era apasionada y de firmes convicciones. Y en eso era igual a Zen… Además, ella no nació con el peso de las obligaciones ni de las exigencias de la sangre. Ella nació libre y se forjó y se moldeó a sí misma. Y siguió haciéndolo para mostrarse digna de un príncipe.

Y ahora que era digna de un rey, ¿le decía que no?

Le había rechazado.

Bueno, sí. Había herido su orgullo. No es que él fuera uno de esos tiranos intransigentes que van imponiendo su voluntad sin escuchar opiniones ajenas. No, no podía decirse que lo fuera. Pero jamás se había enfrentado a un rechazo directo. A un no tan rotundo que todavía sonaba como una explosión en sus oídos. No era el tímido no dubitativo que al final siempre se convertía en sí. Ni tampoco el no nacido de la ignorancia de la conveniencia de ser un sí. El no de Shirayuki le había nacido de adentro, del hueco en el pecho donde vivirá para siempre su hermano.

Izana se mentiría a sí mismo si no reconociera que se sentía algo dolido. Pero su orgullo viril magullado se resistía a una negativa y demandaba una justa compensación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Enamorarla? ¿Cortejarla? Eso era absurdo. No es que quisiera enamorarla. No era eso. No haría tal cosa. Eso sería engañarla y llevarla al trono con falsos pretextos. Izana no quería equívocos. Cuando se mezclan los sentimientos las cosas se enredan y se complican. Él no la amaba y ella tampoco a él. A él no le interesaban tales cosas y ella aún amaba a su hermano. Tampoco es como si él quisiera que traicionara su recuerdo, para nada. E Izana no quería ni necesitaba un matrimonio por amor. Quería mostrar al mundo una pareja real fuerte ante las potencias extranjeras. Quería una compañera en el trono. Una que él hubiera elegido y que no le viniera impuesta por consideraciones políticas o cortesanas. Quería poder elegir. Por una vez, quería ser él quien decidiera su destino. Quería una compañera en la vida. Así que su estrategia debía ser otra…

Y por los dioses, si tenía que enseñarle a Shirayuki que él era digno de ser su compañero, lo haría.

* * *

Cuando llega la noche y sus hijos ya hace rato que duermen, Shirayuki se levanta de su escritorio, dejando atrás estadísticas y presupuestos. El Consejo Real había accedido a su propuesta de crear un puesto médico estable y subvencionado por el estado en las zonas rurales más apartadas y de peor acceso, y ahora se las veía haciendo malabares para encontrar la financiación. Pero lo conseguiría, oh sí.

El vacío de su cama, enorme sin Zen, siempre la sobrecoge y le llena el pecho de una angustia con la que ha tenido que aprender a vivir. Pero hoy, cuando apaga el candil y su cabeza toca la almohada, ese otro pensamiento con el que no ha querido enfrentarse por fin le da alcance.

Toda esta locura de la absurda propuesta de su cuñado había removido en ella asuntos y temas que había enterrado bajo su dolor. Cosas en las que no quería pensar…

¿Sería capaz de volver a enamorarse?

Ella seguía amando a Zen, los cielos lo saben. Pero…

¿Y si un día su corazón llegaba a amar a otro? ¿Podría llegar a amar a otro como amó a Zen?

No al idiota de su cuñado. A otro. A alguien que pudiera recomponer los pedazos rotos de su corazón y enseñarle a amar de nuevo. Alguien que pudiera aceptar que no ha sido el primero ni en sus afectos ni en su cama. Alguien que la aceptara tal y como está, rota y herida, amando para siempre a un fantasma…

¿Habría sitio en su corazón para alguien más?

Shirayuki se arropa con las mantas y se lleva la mano al pecho, antes de entregarse al sueño y al olvido.

Dos años han pasado y el dolor sigue ahí, justo al lado de su amor por Zen.

* * *

A Hanako se le ha caído la cuchara al suelo y se sorbe la nariz, peleando por no dejar salir las lágrimas. Toshiro y Armin le han pintado un bigote de mermelada a la pequeña Akari y los tres están muertos de risa. A Akari le encanta su bigote y se lo come con los dedos. Le vuelven a pintar otro. Kain está leyendo (o fingiendo leer) en silencio mientras desayuna, echándole un ojo de vez en cuando a las travesuras de su hermano y de su primo. Shirayuki está bajo la mesa buscando la dichosa cuchara.

No todos los desayunos son así, por supuesto. Pero el de hoy es especialmente bullicioso. Los días empiezan a ser más cálidos y los chiquillos se mueren de ganas por salir con Kiki a los jardines. Un observador externo podría alegar que Shirayuki no debería dedicarse a tales menesteres que realizaría con gusto alguien del servicio. Pero ella nunca ha encajado del todo en los esquemas de una dama de alta cuna. No quiso nodrizas y se encargó del cuidado de sus propios hijos. Solo cuando fueron creciendo accedió a la asistencia de una niñera en las horas en que debía ausentarse por razones de trabajo. Pero siempre se negó a empezar el día sin sus hijos. Dejaba la farmacia o las oficinas y se presentaba en la hora del desayuno y comía con ellos, ayudándolos amorosamente con la comida, aunque ella ya lo hubiera hecho tres o cuatro horas antes. Se reía de sus bromas y se enorgullecía con sus infantiles formas de aprender el mundo. Luego regresaba al trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios y una canción en el alma.

Después de la epidemia, cuando su familia se rompió, tomó bajo su ala a sus sobrinos y desayunaban todos juntos. Y a pesar del duelo, a pesar de la tristeza, las risas volvieron, porque los niños siguen siendo niños, y está bien que así sea.

Cuando por fin encontró la mencionada cuchara y se disponía a salir de debajo de la mesa, las carcajadas cesaron de golpe. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos firmes y seguros y luego unas botas de caña alta, relucientes e impolutas, entraron en su rango de visión. Una mano levantó el mantel y luego quedó en el aire, invitándola a salir.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo una voz que reconoció como la de su cuñado. Su primera reacción fue envararse, pero eso es mala idea si estás bajo una mesa. El 'bonk' contra el tablero arrancó risitas mal disimuladas de los niños.

Cuando Shirayuki por fin salió, negándose a aceptar la ayuda ofrecida, frotándose la coronilla y con la maldita cuchara en la otra mano, se encontró con la mirada divertida de Izana.

—No, gracias —respondió ella, alisándose los pliegues del vestido.

—Buenos días, padre —dijo Kain, visiblemente curioso por su presencia allí.

—Aniue… —saludó formalmente Shirayuki, ahora más recompuesta.

Le sigue un silencio algo incómodo, porque no es para nada habitual que Izana se presente a esas horas. Él soporta las preguntas mudas y con gesto indiferente toma asiento en la mesa, se acerca el té y se sirve una taza.

—¿Me pasas el azúcar? —le pide a Toshiro.

—¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros, padre? —pregunta Armin.

Y mientras se pone el azúcar, una sonrisa torcida se extiende por sus labios.

—De ahora en adelante, hijo.

A Kain se le hincha el pecho de alegría pero no se mueve de su silla. Sonríe, eso sí. Armin, en cambio, salta sobre el regazo de su padre casi sin previo aviso.

Y mientras Izana lo rodea con sus brazos y lo acomoda mejor, alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Shirayuki llenos de ese fuego que tanto le fascina.

Hermoso espectáculo, sin duda.

Solo para él.


	11. Contramedidas

**CONTRAMEDIDAS**

Y así fue cómo Izana se coló de rondón en su vida diaria.

Por si Shirayuki no tuviera ya suficiente con verlo en las sesiones del Consejo Real. Ni con los encuentros aparentemente fortuitos en los jardines. Ni con las reuniones de trabajo. No, por lo visto no era suficiente. Ahora lo tenía a diario.

Venía siempre con su sonrisa puesta. Esa prepotente y sabihonda. Esa sonrisa que parecía decirle 'soy más listo que tú'. Se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa frente a ella, y empezaba a comer, rodeado de hijos y sobrinos.

Si Izana lo hubiera hecho por pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, ella no hubiera tenido nada que objetar. Bien saben los dioses que los niños atesoran cada momento con su padre… Es el rey, y como tal, muchas son sus obligaciones y escaso su tiempo. Siempre ha sido un padre un tanto distante. No frío, eso no, aunque no del todo cálido. Es atento y se preocupa por sus hijos, claro que sí. Pero no juega con ellos. No se llena las rodillas de polvo ni se arrastra por túneles secretos hechos con dos sillas y una sábana. No les cuenta historias de terror en las noches de tormenta. No les cura los arañazos y raspones después de una tarde de juegos y aventuras. Eso lo hacen otros. Eso lo hacía Zen…

Pues lo dicho, si lo hubiera hecho por sus hijos, Shirayuki se hubiera mordido la lengua porque a los niños les encantaba tenerlo allí. Hasta Kain perdía un poco de su seriedad cuando su padre entraba, y se permitía seguir siendo un niño. Él les sonreía y les preguntaba por sus planes para el día mientras les revolvía el pelo. Y ellos se los contaban con grandes aspavientos y los ojos brillando de ilusión. Incluso Hanako, que siempre le había tenido un poco de 'miedo' por lo grande y serio que era, intentaba hacerse oír en medio de la barahúnda de voces en que se habían convertido los desayunos de los infantes.

¡Cómo si no los supiera ya! Izana supervisaba cuidadosamente la educación de hijos y sobrinos y prestaba atención a sus horarios y actividades. Siempre sabía dónde estaban. Siempre lo sabía todo de todos. Y ahí te lo ves, fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa cuando ellos le decían que ya tenían clases de esgrima, y echándole a ella miradas traviesas por encima de los niños…

Cualquier otra se derretiría con esa escena hogareña… Pero es que lo hacía tan solo para que ella lo viera con otros ojos, para que viera qué hermosa estampa familiar formaban todos ellos. O para burlarse de ella. No lo hacía de verdad.

Ah, ¿conque quería vida familiar? Pues vida familiar le daría…

Una mañana, a Hanako se le cayó un diente mientras comía una manzana y empezó a llorar desconsolada, más por el susto de sacarse un diente de la boca que por el dolor, pobrecilla. Shirayuki salta de su asiento con los primeros sollozos, hace una evaluación rápida de la situación, rodea luego toda la mesa y sienta a la pequeña Akari en el regazo de Izana.

—Que coma en lo que atiendo a Hanako —le dice ella con esa voz profesional que no admite réplicas.

Izana se queda mirando a la pequeña, que a su vez lo mira a él. Mientras Shirayuki le está examinando la encía a su niña, los varones le hacen chanzas y bromas, olvidándose que hasta hace poco eran ellos los que lucían generosos huecos en la dentadura.

Izana alza la mirada hacia ellos. Los mira, los observa… La sangre Wistalia. El futuro de Clarines. Unos niños que aún ríen a pesar de la desgracia, a pesar de la ausencia. Con cierto remordimiento (que le toma por sorpresa), Izana se da cuenta que apenas recuerda nada de Zen en aquellos días que siguieron a la muerte de su padre. ¿Lloró? ¿Buscó refugio en su madre? ¿Lo buscó a él? Lo más seguro es que aquel niño que fue su hermano lidiara con la pena y el dolor a solas, porque quienes más debían estar con él, estaban demasiado ocupados con su propio duelo y con los asuntos del reino. Y luego está la forma en que educó a su hermano. Siempre a distancia, delegando en Mitsuhide, como si tuviera miedo de ver en sus ojos sus propias dudas. O quizás era porque no quería que Zen viera en él al muchacho abrumado por las cargas del trono. Era mucho más fácil mantener esa aura de misterio e inaccesibilidad. Ya era bastante que tuviera que ser él quien le enseñara las dolorosas lecciones que vienen con el apellido Wistalia…

Estaba haciendo lo mismo con sus hijos.

Se estaban convirtiendo en desconocidos, creciendo al otro lado del muro que él mismo había creado. Si bien es cierto que procuraba saberlo todo, encomendando su crianza a Haki primero, luego a Shirayuki, sin faltar nunca ayas, profesores e instructores en las más diversas áreas, poco era lo que él aprendía de primera mano de sus hijos. En estos desayunos conocía lo que jamás vendría escrito en ningún informe. Las risas por su última travesura, el dolor de tripa por robar dulces en las cocinas, las misiones de rescate a doncellas en apuros… Pero sobre todo, se estaba perdiendo los pequeños detalles. Las caras ridículas de Armin para hacer reír a Akari, la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo feliz en el rostro de Kain cuando su tía lo felicitaba por algún logro en sus estudios, o sus caras de sincera alegría cuando lo veían entrar para desayunar con ellos. Se lo estaba perdiendo todo…

Quizás no estuviera mal deshacerse de algunos muros…

Kain le alcanzó el plato de Akari y se le quedó mirando, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y los ojos llenos de curiosidad, como desafiando a su padre a desobedecer una orden directa de su tía. Izana enarcó una ceja. Pero tomó la cuchara.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre, pequeña —le dijo mientras le daba la papilla.

La pequeña, ignorante de las tragedias de su vida, solo sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue deformada por un repentino fruncimiento de nariz seguido de un estornudo escandaloso para alguien tan menudo y que envió algunas mucosidades y babas a la casaca del rey. Sí.

Shirayuki, que aún estaba con Hanako, gira la cabeza para ver quién había estornudado, y antes de volver a la encía de su pequeña, tan solo dice:

—Límpiale los mocos.

Y ya está.

Una servilleta de hilo aparece mágicamente ante su nariz. Tras la servilleta, su hijo mayor. Kain ya no se molesta en disimular esa sonrisa torcida suya tan igual a la de su padre y la diversión baila en sus ojos.

"Ah… ¿Así es cómo se siente al otro lado de esa sonrisa?", se dice Izana, un poco sorprendido por este descubrimiento.

Al rey le lleva un par de intentos despejar las fosas nasales de la niña. O eso cree él… Shirayuki llega a su lado, le arrebata la servilleta y se agacha frente a la pequeña. Con mano experta, vuelve a hacer que se suene y la niña suelta entonces un suspiro de satisfacción cuando por fin puede respirar bien.

—Por los dioses, Aniue, ni que no lo hubieras hecho antes —le reprocha ella antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su silla, al otro lado, reinstaurando el orden en la mesa con un simple carraspeo y una mirada de esas que tienen todas las madres.

Pues no.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Se había perdido tanto…

Pero eso se acabó. Quería ver crecer a sus hijos, quería verlos convertirse en hombres dignos, en personas que lo llenaran de orgullo como ya lo hacían. Pero no quería hacerlo desde las ventanas de su despacho, no. Había recuperado a sus hijos y se lo debía a Shirayuki. No de una manera consciente, desde luego, pero había sido ella quien le había permitido volver a conectar con sus hijos. Tendría que darle las gracias de alguna manera.

Ah, sí. Haciéndola su esposa.

Fue una suerte para él que Shirayuki no advirtiera la intensidad de su mirada.

* * *

—Kain, acércate —le pidió a su hijo a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Sí, padre?

—Entrégale esto a tu tía Shirayuki —el niño tomó el sobre y caminó al otro extremo. Intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero la curiosidad en las caras de sus primos y de su hermano no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Shirayuki se envaró cuando su sobrino le dio el sobre. Nada bueno podía venir del hombre sentado al frente, que la observaba, con la mano en el mentón, como si quisiera descifrar cada reacción suya. Trató que sus manos no temblaran cuando rompió el lacre con el blasón de los Wistalia. Sentía sobre ella las miradas de todos. Hasta la pequeña Akari miraba a un lado y a otro…

Sus ojos pasaron rápido sobre las letras sin reparar en la elegante caligrafía. Sintió cómo la sangre le ardía en llamas.

 _Estoy seguro de que delante de los niños no montarás una escena._

 _Míralos._

 _Solo les quedamos nosotros._

 _Dales una familia._

 _Cásate conmigo._

Efectivamente, Shirayuki se contiene por los niños. Ellos no tienen la culpa de tener el padre que tienen, arrogante, presuntuoso, sordo y necio. Inspira para hacer retroceder el enojo. Sin embargo, no puede hacer nada por disimular las chispas de fuego de sus ojos cuando alza la mirada de la nota. A Izana ese fuego siempre le altera y le fascina. ¿Es orgullo? ¿Es determinación? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué es ese fuego en los ojos de Shirayuki?

Ella aparta sus ojos de él, no dignándose a darle una segunda mirada. Poco a poco, con deliberada lentitud, empieza a romper la nota, reduciéndola a un montoncito de trozos minúsculos sobre el mantel de la mesa. Solo entonces se permite un resoplido airado, y alza el mentón, desafiante, pero mirando a cualquier sitio de la habitación que no fuera Izana.

—¿Qué es, mamá? —le pregunta Toshiro, algo receloso. Ha visto el silencio incómodo de su madre y no le gusta nada.

—Eso tía, ¿qué decía? —pregunta Armin, mirando a su padre y a su tía alternativamente.

—Nada que haya que tomar en serio, niños —responde ella, tratando de aparentar una calma que no siente en absoluto—. Cosas suyas. Solo me está gastando una broma.

¿Una broma? ¿Su padre? ¿Una broma como las que se gastan con sus primos? No. Kain no recuerda haberlo visto nunca haciendo tal cosa.

Y si era una broma, ¿por qué su padre no reía?


	12. Verdades que afrontar

**VERDADES QUE AFRONTAR**

 _Chantaje._

 _Un burdo y vil chantaje._

 _Rastrero…_

 _Un descarado chantaje emocional._

 _Por los niños, dice… ¡JA!_

 _¿Quién se habrá creído?_

 _El rey, por supuesto. Y como es el rey, yo —pobre súbdita honrada por Su Serenísima Gracia— debo acatar su voluntad y casarme. Por el bien de los niños… Por el bien del reino… ¡Sandeces!_

 _¿Pero cómo se atreve a utilizar a los niños? ¿Cómo se atreve a usarlos en mi contra?_

Ya llevaba un rato así… En sus aposentos privados, Shirayuki avienta su disgusto y su enojo yendo de un lado a otro de la estancia. Sus pies trazan un caminito incesante sobre la alfombra mientras masculla entre dientes las réplicas que no pudo decirle delante de sus hijos. De los de ella y los de él…

 _¡Delante de los niños!_ —Shirayuki suelta otro resoplido exasperado—. _¡Delante de los pobres niños! ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que me echara a llorar como una viuda desconsolada y le diera las gracias por convertirnos en una familia de nuevo? Pues entérate bien, Izana Wistalia… Ya somos una familia. Seguimos siendo una familia, aunque rota y maltrecha, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Así que no hace falta que me chantajees con basura emocional. Porque si no, porque si no…_ —ella mueve los brazos, adelante y atrás, como decidiendo todavía si convertirlos en puños de pelea o quizás usarlos como medio de estrangulación. El caso es que al final, se lleva las manos a las mejillas, abre la boca y un "¡Aggh!" de irritado enojo le raspa la garganta al salir.

Una figura la observa, de pie y apoyada contra una mesa. Tiene los brazos cruzados y sus ojos la siguen en silencio.

—Shirayuki… —le dice cuando considera que el ciclo de refunfuños ha llegado a su límite y ha vuelto a empezar—. Shirayuki… —repite, alzando un poco más la voz… Ella por fin reacciona, detiene sus pasos y se la queda mirando.

—¿Kiki? —pregunta extrañada—. ¿Cuándo entraste?

—Oigo tu cabeza gritar desde aquí —dice ella, con su habitual tranquilidad—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Shirayuki vuelve a alzar las manos, esta vez al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Luego, baja los brazos, inspira con fuerza y exhala muy lentamente. Y se lo cuenta todo. Absolutamente todo.

Ella le deja hablar, escuchándola sin intervenir, ladeando la cabeza de tanto en tanto y prestando mucha atención, y para cuando finalmente termina Shirayuki su relato, esta se aprieta las manos, los brazos tensos de nuevo, renovado su enojo contra la desfachatez del rey de Clarines. Pero la única reacción de Kiki son dos parpadeos de más. A destiempo, uno tras otro…

—¿Y tú crees que es verdad? —pregunta por fin Kiki, rompiendo el silencio—. Quiero decir, puede que comenzara así, pero… —y deja la frase incompleta.

—Kiki, yo ya no sé qué pensar… —responde Shirayuki, dejando caer los hombros.

—Es cierto que Su Majestad siempre lleva esa máscara de cinismo, no te lo discuto, pero tú lo has visto con sus hijos —Shirayuki asiente. Se refiere a los famosos desayunos en familia—. Has visto cómo ha cambiado su trato con ellos. ¿Crees que lo ha fingido todo?

—No… —suspira ella, vencida y sentándose sobre esa cama enorme y solitaria—. Me atrevería a asegurar que es sincero con los niños. Su expresión se suaviza cuando está con ellos —sacude la cabeza—. ¿Pero qué me dices de la tremenda idiotez con la que se ha obstinado ahora? ¡Casarme con él! ¡Yo! —y alza las palmas para reforzar su incredulidad—. Definitivamente, ha perdido la cabeza.

—Shirayuki… —le dice Kiki.

—Las fiebres debieron freírle el cerebro…

—Shirayuki… —repite Kiki, con paciencia.

—¿Eh?

—Él tiene razón —declara Kiki.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Shirayuki. La boca y los ojos abiertos, pasmados de asombro. Seguramente no entendió bien…

—Tú eres la mejor candidata —afirma Kiki—. Tú serías mejor reina que cualquiera de las damas que le babean en los zapatos.

—Por favor, Kiki, no puedes estar hablando en serio —replica ella, negando con la cabeza.

Su amiga se encoge de hombros, con esa indiferencia tan suya.

—Es una estupidez —casi gritó Shirayuki. Se levantó de la cama y continuó su caminar nervioso sobre la alfombra—. No quiero ser reina. No quiero casarme… —cruzó la habitación hasta situarse frente a Kiki—. ¿Te olvidas de Haki? Por los dioses, ¿te olvidas de Zen? —y su voz se quebró al decir su nombre en voz alta.

—No, Shirayuki —le respondió ella, con la voz más suave—. No me olvido. Y nunca podré hacerlo. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —demanda Shirayuki.

—Debes reconocer los beneficios de tal enlace —Shirayuki puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó otro suspiro irritado—. Tus hijos tendrían un padre, los suyos una madre. Bien saben los dioses que nunca serían como Haki y Zen, pero son niños… —Shirayuki estaba negando con la cabeza con vehemencia—. De pasarme algo a mí, yo no querría que mis hijos se criaran solos…

—No están solos, Kiki… —replica ella.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir… —y vuelve a usar con ella ese tono suave y paciente.

—¡Pero… —objeta ella.

—Además —le interrumpe Kiki—, él no te está prometiendo amor. Es un acuerdo práctico… Y tú ya has vivido un matrimonio por amor… Así que quizás ahora debas considerar otras cuestiones…

—¿Qué quieres decir, Kiki? —echa la cabeza hacia atrás y exhala otro suspiro—. Por los dioses, juro que no te entiendo… ¿Cómo es que tú, precisamente tú, me estás diciendo esto?

—Son dos familias, rotas, Shirayuki… Si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes, sus niños quedarían solos.

—Izana jamás abandonaría a sus sobrinos… —afirma ella, convencida.

—Pero si le pasara algo a él, la corte te robaría a Kain y a Armin… —Shirayuki torció el gesto. El mero pensamiento se sintió como un dolor físico, justo allí, como un hueco abierto en medio del pecho.

—Los apartarían de mi lado… —susurró casi sin voz.

—Sí… —dijo tan solo.

—Pero no puedo, Kiki… Yo… —su ceño y sus labios se fruncen, dibujando en su rostro las marcas del dolor y de la pérdida de su otra mitad.

—Shirayuki… —le dice Kiki, bajando el tono de su voz de nuevo, como el de una madre que quiere hacerse entender por un hijo obstinado y herido—. Nadie te está obligando a nada. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. ¿Me escuchas? —la cabeza cae sobre su pecho y el pelo le oculta el rostro, pero asiente a su pregunta—. Tú vives. Estás viva y tienes que vivir. Zen no querría que tu vida solo fuera el trabajo y los niños. Sabes que es cierto… —Shirayuki se lleva las manos a la cara y un sollozo se escapa entre sus dedos—. Sabes que él querría que vivieras de verdad. Que tu corazón se emocionara con nuevos desafíos y aventuras —Kiki se acerca y con sus manos le retira las suyas y le obliga a alzar la mirada—. Zen querría que amaras de nuevo…

—No, no, no —niega ella, apartándose de Kiki—. No me puedes estar diciendo eso…

—Shirayuki…

—Yo, yo no puedo… —la voz le tiembla, y Kiki sabe que está cerca de su límite.

—Shirayuki, nadie te exige que tenga ser hoy.

—¡Pero yo no amo a Izana! —le grita Shirayuki a la habitación.

—No te estoy diciendo que te cases con él —dice Kiki—. No tiene que ser él…

—Pero… —dice Shirayuki, con la respiración agitada.

—Ni que olvides a Zen —concluye su amiga—. Nunca te diría eso...

—Kiki, por favor… —la voz le va fallando, más y más…

—Los niños crecerán —declara Kiki—. Y se marcharán.

—Me darán nietos —replica Shirayuki.

—Y mientras, tu cama y tu corazón seguirán vacíos… —Kiki lo vio. De nuevo, el gesto atormentado deformando sus facciones. Y la mirada furtiva y culpable al lecho que compartió con Zen.

—No… —acertó a decir—. Kiki, por favor…

—La soledad no te abriga en las noches de invierno… —le dijo ella, sabiendo que estaba a punto de romperse—. Un compañero, Shirayuki… Alguien con quien compartir tus inquietudes y tus alegrías.

—Les tengo a ustedes —Kiki asintió.

—Y nos tendrás siempre… Pero sabes bien a lo que me refiero… —y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, añadió—. Solo te digo que vivas, Shirayuki. Por tus hijos, por Zen, pero sobre todo, vive por ti…

Para entonces, Shirayuki se había dejado caer sobre la cama, y ya no hacía nada por ocultar sus lágrimas.


	13. Más verdades

_Un regalito para agradecerles su apoyo, pero no se me acostumbren :)_

* * *

 **MÁS VERDADES**

Él lo notó en cuanto entró.

Las sombras azules bajo los ojos enrojecidos y los hombros vencidos, exhausta por una noche sin sueño. Los niños se movían a su alrededor, listos para ocupar su sitio en la mesa, y ella correspondía a sus saludos con una sonrisa falta de la vivacidad habitual.

Izana se preguntaba si acaso sería él el culpable. ¿No puede ser por lo de ayer, verdad? Una nueva proposición no le quitaría el sueño a alguien como ella. Si fuera quizás una doncella llena de ilusiones románticas y ñoñas, quizás, pero no era el caso… Además, ella le había rechazado, por segunda vez. Y era Shirayuki, por favor... Ella no perdería el sueño por alguien como él ni por su retorcida forma de persuadirla a un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué parece que carga sobre sí las tristezas del mundo?

El desayuno pasa, los niños se van, unos a sus lecciones y otros con sus ayas. Shirayuki se pone en pie, porque los adultos deben continuar con su jornada de trabajo. Antes de alcanzar la puerta y verse libre de la persistente mirada de su cuñado, este se adelanta y le impide el paso. Se coloca frente a ella y Shirayuki solo puede ver los brillantes botones dorados de su casaca. Hoy no tiene fuerzas para más. Por los dioses, que la deje marcharse en paz.

Pero una gentil mano masculina la toma de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro.

Ella da un paso atrás separándose bruscamente de él. La mano de Izana queda un segundo más en el aire, vacía.

—¡Aniue! —exclama ella, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando ver en ellos esa chispa burlona o quizás algo de soberbia orgullosa a causa de su nuevo rechazo. Pero lo que ve es algo que no espera.

Hay preocupación en sus ojos. Genuina preocupación…

—¿Qué ocurre, Shirayuki? —pregunta él con la voz contenida.

—Nada… —responde ella y da otro paso atrás.

Él exhala un suspiro de protesta y ladea la cabeza.

—Cuando una mujer dice nada, nunca es nada… —sigue mirándola, atento a sus gestos—. ¿Qué te roba el sueño? ¿Es por mi culpa?

Hay que decir que Izana lo preguntó con sinceridad, no por ningún afán de sentirse el dueño de sus pensamientos o por vanidad mal entendida. Pero Shirayuki no lo vio así. Lo que ella vio fue al hombre que estaba presionándola para casarse con ella y que quería hacer que se olvidara de Zen. Que quería que lo traicionara casándose con otro.

Sus ojos se llenan de fuego. Pero no de aquel que tanto admira él en sus enojos. Es un fuego oscuro, preñado de desconsuelo y soledad. Fuego y tristeza. Y algo en él se agita sin acertar a saber qué. Algo que quiere responder a ese fuego, o quizás a la tristeza, y borrarlos de su mirada.

Él da un paso atrás, buscando poner distancia con ella, turbado por esa reacción suya, prácticamente instintiva, por ese segundo en que no se conoció a sí mismo.

—Vete —le dice, recomponiendo su voz y su postura—. Vete a tus aposentos y descansa. Hoy no irás a trabajar.

—Muchas gracias, Aniue —responde ella, cerrando los ojos un momento. Pero cuando los abre, el fuego sigue ahí—, pero no será necesario.

—Shirayuki, es evidente que no te encuentras en condiciones —le contradice él—. No puedo permitir poner la salud del reino en tus manos si estás así, vacía y cayéndote de cansancio…

—Como si al reino le importara eso... —le replica ella, con un punto de amargura en la voz que hace que a Izana se le cuadre la mandíbula.

—¿Disculpa?

—Una noche —responde ella tan solo.

—Una noche, ¿qué? —pregunta él con cautela.

—Una noche fue lo que el reino me concedió —dijo ella, con la voz plana, desprovista de emociones.

—Shirayuki… —no llegó a terminar la frase. Ahí estaba otra vez… Esa cosa, ese instinto de borrar su tristeza… ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

Las manos de Izana se doblan en puños cerrados tras su espalda.

—Solo una noche para llorar a Zen —Izana alzó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos. Su hermano. Su hermano sigue ahí. Pero ella mira al suelo, los brazos caídos y sus manos arrugando las telas de sus faldas—. Y al reino le importó. No. Tuve que limpiarme las lágrimas a manotazos y ponerme en pie para gobernar un barco sin rumbo.

Él calla, porque entre ellos dos jamás han hablado de lo que perdieron aquellos días. No hablan de las ausencias ni de las pérdidas. No hablan del dolor ni del agujero, horrible y doloroso, que dejó Zen en sus vidas.

—Tú no tuviste que ver arder a los que amabas —le espetó ella, alzando el rostro y clavando en él sus ojos llenos de reproche y pesar.

Dolió. Claro que dolió. Él estaba enfermo, es cierto. Peleaba por su vida y su cuerpo inconsciente luchaba contra la fiebre y los estragos de su carne. Pero ¿a cuánto tuvo que renunciar Shirayuki por mantener viva a la capital? ¿Cuánto le robaron las obligaciones de ser una Wistalia?

—Hubiera querido estar contigo… —dice él, queriendo mantener firme la voz y combatiendo el impulso de borrar de esos ojos verdes la ardiente tristeza.

Ella deja que el silencio se coloque entre ellos y luego inspira y asiente un par de veces. Sabe que ese reproche es injusto, pero ella ya le ha entregado demasiado al reino.

—Con vuestro permiso, Aniue, me retiro —dijo ella finalmente. Una leve cortesía, e Izana se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Tengo que revisar unos presupuestos —dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Y allí quedó Izana, preguntándose hasta qué punto estaría forzando su necesidad de una reina imponiéndose a Shirayuki.

* * *

—Contádmelo una vez más —dijo el rey.

—Majestad, no creo que sea buena idea…

—Hacedlo —exigió.

Lord Haruka inspiró y cuadró los hombros.

—Ella prendió la pira… —declaró—. Tomó la antorcha en sus manos y se acercó a la estructura. Nadie tuvo el valor de robarle eso, Majestad. Ni siquiera yo.

—Estuvisteis con ella —dijo, dándolo por sentado.

—Sí, Majestad.

—¿Y? —preguntó rozando ya la impaciencia.

—La vi rota contemplando las llamas. La vi hundirse y volver a ponerse en pie con la dignidad de una reina. La vi despedirse de su esposo y dirigir sus pasos hacia donde no había más que enfermedad y muerte.

Una reina, sí. Capaz de sobreponerse a la desgracia o al menos aparentar fortaleza.

—¿Seguís pensando que ella es la indicada para ocupar el trono a mi lado?

—Sí, Majestad.

Sí, sí… Él opinaba lo mismo. Pero Shirayuki aún seguía llorando a hermano después de dos años. Y probablemente lo haría siempre.

Sería más fácil buscarse a otra bien dispuesta a aceptar la corona…

Sería más fácil proponerse a alguna otra de aquella lista…

¿Por qué estaba empeñado en casarse con alguien que no quería hacerlo?

Porque la respetaba, porque admiraba su determinación y su valentía. Porque se ganó a pulso su propio sitio junto a Zen.

Sí, claro que sí. Todo eso está muy bien, pero no justifica por qué tiene que ser ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque adoraba hacerla enojar. Porque lo trataba como a un igual. Porque no le temía.

Y él tenía ojos.

Dos embarazos han ensanchado sus caderas y llenado sus pechos, marcando de curvas voluptuosas aquellas suaves de la juventud. Un cuerpo de mujer en todo su esplendor. Madura, plena... Deseable...

Él veía todo eso.

La respuesta le golpeó como un rayo.

Porque era todo a la vez. Todo. Tenía que ser ella.

Pero esto planteaba ahora una nueva cuestión. ¿Con quién insistía en casarse él? ¿Con la princesa que salvó el reino o con Shirayuki, sanadora y herborista?

Es decir, ¿con la imagen de Shirayuki y su proyección pública o con Shirayuki, la mujer?

Y no le gustaba nada no tener respuesta a esa pregunta.


	14. Lógica y razón

_Con cariño, para las ansiosas ;)_

* * *

 **LÓGICA Y RAZÓN**

Izana la dejó en paz, gracias a los dioses.

Y aunque seguía viéndolo en los desayunos familiares, le concedió una respetuosa distancia que le brindó algo de sosiego a su agitada alma. Desde su devastadora conversación con Kiki, fue como si las compuertas que tan cuidadosamente había erigido Shirayuki cuando Zen murió, se hubieran resquebrajado derribando cada una de las defensas que tuvo que construir para sobrevivir al vacío de un corazón roto y seguir cuerda aquellos días. Así que cuando la noche llegaba, la luna la encontraba abrazada a aquella almohada que ya no tenía el olor de Zen, empapándola con su llanto y sofocando gritos de dolorosa soledad contra ella.

Sufriendo el duelo que no se le permitió sentir y llorando las lágrimas que debieron haberse llorado hace dos años.

Izana era testigo de su solitaria lucha. Desde su ventana, la veía cruzar los jardines, con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida en el pasado, en algún recuerdo de sus días compartidos. Pero cuando abría la puerta de aquella sala donde los Wistalia desayunaban, sus ojos tardaban un segundo en abandonar la tristeza y dejarse arropar por el afecto sincero y honesto de sus hijos y sobrinos. Sí, al menos delante de ellos, la tristeza huía de su semblante.

Él procuraba no inquietarla, sabedor de la dolorosa herida que se había reabierto, cruda y descarnada, en su última conversación a solas. Sabía además que Shirayuki estaba rozando sus propios límites en cuanto a él. Porque ahora mismo ella solo veía en él el símbolo de todo a lo que tuvo que renunciar y de las exigencias de una corona. Además, bastante tenía él ya con sus propias inquietudes…

Izana siempre ha sido una persona que lo considera todo y lo sopesa todo. Tiene en cuenta todas las posibilidades y variables, y encuentra deliciosa y perversa diversión en prever y anticipar las reacciones de las personas, meros peones en su juego de ajedrez. Pero el juego pierde su gracia cuando se trata de sí mismo. Oh, sí. Porque ante sí tenía un enigma que no era tal.

Su racionalidad le exige ceñirse a los hechos, lógicos e irrefutables, para luego despojarlos de adornos y artificios, y reducirlos a la verdad desnuda.

Sí, ella aportaría al trono su imagen de princesa del pueblo, su posición y la de sus hijos, y sus conexiones. Porque las tenía. A lo largo de los años, Shirayuki había ido tejiendo su propia red de contactos, amistades y conocidos, sin ser consciente, al menos en los primeros tiempos, de la importancia de los mismos. Eso era un hecho objetivo…

Sí, vale, Shirayuki le gustaba como mujer, de acuerdo. ¿Y?

Ciertamente, hace ya mucho tiempo que dejó de ver en ella a la muchachilla de la que se prendó su hermano en una de sus habituales escapadas del castillo. Shirayuki era una mujer. En todos los sentidos. Este seguía siendo un hecho relativamente objetivo, aunque bastante impregnado de subjetividad, sin duda.

Pero era su espíritu. Era su falta de miedo. Era esa capacidad de replicarle con ingenio. Sin temor y sin perder las formas. Era esa mezcla perfecta de educadas maneras cortesanas y vivaz espíritu. La fuerza, el valor para ponerse en pie ante un desafío a pesar de querer esconderse en un rincón oscuro. Una combinación extraña de determinación racional y audacia por instinto. Un rompecabezas que jamás se cansaría de aprender. La forma en que le sostenía la mirada sin dejarse acobardar. El fuego verde… Eso es lo que le atraía de ella.

Y esto ya era del todo subjetivo. Completamente subjetivo.

Así que no le gustaba que Shirayuki le gustara. No. Eso hacía las cosas más difíciles. Entraban en juego variables personales que no hacían más que enredar las cosas. Y ya no era divertido cuando era él el objeto de examen.

Eso lo complicaba todo.

* * *

Si algún osado se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle al rey si había amado a su reina, y si por otro milagro Izana se hubiera dignado a responderle, el rey hubiera contestado sin dudar un segundo que sí. Siempre y cuando por amor se entendiera el afecto y el respeto mutuos, basados en un plan de vida compartido, con intereses y proyectos en común por el bienestar del reino y de la crianza de los hijos que los sucederían cuando ellos faltaran.

Eso era el amor para Izana. Haki lo entendía y aceptó ser su esposa plenamente consciente de que no habría _amor_ en su matrimonio. Pero es que él sí amó a Haki. A su manera, distante y reservada, y según sus propios términos, pero lo hizo. Es cierto que su elección de compañera atendió a criterios objetivos y esperables en alguien de su estatus. Y aunque él no la eligió, Haki llegó a ser la esposa que él quiso tener. El afecto vino después.

Puede que sea la suya una concepción muy laxa (o quizás muy limitada y restringida), aunque jamás podrá saberse, porque las dos únicas personas con las que Izana podría hablar al respecto ya no caminan entre los vivos.

Él nunca entendió el amor como lo retrataban los poetas y las historias. Ese remolino de emociones que destierran la razón y la cordura, esa renuncia a la individualidad, al ser 'yo', poniendo el corazón en otras manos y confiando en que no lo destruyan, eso, jamás lo había sentido. Y tampoco quería.

No… Él vivía convencido de que tal sentimiento no era más que pura atracción física pintada y disfrazada con el barniz rosa del romanticismo.

¿Cómo iba él a rendirse a otra persona? ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a sí mismo? A todo lo que era, a todo lo que le hacía ser quien era. Era inconcebible…

¿Cómo iba a depender de alguien?

¿Cómo iba a ponerse en manos de una mujer?

Jamás.

Así que no… Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para someter y domeñar esas nuevas ideas, peligrosas e irracionales, que amenazaban con destruirle desde dentro.

Porque desde el momento en que tu individualidad deje de ser una para ser dos, te estás arriesgando a la traición. Y con la traición vienen siempre el dolor y la tristeza…

E Izana siempre ha estado mejor solo.


	15. La prueba

_Sí, soy yo. Otro capítulo… Y no, no me he vuelto loca XD_

* * *

 **LA PRUEBA**

Izana la emboscó cuando regresaba de los invernaderos.

No había perdido nunca esa costumbre suya de aparecerse tras columnas o improvisadas atalayas desde las que observaba al mundo y a sus súbditos. Al amparo de la oscuridad y oculto de la ronda nocturna (otro entretenimiento suyo), veía la luz de su quinqué moverse tras los cristales del invernadero norte. A estas horas, solo podía estar con las manos llenas de tierra hasta los codos. De vez en cuando lo hacía, y ahora Izana sabía por qué. Para reconectar con su vocación, postergada a petición suya. Vocación y pasión, si no recuerda mal, decían los primeros informes de Garack Gazelt. Y esta era otra cosa que él le había robado… Otra cosa a la que Shirayuki había tenido que renunciar en favor del reino… Así que cuando se sentía inquieta, descentrada o agobiada por los mil papeles y gestiones que requería su asiento en el Consejo Real, Shirayuki huía a los invernaderos o a las boticas. Según le habían reportado los guardias del turno de noche, en ocasiones volvía de madrugada a sus aposentos, exhausta. A ella le hacía bien (en el sentido de que el trabajo físico le servía para recuperar la concentración o quizás simplemente para dormir una noche sin sueños), así que él callaba y no interfería.

La intención original de Izana siempre fue interceptarla en su camino de vuelta, decir lo que quería decirle y dejarla ir. Pero su espíritu juguetón, ese mismo que disfrutaba del fuego verde, encontró divertido sorprenderla. Tan solo un pequeño susto. Uno pequeñito… Lo cual no dejaba de ser una decisión extraña para alguien que llevaba días manteniendo las distancias y evitando cualquier conversación con ella de más de dos frases.

El caso es que la desprevenida Shirayuki sintió una voz cálida y grave junto a su oído.

—Buenas noches… —le dijo colocándose a su espalda.

Obviamente saltó.

Ella se lleva la mano al pecho, allí donde late su desbocado corazón, la boca abierta, luchando por llevar aire a sus pulmones, y la sorpresa bien pintada en el rostro. Hasta que su razón se abre camino y repara en su cuñado. Y en la divertida sonrisilla que le adorna la cara.

A la luz de los fanales, Izana ve cómo sus labios dibujan líneas rectas de disgusto y una expresión severa. Los hombros se enderezan, la barbilla se alza… Y ahí está… El fuego verde en sus ojos…

Y entonces su sonrisa de burla (la de Izana) se extingue, se apaga. Requiere todo de él no dar un paso atrás. Porque ese fuego verde aviva las ideas extrañas que él creía sometidas, controladas. Pues no. Siguen ahí, zarandeando su lógica y su razón.

Izana se sorprende a sí mismo queriendo deshacer con sus manos la línea prieta de sus labios y solo un esfuerzo consciente impide que lo haga. Llevaba días (semanas incluso) diciéndose que solo era admiración lo que Shirayuki provocaba en él. Y que una vez asumida esta percepción que de ella tenía, las cosas deberían volver a ser como antes. Él reanudaría sus requerimientos para persuadirla a ser reina y ella se negaría hasta que finalmente le aceptara, debidamente iluminada sobre las conveniencias de ser su esposa. Pero su razonamiento se dio de bruces contra la realidad. Porque la admiración no te hace ansiar tocarla así, ¿cierto?

—¡Aniue! —exclama ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡No es divertido!

No, ya no lo es.

Él calla, a medias sorprendido y enojado por las reacciones traidoras de su cuerpo y por el remolino de incertidumbres que empieza a agitarse dentro de él. Y no le gusta. No le gusta nada…

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella, aún molesta, negándose a mirarlo. Se alisa unas arrugas inexistentes en sus faldas, concediéndose de esta manera unos segundos de más para sosegarse—. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Aniue? —y alza entonces la mirada—. Aparte de diversión gratuita, obviamente...

Él opta por ignorar el sarcasmo y finalmente (y en contra de su decisión primera) da un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos. Se lleva la mano para ocultar su boca y carraspea ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.

—Venía a renovarte mi solicitud —Shirayuki, ignorante de sus calculados planes, parpadea sin saber de qué le estaba hablando—. Cásate conmigo —dijo él. E Izana no pudo evitar que sus labios se fruncieran en un gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba cómo le habían sonado esas palabras, tan distintas a las otras veces. No le gustaba lo que le habían hecho _sentir…_

Pero nuevas llamaradas de fuego verde brillan en sus ojos y él se ve obligado a fingir que no le importan. Se lleva las manos a la espalda, ocultas bajo el sempiterno abrigo sobre sus hombros, ladea la cabeza y le sonríe. En su cara.

—Tranquila, Shirayuki… Es una broma, créeme… —añadió, tratando de imprimir convicción a sus palabras. Quizás para creérselas él mismo…

—¿Cuándo olvidarás esta insensatez? —pregunta ella, rodando los ojos, frustrada y exasperada, las manos en la falda apretando pequeños puños de tela.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona secamente Izana, un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Tanto te ofende ser mi esposa?

—Claro que me ofende —afirma ella, rotundamente. Él se detiene en seco, y pareciera que el aire hubiera abandonado sus pulmones. Pero ella no se da cuenta. Shirayuki se alisa de nuevo la falda luchando para no dejarse dominar por el enojo—. Entre muchas cosas, que estoy segura de ya haberte expuesto, me ofende el que antes fuese indigna para un segundo príncipe y ¿ahora me vienes con esas? ¿De repente soy adecuada para un rey?

—Bien. No me arrepiento… —responde él, adelantando el torso hacia ella—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te pida disculpas?

—¿A estas alturas? —Shirayuki alza las manos, con las palmas abiertas, y suspira, incapaz de comprender por qué este hombre, que por fin la había dejado en paz, vuelve con la misma petición (cuasi-orden) absurda.

—Tenías que demostrar tu valía —responde él.

—Sí, una y mil veces… —afirma ella con un gesto seco de la cabeza—. Y tú no nos lo pusiste fácil precisamente…

—Bueno, doy por sentado que siempre entendiste las objeciones que se harían en contra de su relación —argumenta él—. Y había que probar a la corte de manera inequívoca que eras digna de ser una Wistalia.

—Y según tú, ¿qué? —contraataca ella—. ¿Qué tenía que probarle yo a Su Majestad Izana Wistalia, Rey de Clarines?

Él abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Dos, tres segundos eternos transcurren hasta que deja caer los brazos a los costados y da un paso atrás. Otro.

—Hace mucho que dejaste de tener que demostrar nada, Shirayuki… —afirma él, abandonado ese tono autoritario, y por una vez Shirayuki le creyó.

Él ve sus ojos nublarse y abandonar el enojo. Ve cómo las chispas ardientes, el fuego vivo de verdes llamas, se van apagando hasta reflejar tan solo la luz titilante de los fanales. Ve también cómo sus mejillas pasan del sonrojo furioso y ofendido al natural sonrosado de Shirayuki.

Ya no está ahí, pero él lo ha visto.

 _El fuego verde… El maldito fuego verde…_

Él cierra entonces los ojos un instante, y cuando los abre, lucen el disfraz de la indiferencia. Izana se reviste de nuevo de su máscara distante y de su dignidad real. Y cuando habla, su voz ya no tiene la calidez de hace un momento.

—Tienes diez días —le dijo—. Dispón tus asuntos con Ryuu —le ordenó él. Es el rey, no lo olvidemos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Shirayuki ladea la cabeza, los ojos abiertos y la expresión desconcertada. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

La quería lejos. Muy lejos. Por lo menos hasta que esta cosa inútil que convierte a los hombres en idiotas volviera a latir como siempre lo había hecho. Hacía décadas que no pecaba de ingenuo y había cometido el error de subestimar la influencia de Shirayuki en él, fallando en una sencilla prueba autoimpuesta.

Fracasando estrepitosamente.

Izana la miró por última vez, haciendo caso omiso de su confusión, y luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo, saliendo de la zona iluminada a los jardines, su abrigo ondeando a su paso. Y sin molestarse en voltear el rostro para contestarle, Shirayuki alcanzó a escuchar su voz.

—Te vas a Tanbarun —le dijo, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.


	16. El silencio de la despedida

**EL SILENCIO DE LA DESPEDIDA**

Los viajes largos siempre requerían un pequeño despliegue logístico. Equipajes, ayas, doncellas, carruajes, cocheros, caballos (y caballos de relevo), así como la escolta encomendada para su protección. Por no hablar del alojamiento y avituallamiento para humanos y bestias durante los ocho días que se tardaba en llegar a la frontera.

Así las cosas, la comitiva real estaba compuesta de casi cuarenta personas y ya se había enviado aviso camino adelante a posadas y postas para facilitarles el viaje. La mayoría eran soldados, y de la élite, debe aclararse, puesto que nada menos que la mitad de la familia real dejaba los seguros muros de Wistal.

En medio del trajín de arcones, baúles y niños correteando, Shirayuki no puede evitar comparar su primer viaje a Tanbarun con este otro. Iba con Obi (el siempre añorado Obi), Lord Haruka y un pequeño destacamento. Una cosa mucho más discreta que este aparatoso dispositivo de seguridad. Pero en aquel entonces ella no era más que la 'amiga' de Zen.

Y no es que es ella fuera a protestar. Necesitaba un cambio de aires. De veras que sí. Necesitaba salir y ver otras caras, otros sitios… Se ahogaba entre las paredes de palacio. Y ella que se creía fuerte, resistente a la adversidad y al dolor, y no era más que una cáscara vacía que aparentaba fortaleza, engañándose a sí misma día tras día enterrándose en el trabajo. Solo las risas con sus niños las sentía reales. Y la ira. Sí, la ira también era real. Notaba cómo corría por sus venas, llenándolas de airada vida e instándola a moverse, a reaccionar. A sentir…

Pero siempre era Izana quien la provocaba…

Así que la invitación formal del príncipe Raji Shenazard llegaba en un momento muy conveniente. Además de la oportunidad de reunirse con un buen amigo, los niños verían a su abuelo y a los Leones. Eran demasiado pequeños la última vez como para recordarlos. Ella no había podido dejar el palacio y Mukaze tenía obligaciones que lo retenían en las montañas. No se habían visto desde antes de que Zen…, desde antes de la epidemia, y de eso hacía casi dos años y medio.

—Shirayuki… —le dijo Kiki, sacándola de sus pensamientos. A su alrededor, el parloteo vivaz e incesante de los niños, mientras sus nanas les ajustan capas y abrigos—. Shirayuki, solo tienes que decirlo.

—No, Kiki —responde ella—. Tú te quedas.

Kiki asiente, pero la línea recta y apretada de sus labios manifiesta su contrariedad. Shirayuki no le permite acompañarlos. Y la razón que argumenta es buena. Muy buena, de hecho. Mitsuhide por fin regresa después de tres meses de ausencia y ella se encuentra dividida entre el amor y su deber. Aunque Kiki sabe bien que su marido entendería que partiera a Tanbarun con Shirayuki, porque ambos se rigen por ese código nunca escrito donde las líneas que separan afecto y deber se desdibujan y se convierten en una misma forma de sentir y de vivir. Ella debería ir Tanbarun pero necesita estar con su marido. Su cuerpo se muere de añoranza por sus caricias, por su voz… Se muere de nostalgia por enredar sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos y por sentir su risa contra su piel… Pero…

Al final, Shirayuki decide por ella, haciendo uso de su autoridad, y le ordena permanecer en Wistal. Y aun cuando no puede evitar sentirse molesta, como si estuviera cometiendo alguna clase de traición, es un alivio. Pero no será ella quien proteja a los hijos de Zen.

Kiki acata la renovada orden de Shirayuki con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza y se dirige entonces al jefe de la escolta.

—Shikito-kun, te los encomiendo —y él sabe que no se refiere solo al viaje. Se lleva el puño al pecho, en un saludo marcial, e inclina la cabeza en una reverencia formal.

—Con mi vida, Lady Kiki.

Ella asiente y le devuelve el saludo. Shikito-kun ha servido bajo las órdenes directas de Zen y ha recibido instrucción especial de Mitsuhide y ella misma. Había ido ascendiendo hasta llegar a teniente desde sus días de soldado raso allá por los tiempos del Vizconde Blaker y de la Garra del Mar. Ya ha estado antes en Tanbarun así que eso también es bueno. Shikito-kun es un viejo amigo y es quien hubiera elegido ella misma para comandar la escolta, pero hubiera preferido ser ella. De no ser por Mitsuhide… Y ya estamos otra vez con el mismo círculo vicioso…

Kiki reprime un suspiro, a medias de resignación y a medias de molestia, y luego se despide de los niños. Ellos la miran con los ojos llenos de afecto y admiración, como siempre lo han hecho, porque es la mujer que más quieren después de mamá y la abuela Haruto.

Izana, de pie en las escalinatas, contempla el ordenado caos bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Considera muy buena idea haber aceptado la invitación formal de ese príncipe idiota, postergada hasta ahora con mil excusas. Aunque una parte él (y una parte bastante molesta, porque siempre se las arregla para salir del fondo de su mente, donde él quisiera dejarla relegada) piensa que es un acto de cobardía. Oh, sí, cobardía. Palabra muy fea dicha de un monarca. Porque ¿de qué le valdrá a él deshacerse dos meses de Shirayuki? ¿Serán dos meses tiempo suficiente para hacer que esta cosa extraña desaparezca? Si no la mira, si no la ve… ¿desaparecerá?

El último baúl es debidamente atado, los soldados montan, y las ayas y doncellas suben a los carruajes. Solo quedan de pie en el atrio los Wistalia y Kiki Seiran. Izana baja los escalones que lo separan de sus sobrinos, seguido de la risa de sus hijos, y se sitúa frente a ellos. Un poco más atrás, Shirayuki, con la pequeña Akari en brazos, y Kiki.

—Toshiro, Hanako —les dice con severa dignidad. Ellos enderezan la espalda y adoptan ese aire serio y formal de los Wistalia—, sois príncipes de Clarines. Comportaos como tales —ellos asienten con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza. Izana les sonríe con aprobación y luego les revuelve el pelo, sorprendiéndolos y ganándose los pequeños las carcajadas de sus primos Kain y Armin—. Y obedeced siempre a vuestra madre —añade él.

—¡Sí, tío! —exclaman a la vez los hermanos mientras se arreglan como pueden el cabello despeinado. Izana alza la mirada hacia Shirayuki y la sonrisa se le borra de los labios. Se miran en silencio, ella con algo de hostilidad, claramente a la defensiva, él con una expresión insondable. Finalmente, tras esos dos o tres segundos (porque solo fueron eso, por más que parecieran eternidades), Shirayuki, aún con la niña en brazos, le hace una reverencia de despedida con la cabeza. Él le responde con una propia.

No se dicen nada. No cruzan palabra.

La comitiva se pone en marcha y el atrio se llena del ruido de los carruajes y los cascos de los caballos sobre el empedrado. Los niños se gritan despedidas y ríen anticipando las historias que se contarán cuando vuelvan a verse. Toshiro y Hanako agitan las manos asomados a las ventanas de su carruaje y Kain y Armin corren un rato junto a ellos, devolviéndoles las risas y los saludos hasta que se pierden más allá de las puertas de palacio.

Hasta que solo queda Izana atrás, en el mismo sitio donde se despidió de Shirayuki.

Y luego el silencio.

El silencio que todo lo devora. El silencio que todo lo llena.

Él se entierra en el trabajo, en un intento inútil de acallar el ruido del silencio. Pero el maldito se hace más grande sin la risa de sus sobrinos jugando con sus hijos.

Y el asiento vacío en el Consejo Real parece burlarse de él.


	17. Tertulias principescas

**TERTULIAS PRINCIPESCAS**

Shirayuki no se había hecho ilusiones con respecto al viaje de ocho días. Sí, porque viajar con tres niños pone a prueba los nervios de la más amorosa de las madres. Y eso que sus pequeños sabían comportarse, pero al fin y al cabo no eran más que niños. Y de todos es sabido que cualquier criatura confinada a las cuatro paredes de un vehículo tiene un límite, y que la paciencia de una madre, aunque enorme e inmensa, también. Los '¿Falta mucho?' y 'Tengo que hacer pís' se multiplicaban por tres, así que cuando dormían (bendito sueño) o cuando viajaban en el carruaje de sus nanas, Shirayuki se permitía un respiro y daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

Una parte de ella piensa que quizás (solo quizás) no ha estado llevando bien toda esta situación con Izana. Piensa que puede que haya reaccionado demasiado visceralmente a algo que para Izana solo es un acuerdo más, un negocio si se quiere decir así. Porque es evidente que para Izana el matrimonio no es nada personal. Pero luego recuerda su sonrisa de idiota engreído y se le pasa.

Pero casi siempre piensa en Zen. Recuerda los nervios de su primera noche, las miradas brillantes, las caricias inseguras, los rubores… Recuerda cómo fueron aprendiendo juntos a amarse, a conocer sus cuerpos, a complacerse el uno al otro. Pero sobre todo recuerda la entrega, total e incondicional, de dos corazones latiendo juntos. Su aliento en su piel, el roce de sus manos, las palabras susurradas… Nada de eso volverá…

* * *

Raji Shenazard había ganado sabiduría con los años. Sí, sí, aquel joven estúpido, cabeza hueca y bastante presuntuoso se había convertido en un digno príncipe que algún día ceñiría la corona de Tanbarun. Algunas hebras de plata se entretejían en sus sienes, pero poco más había cambiado. Su mirada era ahora más firme, más segura, pero su sonrisa era la misma.

—¿Qué hay de malo? —le dijo él, alzando con delicadeza su copa—. La gente se casa todos los días, por variadas y diferentes razones. Y todas perfectamente válidas.

—¿Y precisamente tú me lo preguntas? —le respondió ella, sin disimular su sorpresa. Le había contado la extraña propuesta de su cuñado, pensando que él, precisamente por haber conocido qué clase de relación tuvo con Zen, entendería el alcance de tamaño disparate. Pero Shirayuki había olvidado un dato muy importante. Raji había sido criado con las mismas limitaciones que Izana. Como heredero al trono, había crecido sabiendo muy bien que el suyo sería un matrimonio que debía traer ventura y honra al reino. Y que sería extremadamente afortunado si algo parecido al amor o al cariño respetuoso surgía entre los cónyuges.

—Según yo lo veo —afirmó él—, es la mejor decisión para todas las partes implicadas.

—Es un manipulador —protestó Shirayuki.

—Es un gobernante —replicó él.

—Es un intrigante —añadió ella.

—Es muy cauto —le contradijo él.

—Ha perdido la cabeza —afirmó Shirayuki.

—Lo dudo mucho… —contestó Raji, antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo a su copa.

—No le amo —dijo ella, tras un momento de silencio.

—Detalles —le replicó Raji, agitando la mano libre con despreocupación.

Ella dejó salir un resoplido nada principesco, y en absoluto femenino, y no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie, se acercó a la balaustrada de la terraza y observó a sus hijos correr por los jardines persiguiendo a la joven princesa Rona mientras ella reía (su risa cristalina llegaba hasta ellos) y su hermano Eugena procuraba afanosamente que los pequeños Wistalia no se acercaran a los espinosos rosales.

—Además estoy de acuerdo con Lady Kiki —le oyó decir a Raji—. Serías una reina magnífica.

Ella se dio la vuelta, apoyada aún en la fría piedra.

—¿Tú también, Raji? —pregunto con cierto cansancio.

—Pues sí. La verdad es la verdad… —declaró él, poniéndose de pie y situándose a su lado, admirando los jardines—. Un matrimonio contigo sería muy ventajoso para el reino, sin duda… —las manos de Shirayuki se tensaron sobre la baranda de piedra—. Aunque personalmente Izana me provoca escalofríos, es tan… —Raji sacudió la espalda, ahuyentando un estremecimiento—. Pero si él pudiera llegar a gustarte…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —prácticamente saltó y agitó las manos frente a sí vigorosamente—. ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿¡Gustarme!? —inspiró hondo, luchando por serenarse y apoyó las manos en la piedra de la baranda. Allá, entre los macizos de flores, Toshiro conversaba con Eugena mientras Akari perseguía mariposas bajo la mirada divertida de las dos princesas—. Ira es lo que provoca en mí —Raji ladeó la cabeza, curioso—. Izana nunca fue fácil de tratar, siempre tan inaccesible, y cuando no, demasiado infantil para ser un hombre adulto… —Raji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. ¿Infantil? Ni viviendo tres vidas sería capaz de imaginarse al Rey de Hielo siendo infantil—. Pero desde que empezó con toda esta insensatez del matrimonio, siento cómo el enojo crece. No es que lo odie, no, eso no —explicó ella—. Pero he de reconocer que él despierta en mí la falsa apariencia de sentirme viva —Raji enderezó los hombros y la miró entonces abiertamente—. Y tal cosa no puede ser sana, lo sé. Pero… Pero cuando me hace enojar, me siento más… ¿Cómo decirlo? —ella calló, buscando las palabras, y él la observaba—. Me siento más cerca de la persona que fui una vez… Antes de…

—Sí —asintió él, comprendiendo y ahorrándole el mal trago de decirlo en voz alta. 'Antes de que Zen muriera'. Es cierto que sus ojos no brillaban como antaño, pero él seguía viendo en ella la misma fuerza y decisión. Especialmente para negarse a un matrimonio que ni quiere ni necesita. Pero una cosa es cierta: la Shirayuki que él conocía hubiera rechazado gentilmente al pretendiente (por muy rey que fuera) y hubiera seguido su camino sin dedicarle ni un pensamiento más. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la ira? ¿Por qué ese sentirse ofendida por un matrimonio que jamás sucederá?—. Es curioso…

—¿Curioso? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… Bueno, nada… —dijo él desviando la mirada y centrándose en el encaje de sus mangas—. Pensaba tan solo en voz alta…

—No busques cosas donde no las hay, por favor… —dijo Shirayuki, entornando los ojos con algo de molesto fastidio refulgiendo en ellos—. Sé bien a qué responde y no es a lo que tú piensas —añadió ella, reconviniéndole con la mirada—. Izana encarna todo lo que he tenido que sacrificar. En cierta forma la persona que hoy soy, se la debo a él —afirmó Shirayuki—. Si no hubiera vuelto a Tanbarun, si no hubiera ido a Lyrias, si no hubiera ido a Wilant… —añadió ella con cierto brillo de nostalgia en los ojos—. En fin, sin las condiciones de Izana, hubiera sido otra persona totalmente distinta. Todo eso lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que por su culpa he perdido a Zen.

Raji no contestó. Dejó que el nombre de Zen muriera entre los ecos de las risas sus hijos. Luego se dio la vuelta, le hizo una seña a un sirviente apostado a una distancia bastante respetuosa como para no poder oír una palabra de su conversación, y este se acercó con dos nuevas copas de vino. Él tomó una y la situó en la baranda, frente a Shirayuki y la otra la sostuvo en sus manos. Era un vino rojo rubí, oscuro, tristemente semejante a la sangre.

—Sabes bien que el reino es exigente —dijo él sin mirarla. Como si le hablara al aire de la tarde y no a ella—. Como príncipes y como reyes, nos vemos obligados a recorrer los senderos que la corona ha trazado para nosotros. Apenas tenemos capacidad de elección según qué cosas —Raji exhaló un suspiro profundo—. Él solo se aseguró de que serías digna de su hermano. Llámalas pruebas, si quieres. Sí, pruebas de amor. Del amor entre Zen y tú, y del amor de Izana por su hermano —Raji notó que Shirayuki lo miraba y volteó el rostro en su dirección. La vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de asombro. Raji rió entonces. Una risa auténtica, una no condicionada por espectadores ni por el salón del trono—. Oh, sí. No me mires así, Shirayuki. Es cierto —ella frunció un poco el ceño y Raji se apresuró a explicarse—. Por amor a su hermano transigió que una plebeya (permíteme decirlo así) fuera la dueña de sus afectos. Ya el tiempo puso después las cosas en su sitio sobre tus orígenes familiares, pero no puedes culparle por querer cuidar de su hermano y del reino. No, no puedes culparle por querer asegurarse de que fueras la adecuada —añadió con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza—. Además, estoy seguro de que si él hubiera estado en tu contra, si verdaderamente no hubiera querido tenerte en la familia, jamás te hubieras podido casar con Zen. Nunca.

Shirayuki lo sabía. Quizás no conscientemente, pero lo sabía. Todos estos años siempre se esforzó por mostrarse digna de estar junto a Zen, por crecer como persona y por soportar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas sobre su modesta cuna primero y la escandalosa historia de amor de sus padres después. Así que se esforzó, le robó horas al sueño para brindárselas al estudio para hacerse un nombre por sí misma, para poder estar a su lado por sus propios méritos. Pero es cierto. Es cierto lo que Raji dice. Si Izana se hubiera opuesto a su relación, solo hubiera traído la desgracia y la tristeza al corazón de Zen.

—Así que te parece que lo he juzgado mal —dijo ella.

—Bueno… —respondió él—. No diría yo tanto, Shirayuki, porque no lo conozco tanto como tú, pero lo que sí es cierto es que le atribuyes más culpas de las que tiene.

Ella guardó silencio de nuevo y su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho.

—Le he dicho cosas horribles —le escuchó Raji susurrar con voz arrepentida.

—Y lo más probable, ninguna era mentira —se apresuró a justificar él—. Quizás no fue de la mejor manera, es cierto, ni fueron las palabras más oportunas, pero era algo que necesitabas sacarte de dentro —Raji volvió a dirigir su mirada a los jardines—. Pero…

Por alguna razón, esa pausa la inquietó. Quizás porque sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oír, quizás porque la obligaría a enfrentar alguna verdad dolorosa.

Quizás porque aún seguía reviviendo aquel día…

—¿Pero? —se atrevió a decir, sin embargo, en voz muy baja.

—No puedes culparle por la muerte de Zen —dijo Raji mirando el vino en su copa—. No puedes culparle por no ser Zen —y justo antes de volver a su asiento, añadió—. Él no tiene la culpa de seguir vivo y Zen no.

Shirayuki sintió el peso de las declaraciones de Raji como un mazazo en el pecho. Por un momento, se quedó sin aire y no pudo pensar, ni respirar, ni pudo oír la voz de sus propios pensamientos. En su lugar, una voz, más grande y más fuerte, una voz que no era la suya, gritaba en su cabeza que Raji tenía razón.

Era eso.

Tenía que ser eso.

La herida enquistada en pecho, envenenando la relación con Izana. Devorando sin darse cuenta el respeto y el afecto para con el hermano del hombre que amó (que aún ama), el padre de sus otros hijos, no nacidos de su vientre. Sí, era eso. El veneno en forma del pensamiento terriblemente egoísta, pero humano, de que la muerte debería haber respetado a Zen. La muerte debería haber pasado de largo sin tocarlo. Pero no lo hizo… Porque la muerte es muerte y no respeta a nadie… Caen ricos y caen pobres por igual. Mueren hijos, madres y criaturas que no llegarán siquiera a nacer, jóvenes y ancianos… Mueren las historias de amor que jamás continuarán. Vidas que se quiebran antes de tiempo y otras que seguirán su camino. Porque sí, la muerte no respeta amores ni edades ni rangos. Su guadaña es tristemente igualitaria. Zen era joven, fuerte, sano… Debería haber vivido. Pero no lo hizo. Llámalo entonces suerte, azar, ventura…

Llámalo destino…

Y sus destinos quedaron escritos aquel día que Zen murió e Izana vivió.

Shirayuki no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Y en silencio, una tras otra, van cayendo y salpicando de marcas húmedas la piedra del barandal. Un parte de ella sabe que Raji está sentado tras ella, probablemente retorciéndose de incomodidad por no saber qué hacer cuando una 'chica' llora en su presencia. Pero le da igual. Necesita vaciar el pecho de esta angustia, de esta culpa. Del veneno amargo que no la deja ser ella misma y que la ha convertido en alguien en quien no se reconoce.

Un rato después, un delicado pañuelo de hilo, con exquisitas filigranas bordadas, aparece ante sus ojos. A ella se le escapa una risa triste y toma el pañuelo.

Shirayuki, tras borrar con discreción las huellas de su llanto, hace el gesto de devolverle la prenda, pero él a su vez, lo rechaza elegantemente. Shirayuki lo guarda entonces bajo su manga.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabio? —pregunta ella cuando siente que podrá hablar sin que le tiemble la voz.

Raji rió de nuevo. Si Sakaki hubiera escuchado eso… Su risa llamó la atención de aquellos que estaban en los jardines. Rona sonrió y Hanako saludó con entusiasmo a su madre desde lejos. Shirayuki le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Desde que tuve que conciliar las necesidades del reino y las de mi corazón —respondió él, la voz baja y un tinte en las mejillas del que podría decirse que era sonrojo. Huy, sí, lo era.

—¿Raji? —preguntó Shirayuki, cayendo de pronto en la total comprensión de sus palabras—. ¿Será posible que…? ¿Que tú por fin…?

Y Raji volvió a reír. Una risa alegre y feliz. Decididamente feliz.

—Yo he tardado un poco más, pero sí —guardó silencio, alargando la pausa dramática—. Voy a casarme.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Shirayuki, feliz por ver a su amigo feliz— ¡Eso son buenas noticias! Me alegro muchísimo por ti —le tomó de las manos para felicitarlo efusivamente. Raji aún sonreía, sin poder controlar la sonrisa radiante en su rostro—. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—El afortunado soy yo —declaró él con contundencia—. Ella es maravillosa. Y sabrá impedir que me aparte del camino recto —Shirayuki estaba por protestar, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Oh, vamos, me conoces… Sabes que a veces me pierdo en tonterías… —se llevó la mano al pecho, en fingido ademán vanidoso—. Ya sabes, soy un príncipe muy atractivo, después de todo… —Shirayuki puso los ojos en blanco, pero después sonrió. Raji dejó caer la pose de afectación y añadió—. Ella me recuerda que solo soy un hombre…

Shirayuki suspiró. Era estupendo verlo así, ilusionado y feliz. Enamorado… Cerró los ojos un momento, suprimiendo un pinchazo de melancolía y añoranza, y decidió alegrarse de corazón por su amigo.

—¿Y cuándo podré conocer a la mujer que logró tal proeza? —preguntó en tono jocoso.

—Mañana —respondió él—. Tengo la impresión de que seréis buenas amigas. En cierta manera, os parecéis…


	18. Páginas al viento

**PÁGINAS AL VIENTO**

Los dos meses pasaron en un suspiro.

Siempre protegida por Shikito-kun, el Tanbarun más allá de los muros de palacio seguía igual que en sus recuerdos. Las familiares calles, los bosques que recorrió en su juventud, el viejo barrio en el que tenía su botica… Olores y colores que aún llevaba en el alma, a pesar de los años, a pesar de la distancia. Sin esfuerzo, podía ver a aquella muchacha de cabellos rojos recorrer las empedradas calles y encaminar sus pasos a la foresta, siempre en busca de hierbas y raíces con los que preparar sus remedios.

Este era su mundo antes de Zen…

Tiempo hubo también para la familia. Mukaze y sus muchachos habían bajado de sus montañas para reunirse con la familia de su general. Después de la victoria sobre Umihebi y la Garra del Mar, a Mukaze le fue restituida su anterior posición aunque no las tierras, desvinculadas de su título. Sin embargo, la Corona, a instancias de su príncipe heredero, le concedió a los Leones de la Montaña el estatus de fuerza paramilitar (subordinados directamente al trono y no a gobernadores ni señores), con competencias reconocidas para la impartición de justicia y protección del reino. Así que ahora, convertidos en los chicos buenos, la villa había prosperado y había crecido, extendiéndose por el valle. Los niños disfrutaron de su abuelo, que lucía hebras de plata y rubí, y Kazuki se prestaba más que gustoso a sus juegos infantiles. Con los años, sus delicadas facciones se habían vuelto duras, angulosas, y ya nadie diría de él que era 'lindo'. Pero Shirayuki tenía que reconocer que era guapo, sí, terriblemente guapo. Pero seguía teniendo alma de crío…

Fueron días de vino y risas.

A pesar de ser una invitada de la familia real, Shirayuki era miembro del Consejo Real de Clarines, y organizó su tiempo para reunirse con su homólogo y sentar las bases de un programa de intercambio de bibliografía científica con la Gran Biblioteca Real de Tanbarun e iniciar un proyecto de cooperación entre ambos países para cirujanos y farmacéuticos, que incluiría una estancia becada en Lyrias dedicada a la investigación médica.

Y por supuesto, estaba la vida social en la corte. Bailes reales, veladas literarias, tés sociales, _soirées_ musicales…, con los que Shirayuki tuvo que transigir en virtud de su título, sí. Una de las primeras tardes, conoció a la prometida de Raji, y efectivamente, pudo ver qué había visto él en ella. Ya no era joven, al menos lo que comúnmente se denominaría una joven casadera, pues pasaba de los veinticinco. Era hermosa, sin duda, aunque no poseía una belleza deslumbrante, pero tenía un carácter abierto, directo, y una risa franca y alegre. Incansable trabajadora y muy madrugadora (lo cual venía bien como contrapunto con Raji), era la primera de seis hermanos, que se fueron casando y dejándola a ella atrás, y soltera, administrando las tierras de su familia y cuidando de su padre enfermo. Ella, siempre sensata, no se dejaba embaucar por la plétora de pretendientes y aduladores que acudían a sus puertas, sabiendo bien que no la buscaban a ella. No la miraban. Ni siquiera se molestaban en conocerla…

Pero en una de sus visitas a la corte (a instancias de su padre) se encontró con un hombre tímido que tocaba el violín en una de las apartadas salas de palacio. Ella quedó cautivada por su música. Él también, por otras razones. Quedaron al día siguiente a la misma hora y ella se presentó con su propio violín. Los dedos le picaban, le urgían con el ansia de hacer danzar al arco sobre las cuerdas. Tocaron y tocaron hasta que el sol desapareció tras las montañas y la habitación quedó en penumbras. Y con las respiraciones agitadas y los brazos doloridos, ruborizados por el esfuerzo, reconocieron en el otro la misma pasión por la música. No lo dirían, al menos aún no, pero vieron en el otro a un alma gemela, a un espíritu afín… Y ese fue el principio de su historia de amor.

Sobre el momento en que él le reveló que era el príncipe heredero, baste decir que ella se desmayó.

Sí, dos meses intensos, llenos de dicha, de reencuentros con viejos amigos y momentos para los nuevos. De instantes para el recuerdo y la añoranza. Pero sobre todo, para la reflexión. Sus conversaciones de los primeros días con Raji habían calado muy profundo, y se sentía una persona horrible. Bien es cierto que tales pensamientos no nos hacen otra cosa que humanos y cuando el dolor nos anega el alma, nos bloqueamos, nos cerramos en banda para protegernos del daño, cegándonos a la realidad cruda y descarnada de la vida. Todos nos vamos. Más pronto o más tarde, todos marchamos de este mundo. Y que solo depende de nosotros qué es lo que hacemos con el tiempo que nos es concedido. ¿Desperdiciarlo en rencores? ¿Malgastarlo en lágrimas por quien ya no volverá? ¿O rehacer los pedacitos quebrantados de nuestra alma y vivir? ¿Vivir honrando el nombre y la memoria de nuestra otra mitad?

A Shirayuki aún le duele el pecho cuando piensa en Zen. Como si un puñal de hielo le partiera el corazón en dos, y a pesar de todo, siguiera latiendo… Pero sí…, si bien es cierto que no tiene intención alguna de olvidar a Zen, sí que reconoce que está viviendo solo a medias. Viviendo por inercia, tan solo por costumbre y por sus hijos. Viviendo sin sentir el viento en su espalda…

Y eso debe acabar. La joven que una vez fue, quería decidir su destino, quería escuchar en el viento el sonido de las páginas de su propia historia, junto al eco de sus pasos, uno tras otro, siempre adelante.

En cualquier caso, Raji tiene razón. No debía seguir culpando a Izana.

En eso pensaba Shirayuki el día que las ruedas de su carruaje volvieron al camino, a la carretera que la conducía al país que había sido su hogar por casi quince años.

Páginas al viento…

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _¡No desesperen! Izana vuelve en el próximo capítulo :)_


	19. Tempus non fugit

**TEMPUS NON FUGIT**

Las sesiones del Consejo Real son más aburridas y tediosas que nunca.

No ayuda el calor, ni el canto de las cigarras pregonando el verano. Ni mucho menos la voz monótona y bastante somnífera de Lord Kyril proponiendo el aumento del diezmo (la parte de la cosecha que deben entregar a la corona los pequeños agricultores como tributo), porque la cosecha se prevé escasa este año.

—No —le interrumpe la voz de Izana. El resto de los consejeros pareció salir de su somnolencia—. No haremos tal cosa.

—Pero Majestad —replica Lord Kyril—, debemos aumentar la recolección de grano para la corona, no podemos correr el riesgo de dejar desabastecida a la capital…

—Compraremos el grano a los países vecinos —declaró Izana—. Lord Sasuke, os lo encomiendo —el aludido asintió y si se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Saldrá muy caro, Majestad… —insistió el hombre, sin ser consciente de que pisaba suelo quebradizo.

—Lord Kyril… —le volvió a interrumpir Izana, poniéndose en pie y cerniéndose en toda su altura sobre el hombre, aún en estado de shock por el hecho de que el propio rey le porfíe, delante de todo el Consejo, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. La voz de Izana era gélida, y los demás callaban y se mantenían inmóviles, no fueran a incurrir también ellos en las iras del rey—, ¿qué clase de gobernante creéis que soy como para dejar pasar hambre a los agricultores mientras aquí tenemos pan?

Izana le obsequió con una última mirada acerada, desafiándole a contradecirle de nuevo, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar. Las puertas se abrieron ante él y salió de la sala, dejando al Consejo con los ojos llenos de asombro y un punto de temor nada despreciable. Dentro, Lord Kyril se sacaba un pañuelo de la chaqueta para enjugarse la frente perlada de sudor. Había caído en desgracia, eso seguro… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

Izana camina con pasos fuertes, la vista al frente, mirando sin realmente ver, y considerando seriamente las consecuencias políticas de destituir a Lord Kyril. Algo en él se rebela y se retuerce airado con ganas de sacar la espada y retarlo a un duelo… Le ofende, le hiere, le enoja que la gente como él no procuren el bienestar de los suyos sino el de sus arcas y graneros. Es detestable… Tal proceder va en contra de todo lo que le enseñaron… Es ir en contra del orden natural de las cosas… La nobleza debe servir al pueblo, velar por él y protegerlo, y no al revés. Así es como debería ser… Lamentablemente, si lo hiciera (y ahora mismo ganas no le faltaban), se le echaría encima la mitad de la nobleza rural… Sin embargo, debe reconocer que Lord Kyril no es de los peores señores… Aunque probablemente se dedicará a hacer acopio de grano para luego venderlo al triple de su valor. O les exigirá a sus vasallos la misma cantidad que otros años sin importarle que la cosecha haya sido más pobre. Pero incluso así… No, no le gusta nada… En cualquier caso, tendrá que mantener un ojo en ese hombre…

Su mente, su prodigiosa mente, entrenada para estudiar y analizar la información, una mente lógica, racional y muy sensata, es más que nunca un reflejo de la inquietud con la que vive estos días. Circunstancia que por cierto, no le gusta nada… Una parte de él se reprocha haber mostrado tanto de sí mismo en la reunión del Consejo. Izana no suele revelar sus estrategias ni sus pensamientos reales, reservándoselos para actuar en consecuencia cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Sin embargo, otra parte se enorgullece de haber dejado bien clara la posición de la corona. Y otra se complace malévolamente en infundir respetos y temores renovados… Pero si fuera honesto consigo mismo, debería reconocer que, más que nada, es su paciencia lo que le ha fallado hoy, lo que le ha llevado a ese lamentable (por decirlo de alguna manera) desencuentro de opiniones…

Y su paciencia, inexplicablemente, es muy corta estos días…

Estos cinco días.

¿Pero quién demonios los cuenta?

El eco de sus botas resuena en los pasillos, los guardias apostados a las puertas del gabinete real golpean con la contera de sus lanzas el suelo y las puertas se cierran tras él.

Solo dos meses. Sesenta días.

A solas, arroja la casaca de cualquier manera sobre una de las butacas y se desabrocha dos botones del chaleco. Cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas ligeramente, como para aliviar la presión de un dolor de cabeza. Y luego echa a andar. De un lado a otro, y vuelta a empezar, semejando más que nunca un animal enjaulado a punto de volverse loco. Y la mullida alfombra se convierte en la silenciosa víctima de su molesta inquietud.

Tiene lo que quería, ¿no es cierto? A Shirayuki fuera de su vista, ¿verdad? Eso, eso es lo que quería. Dejar de ver el fuego verde. Dejar de ver la seda roja. Dejar de sentirse como un estúpido.

Ese no es él.

¿Pero por qué diantres sigue contándolos?

* * *

A Izana la mesa de los desayunos familiares se le hace enorme sin las risas de Hanako y Akari. Sin Toshiro planeando aventuras y rescates legendarios con Armin y Kain. Sin Shirayuki poniendo orden con una sonrisa… _Tsk_... Lo ha dicho de nuevo… Sin Shirayuki… Pero sí, sin ellos (todos ellos), los desayunos se han tornado más silenciosos, más hoscos. Eso es un hecho objetivo, no una impresión. Y no es que fuera él quien callaba, no. Los tres varones Wistalia. Unos apagados buenos días cuando entraban en la salita, y luego, con la vista fija en sus platos, desayunaban. Sin risas, sin conversaciones excitadas, sin humor…

Izana comprende bien el estado de ánimo de sus hijos. Shirayuki es su tía, divertida, cariñosa pero severa cuando ha de serlo, y suple en su vida y en sus corazones a la madre que perdieron. Y sus primos son sus amigos, prácticamente sus hermanos. En virtud de su estatus, pocos son los niños de su edad con los que se relacionan y menos aún aquellos a los que ofrecer su confianza (en eso Kain ha salido a él), así que son sus primos sus únicos compañeros de risas y de aventuras. Izana hace un esfuerzo por suplir la ausencia, forzando charlas y dedicándoles más tiempo a sus hijos, pero él también lidia con el mismo problema, si bien con enfoques distintos, así que cada uno lo sobrelleva como puede.

Pero todo cambia el día que llega la primera carta. Él entra por la puerta haciendo alarde del sobre en su mano y los ojos de sus hijos se abren, llenos de luz, con la respiración contenida en el pecho, hasta que la sonrisa explota en carcajadas de alegría. Izana se sienta y los niños se colocan a cada lado, expectantes, los tres con las cabezas muy juntas. Todos ellos reconocen la estilizada y rápida caligrafía de Shirayuki y con deliberada parsimonia, Izana rompe el sello lacrado de los Wistalia.

Solo han pasado veinte días…

* * *

Ahora los desayunos se llenan de tinta, plumas y papel secante. Kain, el mayor, es quien escribe, y su hermano le urge a que se apresure para que su respuesta pueda salir al atardecer con el mismo mensajero que la trajo desde Tanbarun.

Él nunca responde a sus cartas. Son sus hijos, bajo su mirada, quienes apenas disimulan en sus letras cuánto los echan de menos. Hablan de todo y de nada, de las cosas que harán cuando vuelvan a reunirse, cuando los días sean más largos y la ansiedad más corta.

Shirayuki tampoco pregunta por él. Sus cartas siempre están llenas de palabras llenas de afecto para sus sobrinos y consejos cariñosos de no meterse en líos durante su ausencia. En sus cartas, las letras infantiles de sus hijos se mezclan con la suya, creando un baile de estilos y trazos. No falta, sin embargo, el ocasional reporte breve claramente destinado a él, impersonal y carente de emociones. Objetivo, como le gustan a él los informes. Bien, eso es lo que quiere… Pero una inusitada punzada de remordimiento se le clava en el pecho si piensa demasiado en que ella está trabajando como representante suyo en otro país, en vez de disfrutar del asueto y del regreso al país que la vio nacer, y de su padre y los amigos que allá dejó. Pero enseguida la desecha, molesto, porque no le conviene que se divierta mucho junto a ese príncipe Shenazard.

Sus otras fuentes dicen que la corte hierve de actividad, de veladas y bailes para agasajar a la princesa de Clarines. Frunce el ceño cuando lo lee. Por supuesto, es la invitada de honor, una princesa y la representante de la casa real Wistalia. Así que debe hacerse honor a su rango… Pero en el fondo (y a regañadientes) le disgusta tanta atención puesta en ella. Y ni siquiera el rumor del inminente compromiso del príncipe heredero, puede borrar ese extraño pensamiento.

¿Y si decide quedarse? En Tanbarun está su padre, sus amigos, sus raíces… Y un príncipe en el que prefería no pensar… Allí apenas tiene recuerdos dolorosos del tiempo que compartió con Zen acechándola en cada esquina… ¿Y si allí es más feliz?

¿Y si no regresa?

A la pregunta no prevista le sucedió el súbito vértigo. El mundo se atrevió a moverse y girar ante sus ojos, los oídos se le taponaron y empezaron a emitir un pitido agudo y continuo. Un sudor frío le perló la frente y las manos le temblaron levemente.

Izana busca apoyo donde puede y cierra los ojos hasta que el ruido en sus oídos se desvanece. Cuando abre los ojos, con el equilibrio finalmente recuperado, se lleva la mano al pecho. Su corazón late raudo, veloz, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

No, no era posible…

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Angustia? ¿O era pánico?

Ah no… A él no podía pasarle, no, desde luego que no.

Eso solo pasaba en los libros, ¿recuerdas?

Treinta y ocho días.

El tiempo solo parece hacerse más largo…


	20. Ya queda menos

**YA QUEDA MENOS**

Desde aquel día en que su cuerpo tuvo a bien reaccionar por su cuenta, escapando a su control, y casi mandarlo al suelo, Izana se levanta al amanecer para entrenar con la espada. Tampoco es una novedad que esta noche ha sido como las anteriores, inquieta y poblada de duermevelas y de sueños extraños e inquietantes, en los que perdía a la familia que aún le quedaba. Sus pasos le llevan al patio de armas donde ya resuenan las espadas de otros más madrugadores que él. Son el matrimonio Seiran. Ah, siempre han sido una pareja interesante… Él, sin nada que ofrecer, salvo su nombre y su espada, renunció a su apellido por amor. Ella, heredera de un señorío bastante apetitoso, se deshizo con elegancia de pretendientes más convenientes por amor. Y por amor a su familia, a Zen primero y después a Shirayuki y los niños que vinieron, siguen aquí, protegiéndolos y sirviendo al reino, dirigiendo su patrimonio siempre a caballo entre Wistal y sus tierras. Izana exhala suavemente por la nariz y frunce el ceño un poco molesto. Otra pareja enamorada… Agh… Qué cosas les tocaba soportar por amor…

Pero mira quién habla…

Él, que quiere casarse con alguien que no soporta mirarle. Para quien el matrimonio con él es casi un insulto, una ofensa… Podrá ser un estúpido, sí. ¿Pero enamorado? No, claro que no… Puede… Pero no… Decididamente interesado, muy interesado, de hecho, pero enamorado, no.

Izana contempla desde las sombras de los soportales los movimientos gráciles y eficaces de la pareja. Practican con el acero, no con espadas de madera, y practican muy en serio. Puede oír desde su posición las respiraciones agitadas y el zumbido del metal cortando el aire.

¿Así que amor, eh?

En términos logísticos, son los Seiran uno de sus mayores activos. Fuertes, inteligentes, valientes y justos. Con conexiones valiosas y una lealtad inquebrantable a la corona, sí. Mitsuhide representándole y sirviéndole allí donde no llega su mano, y Kiki protegiendo con su espada esta familia. Leales de corazón y por decisión propia, y no por conveniencia… Pero sobre todo, y esto es lo que más valora Izana, lo que hace que el hielo de su corazón vacile, es la suya una lealtad inquebrantable a su persona porque él es el hermano de Zen. No porque sea el rey (aunque sí, sin duda), sino porque es el hermano de aquel al que ambos entregaron sus vidas. El hermano de aquel al que amaron…

Ese es el poder del amor…

Izana se movió y salió de las sombras. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de la tenue claridad que precede al alba, pero aún hacían falta las antorchas que creaban caprichosas formas en el atrio. Ellos se detuvieron e inclinaron la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo.

—¿Venís buscando un poco de ejercicio, Majestad? —preguntó Mitsuhide, la respiración un poco acelerada.

—Mi acero está un poco desentrenado, sí… —respondió él con cierta indiferencia desenvainando y cortando el aire, como para ponderar el peso desacostumbrado de la espada en su mano. Ah, pero ni Mitsuhide ni Kiki se dejaron engañar…

Ella se hizo a un lado, apoyada en la pared, y contempló las dos figuras que trababan combate. Golpes, contragolpes, estocadas y lances, fintas y ataques, eran los suyos movimientos rápidos, tan certeros y precisos que de ser otros los contendientes, hubieran acabado inevitablemente en sangre. Pero no, ninguno de ellos temía por su integridad física. Ellos cruzaban sus aceros, conocedores de la pericia del otro, y hablaban.

—Veo que la vida entre nobles no te ha hecho perder la habilidad, Mitsuhide —comentó con doble intención Izana.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de vos, Majestad —le replicó él, advirtiendo el sentido equívoco en sus palabras.

—Háblame de Zen —le soltó entonces a bocajarro.

—¿Majestad? —la espada de Mitsuhide se detuvo a mitad de camino, aunque fue solo un instante, hasta que la espada de Izana le obligó a mantener su guardia alta y contraatacar con una estocada cerrada.

—Cuéntame cosas de mi hermano —pidió Izana.

—Oh, bueno… —contestó Mitsuhide, y luego guardó silencio, mientras su mente corría veloz entre los recuerdos de toda una vida junto a Zen. Sonrió—. ¿Sabéis de aquella vez que sostuvo un duelo en un escenario? Shiraryuki actuaba y él…

—No, no —protestó Izana, interrumpiéndolo—. Empieza por el principio. Por cómo se conocieron.

Y fue allí, mientras los aceros chocaban y llenaban el aire de sonidos metálicos que Izana conoció el principio de todo.

* * *

Izana sigue trabajando, celebra las audiencias reales y lleva las riendas del reino como siempre ha hecho. Pero están esos momentos en que se queda a solas, esos momentos en que se permite escuchar su propia voz, y en los que no puede (ni debería) engañarse a sí mismo. Sí, claro que había sido un idiota. Un ingenuo idiota, eso es lo que él era. Por creer que la distancia era la solución, por creer que el tiempo borraría _eso_ de su pecho. Pero no, él ya había decidido que _eso_ era interés, ciertamente un desmesurado e inusitado interés por Shirayuki, pero de ahí a llamarlo otra cosa… Bastante tenía ya él con lidiar con la idea de considerarse idiota. Él, cuya mente temen y respetan en varios reinos. Él, conocido por su sagacidad e inteligencia. Él, un idiota, sí. Pero ya está. Hasta ahí.

Ya era hora de dejar de pasearse como patética alma en pena por los pasillos de palacio, camino a los invernaderos. O de aparecerse sin excusa ni pretexto en las oficinas de la Consejera Real. Ya estuvo bueno. Tenía que dejar de llamar la atención. Tenía que recuperar el control de sus pasos. Uno tenía su dignidad…

Y también insomnio…

Y si no, pesadillas. O como Izana prefería llamarlas, 'sueños inquietos'.

* * *

Una mañana, sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de su gabinete. Izana apartó la vista de sus documentos, con un rictus de disgusto en sus labios. Apenas había empezado con la pila de papeles de su escritorio. La puerta se abrió y asomó una cabeza muy joven.

—Padre… —dijo Kain, el mayor. La mirada severa y molesta de Izana se suavizó. Le hizo una seña para que entrara. Tras su hijo, venía también Armin, callado pero con los ojos brillantes y rojos, aunque secos. Izana supo que probablemente estuvo llorando hasta hace un minuto, pero ante él se mostraba fuerte, con los hombros erguidos—. Padre… —repitió Kain—, ¿cuándo dijiste que regresan la tía Shirayuki y los primos?

—Echo mucho de menos a Akari-chan, padre —intervino Armin.

—Lo sé, hijo —dijo Izana, levantándose y rodeando su escritorio, para quedar frente a los niños—. En dos días volverán.

—¿Dos días? —preguntó Armin, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Eso es mucho, padre…

Izana dejó escapar una carcajada y sus ojos miraron divertidos a sus hijos. Se agachó entonces para quedar a la altura de Armin y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de los niños.

—Te propongo una cosa… —le dijo al menor—. ¿Quieres que vayamos los tres a buscarlos a medio camino? Así podremos hacer el viaje de vuelta juntos.

Los ojos de sus hijos se iluminaron, arrancándoles una sonrisa feliz. Sin verlo venir, sintió su corazón henchirse de orgullo por los hombres que serían. Su Armin, noble de espíritu, y Kain, su Kain, tan igual a él pero tan distinto…

¿A quién quería engañar? Dos días era, efectivamente, mucho tiempo…

Y tampoco estaría mal saber qué cara ponía Shirayuki cuando los viera a los tres en el camino…

Pero sobre todo, y esto es algo sobre lo que Izana no se llamaba a engaño, él quería saber su propia reacción cuando después de dos meses (sesenta largos días), volviera a enfrentarse a sus ojos verdes.


	21. El reencuentro

**EL REENCUENTRO**

—¿Por qué nos detenemos, Shikito-kun? —preguntó Shirayuki asomándose a la ventana del carruaje.

—Tenemos compañía, mi señora —dijo él, serio el semblante. Luego desmontó y sin soltar las riendas de su caballo, se acercó a abrirle la puerta—. Creo que deberíais salir…

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, extrañada, pero bajó del carruaje. Sus hijos se agolparon en rápida sucesión, formando una fila de cabecitas asomando por la puerta. La pequeña Akari abajo del todo, le seguía Hanako en el medio, y el último y el más alto, Toshiro.

En honor a la verdad, no estaba preparada para lo que vio. El azul, los dorados y el blanco resplandeciente de los uniformes de Clarines, las capas y los estandartes ondeando al viento, y justo al centro de un destacamento de al menos veinte hombres a caballo, los tres Wistalia.

Los ojos de Shirayuki se abrieron sorprendidos y su mano se apretó con más fuerza a la que aún le brindaba Shikito-kun. Tras ella, sus hijos contuvieron jadeos emocionados.

Allí estaba el hombre que no había hecho más que causarle quebraderos de cabeza (y del alma) en los últimos meses, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y el fantasma de una sonrisa queriendo asomarse a sus labios. Y esto no hizo más que añadir otro motivo de asombro, pues sus últimos tratos habían sido fríos y distantes, casi hostiles. Pero al parecer, su cuñado estaba de buen humor…

Y estaban también sus niños… Las dos criaturas que tanto había echado de menos este tiempo fuera. Armin montaba entre los brazos de su padre, aún demasiado pequeño para llevar por sí solo las riendas de las nobles bestias. Kain, con once años largos, gobernaba su propio caballo con esa pose orgullosa y marcial que tantas veces había visto en los caballeros de Clarines. Armin sonreía abiertamente y la de Kain era una sonrisa más serena y tranquila.

Shirayuki los miró, buscando ansiosa en ellos los indicios de los pequeños cambios sufridos durante su ausencia: el pelo un poco más largo, la tez más morena, un par de raspones en una mano, si habían crecido y cuánto… Detalles, cosas en las que solo una madre repararía… Y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se fueron estirando en una sonrisa.

Pero un caballo relinchó y la magia del reencuentro se rompió. Izana ayuda a desmontar a Armin y Shirayuki les hace una seña a los impacientes niños del carruaje que se colocan a su lado. Los otros dos príncipes, uno a cada lado del rey, realizan una educada reverencia a su tía, a la cual ella corresponde con una propia. Pero después ella abre los brazos y aún más la sonrisa, y los pequeños se lanzan a ella cruzando el espacio que los separa. Y luego es el caos... Las risas, las carreras, el correteo feliz de los niños, las conversaciones solapadas y a voz en cuello porque todos están hablando a la vez, como si tuvieran prisa por ponerse al día y hacer que ese tiempo de separación quedara atrás.

Shirayuki les habla, contesta a sus apresuradas preguntas saltando de una conversación a otra con la soltura que da la experiencia, y siempre con un gesto de cariño, una caricia, una sonrisa… Los cinco revolotean en torno suyo sin reparar en los dos destacamentos que los custodian. Ni en el rey que los observa en silencio…

Izana sonríe ahora sin disimulos. Eso, eso es lo que le faltaba. Juntar los pedazos rotos de su pequeña familia y las risas de sus hijos y sobrinos. Y al tiempo que ese nudo que le apretaba en el centro del pecho se desata, haciendo que sus pulmones se expandan y respiren como si fuera la primera vez, a Izana le parece sentir un clic en su corazón, como si una última pieza hubiera acabado de encajar.

Aunque puede que esto último se lo imaginara…

—¡Toshiro, Hanako, Akari! —exclamó Shirayuki reconviniendo con alegre severidad a sus hijos—. ¿Dónde están sus modales? —los niños se pararon en seco y se quedaron mirándola, expectantes—. Hagan el favor de saludar al rey.

—Perdón, Majestad —dice Toshiro, realizando un vigoroso arco, las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por tamaña falta a la etiqueta cortesana.

—Perdón, Majestad —dice Hanako, con una elegante reverencia de princesita.

—Peddón, Majestá —dice Akari, remedando a su hermana tan torpemente que resultó tierno de ver.

Él les devuelve la reverencia con una inclinación de cabeza y después les revuelve el pelo como hizo el día que se marcharon. Luego mira a su madre. Ella les hace un gesto con la cabeza y los chiquillos corren a unirse con sus primos. Es entonces cuando de nuevo quedan a solas (o todo lo a solas que puedan estar rodeados de tanta gente) Izana y Shirayuki.

—¿Cabalgarás conmigo? —pregunta él, como si no hiciera dos meses que no se ven. Como si no hubiera habido hielo y enojo entre ellos. Como si él nunca la hubiera alejado de su lado…

Ella guarda silencio pero niega con la cabeza. Izana sonríe de medio lado (esa sonrisa prepotente y sabelotodo que hace que a Shirayuki le den ganas de borrársela a manotazos), y anticipando la razón de su negativa, hace un gesto a alguien que ella no alcanza a ver. De entre la guardia real, tras Izana, alguien avanza con una hermosa yegua blanca. El animal va pertrechado con una silla de montar de señorita (con los dos estribos por el mismo flanco de la montura), como si siempre hubiera dado por sentado que Shirayuki querría salir del carruaje y cabalgar junto a él.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta él. Shirayuki entorna los ojos, en señal de protesta, ante el magnífico animal preparado para ella—. Oh, vamos —protestó Izana—. Sé que montas desde hace años…

Ella suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. La verdad es que se moría de ganas por salir de las cuatro paredes del carruaje, pero…

—No es eso… —dijo ella al fin—. Es la silla.

—Una silla de señorita —declaró Izana, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo. Ella se le quedó mirando, y él a ella. Shirayuki ladeó la cabeza, esperando que él entendiera. Él entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo la risa. Finalmente, Izana se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiéndose escandalizado—. ¡Pero Shirayuki! No sería conveniente que cabalgaras como Lady Kiki, aquí, delante de tanta gente... No llevas pantalones…

Shirayuki bufó. Mucho había tardado…

—Esa silla está bien, muchas gracias —respondió pasando a su lado sin dignarse a mirarlo hasta llegar a la yegua.

Alguien le alcanzó un escabel para subirse al animal, pero unas manos firmes la alzaron por la cintura como si no pesara nada y la sentaron en la silla. Ella ahoga un gritito y una vez sentada, oculta el ardor de su rostro agachando la cabeza y se afana en colocar decentemente sus faldas. Por el rabillo del ojo advierte con sorpresa que ha sido Izana. ¿Izana? ¡Izana!

—Sé que es incómoda, pero sopórtala un rato, ¿sí? —le susurró él cuando le entregó las riendas, rozando apenas su mano. Y algo en su voz era tan distinto a otras veces que hizo que Shirayuki levantara la cabeza con rapidez, buscando sus ojos e intrigada por lo que había creído percibir, pero él ya se alejaba hacia su propio caballo.

Ella lo observa un poco más preguntándose qué es lo que ha sucedido con su cuñado durante su ausencia. La última vez que se habían visto casi no se hablaban y ahora se sonríen… ¡Y además le gasta bromas! ¿Pero quién entiende a los hombres? ¿Será que tienen memoria de corto alcance? No, no será eso… Con Izana al menos, eso no… Debe ser otra cosa… Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de tales ideas extrañas. Porque seguramente fue otra cosa y ella lo entendió mal, ¿verdad? Nadie cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿cierto?

Lástima que por estar reflexionando en sus cosas, se perdió la discreta mirada con que él, a su vez, la observaba. Las manos, desprovistas de guantes, le ardían. Eran las manos que habían sentido a Shirayuki, sí. Y a Izana no le quedó más remedio que contener el impulso de cerrar las manos en prietos puños para no perder la sensación de haber tenido a Shirayuki en ellas…

—¿Kain? —dijo él, de pie junto a caballo, antes de montar.

—¿Sí, padre? —respondió su hijo mayor, acercándosele.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Montar con los adultos o ir dentro con los niños?

Kain miró a sus primos y a su hermano y luego les miró a ellos. Pasaron dos segundos de silencio y finalmente contestó:

—Alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en ellos, padre —dijo con convicción—. Mi hermano y mi primo tienden a 'exaltarse' cuando están juntos…

Su padre asintió, dándole la razón.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos, Kain —le dijo Shirayuki.

—Un placer, tía —respondió el muchacho, ladeando la cabeza con gracia, para luego darse la vuelta y entrar en el carruaje con los demás, que lo recibieron con un alegre grito colectivo.

La comitiva, ahora más grande, se pone en marcha y reanudan el viaje a la capital. Izana y Shirayuki al frente, precedidos a cierta distancia de una avanzadilla que iba asegurando el camino; tras ellos el carruaje principal y los guardias, y mucho más atrás, el resto de soldados, ayas, doncellas y el equipaje. Les llega con claridad el estrépito de risas infantiles saliendo por las ventanas del vehículo.

Cabalgan flanco con flanco en silencio. No es un silencio incómodo, o al menos Shirayuki no lo siente así, aunque tampoco es un silencio que invite a la confidencia. Es más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Expectante… Sí, eso… Un silencio expectante, sí. ¿Pero qué esperan? ¿Qué espera Izana de ella? ¿Una tregua, quizás? Pero más importante aún… ¿Qué espera ella de él?

—Muy listo este hijo tuyo… —dice ella por fin, iniciando la conversación. Él voltea el rostro para mirarla y por un segundo creyó ver sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿Sorpresa por qué? ¿Porque le hubiera hablado? Oh, vamos, ella no era tan arisca… Al menos, no mientras él no le diera motivos para serlo—. Le has dado a elegir entre el mundo de los adultos y la infancia —prosiguió ella—, y Kain ha escogido ser el adulto en un mundo de niños. Muy inteligente…

—¿Verdad que sí? Tiene a quién salir —afirmó orgulloso, enderezando la espalda y alzando el mentón. Shirayuki contuvo un resoplido muy poco femenino y rodó los ojos. Él sonrió al verla hacer eso y ella acabó sonriendo también.

—Crecen tan deprisa… —añadió ella con los ojos llenos de nostalgia.

—Para eso hay remedio… —comentó Izana, volviendo su mirada al camino frente a ellos.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

—Ten otro hijo —declaró él, como si hablara del tiempo o del estado de los caminos.

—¡Aniue! —exclama Shirayuki, absolutamente escandalizada.

—Tienes veintinueve años, Shirayuki —añade él, sin mirarla, aún con la vista al frente—. Eres joven… Deberías enamorarte, casarte, tener otro hijo… —y luego agrega, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. No necesariamente en ese orden…

—¿¡Tú también!? —exclama ella, su voz preñada de hastío y desencanto, cansada de oír una y otra vez el mismo maldito consejo—. ¿Cómo me puedes decir que olvide a tu hermano?

—Oh, ¿y todavía lo preguntas? —le dice él, enarcando una ceja inquisitiva—. No te pido que lo olvides, no te confundas… —luego inspira por la nariz, y deja salir el aire muy lentamente. Su voz y sus ojos pierden todo rastro de burla y Shirayuki sabe que le está hablando totalmente en serio—. Sabes mejor que nadie que Zen querría que fueras feliz, a pesar de todo. Aunque sea sin él…

—¿Esta es otra retorcida forma tuya de pedirme matrimonio? —pregunta ella, y logrando controlar un tanto sus emociones, añade con elegante sarcasmo—. ¿Y cómo un matrimonio de conveniencia contigo lograría eso?

—No tiene por qué ser así —responde él. Su mandíbula se cuadra, los dientes apretados, y las manos se convierten en puños tensos sobre las riendas.

—¿Disculpa? —vuelve a preguntar ella. Decididamente, hoy no entiende la mitad de las cosas que dice Izana.

—No tengo que ser yo… —dice mirando de nuevo a los ojos verdes—. Es decir, preferiría ser yo —añadió llevándose al mano al pecho con exagerado gesto teatral—. Shirayuki, por cierto… ¿Te casarías conmigo? —por toda respuesta, ella mira al cielo y suspira exasperada—. ¿No? Lo imaginaba… —prosigue él—. Nada se pierde por preguntar, ¿verdad? —y de nuevo, la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro—. En fin, como te decía, vuélvete a enamorar de alguien y cásate con él.

—¿Aniue? —pregunta ella una vez, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza—. ¿Estás bien? Yo… No te entiendo…

—Siempre has sido libre para elegir tu destino, Shirayuki —responde él, apartando la mirada de sus ojos—. A diferencia de nosotros —y ella sabe que se refería a Zen y a él mismo—, tus caminos no han estado escritos desde antes de nacer…

A Shirayuki se le escapa un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Libertad? ¿Izana le está dando la libertad? ¿Significa eso que respetará sus elecciones, sus decisiones? ¿Dejará por fin de presionarla con el disparate ese de convertirla en su reina?

—Pero si te cansas de ese inútil, quien quiera que sea —añade Izana—, y buscas a un hombre hecho y derecho, aquí estoy yo…

No, decididamente, no…

Shirayuki resopló enojada. Un momento le hablaba con honestidad y al siguiente se burlaba. ¡Hombres! No se dignó a darle réplica, tan solo alzó la barbilla y espoleó a su caballo, dejándolo atrás. El viento le llevó su risa...

Sí, Izana reía. Reía porque había visto el fuego verde. Luego sonrió, esa sonrisa suya de medio lado, y en sus ojos chispeó (una vez más) la diversión. Inspiró, dejándose llenar de la alegría que danzaba en su pecho, y azuzó también a su caballo para alcanzar a Shirayuki. Todavía podía meterse con ella un poco más. Es que era tan divertido verla molesta. Y sus ojos… Cómo brillaban…

Era estupendo volver a verla…

Era estupendo volver a decir su nombre…


	22. Favor y dolor

**_Nota para las despistadas:_** _existe un omake titulado_ _ **AUSENCIAS.**_ _Por si quieren saber algo más de lo que sucedió en el Castillo Wistal mientras Shirayuki estuvo fuera…_

* * *

 **FAVOR Y DOLOR**

Los desayunos volvieron a llenarse de risas. Cinco niños ruidosos, alegres, bulliciosos…, que hablaban y comían a la vez mientras dos adultos trataban de meterles el suficiente sentido común como para no hablar con la boca llena. Al menos Shirayuki, claro. Porque Izana paseaba su mirada de un niño a otro, envidiando un poco esa inagotable capacidad infantil para el entusiasmo y para hacer que las veinticuatro horas de un día dieran para mil aventuras y quehaceres. Que nadie piense que eran unos pequeños salvajes, porque no es el caso. Son hijos de la realeza, educados para comportarse con dignidad y elegancia en cualquier situación. Pero en sus desayunos estaban a solas, sin sirvientes, sin ojos ajenos, libres de miradas que pudieran juzgarlos. Ni a adultos ni a niños.

Dioses, cuánto había echado de menos este escándalo. Los pesados silencios, preñados de añoranza, habían quedado por fin desterrados y sus hijos volvían a sonreír. Kain, más formal, lucía esa sonrisa de medio lado, heredada de su padre, mientras escuchaba a su hermano relatarle a su primo sus visitas a la galería real.

—Tío Izana… —dijo entonces Toshiro, con la voz cargada de ansiedad. Y así debieron notarlo también todos los demás, porque de repente callaron y se mantuvieron atentos.

—Dime, Toshiro… —respondió él, sabiendo bien lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Mi-mi padre también está allí? —preguntó al fin, la voz quebrándosele un poco.

La mano de Izana apretó la servilleta bajo el mantel, convirtiéndola en una bola de lino, fuera de la vista de los niños, y su mandíbula se cuadró con disgusto.

—No, Toshiro, no… —los hombros del pequeño se hundieron decepcionados—. Allí solo están los reyes…

No quiso mirar a Shirayuki. No quiso ver qué había en sus ojos ante la mención de Zen. Llámalo como quieras, pero no quiso verlos nublados por la tristeza ni llenos de amor por su hermano.

—Pero… —añadió él, quebrando el silencio de la mesa—, me parece recordar que hay uno de la familia real. Quiero decir, tus abuelos, mi hermano y yo… —se pasó la mano por la barbilla, en ademán pensativo—. Él debía de tener cuatro o cinco años…

A Toshiro le brillaron los ojos y su boca se abrió en una petición que no se atrevió a formular.

—Si a tu madre le parece bien… —y esta vez alzó los ojos para mirarla. Shirayuki tenía la mano en el pecho y miraba a su hijo. Solo cuando sintió sobre sí el peso de la mirada de Izana, apartó los ojos de su hijo y enlazó los suyos con los de él. Y ella le sonrió. Sí, le sonrió. Y a Izana le dieron ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared porque esto era lo que quería evitar. El salto de alegría en el pecho… Sentirse un tonto feliz por tan solo una sonrisa… Pero en fin… Ese era el poder que Shirayuki tenía sobre él…—. Si a tu madre le parece bien —repitió, carraspeando un poco para aclararse la voz—, podemos ir a verlo en cualquier momento.

El grito de alegría en la mesa fue respuesta más que suficiente.

* * *

Un mediodía, cerca de la pausa para el almuerzo, Izana convocó a Shirayuki a su despacho. Mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, ella se alisó las faldas y se retocó el pelo, gestos destinados no a resultar coquetos, sino a ocultar su inquietud. Él observó en silencio su pequeño ritual y aguardó hasta que sus ojos curiosos repararon en el refrigerio dispuesto para ellos dos. Entonces ella frunció el ceño (adorablemente, en su opinión) y lo miró.

—Esto va a ser largo, Shirayuki —dijo él—, y esperaba que pudieras acompañarme.

Ella inclinó gentilmente la cabeza y él le acercó su plato. Ella no lo tocó.

—Verás, Shirayuki, tengo que pedirte un favor —le dijo Izana, apoyando las yemas de los dedos de una mano contra otra—. Y no te va a gustar nada…

—Estás empezando a preocuparme, Aniue —dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos con un tanto de desconfianza. Pero cualquier pensamiento que estuviera empezando a tomar forma en su mente murió al instante cuando él habló.

—Es sobre Kain.

Una mano fría le apretó el corazón, dejándola sin aliento. Y el miedo, de nuevo el miedo irracional que todo lo arrasa, ese miedo voraz a perder a alguien a quien amaba, se extendió por su cuerpo como una mala enfermedad…

—¿Qué pasa con Kain? —preguntó ella, los nervios mal disimulados y las manos apretadas con fuerza en la tela de sus faldas.

—Ya casi tiene doce años… —dijo él y ella asintió, guardando silencio y aún sin entender qué tenía que ver la edad con… ¡Cielos!

Izana lo vio. Vio el momento exacto en que los ojos de Shirayuki se iluminaron con la certeza y luego se nublaron con el dolor y el velo brillante de las lágrimas que no iba a soltar frente a él.

—Las pruebas toxicológicas... —dijo ella a media voz. Sus hombros se habían hundido y miraba al suelo, el pecho cruzado por el dolor revivido de cuando leyó los diarios de Zen. Venenos, tósigos, descripción y síntomas; contravenenos, antídotos, descripción y síntomas… Como si eso le estuviera pasando a un desconocido. Como si no se estuviera retorciendo de dolor, sufriendo…

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sabes que como príncipe… —empezó a decir él, pero Shirayuki lo interrumpió con un movimiento impaciente de la mano. Sí, ya conocía esa historia… Sabía por qué los jóvenes Wistalia debían inmunizarse contra el veneno y la traición… Pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil...

Izana calló y siguió observándola, viéndola luchar consigo misma para mantener la compostura. Lástima que tuviera que añadir más dolor a la noticia.

—Quiero que Garack y tú lo superviséis…

Ella alzó con rapidez la cabeza, los ojos llenos de enojado fuego.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Yo… Yo no puedo… No puedes pedirme eso… —su voz perdió fuerza—. Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Kain…

Izana exhaló lentamente, vaciando los pulmones. Una sonrisa triste trató de asomar en su rostro.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo él, su voz inesperadamente suave, tierna incluso—. Garack se encargará de la parte farmacológica.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Shirayuki, parpadeando un par de veces para ahuyentar el rastro de esas lágrimas.

—Quiero que tú estés a su lado. No quiero que pase por esto solo… —enderezó la espalda y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a los ojos de Shirayuki—. Te necesitará más que nunca. Sé bien que lo que te pido es horrible, pero no puedo confiárselo a nadie más… Solo a ti…

—Es un tormento, Aniue… —dijo ella—. Una tortura para un niño…

—Lo recuerdo bien, Shirayuki… —concedió él—. Aunque hayan pasado más de veinte años…

—¿Pero y tú? —preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Él inspiró, llenando de aire los pulmones y luego dejando salir el aire muy despacio.

—Sé lo que duele, sé lo que sufrirá... No puedo ver a mi hijo padeciendo los dolores del veneno —dijo él—. Ni siquiera alguien como yo…

—¿Alguien como tú? —preguntó Shirayuki como un eco.

Izana no la mira. Sí, alguien como él que oculta sus debilidades. Alguien como él que hasta hace bien poco se conformaba con encargar a otros la crianza de sus hijos y que sus obligaciones como padre se limitaban a un par de visitas y a leer las pilas de informes y reportes sobre ellos. Sí, alguien como él, que no sabe cómo expresar con palabras que Kain necesitará más que nunca a su madre pero solo lo tiene a él, imperfecto y casi inexperto como padre…

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo podré? —pregunta ella, todavía recelosa de las razones por las que Izana le está pidiendo exponerse al calvario de ver a uno de sus niños entre convulsiones de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Porque sé que lo amas como si fuera tuyo —respondió él, todavía sin mirarla—. Porque sé que harías lo imposible por protegerlo, por cuidarlo… —alzó entonces la vista, clavando de nuevo la mirada zafiro en los ojos esmeralda—. ¿Lo harás por él, por favor?

Y ahí estaba.

Izana, el hombre. El padre. No el rey. El hombre con el corazón encogido de pesar y dolor por los padecimientos que va a sufrir su hijo únicamente por llevar su apellido. El hombre que solo en los últimos tiempos empezaba a ver tras la máscara del rey de Clarines.

Solo un padre…

Ella suspiró y luego pasó la mano por encima del escritorio y la apoyó con delicadeza sobre los puños prietos de Izana.

—Por los dos, Izana —le dijo—. Lo haré por los dos.

Él cubrió la pequeña mano con las suyas y cerró los ojos.


	23. Números y desconsuelo

**NÚMEROS Y DESCONSUELO**

Izana casi siempre viene cuando Kain ya duerme. La luz de las velas no oculta la respiración agitada, las sombras azules bajo los párpados que revolotean en un sueño inquieto, la piel ardiendo y una pátina de sudor constante en su frente. Tampoco los puños apretados convirtiendo las sábanas en un revoltillo informe y los dientes apretados, el rictus de dolor siempre dibujado en el rostro. Ni el olor a enfermedad en el aire…

Él siempre parece saber cuándo se retiran los físicos y los farmacéuticos, y se quedan a solas Shirayuki y su hijo en la habitación. Entra entonces, apenas sin ser notado, el sonido de sus pasos sofocado por la gruesa alfombra, y sin decir nada se sitúa tras ella. Shirayuki sabe, porque lo ha visto demasiadas veces en estos días, que si se girara, vería su rostro atravesado por el dolor. Como si supiera exactamente qué le aqueja a su hijo. Y probablemente es cierto… Si alguien puede entenderlo cabalmente, ese es su padre, que vivió la misma experiencia a su edad.

Sin embargo, Shirayuki no suele girarse, concediéndole esos momentos de privacidad desguarnecida de máscaras, porque Izana jamás ha mostrado una debilidad a nadie, y ella se siente un poco como una intrusa en esta escena, como si fuera testigo de lo que nadie debería ver... Así que moja una vez más el paño en el agua fría y lo pasa por el rostro de su príncipe, suave y delicadamente, y el muchacho suspira, aún dormido, al sentir el fresco alivio en su piel.

Al cabo del rato, él, con la voz ronca, estrangulada por las mil emociones que quiere ocultar, le pregunta por la jornada, por qué torturas ha pasado su hijo hoy y por cómo ha reaccionado su cuerpo. Pero le pregunta también por cómo su ánimo va soportando esta ordalía de venenos a los que su joven cuerpo se ve sometido… Es entonces cuando Izana también suspira. Un suspiro lento, largo, que le vacía el pecho de aire para llenarlo de pesares y remordimientos.

Y es en esas ocasiones cuando Shirayuki siempre, siempre, tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no poner su mano sobre la suya y ofrecerle su consuelo.

Cuando lo ve vencido, derrotado. Humano…

* * *

Una de esas noches, Izana toma la jofaina de agua de las manos de Shirayuki y le pasa a Kain el paño fresco por la frente, con gestos lentos, gentiles y suaves. Shirayuki observa en silencio mientras el dedo índice de Izana trata de deshacer el ceño fruncido del durmiente. A ella se le encoge el corazón, sabedora de que estos pequeños gestos no son más una pequeña parte de las turbulentas emociones de un padre que se preocupa por su hijo.

—Dos veces más… —dice ella, no tanto dirigiéndose a Izana, sino más bien pensando en voz alta.

Su mano, la de él, se detiene solo un instante en sus quehaceres. Y pareciera que casi no lo hubiera escuchado hasta que su voz rompe el silencio de la noche.

—No, Shirayuki, cuatro veces más —agrega él, mojando de nuevo el paño y escurriéndolo. Él no quiere mirarla—. Las niñas también tendrán que pasar por esto.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama ella, llevándose la mano a la boca para contener un grito y no despertar a Kain. Pero no, hoy no lo despertaría nada, ni siquiera una tormenta. Hoy han tenido que administrarle láudano porque el dolor era insoportable…

—Ellas también son objetivos potenciales y deben inmunizarse en su infancia —declaró Izana, con voz plana, como si lo tuviera bien ensayado. Como si él también tuviera que forzarse a creérselo…

—¿Las niñas? —preguntó ella, su voz ahora un susurro y acercándose a él para no alzar la voz. Le estaba costando un mundo controlar las tenazas del pánico que le apretaban la boca del estómago y que casi no le dejaban respirar—. Akari no, por supuesto.

—¿Pero qué dices? Akari también —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es tu hija.

—Pero no nació de mí —argumentó ella, buscando al menos poder salvar de alguna manera a la pequeña de tal tormento—. Ella no tiene por qué pasar por esto… —y con el rostro retorcido de dolor por las palabras que estaba a punto de decir en voz alta, añadió con voz fría—. No es hija mía.

Izana la miró. En sus ojos brilló un destello de comprensión y luego una sonrisa triste, no exenta de dulzura, se dibujó en sus labios.

—Kain tampoco es hijo tuyo… Y sin embargo aquí estás…

Shirayuki frunció el gesto, suspiró con violencia y protestó.

—Es la hija de Obi.

—Es tuya, Shirayuki —replicó Izana, con sus ojos enlazados a los suyos—. Así lo siente tu corazón, y así lo verán nuestros enemigos. Es tu hija —declaró él, apartando la mirada y volviendo a enjugar el paño para refrescar la ardiente frente de su hijo, que mal dormía en su sueño inducido—. Ni la sangre puede cambiar eso. A Akari también le llegará su momento…

Él no la miró, pero escuchó el susurro del revuelo de las telas de su falda al levantarse y cruzar la estancia, alejándose del lecho. La oyó suspirar y cuando alzó la mirada la vio de pie, al otro lado de la habitación, con los hombros vencidos, las manos caídas sin fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo y el semblante transido de dolorosa tristeza.

—Cuatro veces más… —susurró ella, más para sí misma que para Izana. Los ojos verdes se alzaron y brillaron cuajados en lágrimas de frustrada ira—. No podré soportarlo. Mi corazón no podrá…

—Lo harás —le dijo él—. Tienes que hacerlo. Por todos ellos.

—Cuatro veces más… —repitió ella, con la voz rota.

—Sí, Shirayuki… —contestó Izana, con las manos apretando el paño, cuando todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando que se levantara, que la abrazara y le mintiera diciéndole que todo iría bien.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Cuatro veces más… —repitió, e Izana se odió por ello.


	24. Hojas que caen

**HOJAS QUE CAEN**

Las semanas pasaron y terminó el tiempo de obligatoria tortura o tratamiento toxicológico del joven príncipe. Su cuerpo recobró por fin las fuerzas y el ánimo, y la bulliciosa y alegre cotidianeidad de los pequeños Wistalia quedó debidamente restaurada la mañana en que Kain se sumó de nuevo a los desayunos familiares. Sus facciones se habían afilado, las líneas de la mandíbula habían perdido ya las redondeces infantiles y parecía haber perdido algo de peso, pero la familiar sonrisa torcida que lucía era la misma. Los otros dos varones, Armin y Toshiro, que ya sabían que serían los siguientes cuando les llegara la edad, miraban a Kain con mal encubierta admiración, como si fuera una especie de héroe que hubiera sobrevivido a la más arriesgada y peligrosa de las aventuras, sin darse cuenta (o quizás sí) de que no era solo su cuerpo lo que era puesto a prueba, sino también su espíritu, su carácter y la fortaleza de ser un Wistalia… Pero los niños son niños (gracias a los dioses), y en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo, retornaron a sus conversaciones habituales de cuando estaban los cinco juntos.

El verano terminó y cuando ya el follaje de los bosques empezaba a cambiar de color, llegó el cálculo de las cosechas. Efectivamente, como había previsto Lord Kyril, muy cortas. El grano cosechado no alcanzaría para sobrevivir al invierno. Pronto se corrió la voz, y cuando ya los especuladores se frotaban las manos anticipando la ganancia a costa de la necesidad de otros, Izana abrió los graneros reales y fijó los precios públicos para el trigo y el arroz y unos máximos legales para el resto de cereales, bajo pena de cárcel para los infractores. Izana estableció además un sistema de reparto gratuito para aquellos cuyos impuestos no pudieron ser cubiertos por culpa de las precarias cosechas. El país suspiró de alivio y los campesinos (los más perjudicados) incluyeron al rey en sus plegarias. Izana les había evitado la hambruna. Hay que añadir que Lord Kyril, quizás temiendo incurrir de nuevo en las iras del monarca, o quizás para congraciarse a sus ojos, se encargó personalmente de supervisar el debido cumplimiento del decreto real.

A Shirayuki le brillaron los ojos cuando Ryuu le contó lo que de verdad había ocurrido en aquella reunión del Consejo Real, cuando se decidió que la Corona comprara grano en el extranjero en previsión de una posible carestía. Le habló de cómo Izana se había enfrentado al noble que se había atrevido a proponer el abuso y explotación de los campesinos y (he aquí la insensatez más increíble) a menospreciar en público una decisión del rey. Una decisión, no lo olvidemos, que solo buscaba el bienestar de su pueblo, fuera cual fuera su condición social. A Shirayuki se le hinchió el pecho de orgullo, sí, se sintió orgullosa de él, de que por una vez fuera de frente y le mostrara al mundo (solo a los demás consejeros, de acuerdo) que todo el pueblo de Clarines estaba bajo su protección, ricos y pobres por igual.

Pero esto no fue más uno de esos pequeños y extraños indicios que tanto abundaban últimamente en su cuñado.

El caso es que Shirayuki se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca y dejó de sentirse incómoda en su presencia. O al menos en la mayoría de las ocasiones… Puede que en eso tuviera que ver el hecho de que él no había vuelto a reiterarle su absurda proposición de matrimonio, o que la sonrisa que viera en su rostro fuera más genuina y menos irónica, o puede que fuera porque cada vez más veía a la persona real que se ocultaba bajo la corona.

Y la vida siguió…, las clases de los pequeños, la formación del futuro rey, el trabajo de sus gabinetes, las reuniones del Consejo Real… Cuando las tardes se iban haciendo más cortas, bajo la menguante luz de los atardeceres de otoño, y al abrigo de las risas de sus hijos, la familia Wistalia paseaba por los jardines reales. Quizás fuera ahí, ella no sabría decirlo…, pero llegó a tomarle gusto a su ácido sentido del humor, a sus retorcidas maneras de decir las verdades, pero sobre todo, se acostumbró a tenerlo cerca sin tener que estar a la defensiva…

No es que ella le tuviera miedo, claro que no… Pero Shirayuki siempre se contenía un tanto en su presencia, desde aquella primera vez que supo que Izana era alguien que podía herirla y humillarla con palabras educadas y que era la persona que tenía el poder de decidir mantener a Zen lejos de ella. Pero ya en Lyrias aprendió que su aparente _caprichosidad_ no era tal sino aburrimiento y/o una estrategia. Así que miedo no era, respeto sí, recelo incluso… Pero era el hermano de su esposo, el rey, el padre de sus otros niños… Y ella no era una cobarde ni una doncella llena de melindres. Decidió que podía permitirse bajar la guardia en su presencia.

Izana notó el cambio en ella, y cómo no hacerlo si Shirayuki era su objeto de estudio preferido… Se permitía fantasear (¡Él! ¡Precisamente él!) y atesorar el pensamiento de que Shirayuki hubiese cambiado de actitud para con él. Aunque Izana sabía bien que esta imagen de familia feliz en la que vivía era engañosa, porque el país seguía necesitando una reina. Aquella lista, que en su momento le redactara Lord Haruka, seguía sobre su mesa, llamándole la atención como una tarea incompleta y aún pendiente de solución. Alguna vez la tomó en sus manos y volvió a leerla, siempre con el ceño fruncido y un algo de sabor amargo en la garganta.

Porque ninguna era Shirayuki…

Ah sí. Era por eso…

Ninguna era Shirayuki…

¿Pero y qué?

¿No seguía él necesitando a una reina? ¿No estaba él dispuesto —desde el principio— a desposarse con una desconocida? ¿Con alguien cuya vida se limitaba a unas líneas sobre el papel? Era su obligación, como cabeza de la casa real y monarca de Clarines. Era lo que se esperaba del rey y lo que dictaba el sentido común y la política… Además, las razones que adujo en su momento seguían siendo perfectamente válidas. Un rey debe tener a una reina… Y todo lo demás: la imagen de la monarquía, la fortaleza de la casa real, el reparto de las obligaciones del trono… Una compañera en la que confiar…

Pero esa no sería Shirayuki, desde luego. Si bien hacía tiempo que no le había reiterado su petición, eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de pensar en cada una de las veces que lo hizo. Y ciertamente el rechazo no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado… Pero no era eso solamente, no…

Tenía que casarse. Aunque no fuera con Shirayuki.

Y ya lo había demorado demasiado tiempo…

* * *

—Carta de la Reina Madre, Majestad —dice Lord Haruka, de pie, al otro lado del escritorio, con la vista fija en dicha misiva.

—Hmm —responde Izana mientras sigue leyendo, realmente solo escuchando a medias, enfrascado en el informe que le había enviado Mitsuhide—, ¿y qué cuenta?

—Os pide que recordéis los preparativos del baile anual de los Wistalia.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlos… —murmuró, aún sin despegar la vista de su informe. Es cierto, el castillo bullía de actividad. Por todas partes corrían las doncellas y las limpiadoras, con sus útiles a cuestas. Las lavanderas no daban abasto con la mantelería y ropa blanca de palacio y el trasiego de provisiones en las cocinas era insufrible…

—Y os hace saber que este año no abrirá el baile con vos —añadió lord Haruka, ignorando el comentario del rey—. Algo sobre el reuma y sus viejos huesos, mi señor…

—Eso sí es un problema —concedió Izana, agitando una mano en el aire—. No puedo abrir el baile solo… Sería ridículo…

—Deberíais buscar pareja para el baile de apertura, mi señor…

—¿Y por casualidad tenéis a alguien en mente, milord? —preguntó Izana, aún solo con la mitad de su atención en la conversación—. ¿Alguien de la famosa lista?

—Bueno… —dijo el marqués—, si una reina no puede ser, con certeza os convendría una princesa…

Izana apartó la vista de los papeles en sus manos por primera vez durante toda la conversación, luego entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirando al hombre que le sostenía la mirada.

—Os habéis vuelto un tanto osado con los años, Lord Haruka… —declaró, ladeando la cabeza un poco, decidiendo aún si 'este atrevimiento' le divertía o le incomodaba…

—Es solo sentido común, mi señor… —respondió el marqués, llevándose la mano al pecho e inclinando el torso en un arco de disculpa. Sí, sí, se mostraba respetuoso, pero aun así dijo lo que dijo—. Clarines sigue necesitando a una reina digna…

—Pues Clarines tendrá suerte si dicha princesa acepta ser mi pareja… —dijo Izana vaciando de aire el pecho—. Aunque sea tan solo para el baile.

.

* * *

.

 _NOTA: el siguiente, el viernes._

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_


	25. Seda y música

_Aquí ya es viernes ;)_

* * *

 **SEDA Y MÚSICA**

Shirayuki aceptó, por supuesto.

¿Por qué? Ni idea, no sabría decirlo, pero es que últimamente su cuñado parecía tan lleno de sentido común y de menos inaccesibilidad (entiéndase humanidad, sí, sí) que no podía negarle casi nada. Se presentó en su gabinete, tomó asiento frente a ella sin pedir permiso (no es que ella esperara que lo hiciera), se quitó la levita con una floritura exagerada, desplegando como un vendaval su real realeza en la butaca y le soltó sin más que la Reina Madre lo había dejado solo frente a los lobos. O más bien lobas, precisó. Y añadió como por casualidad, con fingido desinterés, que si acaso no existiría un alma caritativa y de buen corazón que se apiadara de su pobre indefensión y abriera el baile de gala con él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su descarada 'sutileza', y siguió ignorándole, leyendo su último proyecto.

—Shirayuki… —le oyó decir.

—Aniue… —respondió ella, levantando la vista por encima de sus papeles.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó él, sin burlas, sin humor en la voz. Tan solo una pregunta.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, reposando en el respaldo de su butaca, con los labios apretados mientras lo miraba. Y él también la miraba a ella, con la cabeza ladeada, aguardando. Finalmente Shirayuki resopló, de esa manera tan poco femenina y que solo le salía frente a él.

—De acuerdo —transigió ella al fin.

Y entonces Izana sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina, alegre y sincera, tan igual a la de Zen que por un instante pudo ver el parecido entre hermanos.

Hasta que él abrió la boca.

—Harás las funciones de reina esa noche —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación—. Así vas practicando.

Shirayuki volvió a resoplar…

* * *

La noche del baile llegó y la corte entera se engalanó para la ocasión, las velas de las lámparas de cristal que pendían del techo arrancaban destellos a la ostentación de las joyas familiares sobre escotes escandalosamente cortos. Los suaves violines que sonaban de fondo no lograban acallar del todo el susurro de las sedas y el aleteo coqueto de los abanicos. Las conversaciones apenas se iniciaban y ya las bebidas fluían con holgura de la mano a la garganta.

En el lugar de honor, presidiendo el salón de baile, los tres Wistalia. La Reina Madre Haruto, siempre sonriente pero acusando ya el peso de los años y de la tristeza; el Rey, con los colores de su casa y en el pecho las insignias y emblemas de su posición, y al otro lado, la princesa Shirayuki, luciendo su más educada y cortesana sonrisa con un vestido azul de Prusia, oscuro como la noche, entretejido de hilos dorados y cobrizos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él sin despegar la vista de la multitud.

—Es vergonzoso… —respondió ella, mirando también al frente y sonriendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó a la vez que saludaba con la cabeza a algún conocido.

—Ver cómo revoletean frente a ti exhibiéndose… —respondió ella alzando su copa para saludar a esa misma persona.

—¿Celosa? —inquirió él. Shirayuki no tenía que volverse para saber que estaría con esa sonrisa de medio lado bien plantada en el rostro.

—Muchísimo —afirmó ella. Él no dio muestras de acusar la punzada dolorosa del sarcasmo de Shirayuki. Al contrario, su sonrisa se estiró aún más pero la copa que llevaba en las manos estuvo a punto de romperse. Sarcasmo, sí… Ya ni siquiera su habitual y franco rechazo. Ya ni eso…—. Todas quieren ser la próxima reina…

—Todas menos tú… —añadió él, dando un sorbo a su vino.

—Aniue… —le reconvino Shirayuki sin mirarlo.

—Nada, nada… —se excusó él—. No te reiteraré hoy mi petición…

—Más bien una orden… —repuso ella, con los labios sobre el borde de su copa.

—Una generosa propuesta… —replicó él, y girándose por fin hacia ella, tomó su copa y se la entregó a un sirviente junto con la suya.

—Una imposición… —objetó ella.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó él, alzando la mano ante ella e ignorando deliberadamente su última réplica.

—Será un placer, Majestad —respondió ella, inspirando y aceptando su mano con la formalidad requerida.

—El placer será mío, Alteza… —contestó Izana, con los ojos fijos en ella un segundo más de lo debido.

Y tras una corta y respetuosa inclinación de cabeza a la Reina Madre, y ante los ojos de todos, se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

* * *

Y ciertamente bailaron…

Ante los ojos de la corte, ante los ojos de todos… La Princesa del Pueblo y el Rey de Clarines danzan. Y las luces juegan con los reflejos en la seda de su vestido, semejando llamas en la noche, o quizás estrellas fugaces que caen del cielo…

¿Cuántas veces había bailado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces la había tenido en sus brazos? ¿Una, dos veces?

¿El día de su boda? Sí, seguramente bailó con la recién desposada. Ella, a la que antaño insultó con el título de 'amiga especial' de su hermano, Shirayuki, la plebeya sin nada que ofrecer… Herborista de la Corte, Amiga de la Corona de Tanbarun, la salvadora de Lyrias, la erudita, la Luz de Wistal, Consejera Real… La compañera de Zen, su esposa, su viuda…

Y la mujer que amaba.

Ah… ¿De verdad la amaba?

¿Se atrevería a decirlo? ¿Amor?

No, no… Eso es cosa de la literatura, de las mentes ociosas, más propia de corazones impulsivos que de mentes racionales como la suya…

Pero es que…

No podía amarla… Aunque quizás sí que lo hacía… O seguramente no…

 _Cállate, Izana, y baila. Calla y baila con Shirayuki, porque la música terminará y ya no podrás aprenderte la curva de su cintura, ni podrás grabar en tu recuerdo este perfume… Si no callas no podrás aprender cómo se siente su cuerpo en tus brazos, ni el calor de su piel bajo tus manos... Aprende, y apréndelo bien… Así no tendrás que imaginarla en tus sueños… Lo sabrás…_

 _Porque nunca antes la tuviste así, tan viva y radiante, ni supiste ver a la mujer en que se convirtió… Plena, madura, y hermosa como solo los años pueden embellecer a un alma pura._

 _No, no la tuviste antes… Ni la tendrás. Tendrá que bastarte esta noche tan solo, Izana…_

 _No la mereces._

* * *

—Shirayuki, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella no lo dudó, ni titubeó. Había paseado con él infinidad de veces. Es cierto que nunca _así_ , pero qué más daba… Después de abrir con él el baile de los Wistalia frente a la corte y aguantar las miradas asesinas de las otras damas, un paseo por los jardines a solas apenas era nada… Y sobre los rumores, bueno, _siempre_ habría rumores… Así que posó su mano con delicadeza sobre el antebrazo ofrecido y echó a andar con él. Atravesaron el suelo de piedra de la terraza y llegaron al camino de grava que se adentraba en los macizos de flores. Los senderos estaban iluminados por alegres farolillos de papel que arrojaban una suave luz con la lejana música de fondo.

Caminaron en confortable silencio, agradeciéndolo tras el bullicio del salón de baile, y de vez en cuando llegaba a ellos el eco de risas y conversaciones de otros paseantes, que como ellos, se habían adentrado en los jardines reales pero quizás por razones muy distintas (y mucho menos inocentes) a las de ambos.

—Aniue… —dijo ella, quebrando la quietud de su paseo.

—¿Sí, Shirayuki? —preguntó él, tomando su mano con la suya e invitándola a sentarse en un banco de piedra bajo un sauce. El árbol forma una cortina de hojas y ramas que los ocultan lo suficiente del resto del mundo, creando la ilusión de que están a solas, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Probablemente no fue adrede, o al menos no conscientemente, pero Izana se remueve un tanto inquieto. Quizás deberían cambiarse de…

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —dice ella, y ya entonces cualquier idea sobre la conveniencia de estar en un sitio más visible quedó olvidada. A Izana le gusta esto. Le gusta que Shirayuki muestre interés por él y no por el rey. Le encanta, aunque siendo como es él, debe decirse que no le gusta que le encante, porque eso solo hace aumentar el poder que Shirayuki tiene sobre él, eso sí, sin tener ni la más mínima idea.

Y así debe seguir…

—Por supuesto —responde él, sin más.

—Siempre hablas de la Reina Madre… —dice Shirayuki—. ¿No puedes llamarla madre? Quiero decir, sí, es cierto, alguna vez te he oído decirlo, pero por lo general hablas de ella como Su Majestad o la Reina Madre…

Él esboza esa sonrisa pequeñita que siempre tiene una sombra de tristeza. La luz es escasa tras la cortina de la verde fronda y ella casi no puede verla, pero sabe, quizás porque ahora lo conoce más y mejor, que está ahí…

—No me educaron así, Shirayuki…

—Es que es tan distante —se explica ella—, como si pusiera un muro entre una madre y su hijo.

Él asiente, comprendiendo a qué se refiere Shirayuki, aunque su suposición no es del todo exacta.

—Tienes que entender que a pesar de todo —se justifica él—, de esa distancia y de esa formalidad, yo nunca dudé del afecto de Su Maj… de mi madre… —Shirayuki sonrió cuando Izana se corrigió—. Se me educó desde muy pequeño en la convicción de que un día sucedería a mi padre, el rey. Y sabes que las formas lo son todo en este mundo…

—Ah, pero tú no has hecho lo mismo con tus hijos —argumentó ella—. Kain siempre te ha llamado padre, y él será rey después de ti…

—Se podría decir que me he ablandado con los años —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La risa argentina de Shirayuki resuena en su pequeño rincón privado. Al oírla, Izana no puede evitar que sus labios se estiren en una sonrisa, respondiendo a su alegría con la suya.

—¡Que repiquen las campanas! —exclama Shirayuki con indisimulado entusiasmo—. ¡Que resuenen las fanfarrias y las trompetas! ¡Su Majestad Izana Wistalia ha admitido una debilidad!

Y ríen. Los dos ríen. Y sus risas se hacen eco, espejos gemelos de sentires distintos. Ella, ríe porque hace mucho que no reía de corazón. Él, porque no puede evitarlo, porque la risa de Shirayuki le hace soñar con una mejor versión de él.

Pero las risas se van apagando y luego llega el silencio, y un rayo de luna se cuela por entre las ramas. Él puede ver un brillo de felicidad, de alegría, danzando en sus ojos. Y queda cautivo, preso en su mirada, y en el mechón de seda roja que ha escapado de la tiara.

Sí, es seda, piensa él, acariciándolo con dos dedos. Shirayuki da un respingo cuando siente la caricia leve y etérea en el arco de su oreja, dejando allí el mechón rebelde, y deslizándose luego por la curva de su mandíbula hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios.

Ella ahoga una exclamación y echa hacia atrás el torso, alejándose de su toque, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

—Si he de serte sincero —dice él con la voz enronquecida—, tengo más de una, Shirayuki…

Ella se lleva la mano a la boca, allí donde sus dedos han dejado su caricia, y se aleja más de su lado. El susurro violento de las sedas, vil pregonero de su rechazo.

La mano de Izana entonces cayó blandamente y sus labios se apretaron en una línea tensa. La luna, testigo silente, le permite ver cómo Izana le dedica una reverencia corta y seca, bastante brusca, para luego levantarse e irse sin mirar atrás. Huyó de allí, dejando a Shirayuki navegando a solas en el proceloso mar del más absoluto desconcierto.

Izana tampoco lo tenía mucho más claro…


	26. Razón y sinrazón

**_NOTA:_** _FF no me envía algunos reviews y notificaciones, especialmente si están hechos desde la app para teléfonos móviles. Así que mis disculpas a quienes no haya podido agradecer personalmente._

* * *

 **RAZÓN Y SINRAZÓN**

La mañana después del baile, Izana no fue a desayunar con su familia. Ni al día siguiente… Ni al otro… Ese tercer día, Shirayuki no se aguantó más y preguntó por él a sus sobrinos. Kain, digno hijo de Izana, se la quedó mirando a los ojos, analizándola, examinándola, como si quisiera averiguar sus más secretas intenciones, hasta que Armin quebró su silencioso estudio con voz alegre.

—Está ocupado estos días, tía…

—La mitad de los nobles que asistieron al baile ha solicitado audiencia privada con él —explicó Kain—. ¿Querías hablar con él, tía?

—Puedo esperar… —respondió ella, fingiendo desinterés.

—Estoy seguro de que agradecería tu visita… —dijo Kain. Y después de una pausa, añadió—. A padre siempre le alegra verte…

Ahora fue el turno de Shirayuki de quedarse mirando al muchacho, tratando de discernir si había segundas intenciones en lo que había dicho o si simplemente era un comentario inocente. Como no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, salvo que en verdad era hijo de su padre, críptico e enigmático, tan solo respondió:

—Permíteme dudarlo, Kain.

Y no se habló más del asunto durante el desayuno.

Mal llevaba ella lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Estaba indignada por la insensatez de Izana. ¿Pero qué se había creído él? ¿Que ella era como otras _señoritas_ de la corte? Las desvergonzadas eran otras, y no ella… Andaba también un punto ofendida, por la falta de respeto cuando ella no le dio pie a tal audacia. Habrase visto tamaño atrevimiento… Pero sobre todo, estaba desconcertada…

¿A qué diantres vino eso?

Eso no era en absoluto propio de Izana. Para nada… A menos que…

A menos que siguiera con sus locos planes de matrimonio…

Así que a media mañana, visto que su mente volvía una y otra vez a aquella noche y que su trabajo iba a resentirse si no se sacaba _eso_ de la cabeza, decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas y se presentó en su gabinete.

—¿Está a solas? —le preguntó a su secretario, en la antesala.

—Sí, Lady Shirayuki, pero…

Ella no esperó más y dejó al pobre hombre con la palabra en la boca. Abrió la puerta, un revuelo de tafetanes verdes, y cerró tras de sí.

—¿Qué quieres, Shirayuki? —preguntó él con indiferencia, la mirada fija en sus papeles sobre el escritorio. Si ella le hubiera visto un segundo antes, hubiera visto el brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella con voz afilada como dagas.

—¿Disculpa? —aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Se dignó esta vez a alzar el rostro, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, contemplando ese despliegue de fuego verde en su honor.

—¿Decidiste cambiar de estrategia? —Shirayuki alcanzó a ver un destello en los ojos zafiro. ¿De qué?, no sabría decirlo.

—¿Estrategia? —repitió él, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Ella exhaló un hondo suspiro, un tanto exasperado.

—Como las órdenes directas y 'sugerencias' no funcionan, ¿ahora planeas seducirme?

Y de nuevo, el destello. Más oscuro, más intenso. Pero esta vez los labios de Izana se alzaron en una sonrisa irónica, que cualquier otro, Shirayuki incluida, hubiera confundido con traviesa. Pero no. Una parte de Izana se siente aliviado con esas conclusiones a las que ha llegado Shirayuki. Otra, la que él sofoca cada vez que puede, aquella cuya existencia se obstina en negar, se encoge de orgullo herido. Si eso es lo que ella cree, pues bien. Así sea.

 _Salgamos a jugar._

—¿Seducirte? —repite Izana una vez más. Él, con un gesto de la mano, la invita a tomar asiento frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Ella se deja caer en la butaca en medio del susurro de los tafetanes y las enaguas. Colocó las manos sobre el regazo, y las apretó, haciendo pequeños puños en las telas de sus faldas, y exhaló un nuevo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y armándose de paciencia.

—¿Quieres dejar de repetirme como un eco? —pidió ella cuando abrió los ojos, tratando de mantener un tono educado.

Izana estuvo tentado de seguir con ello. Pero el fuego verde en los ojos de Shirayuki seguía allí, ardiendo con fuerza, y le advirtió de que no estaba de humor para sus juegos.

—¿Y cuál era la pregunta? —dijo apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, y la mano en su mejilla, con ademán indolente. No lo pudo evitar… No quiso. Ella bufó, como siempre hacía cuando a Izana le daba por desplegar su ácido sentido del humor. Y alzó las manos (¿quizás para estrangularlo?) pero luego las dejó caer con suavidad sobre su regazo.

—La noche del baile, en el jardín… ¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó por fin, recomponiéndose.

—Pensar… —respondió él, llevando un dedo a sus labios, como el que reflexiona sobre la pregunta realizada—. Realmente no estaba pensando…

Y eso era absolutamente cierto. Se había dejado llevar por el brillo de sus ojos, por la luz de la luna, por el susurro de la brisa… Pero sobre todo, por la risa en su voz…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por la posibilidad de que Izana, precisamente Izana, hubiera hecho algo sin pensar. Porque Izana jamás daba un paso sin haberlo planeado de antemano. Y si su cuñado, Su Majestad Izana, hacía algo 'sin pensar' es que el Fin de los Tiempos debía estar cerca.

No le creyó, por supuesto.

Así que desechó la idea. La descartó por ser del todo inverosímil. Y entonces, a esa sorpresa en sus ojos le sustituyó la desconfianza. Su mirada verde se aceró y un destello frío bailó en sus ojos.

—Aniue, no te conozco en absoluto —declaró ella, adelantando el torso hacia la mesa—. Un día eres un hombre con el que se puede hablar, accesible, cercano, y al otro vuelves a ponerte esa máscara de sarcasmo y levantas mil muros en torno a ti —Izana echó la espalda hacia atrás y puso distancia entre ambos. Le llegaba la suave fragancia de su perfume, mezclado con el olor a pergamino, tierra y tinta—. No, desde luego… No te conozco en absoluto… A veces pienso que esa calidez que he visto en ti no es más que un espejismo… No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza… —ella suspiró—. Crees que todo es un juego, que yo soy un juego… —Izana cuadró la mandíbula y guardó silencio, dejándola hablar, permitiéndose saber qué es lo que ella pensaba de él. Pero sin querer saberlo de verdad—. Con cosas como la que hiciste la otra noche… —aquí su voz vaciló un tanto—, me reduces a un objeto, a una cosa, a un premio que ganar… Y así solo me insultas. Ya veo que para ti sigo siendo la misma muchacha a la que podías despreciar con palabras elegantes. Tu primera impresión de mí no ha cambiado en quince años. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Este intento de seducirme? ¿Otro juego más? ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? Que eso se acaba hoy…

—Quiero que seas mi reina —le interrumpió él.

—¡Aniue! —protestó Shirayuki—. ¿¡No me estás escuchando!?

—Quiero casarme contigo y difícilmente puedo seguir considerándote una plebeya si te quiero junto a mí en el trono —explicó él, y luego esa sonrisa ladeada volvió a adornar sus rasgos—. Te he explicado varias veces mis razones y siguen siendo perfectamente válidas. Pero en vista de tus reiteradas negativas —Izana alzó una mano, dibujando una ambigua floritura en el aire. A nadie le gusta el rechazo. Y menos a un rey…—, no puedes culparme por intentarlo de _otras maneras más mundanas_ —Shirayuki iba a abrir la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero él se le adelantó—. Bueno, no demasiado por lo menos…

Eso, Izana, deja que crea que fue un intento más, deja que crea que solo querías seducirla para casarte con ella. Que no se entere de que tú, precisamente tú, no pudiste evitarlo, que tus manos se movieron solas, que necesitabas tocarla, sentirla bajo tus dedos…

Que no sepa nunca que querías besarla…


	27. Juegos de desconcierto

**JUEGOS DE DESCONCIERTO**

Shirayuki se quedó mirándolo, la boca ligeramente abierta de incredulidad.

—¿Así que es verdad? —le preguntó cuando por fin se recompuso.

—Por supuesto —le respondió él—. No tengo ningún problema en reconocértelo.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de enojada molestia y clavó con fiereza sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

—No me tienes el mínimo respeto… —afirmó con la voz teñida de decepción.

—Al contrario, Shirayuki —le replicó—. Es precisamente porque te respeto tanto, y te tengo en la más alta consideración, que a estas alturas aún no estás casada conmigo… —se inclina sobre el escritorio, la mano apoyada en el mentón, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa seductora en el rostro—. ¿Sabes una cosa…? Hay formas de poner tu honor en entredicho… —Shirayuki se remueve inquieta en su asiento y le lanza una mirada envenenada. Cualquier otro hubiera acusado el impacto, pero Izana decidió ignorarlo y tan solo siguió hablando—. Y una joven viuda caída en desgracia solo puede restaurar su honra mediante el matrimonio…

—Ah, no... No te atreverías… —le respondió ella, adelantando el torso, con las manos sobre el escritorio y encarándolo.

—A grandes males, grandes remedios… —declaró Izana, alzando las manos, como si hubiera dado con la solución definitiva para encontrar esposa.

—Entonces, si haces eso —ella sigue inclinada sobre el escritorio, mirándolo con fiereza—, todo lo que soy a tus ojos, el honorable apellido Wistalia, lo arrastrarás por el fango…

—De barrizales más hondos se ha salido… —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros. Él sigue con la mirada clavada en la suya, atraído por el fuego verde y el perfume que le inunda los sentidos. Juega, Izana, juega… Deja que crea que eres un calculador y un manipulador (porque lo eres) y no un hombre…

—¿No me tomarás nunca en serio, Izana? —pregunta ella, dejándose caer sobre la butaca con un suspiro. Él endereza la espalda, cruza las manos sobre la mesa y ladea la cabeza, y siente, un tanto desencantado, cómo sus pulmones vuelven a respirar algo que no es Shirayuki. Aire, solo aire… Ella lo ve, ese instante de seriedad, de un algo sin disfrazar que no es su máscara ni su sarcasmo habituales. Un algo distinto que no reconoce, pero que ya le ha visto antes… Pero siempre es fugaz y efímero…

—Me tomo mi casamiento contigo extremadamente en serio, Shirayuki… —le replica él, de nuevo con los ojos brillando con diversión. Ella suspira de nuevo, resignada a que su cuñado es capaz de volverla loca solo porque sí—. Pero también te digo que si soy mejor padre hoy es solo gracias a ti y a nadie más, Shirayuki…

A ella una exclamación se le queda atorada en la garganta. Sus ojos se abren con admiración y su boca, entreabierta, atrae inevitablemente la mirada de Izana.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? —repite ella atropelladamente—. ¡A esto me refiero! —y vuelve a adelantarse sobre el escritorio, e Izana vuelve a sentir que sus pulmones se llenan de ella—. Juegas conmigo, me manipulas, me enredas en frases de dobles sentidos y luego, casi sin transición, eres lo más encantador del mundo —se deja caer nuevamente sobre su asiento, y con voz cansada, añade—. No hay quién te entienda, Aniue.

—Hmm… —musita él. Y un dedo pensativo sigue la curva de sus labios—. Así que me encuentras encantador, Shirayuki…

—No es eso lo que… —interviene ella, agitando las manos y tratando de explicarse.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, verdad? —le suelta de repente, interrumpiéndola.

—¡Izana! —exclama Shirayuki, ya sin saber si enojarse, si reprenderlo o si mandarlo castigado sin cenar, como si fuera un niño travieso… Así que opta por una solución intermedia y decide dejarlo sin su juguete. Es decir, ella.

El sonido de su risa es lo último que escucha al cerrar la puerta y marcharse de allí.


	28. La ley de hielo

**LA LEY DE HIELO**

Bueno, podía haber ido peor…

Shirayuki podía haber descubierto que era tan solo un hombre 'interesado'. O podía haberse dado cuenta de que había más en él de lo que normalmente dejaba ver… Peor hubiera sido si hubiera leído en él la verdad…

Aunque tampoco resulta muy halagador que esa idea ni siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza… Y era hasta cierto punto insultante para su ego masculino, pues ya había comprobado que, aunque 'encantador', tras esa palabra no había nada. No había significados ni intenciones ocultas… Simplemente, 'encantador'…

En fin… La luna, la música, la risa de Shirayuki… Y los libros, sí, definitivamente la maldita literatura, tenían la culpa…

Y lo más inquietante de todo era esa vena suya masoquista recién descubierta… ¿No había decidido ya casarse con otra? ¿No tenía ya claro que Shirayuki no se desposaría con él? Pues hala, él seguía empecinado en casarse con ella, en hacerla su reina y su esposa… Una pérdida de esfuerzos y de energía, eso es lo que era…

Y no tenía nada que ver que con cada negativa y con cada nuevo rechazo, el corazón y su orgullo se resintieran lastimados y magullados…

Después de aquella conversación sobre las _maneras más mundanas_ de Izana para conquistar y seducir a Shirayuki, esta le había otorgado el tratamiento de hielo: ni una sola descortesía, ni un solo mal gesto, ni una palabra fuera de lugar… Tan solo una distancia helada, una fría educación, impersonal e indiferente, que lo convertía prácticamente en un desconocido… Y tampoco había siquiera ese fuego verde, ni una sonrisa luminosa, ni protestas apasionadas… Y eso le molestaba más que nada…

Los desayunos se volvieron incómodos y los niños miraban a uno y a otra, observando en silencio cómo se trataban con formal y helada cortesía.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Hanako una mañana.

—¿Sí, cariño? —le respondió su madre mientras le untaba a Akari el pan tostado.

—¿Estás enfadada con el tío Izana? —preguntó con toda la inocencia de sus pocos años. El silencio se hizo en la mesa y las conversaciones cesaron. Varias cabezas infantiles y prepubescentes alzaron la mirada de sus platos, encontrando a los adultos de la habitación mucho más interesantes que la comida.

—Hanako querida, estar enfadada es una pérdida de tiempo y no conduce a nada de provecho… —respondió ella, ignorando deliberadamente la atención de toda la mesa. Sí, de toda la mesa, Izana incluido.

—¿Qué has hecho, padre? —preguntó entonces Kain, lanzándole a su padre una mirada impenetrable. De esas que él mismo suele usar en el salón del trono. Ahora los demás lo miraban a él, y viéndose sometido al escrutinio de todos, Izana suspiró exageradamente…

—No pienso disculparme por hacer lo que consideré oportuno en ese momento… —respondió.

—Los dioses nos libren de considerarlo una ofensa a tu inteligencia —intervino Shirayuki, girando los ojos con desgana.

—¡Pero padre! —exclamó Kain con reproche, ahora sí convencido de que algo, a saber qué, tenía que haber hecho su padre para molestar a su tía.

—Kain… —le reconvino Izana, con seriedad en la voz.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa? —interrogó Hanako.

—¿Padre? —preguntó Armin.

—¿Mami? —dijo la pequeña Akari.

—¿Tío Izana? —cuestionó Toshiro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Izana arroja con más fuerza de la debida la blanca servilleta de hilo sobre la mesa. Los niños más pequeños dan un respingo y los mayores contienen el aliento.

—Estás poniendo a los niños en mi contra, Shirayuki… —le dijo, con los ojos entornados y sin ocultar su creciente molestia. Era lo más cercano al enojo puro que había visto en él. Ella ladeó la cabeza, examinando cómo las líneas de su rostro se endurecían y en sus ojos brillaba esa pétrea chispa de azul tormentoso.

—Me atribuyes demasiado mérito, Aniue… —se defendió ella. Y el solo pensamiento de que las preguntas infantiles hubieran hecho que perdiera momentáneamente su estudiada indiferencia, le causó a Shirayuki tal sorpresa, que no pudo evitar la sonrisa traviesa, una perfecta combinación de inocente malicia y perverso regocijo, se dibujara en su rostro—. Para eso te bastas tú solito…

Y tal como vino, el enojo se fue… El muy tonto soltó un 'oh' confuso, dejó caer los hombros y se quedó mirando esa sonrisa, esa nueva sonrisa que no le conocía. Y así fue cómo perdió la oportunidad de hacer alguna réplica ingeniosa…

Pero en fin… Al menos la ley de hielo había sido rota… Aunque tuvo que soportar las miradas aviesas de hijos y sobrinos (del más grande a la más pequeña) durante el resto del desayuno…


	29. De libros varios

_NOTA: A todos los enamorados de la vida, ¡feliz día de San Valentín!_

* * *

 **DE LIBROS VARIOS**

Una de esas tardes, días después, la puerta de su gabinete se abrió dando paso a Shirayuki, que venía cargada con legajos y libros de cuentas. Él contuvo el impulso de levantarse a ayudarla, sabiendo bien que su ayuda no sería aceptada.

—¿Vienes a firmar la paz, Shirayuki? —preguntó con humor curioso.

—Pues lo que te traigo, podría desatar una guerra, Aniue… —respondió ella, con preocupación en la voz, mientras iba depositando su carga en el escritorio frente a él. Izana vio el blasón de los Vandermeer entre los papeles y su semblante se endureció.

—Cuéntame.

—Puede que me esté precipitando, pero quisiera tu opinión —declaró ella, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Él se quedó un segundo de más con la vista clavada en sus labios, y luego se reprendió a sí mismo, porque ese no era el momento adecuado para dejar que su mente errara por caminos peligrosos—. Mira… —le dijo Shirayuki, extendiendo varios de los legajos que había traído con ella—. Estaba revisando los suministros del dispensario que establecimos en el valle de Sirdex… Ya sabes…, para los presupuestos del año próximo —él asintió—, y me encontré esto…

Ella se quedó de pie frente al escritorio y giró los documentos para que él pudiera leerlos.

—Aquí… Facturados, 211 —luego señaló a otra de las listas desplegadas sobre la mesa—, inventariados, 121… Aquí, 36 y aquí, 26… 51 y 15… 220 y 202… Y sigue… —Shirayuki exhaló un suspiro y con gesto cansado, se colocó tras la oreja un mechón rojo. Izana conocía ahora el tacto de seda de esos cabellos en sus dedos…—. Al principio, pensé que eran errores de transcripción, los números bailan, se cambia por error un número por otro… —él asintió de nuevo—, pero ocurría tantas veces que ya no podía ser casual…

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Necesitaría los libros contables.

—Los originales los tiene la casa Vandermeer y preferiría no sacudir el avispero antes de tiempo —ella asintió en silencio un par de veces, comprendiendo perfectamente lo delicado del asunto—. Pero puedo conseguir los informes trimestrales que nos remiten al Tesoro, con las declaraciones de impuestos y aranceles. ¿Servirán?

—Eso sería perfecto…

* * *

En algún momento, alguien les trajo té y algo de comer. Con la luz menguante del atardecer, habían desfilado por allí los jóvenes Wistalia, llenando el despacho con sus voces y sus risas. Pero hace rato que se han ido y ellos siguen enterrados en documentos contables. Shirayuki se había sentado en el sofá ocupando la mesita baja con los libros que estaba revisando, mientras Izana hacía lo mismo en su escritorio. Sus ojos recorren las interminables listas, haciendo anotaciones cuando encuentran una discrepancia. Apenas hablaban, algún comentario, alguna pregunta de tanto en tanto, relacionada con el contenido de los documentos mientras el fuego de la chimenea jugaba a crear sombras en las paredes.

Era tarde, muy tarde, cuando hicieron una pausa para tomar algo caliente. Shirayuki mantiene ambas manos alrededor de la taza e inhala el reconfortante aroma. Izana la observa y por fin da voz a su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? Quiero decir, sé cómo te diste cuenta, ya me lo dijiste —Izana agita suavemente la mano—, pero ¿qué te hizo sospechar que había algo mal?

—Por la fecha de compra de la _Pheramelia_ fresca —respondió ella. Él frunció el ceño en una muda pregunta y ella sonrió un tanto antes de explicarse—. Mayo. El listado dice que se compró en mayo. Pero es septiembre u octubre. Es una flor de otoño…

—Ah, tus habilidades de herborista, Shirayuki… —comenta él, permitiéndose por una vez que la admiración se note en su voz—. ¿Solo por eso?

—Aparte de que era una cantidad absurdamente elevada para una clínica rural… —explica ella—. Y bueno, los treinta kilos de _Safranica nordalis_. Un auténtico disparate…

—¿Qué? —pregunta él.

—Para obtener treinta kilos de polen de _Safranica_ haría falta medio país para cultivarla… Y después de eso, fue cuando empecé a cotejar las listas.

—Me reitero… Tus habilidades son dignas de admiración.

Y ella supo, de alguna manera, que a pesar de su habitual sonrisa traviesa, él hablaba totalmente en serio.

* * *

La luna está alta e Izana se levanta para alimentar el fuego de la chimenea. Los leños chisporrotean y las llamas crecen. Él arquea la espalda, para deshacerse de las molestias de tantas horas sentado, y sus vértebras crujen de alivio. Shirayuki por fin se ha dormido, perdida la batalla contra el sueño. Hace rato que por el rabillo del ojo —no es que él estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos, claro—, la veía cabecear y luchar por mantenerse despierta.

Se acerca con sigilo, procurando que sus botas no hagan ruido, y la recuesta con cuidado para no despertarla. Solo tiene que inclinarla un poco, tocándole el hombro con suavidad, para que ella se tienda instintivamente sobre el sofá. Shirayuki dobla los brazos bajo su cabeza y exhala un suspirito de satisfacción. Él sonríe al oírla. Luego la arropa con una manta que saca de un armarito, lo cual haría pensar que más de una vez el rey ha hecho noche en su gabinete. Izana da un paso atrás y contempla la figura durmiente. Se permite entonces mirarla, tratando de grabar en su mente la curva exacta de sus mejillas, la forma en que sus pequeñas manos se colocan bajo su rostro… Sin temor a ser sorprendido, Izana no tiene que mantener su máscara.

Y de la observación de sus finos rasgos, de la sombra de cansancio bajo los ojos, de los labios entreabiertos en una respiración profunda y tranquila, sumado al carácter y voluntad de la mujer que dormía del todo ajena a sus pensamientos, pero especialmente, por la forma en que ella le hacía _sentir_ , Izana solo pudo concluir una cosa…

Quizás los libros que hablaban de amor tenían razón…


	30. Una sencilla pregunta

**UNA SENCILLA PREGUNTA**

Los días pasaron y el revuelo en la corte tras el escándalo con los Vandermeer fue cesando. Cayó el cabeza de la noble casa junto con su administrador, el gerente de los asuntos sociales del ducado y unos cuantos peones de la pequeña nobleza rural más que actuaban de intermediarios, y fueron sustituidos por otros miembros de la familia más honestos y afines a la casa Wistalia.

A nadie de la nobleza se le escapaba la amenaza velada tras las destituciones y las sentencias, que sacudieron como un terremoto sus cómodos asientos y les recordó, una vez más, que con Su Majestad Izana Wistalia no se juega. El rey era bien consciente de que se había creado nuevos enemigos y de que la posición del nuevo duque era muy inestable y bastante precaria. La casa Vandermeer era bastante importante y las ramificaciones de sus negocios e intereses se extendían por todo el país. Si no actuaba bien, si ofendía en demasía los privilegios de la nobleza o si se quedaba corto en la demostración de fuerza, corría el riesgo de desestabilizar la economía nacional. Y aunque confiaba en que el temor a ser los siguientes en caer en desgracia fuera suficiente, Izana dio órdenes para reforzar su red de inteligencia en otras ramas de la familia Vandermeer más beligerantes.

Porque rey prevenido, vale por dos…

* * *

El cielo apenas ha empezado a mostrar sus colores y el castillo se va despertando lentamente, pero del patio de armas le llega el sonido seco de las espadas de madera. Izana se detiene y cambia el destino de sus pasos. Aunque él prefiere el peso del acero, el entrechocar del bokken tiene algo que le agrada. Quizás es ese sabor a niñez inocente que le recuerda las tardes en que su padre le inició en el arte de la esgrima… Cosas de hombres, solía decir su padre, pero lo cierto es que esas prácticas ayudaban a crear lazos y recuerdos entre ellos. Él siguió la misma tradición con sus hijos y desde que su padre faltó, también con su sobrino. Pero descuidada y desplazada por el peso de levantar una capital de las cenizas, solo en los últimos tiempos la había vuelto a renovar de manera habitual, cuando comprendió que se estaba perdiendo la infancia de sus hijos y que estaban creciendo sin él.

Por eso, hoy cuando la nostalgia por los que ya no están le da alcance, entra en el patio de armas y los dos contendientes detienen su práctica al verlo. Tras los saludos, el teniente Shikito le ofrece con una reverencia su propio bokken al rey e Izana lo acepta, deslizando un dedo sobre la brillante madera pulida. Y el sonido seco de los golpes se renueva y el frío de la mañana forma pequeñas nubes de aliento cuando respiran.

—Os estáis volviendo lenta... —comenta él, cuando ella tarda un segundo de más en bloquear un golpe ascendente.

Kiki le ignora y lanza una estocada al torso que Izana detiene fácilmente. Kiki retrocede cuando él ataca con tres golpes en sucesión rápida.

—Estáis más lenta… —le dice él, esta vez afirmándolo.

—Es posible —contesta ella, encogiéndose de hombros y buscando un punto desguarnecido en su defensa.

—Y ya no montáis a caballo… —añade el rey, bloqueando su lance corto.

—¿De veras? —responde ella, sin añadir más, alineando su bokken frente a Izana para el siguiente asalto. Pero él deja caer el sable de madera, que repiquetea contra el suelo de piedra y se acerca a beber un poco de agua. Y con la copa ocultando su boca, dejando atrás las formalidades, le pregunta:

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

Kiki se da la vuelta. Lo mira por tres largos segundos con esa mirada suya que aterroriza tanto a su marido, pero luego niega suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Izana.

—Querría quedarse con nosotros —y luego añadió—, querría venir y no perderse nada. Y no podéis prescindir de él en las tierras del oeste.

—Pues ve tú con él… —dijo Izana, y los ojos de Kiki brillaron, pero una vez más negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mi deber está con la familia real.

—Tu deber está primero con tu propia familia.

Oh, gentil Izana, tan preocupado por los suyos... ¡Qué acto más desinteresado! Pero seamos claros, con Kiki fuera, y por tan largo tiempo (pues no podría viajar ni regresar hasta que el nuevo Seiran tuviera la edad adecuada), el camino a Shirayuki se mostraba despejado, libre de posibles interferencias, porque la princesa estaría más tiempo sola y totalmente desprotegida contra sus (intentos de) avances y su persuasión.

Ah, pero Kiki siempre ha sido muy perspicaz. Y haciendo gala de su famosa omnisciencia, añadió:

—Os he visto mirarla… En el baile…

Él ladea la cabeza, fingiéndose ignorante. Toda máscara falla en algún momento, y es un hecho que la suya se llenó de mil grietas esa noche. Kiki deja salir lentamente el aire por la nariz y luego cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, recorre con la mirada el patio de armas para confirmar que están a solas. Shikito-kun hace rato que marchó y aún es temprano para que lleguen los miembros de la guardia de palacio a ejercitarse.

—¿Me concedéis permiso para hablar libremente, Majestad? —pregunta ella.

—Dirías igualmente lo que quisieras decir, Lady Kiki —responde él, la esquina de sus labios curvándose un tanto.

—¿Seguís interesado en ella? —Izana asiente, sabiendo que se refiere a sus mal recibidas propuestas de matrimonio—. No está lista aún.

—Lo sé.

—No, no entendéis —le replica ella, sus labios dibujando una apretada línea—. No está lista para nadie.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Disculpad?

—Yo ya tuve una esposa… —aclara él. No es que alguien como Izana le deba explicaciones a nadie, pero sabe que Kiki es el custodio de Shirayuki en más de un sentido. Aunque eso suponga que deba protegerla de él mismo… Y hace bien…—. Pero necesidades de la corona, como debéis suponer, me obligan a un nuevo matrimonio, Lady Kiki. Ni más ni menos… Y ya he hecho mi elección.

—Y tiene que ser ella.

—Es la más adecuada.

—Yo sé eso —afirmó Kiki, asintiendo con vigor una sola vez—, pero ¿por qué? Ella es la adecuada _para el reino_ , sin duda. ¿Pero por qué es la adecuada _para vos_? Shirayuki jamás se casaría sin amor —declara, esperando una reacción por parte de Izana. Pero esta no llega. Él la sigue mirando, con hielo en los ojos—. Y vos lo sabéis. Así que no me vengáis con historias sobre la sangre y la propaganda real...

—Mis hijos la quieren. Y yo la estimo.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Ahora sí. Ahora mismo eso es lo más importante.

—Shirayuki es un ave extraña que no entiende de dobleces, mi señor. Con ella tendréis que ser sincero y decirle la verdad. No hay otra forma.

—Shirayuki debe entender que tiene obligaciones derivadas de su posición.

—Pero sus obligaciones no incluyen un sitio en el trono junto a vos, Majestad. Decidme… Si vos no fuerais el rey, y ella no fuera la mujer de vuestro hermano, ¿la miraríais dos veces? —Kiki alza el rostro, la mirada llena de transparente desafío—. Si fuera una simple herborista de la corte, ¿os casaríais con ella?

Izana no responde. Deja la copa junto a la jarra de agua, recoge el bokken del suelo y justo cuando Kiki pensaba que no iba a responderle, dice:

—Id con vuestro esposo, Lady Kiki. Os dispenso de vuestras obligaciones en palacio.

Kiki se despide con una reverencia y ya está a unos pasos de distancia cuando se detiene y gira el torso para hablarle por última vez.

—Si le hacéis daño de alguna forma, tenéis que saber que me importará un bledo que seáis el rey…

Izana asiente en silencio, aceptando la amenaza del hielo de sus ojos y reconociendo la lealtad y el afecto de Kiki por su señora y amiga.

Y sabiendo que la respuesta a la pregunta de la valiente espadachín era sí. Un sí rotundo y definitivo.


	31. Hielo azul

**HIELO AZUL**

El día que Kiki se fue, los niños fueron a despedirla. Se arremolinaron en torno a ella, como si así pudieran impedirle subir al carruaje, demorando el momento último del adiós. Las niñas lloraban, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas, y a los varones solo les salvaba su orgullo cuasi viril. Eran fuertes, tenían que ser fuertes…

Kiki se agachó y les susurró algo que los adultos presentes, a saber, Izana y Shirayuki, no alcanzaron a oír. Todos asintieron vigorosamente y con el semblante serio, probablemente recibiendo alguna misión o encomienda secreta mientras estuviera ausente.

—Cuidad bien de vuestros padres —les dijo al final, con su tono de siempre, pero la mirada en sus ojos era más suave.

La mano sobre el pomo de la espada se apretó un tanto más, pero ni un músculo traicionó su expresión… Maldita sea, qué bien le sonó eso a Izana. _Vuestros padres_ , como si Shirayuki fuera su esposa…, como si fueran una familia de verdad, y no dos mitades rotas que se apoyaban entre sí…

Shirayuki no pareció captar la ambigüedad de la frase (o quizás no quiso captarla) y simplemente se abrió paso entre los críos para abrazar a su amiga por última vez en un largo tiempo.

—Prométemelo —le dice Kiki.

—Allí estaré —le responde Shirayuki, y asiente con vigor. Sonríe, pero sus ojos están húmedos—. Alguien tiene que procurar que ese día Mitsuhide les deje hacer su trabajo a las comadronas…

* * *

A pesar de la ausencia de Lady Kiki, Izana no hizo movimiento alguno por abordar a Shirayuki con sus reiteradas (y rechazadas) propuestas de matrimonio. Se había limitado a seguir con la rutina familiar de los desayunos y los paseos por los jardines, cuando todos los niños se reunían al final de la tarde tras sus lecciones y entrenamientos. Y Shirayuki no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero sus ojos, los de Izana, habían perdido algo de ese hielo azul. Ella, más que nadie, sabía de sus esfuerzos por reconectar con sus hijos, por formar parte de sus vidas, por no ser un padre ausente a pesar de las obligaciones del reino. Ella lo veía cada día, cómo sonreía (no esa sonrisa que la traía loca, no) y su mirada se dulcificaba cuando los niños, hijos y sobrinos, les contaban sus progresos o sus 'aventuras'. Detalles, tonterías, anécdotas… Pequeñas historias que lo unían a los jóvenes Wistalia formando y reforzando esos vínculos de afecto que van más allá de la sangre y del apellido.

Es por ello que Shirayuki no comprendía la razón de ver de nuevo ese hielo azul en sus ojos.

La tenía desconcertada y no alcanzaba a imaginar por qué razón su mirada era tan dura. Su voz era cortés, por supuesto, y sus modales impecables, como siempre. Pero ese hielo estaba ahí. Ella podía verlo.

Y esa no era la única sorpresa de la tarde, en absoluto.

Había aparecido sin más. Se había colocado a su lado, demasiado cerca, mucho más de lo habitual en él, y luego había tomado su mano y la había dejado descansando en su brazo. En teoría un gesto atento, educado, pero al que se invita, no se impone. Y no solo eso, no. Había cubierto la suya con su propia mano, reteniéndola allí, piel contra piel. La mano de Izana estaba helada.

Y después la ignoró.

—Lord Yuuha, cuánto tiempo sin veros… —había dicho Izana—. ¿Disfrutáis de vuestro paseo con Lady Shirayuki?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y sintió que el agarre de la mano de Izana sobre la suya se hacía más fuerte. Lo miró, aún confundida, y vio cómo el otro hombre inhaló con fuerza, enderezando la espalda (también igual de sorprendido que ella) para luego realizar la debida reverencia y corresponder a su saludo.

Pero ese hielo azul estaba ahí. Mirando al pobre Yuuha.

¿Qué había hecho el desdichado para incurrir en la desaprobación del rey?


	32. Diez minutos antes

**DIEZ MINUTOS ANTES**

 **(o El monstruo de ojos verdes)**

La luz que atraviesa los cristales es más suave al atardecer. Izana guarda sus papeles en la carpeta sobre el escritorio, coloca la pluma en su soporte y le pone la tapa al tintero. Estira los músculos del cuello y un sonoro chasquido le trae alivio a sus cansados huesos. Es casi la hora del paseo con su familia, y debería ir yendo a recoger a los niños. A esta hora, solo Shirayuki y Akari estarán el parque, porque a los mayores aún les queda un rato más con sus clases y sus tutores.

Efectivamente, ella ya está allí. Pero no está sola…

Desde su ventana, la ve paseando con un hombre. Es Yuuha, el desgraciado que la insultó el primer día en la biblioteca del ala este. Y según sus informes, quien la encontró cuando se 'desmayó' en un pasillo…

Izana conoce a todo el que es alguien en su corte (y también a muchos que no lo son, pero este no es el caso ahora). El tipo tiene la misma edad que debería haber tenido Zen. Nacido en el seno de una familia noble, aunque de bajo rango y orientada al comercio más que a las tierras, Yuuha (ahora Lord Yuuha), de ser un segundón sin ningún atractivo para la corte, es ahora un apetitoso partido, engrandecido por la desdicha, pues con la epidemia se vio convertido en señor. Las fiebres se llevaron a casi toda su familia: padre, hermano y esposa. De la familia que una vez tuvo, solo le queda su hijo, un niño de cinco años que juega ahora con Akari, persiguiendo mariposas, bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres.

Un viudo. Un hombre libre.

Izana los observa a través de los cristales, el viento mece la roja cabellera atada con un simple lazo, la figura erguida, pero cómoda, y el paso lento. Solo hablan y caminan juntos. No hay más. Pero un algo amargo, nuevo y desconocido, se le arrastra por dentro del pecho.

Solo pasean por los jardines —sus jardines, su paseo, su… Su… Su cuñada— y a Izana no le gusta.

No le gusta nada.

No le gusta sentirse así. Quisiera disfrazar lo que siente —esta cosa agria en la garganta, con sabor a sangre y soledad, este agujero de oscuridad en el pecho— y llamarlo por otros nombres.

El corazón de Shirayuki es grande para el perdón, él lo sabe bien. Ella no guardaría rencores por alguien que la insultó hace eternidades. Al contrario, lucharía para demostrar su valía y la gentileza de su espíritu. Pero esa grandeza la deja expuesta a toda clase de oportunistas. ¿Y si Yuuha solo quiere medrar a su costa? ¿Y si ahora que se ha ennoblecido quiere ascender en la escala social? Una princesa le vendría muy bien…

Izana sabe que no es el caso. Aprieta los puños mientras mira por la ventana. Sabe que no es más que un intento —un pobre intento, de hecho— de racionalizar este nuevo sentimiento que Shirayuki provoca involuntariamente en él. Cierra los ojos, intentando someter el vértigo de ese pozo de oscuridad, y en la soledad de su gabinete, lanza la verdad al aire.

—Un rival... —dice aún con los ojos cerrados. Eso es lo que es Lord Yuuha.

¿No fue él el que dijo que aceptaría con gusto verla casada con otro que no fuera él? Oh, sí, lo dijo. Fue en el camino, cuando ella volvía de Tanbarun. Qué falso, qué hipócrita puede llegar a ser… Qué bien se ha mentido a sí mismo todo este tiempo… El Izana de hoy, este que la vida ha moldeado a partir de la desgracia, jamás podría soportar verla esposa de otro. Nunca. Se siente como un puño en el pecho, como una mano helada que le aprieta el corazón, este deseo de tenerla solo para sí, de no compartir sus afectos. De hacerla suya.

Izana apoya la mano en el cristal. El rojo se pierde en la arboleda, tras un recodo, y desaparece de su vista.

Y entonces, su corazón late inquieto, rápido y veloz. Un desconocido desasosiego, que va de la mano de una airada ira y un miedo al vacío de la soledad. Él no es así. Él nunca ha sido así. Él es un hombre cerebral, racional. Frío, incluso. E Izana odia verse reducido a una cosa que solo _siente_ , incapaz de controlar y someter la vorágine de sensaciones que se agitan en su pecho.

Exhala con violencia, vaciando los pulmones y aprieta los labios en líneas tensas de disgusto. Deja por fin la ventana, toma su casaca y avanza hacia la puerta, cruza luego la antesala y lo último que ven sus asistentes son los faldones de la casaca ondeando tras él. E Izana no corre, porque un rey no debe correr, todo dignidad y prestancia, pero sus pasos son rápidos, sus pies llevan alas pero sus ojos no ven más que el rojo. No ve a los guardias que se ponen en posición de firmes a su paso, ni las reverencias de las doncellas, y deja con la palabra en la boca a Lord Haruka, que se dirigía a su despacho, las manos llenas de nuevos expedientes.

Los encuentra en el jardín de las rosas.

Se toma unos segundos para sosegar su respiración y revestirse de distancia. Mentir. Necesita mentir. Y eso lo hace muy bien. De hecho, lleva toda la vida haciéndolo. Se pone la máscara de la apariencia y la cortesía, y se prepara para fingir que _no siente lo que siente_.

Pero Izana ya no puede engañarse a sí mismo nunca más.

Lo primero que hace, es reclamarla y reafirmar que ella es suya, aunque sea mentira. Que lo sepa Yuuha. Que sepa que ella, de alguna manera retorcida y extraña, le pertenece. Necesita su piel bajo sus manos, sentir que el hielo clavado en el pecho no es real, y fingir que Shirayuki es más de lo que realmente es.

Luego, el saludo, disfrazando puñales de envidia y reproche...

—Lord Yuuha, cuánto tiempo sin veros… —le dijo—. ¿Disfrutáis de vuestro paseo con Lady Shirayuki?

E Izana se deleita en el miedo que destella en sus ojos, porque el hombre lo ha entendido. Demasiado bien, de hecho.

—¿Vamos a buscar a nuestros hijos? —pregunta él, tras las banalidades de rigor, buscando los ojos verdes. Verdes llenos de luz…

Lo dijo así tal cual. Con toda la mala intención del mundo. _Nuestros hijos, Lord Yuuha. Interprétalo como quieras…_

Ah, pero no es como si Shirayuki no hubiera visto ese hielo azul en sus ojos. Quizás no advirtiera ni el deseo ni la verdad ocultos tras sus palabras. Quizás no entendiera las razones reales para su inusitado comportamiento… O puede que simplemente no quisiera verlas… No es como si la extraña frialdad de Izana no fuera un motivo de alarma desde el principio. Y aunque era una forma elegante de deshacerse de su compañero de paseo, rayaba la grosería.

¿Qué diantres? ¡Era definitivamente grosero!

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _El monstruo de ojos verdes del título es una referencia directa a Shakespeare, así llamaba él a los celos en su_ Otelo _._

 _"¡Oh! mi señor, cuidado con los celos. Son el monstruo de ojos verdes que se burla de la carne de la que se alimenta". Acto III, escena 3._


	33. De perdones y otras medias verdades

**DE PERDONES Y OTRAS MEDIAS VERDADES**

—Tío Izana —preguntó la pequeña con toda la inocencia de sus pocos años, después de que su amiguito se fuera con su azorado padre—, ¿tás malito?

Izana exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro y sus ojos se suavizaron un tanto cuando le respondió que no, negando con la cabeza, pero sin decir palabra.

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza, aún mirándolo con esos ojos de gato tan iguales a los de su padre, no del todo segura de creérselo. Shirayuki entonces dio un paso adelante y se agachó tomando con suavidad a la niña por los hombros para que la mirara a ella. Los bajos de su vestido rozaban el suelo, pero a ella no le importaba eso ahora.

—Akari querida, ¿por qué no te adelantas un poquito y vas a buscar a los demás? —le dijo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella, mirando a su tío. Y solo cuando Izana asintió, realizó una torpe pero adorable reverencia y luego salió corriendo a buscar a sus primos y hermanos.

Cuando la pequeña ya se encontraba a cierta distancia como para no oírlos, Shirayuki se volteó para encarar a Izana. En sus ojos, destellaba la indignación, y él cuadró la mandíbula, anticipando lo que estaba por venir.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? —soltó ella, alzando un poco las manos—. ¡Lo has asustado, Aniue! Y además, ha sido una auténtica grosería. Prácticamente lo has obligado a irse —Izana callaba, lidiando aún con aquel monstruo de ojos verdes que le atenazaba el pecho, ojos verdes tan diferentes a estos otros que lo atraían a la perdición como un canto de sirenas—. Ha sido… Ha sido vergonzoso… —dijo ella, con las mejillas teñidas de furioso carmín—. Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celoso… Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

Ella no esperó respuesta. No quería saber la respuesta. Evitó sus ojos y siguió hablando.

Se perdió entonces el destello de alarma en los ojos azules, se perdió los puños apretados a la espalda, ocultos bajo la casaca. No vio cómo Izana cerraba los ojos intentando someter al monstruo.

—Celos o no, me da igual — _Mientes_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza. Ella la ignoró—. Llámalo como quieras… —Y aquí se giró y buscó sus ojos—. Tan solo quieres marcar aquello que crees que es tuyo —se llevó la mano al pecho, sobre su corazón—. Pues te lo advierto, Izana Wistalia, yo no te pertenezco.

Y luego calló.

Verde y azul se miran, en un silencioso duelo de voluntades, tratando de ocultarse de sí mismos, de lo que ven, o creen ver, en los ojos del otro, a salvo tras las murallas que cuidadosamente han ido alzando durante años.

Una risotada seca, amarga, quiebra el tenso silencio. Y luego otra, y otra más… Carcajadas hoscas, grises, sin el brillo de la alegría.

Los labios de Shirayuki se entreabren en mudo asombro mientras lo ve reír. Tan… Tan ¿resignado?, ¿decepcionado? Por los dioses, ¿tan qué? ¿Por qué no puede ponerle nombre a la tristeza desencantada que ve en sus ojos? ¿Por qué? Y ella intenta, de veras que lo intenta, acallar los gritos de su cabeza.

—Créeme, lo sé perfectamente… —dijo él, hablando al fin.

Ella sacude bruscamente la cabeza, relegando a rincones oscuros peligrosos pensamientos, donde no pueda tocarlos, de donde no puedan volver a escapar.

—Entonces —dijo ella con un suspiro—, ¿qué ha hecho el pobre hombre para caer en desgracia a tus ojos?

Izana no responde y echa a andar, con Shirayuki a su lado, por el sendero por el que se había marchado Akari. Ella aguarda, esperando una respuesta que no llega. Solo cuando cruzan la elegante arquería de piedra que marca los límites de los jardines reales, Izana chasquea la lengua en manifiesto disgusto. Los ojos de ella se abren un tanto, porque es un gesto nuevo, inusitado, en él.

—¿Cómo puedes tratarlo con tanta familiaridad? —preguntó, la mirada al frente.

—¿Disculpa? —le pregunta ella a su perfil y volviendo luego la vista al camino.

—Te ofendió.

—Me ofendió… —repite ella, sin entender realmente.

—Cuando lo conociste.

—Oh, eso… —dijo ella cuando el entendimiento y el recuerdo de aquel día iluminaron por fin sus palabras—, por favor, insultos de esa clase tuve que soportarlos hasta de ti… —Izana asiente y cuadra la mandíbula. Sí, lo hizo. Él la humilló presentándola como la favorita de Zen, dando a entender que era su amante y una mantenida. Hace quince años… Una oportunista, una prostituta… La de veces que en estos últimos tiempos esas palabras habían regresado para acosarle, porque por más justificadas que estuvieran sus acciones de aquellos días, hoy son una espina clavada en su pecho. Y eso es algo con lo que Izana tendrá que cargar siempre… Sin embargo, no hay amargura en su voz, la voz de ella, porque el corazón de Shirayuki es así—. Si guardara rencores a todos los que me dijeron o insinuaron algo parecido en aquellos tiempos, no me hablaría con medio castillo…

—¿No albergas resentimientos?

—Por eso, no —explicó ella, con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—. Eran solo fruto del desconocimiento, lo más fácil de pensar, lo más cómodo, en vez de acercarse y molestarse en conocerme… Además, en tu caso —agregó, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo—, estaba el inconveniente añadido de la posición de Zen —Fue capaz de decir su nombre sin que se le quebrara la voz— y el riesgo de que estuviera utilizando a tu hermano —Shirayuki se detiene frente a las puertas y se alisa las faldas del vestido antes de alzar el rostro para mirarlo—. Eres muy protector con todos los tuyos, Aniue…

Y él sabe que con ese 'todos los tuyos' se está incluyendo a sí misma. Y con el alivio de verse formalmente perdonado por una ofensa de quince años atrás, y también por la de hoy, él se siente estúpidamente feliz por ello, porque al menos en algo como eso, familia y nada más, Shirayuki se reconozca como suya.

Pero eso no es algo que ella deba saber…

* * *

Más tarde, de vuelta a su gabinete, cuando todos sus niños ya duermen, bajo la luz de las velas, Shirayuki trata de leer una y otra vez el pergamino frente a ella. Pero las letras se le escapan, danzando frente a ella y tornándose borrosas, las líneas bailan y se entremezclan hasta que ella tiene que cerrar los ojos, esforzándose por no escuchar esa voz en su cabeza.

¿Celos? ¿Cómo iban a ser celos? Posesión, eso es lo que era. No sea que alguien vaya a quitarle su juguete preferido.

Un juguete. Una herramienta política. Solo eso… Eso es lo que es ella para Izana…

Si lo repite mil veces hasta cansarse quizás llegue a creérselo algún día. Y quizás olvide la tristeza en sus ojos. Quizás olvide el hielo azul.


	34. Cuando el corazón decide

**CUANDO EL CORAZÓN DECIDE**

Izana no puede dormir. Yace con los ojos abiertos, fijos en los pliegues del dosel de brocado de su lecho, pero realmente sin verlos. La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana y crea líneas de azul en la habitación.

Izana no es alguien a quien las preocupaciones le roben el sueño. Si tiene un problema, lo estudia, lo analiza, lo aborda desde todas las perspectivas posibles y después de valorarlo, le da una solución. Dicha solución podrá resultar mejor o peor, dependiendo de las circunstancias, pero en cualquier caso, será definitiva.

Así que no entiende (bueno, quizás sí…) esta inquietud, esta desazón, que le ronda en el pecho. Es probable que se deba al poder que Shirayuki tiene sobre él. Pero no es tan solo eso… Puede que sea esa pérdida de control —celos— de esta tarde (él, que siempre se ha preciado de ejercer el dominio de sí mismo…), sometido inesperadamente a los impulsos de tal emoción primaria e impetuosa, derrotado por emociones de las que solo se habla en los libros… Sí, o puede que se deba a su inexperiencia en lidiar con los asuntos del corazón, porque nunca antes se había enamorado. No sabía de ataques por sorpresa, de ansias insatisfechas, de sedientos anhelos… No, no había amado nunca antes… No así, en cualquier caso…

Izana cierra los ojos. Nubes de lluvia ocultan la luna y la oscuridad se extiende como un velo magnificando las sombras de la noche. Pero Izana no necesita luz cuando se levanta de la cama, se cubre con una bata de paño grueso y se calza unas zapatillas.

Los guardias que custodian el acceso a sus estancias se cuadran en posición de firmes y ni una ceja se les mueve al verlo de esta guisa. Izana recorre los pasillos, siguiendo este impulso, palpitante, como una angustia acuciante, que le nace de dentro, permitiéndose, por una vez, no luchar contra él.

Sale de palacio y gotas de lluvia, que repiquetean una canción de tristeza, le acompañan a través de los jardines hasta llegar al enrejado que rodea el mausoleo familiar. La cancela chirría bajo su mano, pero la lluvia ahoga su lamento.

Empuja Izana luego la pesada puerta, recia y de madera noble, en la que está tallado el blasón de los Wistalia. El frío lleno de sombras le da la bienvenida. Junto a la puerta, hay un candil con aceite y yesca para prenderlo. La llama, trémula y vacilante al principio, arroja pálida luz sobre las lápidas de mármol, donde yacen (o deberían yacer) todos los Wistalia que han sido en la historia de Clarines. Donde un día yacerá él, y sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos… Izana cierra un momento los ojos ante el vértigo de la historia por venir y la pasada…

Sabe bien dónde va… Hacia las dos lápidas más recientes, aquellas que no han perdido aún su lustre, donde deberían yacer Haki y Zen pero no hay más que cenizas.

Haki también ardió. En los fuegos negros, igual que Zen.

Él delinea con los dedos el contorno de las letras grabadas sobre la piedra, y luego apoya su mano abierta sobre el frío de la lápida.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Haki… —dice en voz alta, aunque solo la luna y la lluvia le escuchan—. ¿Me perdonarás algún día por amarla? —Apoya la frente sobre la piedra y vacía el pecho lentamente—. ¿Me perdonarás por vivir después de ti? —Y cuando el eco de sus palabras se extingue entre los muros del panteón, añade—. ¿Y tú, hermano? ¿Me perdonarás por amarla a ella?

Pero a Izana solo le responde la lluvia…

* * *

Más tarde, cuando la aurora de rosados dedos tiñe el cielo, abriéndose paso entre las nubes, Lord Haruka toca suavemente a la puerta del despacho. Cuando entra, la habitación está iluminada tan solo por el fuego de la chimenea, creando sombras caprichosas y ahuyentando el frío del alba. Frente al fuego, el rey. En sus manos, reconoce la carpeta que él mismo preparó, hace ya más de un año, con la lista de las candidatas a reina de Clarines.

Lord Haruka calla, sabiendo bien que está siendo testigo de un momento excepcional y privado. No habla, no pregunta, solo asiste en silencio a la escena ante sus ojos con un punto de ansiosa expectación.

El rey arroja la carpeta al fuego. Observa cómo las llamas la alcanzan, prendiéndose en las esquinas y alimentando el fuego que crece hasta que finalmente la consumen, la devoran, y ya no es más que ceniza sobre las brasas.

Lord Haruka asiente en la oscuridad. El rey ha hecho su elección.

Clarines no tendrá reina.


	35. De humor, humores y otros estados de áni

**DE HUMOR, HUMORES Y OTROS ESTADOS DE ÁNIMO**

Shirayuki ha vuelto a los invernaderos. Es su refugio, su lugar privado cuando necesita esconderse de sí misma. Allí acude cuando la añoranza de Zen se le sale por la garganta, o cuando quisiera gritar por estar enterrada en papeles y burocracia en vez de curar y salvar vidas. Una vez que sus hijos —todos sus hijos— duermen, ella se deshace de sus ropajes principescos y se viste con más sencillez para poder sentir la tierra entre sus manos, aspirar ese olor terroso y húmedo, y prodigarles cuidados a las plantas tal como le enseñaron, hace tanto tiempo…; se ajusta una capa para protegerse del frío de la noche y recorre los pasillos del ala este —tan llenos de recuerdos, tan llenos de aquellos que ya no están— y encamina sus pasos casi sin pensar. Susurra un buenas noches a los guardias que se ponen firmes a su paso.

—Buenas noches, alteza —Ella entorna los ojos, jamás se acostumbrará a esto...

Hay luz en el invernadero número dos, probablemente uno de los aprendices, con alguna tarea de última hora. Ella, siempre deseosa de ser útil, se apresta a abrir la puerta, pero el saludo muere en su garganta, porque no es un aprendiz quien está allí, no. Es el rey. Izana.

Precisamente con quien menos querría encontrarse.

—Te estaba esperando —dice él, enderezando la espalda cuando la ve entrar, en esa postura altiva y orgullosa, tan suya, tan Wistalia...

—No lo hagas… —pide ella, interrumpiéndolo.

—Tengo que hacerlo… —responde él, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa—. Al menos una última vez…

—No, por favor… —replica Shirayuki, casi rogándoselo. Ella cierra los ojos, como si así pudiera evitar lo que Izana está por decir. Pero él lo dirá igualmente...

—Shirayuki, cásate conmigo —Y es su voz, desprovista de ese tono imperativo de otras veces, la que hace que ella levante la cabeza con rapidez y busque sus ojos. Y entonces ve algo en ellos. Algo que antes no estaba ahí. Definitivamente no es dolor ni ira, como lo que veía cuando Haki y Zen marcharon… ¿Melancolía? No, tampoco es eso… Es más bien… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es más bien una especie de resignada tristeza, brillando en el fondo de sus ojos…

—No, Aniue —responde ella, como ha hecho en cada ocasión.

Pero esta vez, quizás por estar perdida en esas reflexiones, el 'no' tardó más tiempo en salir de su garganta.

* * *

Él no vuelve a pedírselo. Pero tantas veces ha dejado pasar el tiempo entre una 'propuesta' y otra, haciéndole creerse a salvo, que ella aún recela. Él nota su actitud defensiva, siempre manteniendo las distancias, como si no quisiera darle la oportunidad ni la ocasión para ser rechazado de nuevo.

Pero no, Izana no volverá a pedírselo.

Ha llegado a un acuerdo con lo que siente por ella, y trabaja duro para conciliar esos sentimientos con el hombre que siempre ha sido. Él pensaba que con la aceptación de tales emociones, volvería a ser el que era, pero no es el caso.

Las semanas pasan y transcurren entre esas rutinas tan familiares e Izana descubre que con esa aceptación, nace una necesidad, un deseo de verla a todas horas, más allá de sus desayunos y de sus paseos al atardecer. Y él la busca, con un pretexto o con otro, porque lo único que necesita es saberla cerca e inalcanzable.

Ya no se ríe ni se escandaliza por tales pensamientos. Sabe — _ahora_ realmente sabe— que uno nunca vuelve a ser el que fue. Porque siempre estamos en constante cambio, en una metamorfosis incesante que nos hace hoy distintos de los que ayer fuimos. Todo, todo a nuestro alrededor nos cambia. Lo que hacemos, con quién hablamos, nuestras decisiones… Especialmente lo que sentimos y cómo lo sentimos… Y eso no es necesariamente malo, no, sino tan solo parte de la naturaleza humana.

No podemos volver atrás.

Y este nuevo Izana, que no se reconoce pero que aprende a conocerse, ama a Shirayuki.

Y la ha dejado ir.

Atrás quedaron las propuestas racionalizadas, la justificación de las ventajas políticas o las órdenes disfrazadas. Izana la deja ir porque jamás podrá tenerla. Así que, inevitablemente, Shirayuki acaba bajando la guardia.

Hoy, el pretexto es comentar cualquier tontería de la próxima reunión del Consejo Real. Izana recorre el pasillo pergeñando la excusa y entra en su gabinete sin anunciarse. Ella, intensamente ensimismada, no escucha la puerta ni advierte que ya no está sola en su despacho.

Izana se permite mirarla, la forma en que su ceño se frunce en concentración, cómo mueve la pluma mientras piensa, el ritmo pausado de su respiración y las pequeñas manchas de tinta entre sus dedos. Ella se muerde el labio inferior e Izana se descubre incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios.

—¡Aniue! —exclama ella cuando repara en su presencia—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

—Estás ocupada, por lo que veo —comenta él, evitando deliberadamente dar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Oh, sí —afirma ella—, me estoy peleando con los presupuestos para la clínica del Valle de Aslagh.

—¿Y quién va ganando?

—Adivina… —responde ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando caer la pluma.

A Izana se le escapa una risa ahogada, y Shirayuki ríe a su vez. Él se la queda mirando, aún con las comisuras esbozando una sonrisa, recreándose en el timbre de plata de su risa. Debería reír más, piensa él, debería reír por siempre… Hasta que ella finalmente calla, los ojos aún destellando humor.

—Ánimo con eso —añade él, llenando ese silencio, en absoluto incómodo—, y que no se diga que una Wistalia pierde una batalla —Y esta vez es él el que ríe abiertamente.

Y es en ese instante, precisamente ese y no otro, cuando sucede algo extraordinario. Shirayuki siente un tirón hacia él, como si una cuerda dentro de su cuerpo hubiera sido pulsada con el sonido de su risa.


	36. Rojo desconcierto

**_NOTA:_** _A las cinco almas amables que aún siguen leyendo esta historia, gracias de corazón por seguir ahí…_

* * *

 **ROJO DESCONCIERTO**

Shirayuki se mantuvo ocupada las siguientes semanas. Se encargó de la recepción de los médicos de Tanbarun, de aquel proyecto de cooperación entre ambos países, que ella había conseguido establecer durante su visita al país vecino, para cirujanos y farmacéuticos. Los paseó por palacio, les presentó a la insigne Garack Gazelt y al célebre investigador Ryuu, y actuó como la perfecta anfitriona y guía hasta que los puso en la caravana que marchaba a Lyrias, donde pasarían un año dedicado a la investigación médica. Adelantó presupuestos, leyó informes, aprobó o rechazó subvenciones… Pero sobre todo, trabajó en los invernaderos durante la noche. Llenaba sus horas, con cualquier excusa y ocupación, agotándose hasta la extenuación, porque si le daba la oportunidad, ese pensamiento que la perturbaba volvía a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

Ella no era ciega y sabía que Izana era físicamente atractivo, por supuesto. Era también demasiado frío, demasiado cerebral, para alguien de espíritu cálido como ella. ¿Pero era realmente así? A regañadientes, Shirayuki tuvo que reconocer (porque ella es honesta incluso cuando pelea contra sí misma) que este no era el mismo hombre que conoció hace tantos años. Seguía siendo atento y cuidaba de los suyos, claro, pero esos muros que él erguía a su alrededor ya no estaban. Ya no existían. Poco a poco, con pequeños gestos primero, había dejado entrar a sus hijos y a los hijos de su hermano, y Shirayuki estaba convencida de que esa era la razón de que ahora fuera más franco en sus afectos. Pero en el proceso, se había abierto también a ella. Y esto le resultaba aún más extraño. Ella lo justificaba pensando que quizás por ser ambos supervivientes, por ser los dos viudos Wistalia que la plaga perdonó. No es que toda esa estupidez de convertirse en su esposa y reina tuviera nada que ver…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había reaccionado ella así? ¿Por qué su cuerpo vibró con el sonido de su risa? Nostalgia, solía concluir ella tales reflexiones. Sí, nostalgia por esa intimidad, esa cercanía que había desarrollado con él, y que le hacía recordar la que tuvo con Zen. Pero Zen ya no estaba.

Y entonces cuando llegaba a este punto, Shirayuki recordaba su sonrisa, la de Izana, una sonrisa empañada con un velo de tristeza, cuando la miraba, y todo volvía a empezar…

Él, ella lo sabía bien, advertía sin duda las sombras azules bajo sus ojos, y los hombros y el paso cansados cuando entraba en la sala familiar por las mañanas. La miraba por encima del tazón de porcelana y callaba. Y ella se removía inquieta bajo su mirada, sintiendo que le pesaba y que escondía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a reconocer…

Y luego, para mayor tortura suya, estaban sus paseos diarios, al atardecer, como llevaban haciéndolo desde hace casi un año. Ella iba de su brazo, como siempre, y él posaba su mano sobre la suya, como hacía habitualmente, mientras los niños jugaban y correteaban entre las flores del jardín. Se descubría anhelando su calor, acercándose más a él, y ella entonces, cuando reparaba en lo que había hecho, con los ojos brillantes de asombrado pánico, se deshacía de su brazo y huía de su cercanía. Ella culpaba al frío del otoño que llegaba, o a esa maldita nostalgia por sentirse conectada a otro ser vivo…

Él la miraba, endurecía el rostro, y se llevaba las manos a la espalda, fingiendo que tal desplante nunca existió.

No podía seguir así…

Entonces Shirayuki, porque ella es así y no puede ser de otra forma, decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre: enfrentarse al problema.

Tenía que hablar con Izana.


	37. Tiro a ciegas

**_NOTAS:_**

 _A_ _ **paolacelestial**_ _, ella sabe por qué. O quizás no… XD_

 _Gracias también a los usuarios no registrados con los que no he podido contactar personalmente._

 _A todos ustedes, gracias de corazón por su respuesta al capítulo anterior. Significó mucho para mí ver que este fic sigue vivo más allá de mi pantalla._

* * *

 **TIRO A CIEGAS**

Lo encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento, en la explanada sur, disparando al arco. Shirayuki se detiene a cierta distancia y lo observa.

Sobre sus funcionales (pero siempre elegantes) ropajes, lleva una semicoraza de acero, más propia de un desfile que del combate, pero Shirayuki piensa que probablemente es una concesión a sus hombres. Izana suele practicar en privado y no es de los que fraternizan con sus tropas. Ese era Zen… Pero hoy Izana está allí, rodeado de oficiales y junto a Shikito-kun, que en ausencia de Kiki es el mejor arquero de palacio.

La brisa es fuerte, y le mece los cabellos y el cravat de seda de su cuello. Con el viento en contra, el tiro deberá ser más marcado y potente si quiere dar en el blanco. Shirayuki puede imaginar la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos mientras se alinea con el blanco y va tensando el arco; el brazo izquierdo estirado, sosteniendo el arco, y el derecho doblado en una paralela perfecta que corta su figura; Izana sujeta la cuerda con los dedos anular y corazón, la flecha suave pero firmemente colocada entre índice y medio, tensando y tirando de la cuerda hasta que las plumas de la saeta acarician su mejilla. Aún debe alzar el brazo izquierdo un poco, o el tiro saldrá bajo. Lo hace.

Ella contiene el aliento, porque es una estampa magnífica y negarlo sería una tontería. Izana es la viva imagen de la fuerza contenida, sometida a control por pura voluntad.

Y entonces dispara.

Es un segundo lo que dura la falta de tensión de su cuerpo tras el disparo. Solo un segundo en que Izana baja la guardia y el peso de sus hombros parece desaparecer. Con los vítores de los presentes, porque por supuesto ha hecho una diana perfecta, endereza las espaldas y se reviste de nuevo de esa dignidad real que soporta el peso de la corona.

Entonces la ve, al otro lado del campo, el pelo rojo ondeando al viento, escapando del lazo que ata sus cabellos, y las manos apretadas sobre las faldas. En medio de las celebraciones por ese tiro perfecto, él entrega el arco a uno de los escuderos, y se deshace de la bracera de cuero de su antebrazo mientras se excusa educadamente, pero con firmeza, ante sus oficiales. Sabe que Shirayuki puede sentir su mirada mientras avanza hacia ella, pero ella tampoco desvía la vista. Hoy sus ojos brillan con esa determinación tan suya, verdes e intensos. Y si hay algo que le intrigue en estos momentos, es saber la razón. Simplemente porque todo en ella le interesa.

—Shirayuki —saluda él, con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando llega a su lado.

—Aniue… —reciproca ella, con una reverencia cortés.

Terminadas las cortesías, ambos callan, examinándose un instante. Ella remueve nerviosa las manos una contra la otra y él exhala una respiración frustrada. Todo sigue igual, piensa Izana con un algo amargo en la boca del estómago. Y las mil formas en que Shirayuki le evita de un tiempo para acá no hacen sino acuciar esas ansias suyas por verla. Así que eso hace aún más extraño que ahora esté aquí, buscándole, cuando está claro para él que su compañía le desagrada.

Izana no le ofrece su brazo. No tiene intención de que un nuevo desplante por verse rechazado (y por ver despreciada su única oportunidad socialmente aceptada de sentirla junto a él) le agríe el humor, así que con un galante movimiento del brazo, la invita a andar y él se coloca a su lado.

—Tú dirás… —dice él, rompiendo ese silencio tenso.

Ella mueve la cabeza y de su boca escapa un chasquido molesto. Sus pasos les llevan a la galería sur, donde a esta hora no hay más que alguna doncella cambiando las flores de los pasillos. Ella inhala con fuerza y deja caer las manos a los costados, alzando el rostro para buscar y encadenar su mirada a la suya.

—Necesito tu franqueza —declara ella, casi sin respirar.

—Ah —responde él, su mente analizando rápida las posibles implicaciones de tales palabras—, franqueza, me pides…

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, un poco más vigoroso de lo normal, y a él le recuerda a aquella muchachita que conoció hace tantos años, y los ojos verdes se abren más, expectantes. Pero él tan solo sigue mirándola, y ladea la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta él.

—Oh, sí… —Ella inspira y deja salir el aire con fuerza, casi resignada a descubrirse el alma con lo que está a punto de revelar—. Has cambiado…

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta él, aún haciendo mil hipótesis sobre los retorcidos vericuetos de lo que quiera que sea que Shirayuki esté pensando.

—Sí —responde ella, exhalando otro suspiro.

—¿Y? —pregunta de nuevo él, con un punto de bien disimulada expectación, creada por la maldita ausencia de información.

—¿Disculpa? —dice ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Sus labios se pliegan en un rictus un tanto irritado. ¿Qué le ocurre hoy a Shirayuki?—. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Has cambiado… —repite ella.

—Eso ya lo has dicho… —Y ahora sí…, la impaciencia por saber, por _saber_ de verdad, se le cuela en la voz.

—Sí, pero has vuelto a cambiar… —insiste ella. Izana entonces deja salir una exhalación larga y mira al cielo. Sí, claro que ha cambiado. A causa de ella. Por ella. Reviste entonces su impaciencia de su coraza distante y bien practicada, y la disfraza de indulgente condescendencia cuando finalmente le da la razón.

—Todos cambiamos todos los días, Shirayuki, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora… —le dice, y clava su acerada mirada en la de ella—. Pero no creo que estés aquí por eso.

—Yo… —Ella se remueve inquieta, tratando de reunir de nuevo toda aquella determinación que se le pierde a borbotones cuando lo mira a los ojos—. Yo… —E inspira una vez más. Él se lleva las manos a la espalda, porque los dedos le urgen por acomodar esas hebras rojas que escapan de su lazo—. Verás —dice por fin—, no puedo tocarte.

Y ella calla, aguardando la risa, la carcajada, esperando que él se ría y se burle de esta manifestación sincera suya. Pero lo que ve es el hielo azul. Ve cómo su mandíbula se cuadra, cómo los labios se aprietan, tratando de someter el disgusto y la ira.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta… —declara él, con voz de hielo. Sí, igual que el hielo de sus ojos.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunta ella, y mariposas de inquietud aletean en su garganta.

—¿Cómo no notarlo? —responde él, apartando su mirada de ella, escondiendo el dolor detrás de su orgullo—. Últimamente has dejado bien claro que no soportas mi cercanía.

—No, no, no… —repite ella, apresurando el paso y poniéndose frente a él y alzando el rostro. Pero sin tocarlo, no lo toca... A Izana no le queda otra opción que detenerse—. No.

—¿Tan repugnante te parezco? —pregunta él desde su altura. Y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por apartar la vista de su boca para mirarla a los ojos.

—No —responde ella, exhalando otro suspiro, que Izana puede sentir revoloteando sobre su piel—, es justo todo lo contrario.


	38. Honesta inocencia

**_NOTA:_** _Diana, Sameht, Guest-Sin-Nombre-Conocido, muchas gracias…_

 _Para que vean que soy buena niña, les traigo otro capítulo._

* * *

 **HONESTA INOCENCIA**

 **[EMILY]**

Podría afirmarse, sin temor a equivocarse, que esta sería la única ocasión en que alguien ha visto a Izana Wistalia quedarse sin palabras.

Él, que tanto se precia de conocer la naturaleza humana… Él, que tanto se vanagloria de anticipar los movimientos y reacciones ajenos… Él —precisamente él—, sin palabras…

Bueno, no… A decir verdad, había cinco palabras que se repetían en su cabeza, rebotando contra las paredes de su cerebro y duplicándose, multiplicándose sin cesar, hasta no dejar espacio para nada más…

 _Es justo todo lo contrario… Es justo todo lo contrario… Es justo todo lo contrario… Es justo todo lo contrario…_

Pero solo duró un instante, claro… Aunque quizás fueran dos o tres, porque Shirayuki vio bailar el desconcierto en sus ojos, pero enseguida se velaron, nublando ese azul zafiro tan parecido —pero tan distinto— al de Zen.

Shirayuki se remueve inquieta bajo la presión de ese silencio que le atruena los oídos. Él permanece callado, su mirada clavada en la suya, pozos de oscuro azul. Aguardando… Porque los dioses lo libren, él ha decidido no hacer conjeturas en este momento, visto que sus suposiciones previas se han probado erróneas, al parecer.

—Me gusta verte reír… —dijo ella por fin, y vio cómo él contenía el aliento—. Y me gusta estar a tu lado… —añadió, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Y eso es, como mínimo, perturbador.

La coraza parecía ahora oprimirle las costillas (como si el metal pudiera encogerse), impidiéndole respirar, así que dio un paso atrás, decidiendo —sí, decidiendo— que lo mejor para su cordura era poner aire y distancia entre Shirayuki y él.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué diantres está diciendo? ¿Que él le gusta o qué? ¿Es esto una declaración de amor o qué demonios es? Porque los dioses lo amparen, Shirayuki acaba de poner su ordenado mundo del revés.

Justo ahora, que por fin había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo, cuando por fin había conciliado lo que siente con la persona que es. Pero sobre todo, cuando se había resignado a no perseguir ese amor…

Y Shirayuki, con tan solo cinco palabras, se lo lleva todo como si fuera arena al viento…

Ella aguarda frente a él, las mejillas encendidas y los labios apretados con nerviosismo, las manos convertidas en puños tensos sobre sus faldas.

—Si no te conociera… —empezó a decir él, pero luego calló y se corrigió. _Sí la conoce_ , la conoce bien, y _sabe_ que no es una declaración de amor. Pero el pinchazo en el pecho, allí donde guarda su inútil amor por ella, duele de igual manera. Y esa parte suya se resiste, se revuelve y se rebela contra la idea de que no sea amor lo que ella le ofrece con esas cinco palabras—. Cualquiera que te oyera podría decir que eso es atracción…

Ella abre la boca y los ojos a la vez, y por un momento, se olvida de respirar. Él la mira, analizando (aunque se dijo que no lo haría) la confusión de sus ojos verdes, y el asombro que dibujan sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Atrac-? ¡NO! —exclama, con más vehemencia de la que pueda ser sana para su orgullo de hombre—. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? —protesta ella, dando un paso hacia él. Shirayuki sacude una mano en el aire, descartando esa idea por inverosímil y absurda. Y de nuevo, ese pinchazo en su corazón… Claro que es absurdo…—. Te aprecio, desde luego —continúa ella, arrojando sal sobre sus heridas abiertas—, tanto como pueda apreciar al padre de mis niños, y al hermano de Zen… —Aquí calló, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a decir el nombre de su marido en voz alta sin que el dolor le rompiera la voz. Pero su silencio no duró nada. Reanudó su explicación, intranquila, sin notar que cada palabra era una puñalada, una nueva herida, para el hombre que estaba frente a ella—. Pero no puedo _quererte_. No te quiero —declaró, con la misma convicción y la misma certeza con la que diría que el cielo es azul. Ah, pero no puede culparse a Shirayuki por no ver lo que no estaba destinada a ver. Izana hace rato que ha cuadrado su mandíbula y ha erigido un muro de frío hielo en torno a él. Debería estar acostumbrado al rechazo de Shirayuki, de verdad que sí. Pero de una manera o de otra, siempre duele…—. Tú ni siquiera me —Ella se ruboriza escandalosamente por lo atrevido de su pensamiento y ni siquiera termina la frase—. Por eso no entiendo, Aniue…

—No me llames Aniue… —le interrumpió él, y su voz sonó como un latigazo. Ella dio un paso atrás sorprendida de la oscuridad que percibió en su voz—. No digas que te sientes atraída por mí y me llames luego hermano… —continuó él, casi siseando las palabras. Izana dio un paso hacia ella y la miró desde arriba, erguido en toda su estatura, imponente, desafiante, formidable… Ella no podía moverse, paralizada por ese oscuro fuego azul de sus ojos—. Yo no soy tu hermano.

—Y yo no estoy atraída por ti —replicó Shirayuki de inmediato. Sí, no podía moverse, pero todavía podía defenderse—. De ninguna de las maneras… —continuó ella, entrecerrando los airados ojos y poniéndose de puntillas, tratando de ser igual de intimidante y amenazadora que él. Sin saber, pobre criatura inocente, que él hace ya tiempo que amaba ese fuego verde—. No hay forma de que yo…

—¿No? —preguntó él, soltando una carcajada áspera, y ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba de una forma que a Shirayuki le recordó a cómo un lobo observa algo sin saber aún si es comida o un juguete. _Decidiendo…_ —. Perdona, Shirayuki, pero eso es lo que estás diciendo.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, y luego dejó salir un resoplido brusco, de esos enronquecidos porque nacen en lo más profundo de la garganta. E Izana, que los dioses lo perdonen, se preguntó si Shirayuki sonaría igual en otras situaciones más horizontales—. Lo que yo digo es que… —Él la interrumpió de nuevo, ganándose una mirada exasperada.

—Me estás diciendo que tu cuerpo reacciona al mío, Shirayuki… —le dijo. Sus ojos volvieron a velarse de un azul oscuro—. Y eso es atracción, lo mires por donde lo mires…

—¡Pero esto no está bien! —protestó ella, con un eco de desesperación en la voz, mientras lágrimas de incomprensión se acumulaban en sus ojos, como pequeños diamantes de dolorosa confusión.

Él cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Mala idea, porque todo su ser se llenó de su olor. Su esencia se clavó en su cerebro, y corrió por sus venas, proclamando, gritando en reconocimiento por su señora. Él entonces dio un paso atrás, en esta extraña danza suya, y cuando abrió los ojos, pareció apiadarse de ella, porque su mirada y su voz se suavizaron cuando le habló.

—Tu cuerpo sigue vivo, Shirayuki… —le dijo, aparentando más calma de la que realmente sentía. Toda una vida de máscaras y fingimientos te ayuda con estas cosas—. Ni más ni menos… Es un hecho normal, es natural… —Y en un acto de inconsciencia (o quizás porque simplemente quiso hacerlo) le alzó el mentón con suavidad. La sintió estremecerse bajo su mano, pero ella sostuvo su mirada—. Eso no es ninguna traición a Zen…

Con la mención de su amor perdido, ella sintió sus ojos llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas, así que cerró los ojos y tomó aire, respirando entrecortadamente, sometiendo al llanto que le trepaba por la garganta. Él retiró su mano y la dejó caer contra su costado, tratando de conservar su toque entre sus dedos.

—¿Pero por qué tú? —preguntó ella, rebelándose aún contra la idea que Izana estaba plantando en su cabeza. ¿Y si era verdad?—. ¿Precisamente tú?

Él se encogió de hombros, negándose a analizar las razones por las que _precisamente él_ se convirtiera en el causante de ese _despertar_. No sería él el que fuera a quejarse de eso.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, supongo —le dijo, quitándole importancia (a su pesar)—. Además, _tenemos_ cinco hijos que nos atan el uno al otro…

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella con un dejo de anhelo y esperanza, que a él solo le causó dolor. Ella quería creer de corazón que era solo eso, que no había otras razones para que ella sintiera lo que siente.

Y él, porque efectivamente la conoce, solo puede aliviar su alma. Y miente.

—Claro —le dijo—, ¿de qué otra manera si no, ibas a sentirte atraída por mí?

—¡Que yo no est-! —exclamó ella, interrumpiéndose al ver el familiar destello burlón en sus ojos. Y por algún inexplicable motivo, eso estaba bien para ella. Prefería a este Izana, que hacía bromas a su costa, a ese otro de ojos insondables que no podía descifrar.

—Ya, ya, Shirayuki… —dijo él, agitando una mano frente a su rostro, aún encendido—. Solo bromeaba… —Tampoco iba a ponérselo tan fácil, ¿verdad?—. Anda, anda, regresa a tus obligaciones —Ella dejó caer los hombros, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de cuán intenso y agotador había sido este encuentro—. Bastantes emociones por un día, ¿verdad?

Él la despide con un gesto de la mano y ella se apresura a marcharse de allí, no diría que huyendo, pero sí aliviada. Él contempla su paso rápido hasta que su figura desaparece tras un recodo. Izana aún no se mueve, su mente abstraída en estas nuevas (y absolutamente inesperadas) revelaciones. Qué ingenua es Shirayuki… Qué inocente… Quién sino ella, para presentarse como víctima gustosa con el corazón en la mano… Casi le da miedo mancharla por anhelarla…

Puede que su cuerpo despierte, sí, pero su corazón nunca será suyo. El corazón de Shirayuki no amará a otro más que a Zen. Eso es un hecho.

No ha cambiado nada… Nada…

Pero incluso así…, aun sabiendo la verdad, Izana cierra los ojos y le parece escuchar el leve aleteo de esa cosa con plumas posándosele en el alma, y entonar su melodía sin palabras, que nunca jamás cesa…

Esperanza…

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:**

Esa definición de esperanza, pertenece a Emily Dickinson, de su genial poema **Hope is the thing with feathers** [La adaptación al capítulo es mía].

 _Hope is the thing with feathers_

 _That perches in the soul,_

 _And sings the tune–without the words,_

 _And never stops at all._

 _[…]_


	39. Cambio de táctica

**CAMBIO DE TÁCTICA**

—¿Entonces cuándo nos casamos? —preguntó él.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —exclamó ella, parándose en seco, cuando su voz (una voz llena de humor que Shirayuki reconocería en cualquier parte) sonó muy cerca, ocasionando que los legajos que llevaba en las manos casi cayeran al suelo. Hoy había reunión del Consejo Real y ya casi llegaba tarde. Pero claro, el Consejo no iba a empezar sin el rey. Y el rey estaba aquí… Volteó la cabeza buscándolo, pero no lo halló. Bueno, por algún lado estará…

Izana salió de detrás de una columna y Shirayuki constató que no había perdido su gusto por la soledad, por ese aislamiento discreto y reservado, desde el que observar sin ser notado. No es que ella pueda reprocharle nada al respecto, porque cuando se es él, la cabeza visible de todo un país, pocos son los momentos que son absolutamente suyos, sin responsabilidades, sin secretarios trayéndole informes, sin dignatarios ni nobles con los que congraciarse… Sin sentir el peso de la corona…

Él había recuperado esa mueca burlona y arrogante tan propia, esa que te hacía pensar en que no eras más que pobre ratoncito entre las garras de un gatito juguetón. Shirayuki sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la perturbadora imagen. Pero una parte de ella no dejaba de preguntarse, siempre curiosa, qué es lo que habría pasado para que esa sonrisa, que tanto la agitaba, desapareciera por tanto tiempo, qué inquietudes, qué pensamientos acosaban a Izana para perder esa parte de sí mismo en el proceso…

—Tengo por costumbre tomar responsabilidad de los problemas que causo —le explicó él, con tono solemne y formal, pero desmentido por esa dichosa sonrisilla—. Y tú, querida Shirayuki, parece ser que tienes ciertos problemas suscitados por mi persona.

—Debí imaginar que usarías esto en mi contra… —protestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y exhalando un suspiro cansado.

Seis días… Seis días de incierta tregua le había concedido su cuñado después de aquella desastrosa conversación en la que ella había revelado más de sí misma de lo que pensaba… Durante esos seis días, Shirayuki tuvo que soportar el peso silencioso de su mirada, evaluadora, ponderativa, como si estuviera evaluándola. Decidiendo… Sí, eso. Como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer con la información que ella le había brindado ingenua y voluntariamente.

Ella se estremeció, y procurando ocultarlo apretó con más fuerza los legajos contra su pecho. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué será lo que ha decidido respecto a ella?

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta… Ahogó una exclamación de asombro que le subía por la garganta y cerró los ojos un instante. Era eso… Sí, tenía que serlo… Esa odiosa sonrisa suya, lobuna o felina —o como se quiera llamar, pero de un predador en cualquier caso— había estado ausente de su rostro desde aquellos días en que veía la tristeza nublando sus ojos, desde aquella noche, en los invernaderos, cuando por última vez le propuso ser su reina.

¿Pero por qué ahora?

¿De nuevo?

—¿En tu contra? Oh, no, querida Shirayuki —le refutó él. Y visto que ella antes no protestó por el uso del apelativo familiar y cariñoso (cariñoso, ¡él!), se dio el gusto de repetirlo, por más que estuviera pintado con humor. _Querida Shirayuki_ …—. Es en beneficio nuestro —y añadió, alargando teatralmente la pausa—. De los dos.

—¿De veras? —replicó ella sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo, usándolo como defensa contra este renovado interés suyo en no dejarla vivir tranquila—. Permíteme dudarlo…

Izana rió. Ella está casi segura —no, _del todo_ segura— de que él ríe más desde aquel vergonzoso día. Sí, de seis días para acá, ríe más con sus hijos (todos sus hijos, como dijo él mismo)… Ríe en sus paseos vespertinos por los jardines, con ella a su lado, sin tocarla, sin brindarle su brazo. Ríe, ríe… Y conociéndolo como lo conoce, lo hace adrede: para provocarla, para tentarla, para incomodarla.

 _Para hacerla sentir…_

Y Shirayuki se maldijo porque, al sonido de su risa, ella siente su pecho henchirse de algo que no sabe lo que es, de algo que no quiere reconocer. No quiere… No, ella no está viva… Ella no puede sentir. _No debe sentir_ …

Pero lo hace.

Shirayuki cierra los ojos un momento y aprieta los labios con fuerza, los legajos de su pecho transformados en coraza defensiva, invocando el enojo, la ira, porque definitivamente es mejor estar enfadada con él que no estremecerse de anhelo al amparo de su risa.

—¿Qué quieres, Izana? —preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo de frente. La risa se extingue, y él la contempla en silencio, admirando el fuego verde de su mirada, ese que tanta confusión causó en él hace eternidades…

Una sombra de reserva y gravedad cruza su semblante, y Shirayuki casi puede ver erigirse los muros en torno a él. Y eso le molesta… Es como una punzada de inquietud en el pecho; un algo, no sabría decir el qué, que hace que las reglas del juego (de este juego con el que Izana se entretiene) cambien constantemente, y ella, como una hoja al viento, se ve arrastrada de un lado a otro sin saber por qué.

¿Qué trama Izana? ¿A qué juega?

—Casarme contigo… —respondió él, con el fantasma de una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Verás… Eso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó ella—. ¿Aún sigues con eso?

—Por supuesto… —afirmó él—. Yo tendría a mi reina y tú… —agitó una mano en el aire, aparentando despreocupación, pero luego se señaló a sí mismo—. Solo para ti…

Shirayuki abrió la boca escandalizada, incapaz de proferir ni una sola palabra, mientras que él… Bueno, él volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa arrogante, aunque sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y velados. Un efecto de la luz, sin duda…

—Oh, vamos… Tampoco es para tanto… —le contestó él a su perturbado silencio—. Por supuesto, me gustaría casarme contigo primero, querida Shirayuki —lo dijo de nuevo…—, pero tampoco me opongo a un arreglo más 'privado' .

Y si ella creía que ya antes estaba escandalizada, pues bien, se equivocaba. Abrió de nuevo la boca y las palabras de ofendido enojo sin orden ni concierto se le atascaron en la garganta.

—¡Me insultas, Aniue! —declaró ella, casi gritando, cuando se recompuso lo suficiente como para recobrar la voz.

—Pues cásate conmigo… —le dijo él, ladeando la cabeza—. Y no me llames Aniue, Shirayuki. Ya te lo dije el otro día.

Y ella, porque la cabeza le daba vueltas, porque jamás había pensado en que ellos pudieran…, _eso_ … Porque jamás se le había pasado _ese_ pensamiento por la mente… En fin, porque no fue capaz de otra cosa, le soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Y aquel acuerdo de ser una esposa solo de puertas afuera?

—Oh, sí, eso… —respondió él, dando un paso hacia ella, acercándose—. Bueno, un matrimonio de papel quedó descartado desde el momento en que propusiste formas más placenteras de entendernos de puertas adentro…

—¡Pero Izana! ¡Yo nunca te… —exclamó ella, con el borde afilado de la indignación en cada palabra.

—Yo te atraigo, tú me atraes —le interrumpió él, decidiendo sortear su enojo lanzando un ataque frontal contra ella—, no veo por qué no sacar provecho de una situación beneficiosa para ambos.

—¿Que yo te qué? —preguntó ella, de nuevo con la boca abierta, de puro asombro e incredulidad, convencida de que tenía que haberle escuchado mal. No pudo haber dicho lo que dijo, ¿verdad?—. ¿¡Qué!?

—Creí que ya sabías todo el tema de las flores y las abejitas, Shirayuki —le respondió él, sonriendo, reforzando su máscara de sarcasmo e ironía para enfrentarse a ella.

—¡Aniue! —exclamó ella, con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo absolutamente nada—. ¡Estás jugando de nuevo conmigo!

—Quisiera jugar en posiciones más horizontales, pero en fin… —le replicó él—. Me conformo con lo que me des…

—¡IZANA! —A su grito escandalizado (porque esta vez sí fue un auténtico grito) un par de guardias se asomaron al pasillo, pero al ver quiénes eran, y que _realmente_ no pasaba nada que requiriera de su asistencia, desaparecieron por donde vinieron.

Y él rió de nuevo y redujo a la nada el espacio que los separaba.

Oh, vamos, se justificaba él, no puedes dejar una ofensiva a la mitad, ¿cierto? Cualquier estratega que se precie debe culminar la maniobra táctica prevista o perderá toda la ventaja. Sí, eso, ventaja...

—Hay otras ventajas en casarme contigo, Shirayuki… —dijo él, inclinando el rostro, los ojos nublados y su voz acariciándola a un suspiro de distancia de su boca.

Ella contuvo el aliento, insegura de qué hacer, de cómo reaccionar. Su cabeza le gritaba que huyera, que le cruzara la cara de un guantazo, que hiciera algo. ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero su cuerpo, su traicionero cuerpo, se estremecía de expectación. Podía sentir la respiración de Izana sobre sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su olor envolviéndola por completo… Y justo cuando ella pensaba que iba a morir de lo que fuera que sentía, él por fin se movió y besó la curva de su cuello.

Suave, tierno incluso, sus labios tocaron su piel, besaron su piel, despertándola, encendiéndola, quemándola, traicionando a su razón.

 _Haciéndola sentir…_

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a solas en el pasillo, con los legajos caídos a sus pies.

Shirayuki quedó allí, danzando en el vaivén del desconcierto y la incertidumbre, hasta que en algún momento recordó que llegaba tarde al Consejo Real, donde sin duda estaría él... Donde tendría que enfrentarse a su mirada, a su maldita sonrisa… Donde ella tendría que evitar mirarlo, porque ahora no podía afrontarlo… Recogió sus papeles y aceleró el paso, y quiso pensar que esa era la razón por la que le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo, no pudo darse ninguna explicación para las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar.

Izana se llevaría consigo el sabor de la piel de Shirayuki en sus labios…


	40. De tal palo, tal astilla

_Gracias a_ kikitapatia _, ella sabe por qué XD._

* * *

 **DE TAL PALO, TAL ASTILLA**

Ninguno de los dos prestó demasiada atención a lo que se dijo ese día en la reunión del Consejo.

Acostumbrado a las máscaras, Izana mantuvo su porte egregio, solemne, y es más que seguro que una parte de su cerebro sí estuviera atendiendo a los reportes de los reales consejeros, pero no podía evitar que la mirada se le fuera a Shirayuki, al otro lado de la mesa, que ocultaba su confusión fingiendo estudiar los documentos que tenía delante. La cascada de seda roja velaba su rostro y le concedía una falsa privacidad tras la que esconder del mundo su turbación. Y en las dos ocasiones en que se atrevió a apartar la vista de sus papeles, halló los ojos zafiro fijos en ella, y para su mayor consternación, Izana no sonreía.

* * *

Después de aquel día, ella buscó su habitual refugio para su alma atribulada. Volvió a llenarse las horas de quehaceres. Volvió a perder el sueño y la paz...

Porque un beso que no fue beso le robó el aliento y se llevó consigo su sosiego y su cordura. Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Zen por sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Izana, y se sentía una frívola por hacerlo. Ella no lo amaba, no, pero… Sabía —tenía que ser eso— que su cuerpo echaba de menos la proximidad física, esa intimidad que se da entre dos personas que se conocen tanto que un gesto o una caricia cuentan conversaciones enteras. Y no hablaba de sexo, o al menos no solamente de sexo… Era el vínculo, la conexión entre dos almas y dos cuerpos, cuya añoranza y anhelo había despertado Izana.

Y a Shirayuki le horrorizaba sentirlo por otro que no era Zen…

Porque Izana lo ocupaba todo.

* * *

—¿Tienes un minuto, padre? —pregunta Kain a la puerta del despacho de su padre.

—Claro, hijo, pasa —le responde él, haciendo a un lado el informe que estaba leyendo.

Kain cruza la habitación y se detiene frente al escritorio. El rostro grave, las piernas bien plantadas, la espalda recta, las manos a la espalda y el mentón alzado. Todo en él grita juventud y marcialidad.

Izana se pregunta, con una punzada de inquietud, qué es lo que sucede para que su hijo se presente con tanta formalidad en su despacho.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta al fin, ofreciéndole asiento con un gesto de la mano. Ofrecimiento que su hijo ignoró.

—¿Puedo hablarte con confianza, padre?

—Puedes —contesta él.

—Bien… —Entonces Kain abandona su pose marcial y se inclina apoyando las manos abiertas sobre el escritorio, hasta quedar sus ojos al mismo nivel que los de su padre. El hielo azul, herencia paterna, destellando con seriedad y fuerza—. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, como le hagas daño a tía Shirayuki, te las verás conmigo…

Izana se preciaba de no sorprenderse a menudo —o más bien casi nunca—, pero ciertamente, esto no lo vio venir… Y menos de su propio hijo… La sorpresa se entreteje con un mucho de orgullo por ese afán de su primogénito de proteger a los suyos —aunque sea de él mismo.

—No sé a lo que estás jugando, padre —añade Kain, ignorando la mirada de su padre—. Demonios, ni siquiera sé si estás jugando o vas en serio, pero ella no es un juguete.

—Kain, no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo —le reconviene él.

—Lo es. No permitiré que le hagas daño —Las manos de Kain se crispan sobre la madera—. Ella fue lo único que tuvimos durante demasiado tiempo, padre, cuando madre faltó…

—Kain, no consiento que me faltes al respeto… —protesta Izana, no gustándole en absoluto el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación.

—¡Eras otro! —exclama. Y luego, dándose cuenta de que ha perdido las formas, con voz más baja esta vez—. Eras otro, padre… Eras el rey ante el que pasábamos revista, como si fuéramos tus pequeñas tropas Wistalia… No eras como eres ahora… —Y repite—. Eras otro, padre…

Kain se incorpora y vuelve a cuadrarse frente a él, alzando el mentón y aguardando su castigo. Es la primera vez que se enfrenta a su padre y sabe que habrá consecuencias. Y francamente, no le importa… Volvería a hacerlo…

Izana sofoca la chispa del enojo antes de que arda en llamas. Kain, primer príncipe de Clarines, no está desafiando ni poniendo en entredicho al rey, no. Sino al padre. Y mal que le pese, sabe que tiene razón. Y si alguien en el mundo tiene derecho a cuestionar sus intenciones para con Shirayuki, esos son sus hijos, nacidos de su vientre o no.

Se reclina lentamente contra el respaldo de su butaca y apoya los dedos de una mano contra la otra, reflexionando qué tanto pueda saber su hijo de la extraña danza que lleva bailando con Shirayuki desde hace tiempo y por qué ha decidido intervenir justo ahora.

—Tienes razón… —dice al fin—. Tienes razón, hijo…

Kain deja salir una exhalación lenta —de alivio, sin duda—, y sus hombros caen y su postura se relaja. Izana vuelve a ofrecerle asiento, y en esta ocasión, Kain lo acepta.

—Para tu tranquilidad, voy en serio, Kain…

—¿De veras? —Un destello de asombro cruza sus ojos.

—He perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he pedido que sea mi esposa y mi reina.

—¿Tanto? —pregunta sorprendido. Y esta vez, no se molesta en ocultarlo. Izana asiente en silencio, mientras Kain reflexiona un momento—. Pero padre, si un proyecto no es viable, lo lógico es que buscaras otra alternativa, y no insistieras en lo que no puede ser… Habrás tenido en consideración otras candidatas... —Izana vuelve a asentir, porque efectivamente, ese el procedimiento a seguir. Bueno, el que debería haber seguido, de no haber interferido cosas tales como el amor… Y a la misma conclusión debe haber llegado su hijo, porque exclama, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡La amas! En algún momento, te enamoraste de ella…

Izana calla. Y esa es toda la respuesta que necesita Kain para confirmarlo.

—Pero padre… Ese es el problema… —razona Kain—. La tía Shirayuki jamás aceptará otra cosa que tu corazón…

—Eso ya lo sé, Kain… —responde Izana, con un punto de incomodidad. ¿Desde cuándo los hijos analizan la vida amorosa de los padres?

—La cuestión aquí, me parece, es si lo sabe ella. Y es obvio que no… —Cualquier otro hombre se sentiría amedrentado bajo la fría mirada del rey, pero Kain no es cualquier otro hombre. No, no lo es. La curva de sus labios se estira en esa familiar sonrisa burlona, tan suya, pero con un punto de calidez heredado sin duda de su madre. Se levanta, se inclina formalmente como despedida, y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, se da la vuelta y añade—. Pero ¿qué sé yo de estas cosas? A fin de cuentas, solo tengo doce años.

Kain Wistalia, su hijo, el hombre que llevará la corona después de él.


	41. Cristales

**CRISTALES**

Es otro desayuno más de la familia Wistalia. Los niños hablan, pisándose las frases, contándose (con esa energía que solo pueden tener los niños) los planes para el día o el último triunfo en sus clases de esgrima, historia o danza. Izana los observa a todos, y conversa con ellos. También con ella, con Shirayuki. Le pregunta por el proyecto de presupuesto de los nuevos puestos de atención primaria, o por la estancia en Lyrias de los médicos de Tanbarun. Izana trata de comportarse como siempre, con esa extraña combinación de indiferente arrogancia y humor ausente, como si él no fuera el responsable de poner su mundo del revés y de convertir en barro el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…

A él le molesta saberse el causante de esa expresión herida y frágil y del regreso de las sombras azules bajo sus ojos… Los silencios de Shirayuki son más largos, y sus sonrisas más cortas… Sabe bien —y si no lo sabe, un hombre como él lo aprende rápido— que ella necesita espacio, y tiempo, para asimilar _todo esto que está pasando entre los dos_ , para aceptar que no huyó, que no se apartó, y especialmente, reconocer (al menos ante sí misma) que quería que él la besara...

Él también quería besarla…

—Mami, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Hanako. Se hizo el silencio en la mesa y todas las cabezas se giraron a mirar a Shirayuki.

—Nada, querida —respondió ella, palmeando suavemente la mano infantil—, solo estoy un poco cansada…

Kain aprieta los labios y le dedica a su padre una severa mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa… Él niega suavemente: _Ya lo sé, Kain…_

Claro que sabe que es culpa suya…

Ah, pero duele un poco —e Izana jamás aceptará que la influencia de Shirayuki en él es mayor que la que le reconoce—, sí, duele (escuece, hiere, arde, abrasa…) saber que ella no lo ama y que probablemente no lo ame nunca. Antes de _aquella_ conversación, él se había acostumbrado a convivir con ese dolor sordo en el pecho, mientras la tuviera cerca, sabiendo y aceptando que su amor no iba a ser correspondido. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora, ella lo desea —o algo así…, o al menos una parte de ella—, e Izana se recuerda que hay matrimonios que definitivamente empezaron con menos. El suyo con Haki, por ejemplo…

Dicen que a veces somos tan estúpidos que nos aferramos a un clavo ardiendo…

Nadie llamaría a Izana estúpido nunca, ni siquiera él mismo… Y en fin, él no es hombre que se deje vencer, así que una tarde, durante uno de esos ratos en familia, cuando los niños llenan los jardines con sus risas, Izana (él, que todos sus pasos los mesura, los calcula), se lanza de nuevo a ese sutil cortejo que no tiene otro fin que volverla loca y quebrar su cordura, porque tampoco podía arriesgarse a que ella erigiera muros, renovados y más fuertes, entre los dos.

—No seas tonta, ven —le dice. Y toma su brazo y lo coloca sobre el suyo, atrayéndola hacia él, como tantas veces hicieron antes.

Ella exhala un suspiro, un tanto violento e incómodo, y se remueve estirando la espalda y enderezando los hombros. Él da unas palmaditas suaves sobre su mano y la mira con los ojos llenos de algo que Shirayuki _supo_ que era ternura.

—¿Ves? —le dice él—. No pasa nada…

Sí que pasa, Izana.

 _Las manos, la urgencia, la respiración acelerada. El corazón a la carrera y la maldita sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. El calor de otros labios en su piel, las ansias de respirar otro aliento…_

Sí, sí que pasa, Izana…

Pero para él, piensa ella, quizás no es nada. Quizás no es importante… Tan solo otro paso más en esta danza suya para convertirla en su reina… Un juego de seducción, estudiado y planificado, en el que ella lleva todas las de perder… Pero quizás —solo quizás— a él no le es indiferente, y quizás sea verdad lo que ella atisba en sus ojos… Shirayuki ha visto el hielo azul, ha visto sus ojos oscurecidos por algo que la hace estremecer… Mil caras tiene Izana, mil caras que la confunden, que la emocionan, que la perturban, pero sobre todo, mil caras que incitan su curiosidad por aprenderlas todas… Por conocerlo más…

Y de nuevo, justo ahí, ese sentimiento de culpa, impetuoso y demoledor, que le recuerda que él no es Zen… Y de vuelta a empezar.

—Me voy en dos semanas —dice ella abruptamente. Izana detiene su paso. Ella también. Los niños, cada vez más lejos, juegan ajenos a la tormenta del corazón de Izana. Ella inspira y se apresura a añadir—. Ryuu se encargará del gabinete, y si no tienes inconveniente, me representará en el Consejo Real.

Shirayuki aguarda, inquieta, soportando el terrible silencio. No puede verle los ojos, velados por hebras de rubia plata, pero sus labios forman una delgada y apretada línea de tensión y disgusto. Ya no sonríe.

—No —dice él por fin. Su voz es baja, y más que oírla, Shirayuki la siente vibrar, reverberando dentro de su pecho, como el rugido bajo y grave de un gran predador—. No puedes irte. No puedes llevártelos.

—¿Izana? —Ella ladea la cabeza, confusa. Pero antes de poder agregar algo más, él la interrumpe.

—Te lo ordeno —habla el rey.

—¿Me lo ordenas? —Shirayuki frunce el ceño y algo se rompe dentro de ella, un atisbo de rebeldía o puede que pura testarudez, y siente el enojo treparle por la garganta.

—No permitiré que te vayas —Su voz es oscura, ronca, entreverada de hielo y fuego—, que me dejes… —E inmediatamente se corrige—. Que nos dejes.

Pero es tarde.

Shirayuki juraría que pudo escuchar el violento crac de cristales quebrándose, y luego, el repiqueteo sonoro y vibrante de los fragmentos de su indiferencia, como de plata azul, cayendo al suelo. Justo frente a ella…

—Izana —dice ella, la voz baja, casi un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza para buscar sus ojos. Y él ve cómo el verde de sus ojos se suaviza y se llena de una ternura que a él le toma por sorpresa—. Kiki sale de cuentas. Me voy a asistirla en el parto.

—¿Eh? —Bien desperdiciadas sus clases de retórica y oratoria, sin duda…

—Volveré… —dice ella.

—¿Volverás? —pregunta él, y su voz pierde por fin ese filo de hielo.

—Claro —afirma ella, la comisura de sus labios estirándose en una sonrisa—. Mis niños y tú se quedan aquí. Volveré...

Y de pronto, a Izana le parece que el mundo se llena de luz, de color, que los pájaros cantan más alto, y que la brisa de la tarde le regala la caricia de su abrazo.

—Volverás... —repite él.

Malditos poetas…

Tenían razón…


	42. El fin del camino

**EL FIN DEL CAMINO**

—¿Te gustaría ser otra persona, Izana? —pregunta ella. Él siente cómo su voz le toca, casi como una caricia, y cierra por un instante los ojos, permitiéndose sentirla, demorando el eco suave de su voz en su ser. Oh, sabe bien que todo esto está en su cabeza, seguro… Ella no trata de seducirlo, al menos intencionadamente… Pero ella causa esos _efectos_ en él, queriendo o sin querer (más bien solo lo último), pero lo hace… Ella provoca reacciones que Izana a veces puede someter y controlar y que a veces simplemente no quiere esconder.

Y eso le asusta un poco… Le hace sentir que pisa suelo pantanoso, le desconcierta…

Él nunca se había entregado antes al mundo de los sentidos, no se había dejado llevar por las emociones, por el corazón… No, él era un hombre con cabeza, cuya razón gobernaba sus actos y sus decisiones. Hasta que llegó ella y su fuego verde, y poco a poco volvió su ordenado mundo del revés. Pero he aquí que ella lo ha visto desguarnecido, débil… Y aún seguía aquí, caminando a su lado.

Para ella fue una revelación, casi una epifanía. Ver a Izana así, al descubierto por un instante, sin máscaras, sin dobleces, fue algo que le tomó por sorpresa y que inesperadamente le llenó de ternura. Shirayuki no vio al rey, vio al hombre, al hombre de verdad, al Izana que hay tras su dignidad real, al hombre de carne que porta la corona. Y esa humanidad la conmovió.

Porque significaba que él también la veía a ella.

Fuera por las razones que fueran, aunque ella no lo entendiera del todo ni su corazón estuviera listo para aceptarlo, Shirayuki ahora sabía — _sentía_ — que su interés por ella era genuino, verdadero, y no como una cosa, ni una posesión ni una ventaja política. Ni siquiera como su reina de papel. Y por fin comprendía esta danza extraña… Ahora tenía palabras para describir lo que a veces veía en el mar embravecido de sus ojos. Él la ansiaba, como un hombre anhela a una mujer…

—¿Otra persona? —repitió él, abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarla. Posa su mano libre sobre la que yace en su brazo y ella no le rehúye. Aprieta un poco la pequeña mano en la suya y deja salir el aire muy despacio. Como siempre, los pequeños Wistalia, bien abrigados, dan vueltas a su alrededor, y la tarde se llena del alegre sonido de sus risas.

—Como aquella vez en Lyrias… —explica ella, e Izana advierte un eco de nostalgia en su voz—. Una forma de escapar de ser quien eres.

—Solo era para pasar el rato —responde él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Me aburría.

—Te escapabas —le porfía ella—. Querías otra vida.

—Te equivocas —insiste él.

—Yo lo vi —argumenta ella, obstinada. Sí, es cierto, ella fue testigo de sus días como simple escolta, de esos días en los que no sentía el peso de su título y vivía la libertad de ser otro.

—Cuando era más joven… —reconoce él por fin y voltea un poco el rostro para admirar la sonrisa de victoria de Shirayuki—. Pero hoy, hoy no… —Ella ladea la cabeza, escuchándole atentamente—. Cada paso que he dado, cada decisión que he tomado, me ha traído hasta aquí.

—¿A la corona? —pregunta ella.

—No, Shirayuki… —responde Izana, deteniéndose en su pasear y ella con él. Entonces él libera una de sus manos y acomoda un mechón escarlata, casi del mismo color que las encendidas mejillas de Shirayuki—. Hasta aquí, hasta este preciso momento… —repite él, su voz profunda, velada por remolinos de emociones.

Y ella entiende.

Pero afortunadamente para Shirayuki, los llantos de la pequeña Akari por su rodilla lastimada la libraron del embrujo de esos ojos llenos de tormenta.

Por el momento…


	43. Primera despedida

**PRIMERA DESPEDIDA**

Shirayuki estaba revisando por enésima vez que todo en su mesa estuviera en orden, para que Ryuu no tuviera problemas durante su ausencia. Los proyectos más urgentes, en el centro, los informes de gestión, a la derecha, y en su propia columna, las solicitudes de investigación médica subvencionada con destino a Lyrias, cada vez más numerosas.

Tenía todavía una de las carpetas en la mano, cuando por la mente de Shirayuki pasó la extraña idea de que podría implementarse el Hospital Real con un pabellón para la docencia, y organizarse rondas y visitas prácticas a la sala de enfermos, y quizás también se podría adaptar alguna de las salas de cirugía para que las operaciones pudieran ser observadas por los alumnos. Sería algo así como combinar un poco de la manera en que Garack Gazelt llevaba la formación de botánicos, farmacéuticos y herboristas con una instrucción un poco más reglada e institucionalizada. Pero sí, básicamente se trataría de concentrar en un solo punto la enseñanza, investigación y divulgación en materia de sanidad. El resultado sería algo que sin duda beneficiaría a Clarines. Un sitio en el que los futuros médicos pudieran adquirir todo el conocimiento, práctico y teórico, y luego ofrecerlo al mundo. Un pequeño Lyrias en plena capital del reino dedicado a la medicina, a la salud…

Y en eso estaba ella, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Con el corazón acelerado por esta inspiración que podría cambiarlo todo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Izana, que la observaba.

—¡Izana! —le saludó ella con los ojos brillantes. A él el corazón le latió un poco más rápido—. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo maravilloso.

—Un poco más de información estaría bien, Shirayuki… —le dijo él, con la comisura alzada en una sonrisa que solo quería crecer.

—Oh, no… No puedo. Todavía no… —replicó ella, agitando vigorosamente las manos frente a ella—. Debo madurar la idea un poco más. Y estructurarla en algo que se pueda entender —Shirayuki hablaba muy rápido, emocionada por las posibilidades y sus implicaciones—. Ya sabes, elaborar uno o dos de esos informes que tanto te gustan…

Él soltó una carcajada y ahora sí sonrió abiertamente.

—Con su tabla de presupuestos, espero —le dijo, con la diversión danzando en sus ojos.

—Por descontado —afirmó ella, sonriendo a su vez—. No podía ser de otra manera…

Y durante unos segundos, demasiados para sentirse cómodos y pocos para atreverse a más, tan solo se miraron.

—Bueno —dijo él, vaciando el pecho bruscamente y quebrando ese silencio que daba alas a su imaginación—, ya te vas...

—Sí... —respondió ella con un suspiro—. ¿Y los niños?

—Esperando para decirte adiós…

Ella sonríe de nuevo, pero sus ojos brillan húmedos. Los añorará tanto… El corazón le dolerá de ausencia y afecto. Pero Kiki la necesita, y tener a unos niños inquietos dando vueltas alrededor no es lo mejor para una embarazadísima Kiki y un nervioso Mitsuhide. Padres primerizos, sin duda…

—¿Cuidarás de ellos? —le pregunta ella, con ese verde brillante de emoción contenida.

—Por supuesto —afirma él.

—No me refiero a que leas los informes sobre ellos —le reconviene ella, con cierta severidad (no del todo fingida) en la voz.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —le replica él, tranquilizándola—. Y sí, lo haré —le asegura—. Le leeré un cuento a Hanako, vigilaré que el listo de mi sobrino no se salte los baños y que Akari siempre tenga a su muñeca a la hora de dormir.

—¿Y además? —preguntó Shirayuki, con el aliento atascado en la garganta. Una sensación extraña, desconocida, se extendía en su pecho. ¿Realmente escuchaba? ¿Realmente sabía esas cosas?

—Vigilaré que Kain no se sobresfuerce con los estudios y que Armin no asalte las cocinas en misiones nocturnas… —añadió él, volteando los ojos con resignación. Su hijo menor era bien conocido en palacio por tales expediciones a deshoras, generalmente acompañado de su primo Toshiro como lugarteniente bien dispuesto.

—Y Kain… —empezó a decir ella.

—Kain cuidará de mí —terminó Izana por ella.

—Eso mismo te iba a decir...

Ella entonces sonrió. De corazón. Una sonrisa de esas que nacen de la alegría sincera y que iluminan el rostro y se extienden más allá de quien la crea.

A Izana se le saltó un latido.

Y de nuevo otro de esos silencios llenos de miradas y de palabras que no son dichas. Él, porque no podía decirlas, y ella, porque no sabía que estaban ahí…

—Discúlpame —dijo al fin Shirayuki, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de tan extraño ensimismamiento. Un par de mechones escarlata se escaparon de su prisión de horquillas—, pero es que aún estoy sorprendida… ¡Realmente me escuchas cuando te cuento las cosas!

—No seas tonta, Shirayuki —protestó Izana, molesto con esa idea que ella tenía de él—. Pues claro que te escucho —Él inspiró, revelando de sí mismo sin querer una vez más—. Siempre te escucho.

—Pero no siempre me haces caso —le replicó ella.

—Ah, es que son dos cosas bien distintas… —Izana acomoda una hebra roja (como aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de suceder algo que nunca llegó a ocurrir…) y dibuja suavemente con la punta de sus dedos el arco de su oreja, apenas sin tocarla… Una caricia que se demora más de lo que debería y mucho, muchísimo menos de lo que él quisiera.

Una sombra rosa tiñe sus mejillas, pero ella no retrocede. No se aparta. ¡No se aparta!

—¿Te gusta mucho hacer eso, verdad? —le dice ella, alzando su mirada, con la voz trémula.

Y él, porque ya no se fía de sí mismo, o quizás porque es idiota ( _esa_ clase de idiotas), da un paso atrás.

—Bueno, me gustaría más hacer _otras cosas_ , pero me cruzarías la cara —le dice él, con esa sonrisa que la vuelve loca, esa que siempre quiso borrarle de la cara, porque le hacía sentir lo que no debía sentir. Porque antes no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía en ella.

—¡Izana! —exclamó ella, escandalizada, con las mejillas _aún_ _más_ encendidas.

Y mientras ella luchaba todavía por recobrar el aliento, y especialmente para protestarle por tal descaro, él la tomó del brazo y la colocó a su lado, como hacían cada tarde en los jardines, pero más cerca, demasiado cerca…

—Permíteme acompañarte una última vez, Shirayuki… —le pidió, inclinándose para decírselo al oído. Ella se estremeció, y, aún turbada por su atrevimiento y su propia reacción, se dejó llevar. Y juntos recorrieron en silencio los pasillos de palacio, mientras el eco de las alabardas de los guardias en posición de firmes resonaba sobre el mármol.

Una parte de ella advierte, con cierta sorpresa, que sus pasos son más lentos que de costumbre, como si él demorara intencionadamente el momento de su partida. Como si aún estuvieran en el jardín, pasando la tarde en familia, y no de camino al carruaje para una despedida.

—Tres semanas, entonces —dijo él, y ella alzó el rostro al oír su voz rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Luego volvió la vista al frente, hacia el largo pasillo y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Puede que cuatro —respondió Shirayuki, agradecida por poder hablar de algo con lo que ella se sentía cómoda—. O incluso más… Las primerizas tienden a retrasarse y el parto suele ser complicado. Y luego, hay que vigilar la convalecencia…

—Y no te irás hasta saberla bien recuperada —terminó él por ella. De nuevo…

—Exacto —respondió ella, alzando el rostro para sonreírle. Y Shirayuki fingió no advertir esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos azules, porque ni ella misma sabía por qué le dolía verla.

Porque sí, era cierto… Izana estaba demorando el adiós. Quería aprenderse este momento: su mano en su brazo, su cuerpo junto al suyo, la forma exacta de su sonrisa, su voz sobre su piel… Quería memorizarlo todo, para que el recuerdo le durara el tiempo de su ausencia. Y deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que ella le echara de menos.

Aunque fuera un poco…


	44. Segunda despedida

**SEGUNDA DESPEDIDA**

Cuando salen de la fresca umbría de los pasillos de palacio a la luminosidad cegadora de la explanada donde le aguarda su carruaje, Shirayuki cierra un instante los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro. La servidumbre forma a ambos lados de la escalinata con toda la pompa propia de las clases altas y una numerosa escolta —digna de una reina— aguarda a caballo para partir con ella. Ondean por todas partes los estandartes con el azul de los Wistalia, y los caballos piafan con ganas de ponerse en marcha. No lo entendía… Viajaba sola, sin sus niños, en un viaje privado, y no oficial. Y bien cerca, a solo dos jornadas de distancia, y dentro de la seguridad de su propio país, además, se había establecido que harían noche en los cuarteles de Aureax, a mitad de camino, así que los caballos de refresco y las tres (¡tres!) doncellas a su servicio, bien aposentadas en la carreta del equipaje, definitivamente sobraban. Era exagerado…

Ella chasquea la lengua suavemente en protesta a toda esta parafernalia. Parte de ella sigue siendo aquella niña que se crió en la taberna de sus abuelos y que corría a las montañas a buscar hierbas sin más preocupación que llevar consigo su morral y una cantimplora de agua. Pero aquella niña creció, y aceptó que para tener su lugar junto a Zen debía hacer ciertas concesiones inherentes a su nuevo estatus de princesa… Pero esto era…, era demasiado… Desproporcionado, incluso, se atrevería a decir… Ni siquiera cuando partió a Clarines en viaje oficial hubo semejante despliegue… Es cierto que en aquella ocasión no se había despedido de Izana en los mejores términos, pero esto era absurdo… ¿Qué pretende? Es como si estuviera haciendo pública toda una declaración de intenciones…

Oh, cierto…, piensa ella, y un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda sin saber por qué.

Bajo el umbral, Izana desliza la mano femenina de su brazo y la toma con la suya, ayudándola a bajar la escalinata con esa elegancia suya, casi como si estuvieran danzando, como aquella noche en que ella huyó de él...

Ella rechaza ese pensamiento, vil traidor, de que Izana está haciendo ostentación pública de su rango, de que es más que una princesa, o más bien, de que él quisiera que fuera más que una princesa. Futura reina, si de él dependiera… Lo descarta, porque hoy también significa otra cosa, y ella no quiere enfrentarse a ello. Al menos aún… Y puede que nunca…

 _Mira cuánto me importas…_

Todos ellos —todos sus hijos— aguardan frente al carruaje que se la habrá de llevar lejos. Los mayores, firmes, ocultando con mejor fortuna que sus hermanas tras sus ojos la tristeza por la madre que se les va. Ella exhala otro suspiro y siente la mano de Izana apretando suavemente la suya.

—Estarán bien… —le dice él, suavemente, cuando Shirayuki gira el rostro para mirarlo.

Y ella asiente, con una sonrisa nerviosa y frágil, agradeciendo el gesto y las palabras, aunque no puede evitar que en sus ojos brillen unas lágrimas que no derramará frente a los niños.

Entonces Shirayuki endereza la espalda y con delicadeza, se deshace de la mano que la sostiene y da un paso hacia los niños. Él la sigue y aguarda a su espalda mientras ella los mira. Ella se agacha, sin poner atención al polvo de los bajos de su vestido, sin reparar en que la suya no es la pose ni la postura de un miembro de la casa real. Le da igual… Ahora mismo quiere —necesita— a sus niños, porque su corazón se quiebra de anticipada ausencia… Le duele el adiós, le duele el corazón, así que tan solo abre sus brazos, y sus hijos llenan el vacío en un instante, abrazándola fuerte, arrugando ese lujoso vestido de viaje.

Y a nadie le importa eso.

Ni siquiera a Izana.

Izana los contempla con una expresión desacostumbrada en él. El hielo azul de sus ojos se dulcifica, y el rictus serio, distante, desaparece… Aun así, el corazón de Izana se encuentra dividido mientras contempla esta familia que Shirayuki ha reconstruido desde el dolor y la pérdida. El corazón se le expande en el pecho viendo el amor danzar entre ellos, como si fuera un algo físico, que tocara los rostros de todos, y los iluminara de una manera que él nunca antes supo reconocer…

Pero por otro lado, envidia a sus hijos… Los envidia porque ellos pueden abrazarla, pueden tocarla, pueden besar su rostro y sentir los besos que ella les prodiga… Los envidia con una ferocidad que al principio le sorprende pero que también comprende… Él —quién lo diría— ha aprendido a conocerse, a conocer este nuevo Izana que también ha creado Shirayuki sin saberlo… Ah, dioses, se está volviendo un filósofo…

Y cuando ya está todo dicho y hecho, Shirayuki se incorpora y pasa las manos sobre sus faldas, en un intento de adecentarlas y librarlas del polvo del suelo y de las arrugas. Y más de una lágrima, seguro…

—Permíteme… —dice él dando un paso al frente. Ella le mira, los ojos aún brillantes, y toma su mano. Él, con esa caballerosidad innata, la ayuda a subir al carruaje y que cierra la puerta tras ella.

 _Un poco más, por favor… Todavía no…_

—Transmíteles mis parabienes a los felices padres —Ella asiente tan solo, con los labios apretados, porque está luchando contra el nudo del llanto en la garganta. Izana entiende…—. Te echaremos de menos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asiente, una vez más. Y cuando ya parecía que ahí terminaría todo, su voz, la de ella, quebrada al principio, pero clara, le alcanza como una caricia inesperada.

—Yo también —le dijo. Y no mentía. También iba a extrañarlo a él.

El teniente Shikito —nuevamente su custodio— da la señal de partida. Soldados, carruajes y bestias se ponen en marcha y Shirayuki los mira una vez más, antes de perderlos de vista, para grabar en su memoria a todos los que deja atrás.

También a él…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sin la tía, padre? —pregunta Armin, junto a su padre.

—Esperar su regreso —le responde él, sin apartar la vista del camino.

—¿Otra vez? —le protesta el niño.

—Otra vez —afirma Izana—. Esperaremos. Y el tiempo que sea necesario…

Y Kain no necesitó mirar a su padre, que contemplaba cómo la comitiva atravesaba las puertas de palacio y desaparecía de su vista, para saber que esa espera no hablaba solo de su regreso.


	45. Nostalgia de cinco

**NOSTALGIA DE CINCO**

Cada bache del camino que la aleja del Castillo Wistal la acerca más al pasado, cada traqueteo que reverbera en sus huesos le hace recordar que ya no es la misma muchacha de antaño. Pero no es que sea una anciana ni que piense que ya no le queda nada por vivir… No, no es eso…

Solo tiene treinta y un años… Y una vida entera a sus espaldas…

Es la nostalgia, que siempre ataca a traición…

Qué lejos quedan aquellos días en que solo ellos cinco marchaban a caballo. Dormían en posadas, en una cueva o bajo las estrellas, allí donde les pillara el final del día, sin más preocupación en el mundo que la misión que les hubiera sido encomendada… Risas, confianza, afecto sincero y una buena fogata eran sus constantes compañeros…

De aquellos tiempos ya casi no queda nada…

Excepto fantasmas en su memoria y lágrimas en el alma…

Perdió a Obi, perdió a Zen, perdió parte entera de su vida, de su corazón, en aquellos días de la plaga. Le robaron la mitad de sí misma, la llenaron de cicatrices, de heridas incurables, que jamás podrán cerrarse del todo…

Un caballo, su morral y la sonrisa de Zen… Solo eso hubiera necesitado… Sí, ella está segura, o casi segura, de que de ser más joven, de ser de nuevo aquella muchacha, si hubiera cabalgado a todo galope hubiera llegado a su destino poco después de la medianoche.

Pero no… Ahora no se le permite tal locura… Debe transigir a la pompa y circunstancia de su rango, porque ser la madre del tercer y cuarto príncipes de Clarines, le priva de tales aventuras…

El sol del mediodía se alza más allá de los árboles cuando le avisan de que están llegando a destino… El verde cambia por mares de espigas, que se mecen con la brisa, en olas doradas que con la inminente siega se convertirán en el pan de Clarines.

Y llega por fin a la residencia que acoge al matrimonio Seiran. Es una mansión señorial, con su herrería y su iglesia, establos, caballerizas, rediles…, alojamiento para todos los que allí trabajan, y prácticamente un pequeño pueblo por sí misma… Allí se hospeda al representante del rey, su voz y su mano, en estas tierras del oeste.

Apenas el carruaje se detiene y Shirayuki pone el pie en el estribo, un borrón rubio —y bastante voluminoso— se abalanza sobre ella y le roba el aliento apretándole las costillas, hasta que repara en que es Kiki. Sí, Kiki… Tras ella, Mitsuhide sonríe y alza la mano a modo de tímido saludo, un tanto avergonzado por la efusividad de su esposa.

Shirayuki sonríe a su vez y le devuelve el extraño abrazo.

—No sabes lo que te he echado de menos… —le dice Kiki, separándose solo lo justo para que su abultado vientre las separe. La toma por los hombros y la revisa de arriba abajo con ojo crítico—. Hmm —murmura. Y luego le da un beso en la mejilla. Shirayuki abre mucho los ojos y Kiki ríe en voz alta—. Enseguida regreso. Voy a saludar a Shikito-kun…

Y entonces un nuevo abrazo, más suave, pero no menos afectuoso. Ella siente las lágrimas formarse tras sus ojos cerrados y se deja arropar por el afecto incondicional, por su calor. Oh, dioses, cómo los había echado de menos…

Cuando se separan, ella se espanta las lágrimas a manotazos y Mitsuhide se frota la nuca un tanto nervioso. Ninguno de ellos es muy pródigo en las manifestaciones de afecto, pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verse…

Shirayuki ve nuevas canas entretejidas en el verdiazulado cabello y líneas más profundas en su rostro cuando sonríe, líneas que antes no estaban ahí o que quizás no advertía, y ella se pregunta si acaso él también las ve en ella. Ese es el pago del tiempo… Tiempo vivido, tiempo pasado, tiempo perdido… Una vida entera…

—¿Esa era Kiki, verdad? —le dice ella, ahuyentando con un suspiro la nostalgia y tratando de que su sonrisa sea espejo de su alegría por tenerlos de nuevo junto a ella. Así que entrecierra los ojos y con fingido horror le pregunta—. ¿No te la habrán cambiado, verdad?

—Uf, sí… Es muy raro... —Él se lleva de nuevo la mano a la nuca, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, añade—. Está muy cariñosa... Demasiaaado… —Mitsuhide se tapa la boca y se inclina hacia ella, y le susurra en confidencia para que nadie más pueda oírles—. Parece otra… Me pone los pelos de punta...

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! —les interrumpe abruptamente una voz, la de Kiki, demandante y llena de autoridad—, ¿qué están cuchicheando?

Mitsuhide da un salto y endereza de golpe la espalda, adoptando la posición de firme sin darse cuenta, y Shirayuki da un respingo y se lleva las manos a la boca para no soltar un gritito por el susto.

—Esa ya es más como yo la recordaba —dice ella con una sonrisa...

—Esa sí que es mi señora esposa —conviene Mitsuhide. Él también sonríe.

* * *

Shirayuki le prescribe a Kiki paseos largos, porque en la etapa final del embarazo ayudan a que el bebé se coloque mejor y previene de calambres y otros dolores. Mientras Mitsuhide atiende los asuntos de gobierno, Kiki y Shirayuki caminan, con su invisible escolta real a cierta distancia. Kiki hace mucho que ha renunciado a los pantalones y luce los amplios y sueltos vestidos de una dama en su condición, puro desperdicio de telas, pero aún lleva su espada al costado. Y llenan sus mañanas de paseos, de historias de las aventuras infantiles de los pequeños Wistalia, de conversaciones, de risas y algunas lágrimas. Son días llenos de recuerdos y añoranzas de las vidas que una vez tuvieron, de aquellos con los que las vivieron… Pero también de ilusiones y esperanzas… Una nueva vida estaba por venir al mundo…

Los ratos en que Kiki duerme o descansa del inevitable dolor de espalda que la parte en dos, Shirayuki se retira a sus aposentos y trabaja en su proyecto. Aquella idea que le asaltó el día de su partida, no deja de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y ella bosqueja su estructura, diseña a grandes líneas las fases de implantación, anota ideas para desarrollar y otras para descartar… No tiene consigo la documentación que necesita, así que tiene que fiarse de su memoria y anota cuidadosamente todo aquello que debe ser contrastado y confirmado…

El corazón le late más rápido al pensar en la opinión que pueda tener Izana, y ella trata de anticipar su reacción cuando lea su proyecto. No se reirá, eso lo sabe… La leerá detenidamente, le prestará la debida atención, y luego le señalará, uno por uno, cada uno de los fallos de su propuesta. Unos por erróneos, otros por impracticables, y otros por lo que sea… Le mandará que la vuelva a escribir, y que no se atreva a volver a molestarlo con este asunto hasta que tenga algo decente que presentarle… Y ella sabe que debería sentirse ofendida, pero el muy sinvergüenza sabe que con esa actitud solo conseguirá que ella ponga mayor empeño y energías renovadas en reelaborar su propuesta, en hacerla perfecta e irreprochable, solo para dejarlo callado y que no pueda protestarle ni un tanto así…

La conoce… Izana Wistalia la conoce…

Y tal pensamiento es a la vez maravilloso y aterrador.


	46. Palabras de otoño

**PALABRAS DE OTOÑO**

Los campos de trigo que la recibieron a su llegada, ahora lucen yermos tras la siega, terminada la cosecha, y el frío de la mañana antecede al otoño que está por llegar. Kiki y Shirayuki caminan en silencio, bien abrigadas, envueltas en chales y abrigos.

Sobre el escritorio, en su habitación, la espera una carta a mitad para sus niños. Y para él…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kiki, quebrando la quietud de su paseo.

—¿Y bien, qué? —pregunta a su vez Shirayuki.

—¿Y él?

—¿Quién?

—Izana, el rey… —le responde Kiki. No es que ella quiera presionarla al respecto. Pero es que hace tanto que se fue y la dejó sola, a su merced… Y Shirayuki habla de todo y de todos, menos de él… Y Kiki tiene que saber si debe aprestar su espada o no, porque los cielos lo libren si le ha hecho daño a su amiga de alguna manera…

—Oh —Shirayuki mira hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que sus palabras no las lleve el viento hasta sus escoltas.

—Me da igual si es el rey o el hijo del panadero, Shirayuki… —Kiki agitó una mano en el aire con desgana.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Shirayuki, parpadeando sin entender.

—¿Sigue queriendo desposarte? —Kiki mira al frente del camino y no presionó más. Calló y caminó a su lado, en silencio, concediéndole tiempo para responderle y solo si ella decidía responderle. Si lo hacía, bien, entonces ella sabría qué hacer. Y si no lo hacía, siempre estaba Shikito-kun para informarle de los rumores de palacio… Pero preferiría saberlo de su boca…

Shirayuki inspira y se coloca el chal más apretado. La mañana está especialmente fría. O quizás solo es ella.

—Creo que le gusto —dice por fin.

—Le gustas… —repite Kiki, y un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos fue el único indicio que dio su rostro.

—Que le gusto como mujer… —susurra Shirayuki—. No debería hablarte de esto —le dice, escondiendo el rostro y sus mejillas encendidas—. Pero no sé, Kiki, la forma en que me mira, la manera en que parece contener sus manos cuando estoy cerca —Y bajando aún más la voz, añade—, los gestos de ternura inesperada, las caricias casuales…

—¿Eh? —Kiki cree que debe haber escuchado mal. De seguro, no están hablando del mismo Izana—. Izana, el rey de hielo… ¿Gestos de ternura?

—Sí —responde ella con las mejillas encarnadas—, lo único que sé es que él me hace sentir, Kiki… Sentir cosas que creía olvidadas…

—Shirayuki…

—Oh, Kiki, esto es vergonzoso… —Se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de sofocar su rubor.

—Yo diría interesante… —le dice, ladeando la cabeza.

—Me vuelve loca… —concluye ella—. No sé qué hacer…

—Ajá…

Y de nuevo el silencio. El paso de Kiki es hoy más lento que de costumbre y se lleva la mano al bajo vientre, como sosteniendo el peso de su hijo por nacer.

—Sentirte viva no es traicionar a Zen, Shirayuki —declara.

—Lo sé —responde ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Lo sabes? —Y el corazón de Kiki late más rápido, porque tales palabras son definitivamente un paso de gigante, si las comparas con aquella conversación que tuvieron sobre volver a vivir tras la muerte de Zen meses atrás—. ¿Pero?

—Es Izana… —responde Shirayuki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí. ¿Y?

—El rey…

—Ya te casaste con un príncipe, Shirayuki… —afirma Kiki, dejando que el humor se cuele en sus palabras—. Un rey parecería la progresión lógica…

—Muy simpática, Kiki —le replica ella, frunciendo el ceño, pero aceptando la broma a sus expensas—. No, no es eso…

—¿Entonces?

—Es que siento que él ganaría. Izana siempre consigue lo que quiere —Shirayuki suspira—. ¿Sabes? La tercera vez que se propuso…

—¿Tercera? —interrumpe Kiki—. ¿Cuántas han sido, Shirayuki?

—Perdí la cuenta hace una eternidad —responde ella, mordiéndose el labio como una niña pillada en falta, y el rubor aparece una vez más en sus mejillas.

—¡Shirayuki! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! —exclama Kiki, y deja escapar una carcajada alegre que resuena en la fría mañana.

—La cosa —continúa explicando Shirayuki— es que no sé si a él lo que le gusta es la idea que se ha formado de mí o si soy realmente yo, con todas mis grandezas y mis miserias…

—Más de lo primero que de lo segundo, si se me permite añadir… —interrumpe Kiki, sin dudarlo ni un momento—. Eres demasiado buena para él… Bueno, para cualquiera…

—¡Kiki! —protesta Shirayuki, sonrojada. Quién sino una verdadera amiga la vería con tan buenos ojos. Ella no es perfecta, no lo es. Pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas ser leal a sí misma, y ser la clase de persona que no le avergüence ver reflejada en el espejo.

—Aquí hay dos cuestiones, me parece a mí… —continúa Kiki—. ¿Qué sientes realmente por Izana?, y por último, pero no menos importante, si piensas hacer algo al respecto.

Shirayuki asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—¿Lo amas? —pregunta Kiki, lanzando la pregunta al aire frío.

—No lo sé, Kiki, no lo sé… —responde ella con honestidad—. Pero siento —se lleva la mano al pecho, al corazón— que podría amarlo.

* * *

Kiki empezó a sentir contracciones a última hora de la tarde y todo el operativo se puso en marcha. El agua se puso a hervir, y las cacerolas recorrían el camino desde las cocinas hasta los aposentos en medio de los gritos de aviso de sus portadores. Los lienzos previamente desinfectados, las toallas, los utensilios, los medicamentos…, todo se dispuso en el mueble más cercano al lecho donde yacía la parturienta.

Los gritos de Kiki rasgaron la noche, mientras la comadrona y Shirayuki trabajaban codo con codo, animándola cuando debía empujar, conteniéndola cuando no debía, pero sobre todo, manteniéndola despierta y haciendo que conservara sus fuerzas.

Mitsuhide aguarda fuera de la habitación, paseando de lado a lado, como fiera enjaulada, mientras escucha los gritos de dolor de su esposa. Y maldice ser un varón y ser excluido de los misterios de la vida, porque él quiere estar ahí, siendo su soporte, su apoyo, brindándole su fuerza y viendo a su hijo venir a este mundo…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol arrojaba su débil luz al mundo, un llanto de recién nacido quebró el silencio de la aurora.

Madre e hijo están bien, la madre, exhausta, pero ambos con salud. Del padre hay que lamentar el chichón cuando cayó al suelo desmayado de la emoción al conocer a su hijo por primera vez.

Un hijo…


	47. Azul ausencia

_Dedicado con cariño a quienes leen esta historia desde las sombras._

 _Y a todos, gracias por estar ahí…_

* * *

 **AZUL AUSENCIA**

Los días empiezan a acortarse y la oscuridad cae antes sobre las paredes del castillo Wistal. La luz del sol a estas horas es débil, velada por los vientos fríos, y ya las doncellas recorren las galerías y pasillos encendiendo candelas y faroles. En el estudio del rey, Izana apenas advierte al sirviente que entra en silencio e ilumina la estancia. Su atención está puesta en sus informes, en los proyectos de ley y mil asuntos más, pero sobre todo, en la lectura y relectura del balance provisional de las cosechas. En un papel aparte, anota cifras, hace cálculos, sumas y promedios, cuyos resultados luego coteja con los informes del año anterior. Solo entonces se permite exhalar un suspiro de alivio, que nadie está destinado a oír, porque gracias a los dioses, al buen tiempo y al trabajo de tantos, son mejores —y en mucho— que las del año pasado, cuando hubo de comprarse grano en el extranjero con cargo a las arcas del estado. Él no es un hombre religioso, aunque le han educado para serlo, y sin darse cuenta eleva un silencioso agradecimiento a los cielos, porque Clarines no podría soportar otro año de malas cosechas…

Y es así, rodeado de papeles y con cara de cansancio, cómo Kain lo encuentra. Izana no ha oído sus toques suaves a la puerta y su hijo se permite observarlo un momento más. Ese es el futuro que le espera, enterrarse en burocracia, ahogarse entre papeles… Aunque el joven Kain sabe que es tan solo _una parte_ de su futuro, pero no _todo_ su futuro… Y además, una parte importante y necesaria, porque en cada papel hay vidas, personas de carne y hueso, cuyos destinos dependerán de su decisión, de su lectura y de su firma. Como rey, cuando le llegue su tiempo, regirá el país, velará por su bienestar, cuidará de sus súbditos, los protegerá, aunque en ocasiones deba protegerlos de sí mismos… Esas siempre han sido las enseñanzas de su padre: la corona no es un honor ni un regalo, es una responsabilidad para con los demás.

—Padre —dice con voz suave, dando un paso adelante y entrando en el estudio—, ya es tarde…

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta Izana alzando el rostro.

—El paseo… —añade Kain, y ve cómo un asomo de sorpresa destella en sus ojos un instante.

—¿Ya es la hora? —pregunta, y mira hacia la ventana, por cuyos cristales se filtra la menguante luz del atardecer.

—Hace rato, padre… —le responde Kain, y poniéndose a un lado de su escritorio con las manos a la espalda, en esa postura marcial igual a la de su padre, aguarda. Su padre arquea una ceja, en tácita pregunta a su movimiento, y entonces una de las comisuras de Kain se eleva en una sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez que estira uno de sus brazos hacia la puerta en claro ademán de invitación (o quizás una orden, si le preguntaras a Izana) a levantarse y salir de esas cuatro paredes.

Izana deja escapar una risotada ahogada y corta y se pone en pie. Le dedica a su hijo una mirada de medio lado, de esas destinadas a ser intimidantes, por aquello de mantener el orgullo, pero su hijo parece inmune a ellas.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio, ¿eh? —le dice cuando pasa a su lado.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, padre… —responde Kain. Y cuando camina tras su padre, sonríe.

* * *

Kain le guía hasta el jardín de las rosas, aquellas que injertó su madre poco después de nacer Armin. Son rosales fuertes, de espinas poderosas y flores generosas, que parecen revivir y fortalecerse con el frío, como si recordaran las duras tierras de Lyrias de donde vinieron…

Dos niñeras supervisan el juego despreocupado de los más pequeños, arrebujadas en sus chales de lana. Cuando los niños advierten a los recién llegados, los reciben alegres y ellas los saludan con una reverencia formal. El rey las despide con un gesto de la mano y ellas se apresuran a huir del frío de la tarde. Izana busca acomodo en uno de los bancos cerca de la fuente y vacía el pecho lentamente mientras sus hijos y sobrinos reanudan sus juegos. Por fin tiene a sus cinco niños para sí…

Izana observa sus carreras entre los rosales con una sonrisa suave. Nunca hubo tantos niños en palacio… Su padre y su abuelo fueron hijos únicos, y Zen y él se llevaban demasiados años como para jugar juntos… Debería volverle loco la escandalera infantil, debería ponerle de los nervios el bullicio y la algarabía de sus juegos, pero no… Extrañamente, para él es reconfortante, relajante incluso, se atrevería a decir… Para él, es un signo de normalidad, de realidad… Y con el sonido de sus risas, los ojos poco a poco se le van cerrando…

—Tío Izana —La suave vocecilla de Hanako a su lado le hace abrir los ojos—, ¿no estás durmiendo bien?

Él endereza la espalda y se coloca mejor en el banco, ahuyentando el sopor del sueño y aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hanako? —pregunta él.

Y la pequeña Akari toma la mano de su hermana y se lleva la otra a los ojos.

—Asules… —dice en su lengua de trapo…

—Azules —le corrige Hanako con esa suavidad aprendida o heredada de su madre—. Las sombras azules bajo tus ojos, tío…

Ah, sí… De nuevo el insomnio, las noches mal dormidas contando las horas de ausencia de Shirayuki…

—Bueno, eso es porque echo de menos a su mamá —les dice a las niñas.

Kain, a su lado, pone los ojos en blanco, pero no dice nada.

—Nosotras también, tío, pero tenemos que dormir —El viento le revuelve los rojos cabellos—. Mamá se disgustaría si no nos ve bien cuando vuelva, tío.

Él asiente, porque no puede hacer otra cosa. ¿Shirayuki se disgustaría _por él_? Pero las pequeñas no saben de sus inquietudes y con una sonrisa se despiden y se unen a Toshiro y a Armin en sus juegos de guerreros y espadachines.

—No tienes que congraciarte con ellas —le dice su hijo, mirando al frente, allá donde están los demás—. Ellas ya te adoran… Sabrán los dioses por qué.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, hijo… —le protesta Izana.

—Un placer, padre —le responde Kain, de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya, pero tan de Haki.

E Izana también sonreía.

Les faltaba ella, Shirayuki, sin embargo, para que su pequeña familia, hecha de mitades rotas, estuviera al completo. Para borrar el azul de la ausencia…


	48. Bienvenida

**_NOTA:_** _A las impacientes, les pido por favor paciencia. Tengo vida y familia más allá del teclado…_

* * *

 **BIENVENIDA**

Izana aguarda al pie de la escalinata, y las antorchas a su espalda arrojan sombras tremolantes que velan su rostro. La capa de los Wistalia sobre el abrigo de recio paño se mece al suave vaivén del frío aire de la noche.

Izana espera…

Shirayuki ya debería estar aquí, entre su familia, al alcance de sus ojos, de sus manos y de sus sonrisas, pero una rueda rota es la causante de la demora. El mensajero enviado por el teniente Shikito les trajo el anuncio de que no conseguirían llegar a la capital hasta bien entrada la noche. Suspiros y protestas, llenos de resignada decepción, salieron de las gargantas de los pequeños Wistalia, que aguardaban impacientes el retorno de la tía y la madre ausente. Izana los envidia un poco, porque a ellos les estaba permitido manifestar y expresar la frustración que a él no le era lícito.

De pronto, un ruido de cascos y ruedas sobre la grava del camino hace que la guardia que flanquea la escalinata enderece la espalda, aprestándose para la esperada recepción. Izana cuadra los hombros —más aún— y alza el mentón orgulloso mientras finge no darse cuenta de esas mariposas —tan propias de poetas— revoloteándole enloquecidas en el estómago…

La comitiva al fin alcanza la explanada de palacio, y los jinetes, dirigidos por Shikito-kun, escoltan el carruaje de la Princesa Wistalia en marcial formación. El aire de la noche se llena de nubecillas de vaho de jinetes y de los ollares de las monturas.

Cuando el carruaje finalmente se detiene, el rey apenas espera a que un lacayo abra la portezuela y despliegue los escaloncitos de madera, para dar dos pasos al frente y ofrecer su mano a quien dentro estuviera.

Y así es cómo lo ve Shirayuki: la mano alzada en firme ofrecimiento, una sonrisa que dibuja dos arruguitas socarronas en la comisura de sus labios y un brillo en los ojos del que ella está segura no se debe a la luz…

Y por fin, su mano en la suya…

Izana demora el momento para sentirla y mirarse en sus ojos verdes. Shirayuki lleva los guantes en la otra mano y él esta noche se rehusó a ponérselos, quizás pensando en una escena como esta… Su piel y la suya… Viva, tangible… Cercana y cálida… Real…

Y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras salen de su boca.

—Te he echado de menos… —le dice, mientras su mano aún está en la suya. E Izana, pobre iluso, quisiera permitirse pensar —soñar, desear— que ese brillo en sus ojos lo suscita él.

—Y yo… —responde ella.

Y como semanas atrás, el día de su partida, él cierra los ojos y apoya gentil su mano en su antebrazo, y luego la cubre de nuevo, pequeña y delicada, con la otra, y echan a andar el uno junto al otro.

La guardia se pone en posición de firmes al paso de su rey y su princesa, y las botas y las conteras de sus lanzas contra el suelo de piedra provocan secos cantos que reverberan en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

La conversación fluye con facilidad, con esa comodidad que existe entre dos personas que han aprendido a conocerse y a aceptarse. Los niños, el recién nacido, los Seiran… Temas cómodos, inocentes, que ambos ya conocen por sus cartas, pero sin embargo, el escucharlos, el sentirlos convertidos en palabras, los vuelven reales y más ciertos que en negro sobre blanco.

Llegan a las estancias privadas del ala este, y él, como el caballero que le enseñaron a ser, se inclina para abrir la puerta de los salones de la familia. Una sonrisa traviesa adorna sus rasgos y Shirayuki se pregunta, no sin cierta alarma, qué es lo que estará pasando por su cabeza…

Pero en cuanto su mano tira de la manija y la pesada hoja de madera empieza a moverse, otras manos, mucho más pequeñas e igual de ansiosas, aparecen por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta y tiran de Shirayuki hacia adentro. Luego vienen las exclamaciones, la sorpresa, las sonrisas, los besos y los abrazos, y las lágrimas de alegría. Sus niños, todos sus niños, al alcance de sus manos…

Están en sus ropas de dormir, y en los ojos de más de uno el sueño lucha contra la emocionada expectación. Kain, el mayor, lleva un batín de suave paño sobre el pijama y se inclina sobre los demás para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de su tía. Y esta vez es Shirayuki la que tira de él y lo sumerge en la confusa pero feliz maraña de pequeños Wistalia que hay entre sus brazos.

Izana contempla la escena con el corazón henchido de gozo, sintiéndose feliz, realmente feliz, de tenerlos a todos —y a ella— bajo el mismo techo.

Y luego, cuando los corazones parecen ya saciados, comienza el atropellado interrogatorio:

—Mamá, ¿cómo es el bebé?

—¿Es cierto lo del chichón?

—¿Cómo está la tía Kiki?

—¿Ya habla?

—¿A quién se parece?

—¿Están los tres bien?

Y entonces Shirayuki ríe, y su risa, vibrante, tiene ese timbre de plata de la verdadera alegría. Ríe como reía antes, como reía en los tiempos en que Zen estaba a su lado, cuando la desdicha y la desgracia aún no los habían alcanzado.

Los niños callan y contienen el aliento, sabiendo de alguna manera, quizás por instinto, que están siendo testigos de algo que creían olvidado o, en el caso de Akari, que nunca conocieron.

—No, no habla, Akari… —le dice con risueña dulzura—, aún es demasiado pequeño… Hanako, tiene los ojos del azul oscuro de su madre (aunque el color de ojos en un bebé puede cambiar en los primeros meses) —añade, con cierto tono de enseñante—, y una pelusilla verdiazulada, un poco más clara que la de su papá —Luego se vuelve hacia su hijo mayor—. Sí, es cierto lo del chichón, Toshiro, el tío Mitsuhide se desmayó de la impresión. Cualquiera diría que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser padre —Aquí cruza una mirada divertida con Izana—. Todos están bien, Kain, y cuando me fui, la tía Kiki ya estaba recuperada y provocando dolores de cabeza a su padre. Que por cierto, Armin, esto te gustará saberlo, llegó al galope, dejando bien atrás a su escolta. Saltó del caballo como si fuera solo un muchacho y no ya un abuelo, y le dio tal abrazo a su yerno, que estoy segura de que el pobre Mitsuhide jamás ha temido tanto por sus costillas como en esa ocasión. Chichón de primerizo, ¿eh?, le dijo, burlón, y allí lo dejó, pasando la vergüenza, mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones para conocer a su (con suerte) primer nieto —Shirayuki se pone de pie, aún renuente a apartarse de su lado—. ¿Alguna pregunta más? —Los chiquillos negaron con la cabeza, sonriendo ante ese fingido tono serio de Shirayuki—. ¿Saben la hora que es?

Y como por ensalmo, como si hubiera lanzado sobre ellos algún encantamiento, los más pequeños empezaron a bostezar, contagiando a los mayores. Shirayuki sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, queridos míos —Y uno a uno, le fueron dando su beso de buenas noches. Kain apoya las manos en los hombros de su hermano Armin, cuyos ojos ya están más cerrados que abiertos, y le guía con suavidad, pero con firmeza, al pasillo, y velará sus pasos soñolientos hasta llegar a sus estancias en la otra ala del castillo.

—¿Vienes, mami? —preguntó Hanako, con la mano ya en la puerta a su dormitorio, mirando hacia atrás.

—Ahora mismo, querida.

Y es entonces que Shirayuki e Izana quedan a solas. Ella —no tiene ni idea de por qué— le evita la mirada, y él, da un paso al frente, acortando la distancia que los separa.

—Yo… —dice ella, con un temblor en la voz que la hace parecer una adolescente—, yo debería descansar… —Él asiente en silencio y alza una mano. Sus dedos rozan con etérea suavidad su mejilla e Izana siente cómo su piel se enciende bajo su tacto.

Y luego, da otro paso más, hasta quedar a un suspiro de distancia. Ella alza los ojos, estrellas de verde reflejadas en el azul profundo… E Izana exhala un suspiro real, muy suave, casi una respiración, y se inclina, rozando con sus labios la mejilla femenina. Ella se estremece un poco, pero no retrocede. Y entonces, la mano de Izana, audaz e insensata, se atreve a cubrir por entero la mejilla recién besada, como si acunara en ella un delicado tesoro o un pequeño milagro.

—Buenas noches, Shirayuki —susurra él, con una voz desconocida. La mano cae blandamente a su costado—. Bienvenida…


	49. El sonido que todo lo calla

**_NOTA:_** _Saludos a los nuevos lectores y mil gracias a quienes han recorrido este camino conmigo desde el principio._

* * *

 **EL SONIDO QUE TODO LO CALLA**

Tras el regreso de Shirayuki, la normalidad llegó con esa facilidad que dan la costumbre y la rutina. Como si nunca hubiera estado ausente, volvieron los desayunos en familia, vacíos ahora de añoranza y de nostalgia, con Shirayuki untándole las tostadas a Akari mientras procuraba que Toshiro y Armin no tramaran nuevos planes para alguna incursión nocturna en las cocinas de palacio, que Hanako se aprendiera los nombres de los ríos y lagos de Clarines y que Kain cuidara su salud y no trasnochara demasiado en sus estudios. Izana contemplaba en silencio la escena y se preguntaba —no por primera vez— cómo es que había vivido tantos años sin esto. Sin ver crecer a sus hijos, sin conocerlos de verdad, encomendándole a Haki su cuidado, mientras él —ocupado en el oficio de ser rey, ciertamente—, los veía crecer como un padre ausente y distante. En su descargo, se decía, fue así cómo él creció, siempre al cuidado de niñeras primero y de instructores después, anhelando los escasos y valiosos momentos en que su padre requería de su presencia para aleccionarle sobre lo que esperaba de él cuando le sucediera en el trono. En cambio, de su madre guardaba mejores recuerdos infantiles, pintados de afecto y buen humor, hasta que la tristeza y el corazón roto la alejaron de Wistal tras la muerte de su padre.

¡Qué idiota fue! Cuánto tiempo perdido…

—¿Izana? —pregunta Shirayuki, desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él parpadea una vez, arrancado de sus pensamientos y ladea suavemente la cabeza.

—¿Disculpa?

—Parecías absorto en algo —comenta ella con suavidad. Los niños detienen sus conversaciones y fingen no prestar atención.

—Solo pensaba… —responde él, con aire ausente. Shirayuki alzó una ceja inquisitiva, en un gesto más propio de él que de ella, e Izana no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios—. Creaba un recuerdo…

Kain y Armin lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Desde cuándo su padre era tan…, tan…, ¿tan qué?

Percibiendo el desconcierto de sus hijos y la curiosidad en los ojos de los demás, incluida la propia Shirayuki, Izana toma la servilleta y la desdobla, colocándosela con exagerada lentitud en el regazo, retrasando deliberadamente su respuesta, solo por hacer crecer la expectación. En resumen: por diversión.

—Es algo que me dijo mi madre una vez, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, Hanako —Al oír su nombre, la niña adelantó el torso mostrando (más) su interés—. Me dijo que para crear un recuerdo, debía observar con atención, aprenderme los detalles, las palabras y las sonrisas, el brillo en los ojos, el olor de la habitación… Pero que sobre todo, y esto es lo más importante —puntualizó, alzando el dedo índice—, debía recordar mi corazón, cómo me sentía yo y lo que me hacían sentir las otras personas, y que debía dejar que ese sentimiento me llenara por dentro y me envolviera por completo, hasta que un día, cuando más lo necesitara, o cuando estuviera triste o fuera un anciano (todavía falta para eso, muchas gracias, Kain) —precisó Izana, con la sonrisa de nuevo en los labios. Se escucharon unas risitas mal disimuladas y un 'umpf' de falso enojo de su hijo mayor—, pudiera traer ese recuerdo de vuelta y volver a sentirme exactamente igual que entonces.

Los niños se miran unos a otros, preguntándose en silencio qué tiene de especial un desayuno más. Shirayuki lo observa a él, con un brillo en los ojos que Izana quisiera pensar que es ternura. Ternura hacia él, por él…

—Yo por supuesto, no le hice caso… —continúa Izana—. Era muy tonto en esa época —reconoce, y agita suavemente una mano en el aire, lo que provoca nuevas risitas de las niñas—. Pero niños —les dijo, paseando la mirada por cada uno de ellos—, su abuela siempre tiene razón.

Todos ellos asintieron. Incluso Kain, que aún estaba lidiando con la idea de que su padre haya podido ser _muy tonto_ alguna vez.

* * *

A Izana lo despierta el ruido atronador. Con el corazón sobresaltado, abre los ojos, desorientado y con la mirada desenfocada por el abrupto despertar, mientras a su alrededor el trueno canta su canción de tormenta y rabia.

Ahí está de nuevo… La luz del relámpago, que todo lo ilumina, como si fuera de día en plena noche. Y luego, segundos después, cuando regresa la oscuridad, el rugido, brutal y ensordecedor, del trueno, que hace vibrar los cristales de las ventanas de su despacho. Como si el cielo se quebrara y fuera a caer sobre su cabeza, como si el mundo se estuviera partiendo en dos. Y solo después, cuando parece que aún seguimos vivos, llega la lluvia, violenta y gruesa, golpeando feroz el mundo de nuevo en sombras y anegándola.

Cuando la luz del más reciente relámpago se extingue, Izana advierte que aún quedan rescoldos vivos en la chimenea. Se levanta y se estira, y aunque su espalda protesta por la pose forzada de su sueño improvisado sobre el escritorio, cruza la estancia hasta el hogar. Con el atizador se asegura de sofocar las ascuas y luego se emboza en su capa antes de salir en busca de su propia cama, de pesadas y cálidas mantas y tupidos cortinajes que aíslan su dormitorio de la tormenta que azota afuera.

La lluvia cae sobre los atrios de palacio, repiqueteando con fuerza en las tejas y en los suelos de piedra. Los canalones y desagües apenas dan abasto y escorrentías y grandes charcos se forman allí por donde esa misma tarde paseaba con su familia. La temperatura ha bajado desde que empezó la lluvia y hay en el aire ese olor eléctrico de la tormenta, como de metal y de vegetación en descomposición. No es el olor de la infancia, el de la tierra mojada en un día de verano, limpio y lleno de luz, sino ese otro, acre, penetrante y un tanto desagradable que se crece en las tormentas eléctricas.

Izana aviva el paso por los pasillos cubiertos de palacio, donde las antorchas desafían la brusca oscuridad que viene tras el relámpago. Algún soldado, de los que hacen guardia durante la noche, cierra los ojos cuando viene el trueno y finge una indiferencia que no siente. Y es entonces, al verlo, con una punzada de disgusto, que Izana lo recuerda.

A Armin, su pequeño Armin, no le gustan las tormentas. Haki se lo decía. Ella lo consolaba, ella le susurraba palabras de valor para afrontar las noches de truenos… Pero como siempre, el cuidado de los niños quedaba en manos de Haki… Ese debería haber sido su primer pensamiento en una noche como esta. Su hijo.

Con los labios apretados y disgustado consigo mismo, Izana desvía sus pasos al pasillo de palacio en el que se alojan sus hijos. Los dos guardias que custodian la entrada se ponen firmes ante él e Izana continúa, rumiándose una severa auto-reprimenda por su negligencia como padre, hasta que llega a la estancia de su hijo menor. Toca con suavidad y abre la puerta y entra, esperando encontrarlo escondido bajo sus mantas.

Pero la habitación está vacía.

Izana frunce el ceño pero, racional como es, y antes de hacer sonar todas las alarmas del castillo, decide comprobar si acaso Armin está en la habitación de su hermano. De vez en cuando recuerda, con ese sabor agridulce que tienen algunos recuerdos, que su hermano solía buscarlo cuando estaba preocupado. Zen era tan pequeño, estaba tan solo… Tantas son las cosas que debió haber hecho de otra forma…

Y como antes, toca y entra en la habitación.

Pero tampoco hay nadie.

No puede ser que Armin y Toshiro hayan enredado a Kain para una expedición a las cocinas, ¿verdad? No, Kain es sensato, no haría tal cosa… Pero ninguno de sus hijos está donde se supone que tienen que estar… El sabor de algo amargo le sube por la garganta y siente cómo un agujero empieza a crecerle dentro del pecho.

¿Y los guardias?

Un trueno corea sus pensamientos, dando voz a la ira y a la preocupación.

Izana desanda el camino hasta la entrada del pasillo con pasos secos, que resuenan en las paredes. Los pobres guardias se enderezan de nuevo en la posición de firmes y ni se atreven a mirar al rey. Puede ser a causa del hielo azul de sus ojos, o la ira envolviéndolos como en oleadas, mirándolos, decidiendo si deben morir hoy o ser destinados a algún puesto perdido en las montañas…

—¿Las doncellas de mis hijos? —pregunta con voz tonante. El soldado frente a él traga saliva, pero acierta a encontrar la voz para responderle, porque si el rey pregunta, el rey debe tener una respuesta.

—Durmiendo, Su Majestad.

—¿Durmiendo? —repite Izana, oscura la voz, y siente la ira cosquilleándole en la punta de los dedos—. ¿Sin atender a los niños que tienen a su cargo?

El pobre hombre se encoge dentro de su uniforme y traga saliva una vez más, tratando de humedecer su reseca garganta… ¿Las montañas? Sí, cualquier cosa sería mejor que afrontar la cólera del rey…

—Kain-ouji dijo que él se haría cargo, Majestad —dice su compañero, atrayendo sobre sí la mirada helada del rey. Todo un acto de valentía, dadas las circunstancias…

Izana se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando que el naciente dolor de cabeza no vaya a más. Puede sentir el miedo, el temor, que inspira en los hombres, y por un brevísimo instante se recrea en el poder que ejerce sobre ellos. Pero sus padres le enseñaron que el respeto no se impone con el miedo, sino con la fortaleza y la bondad. Así que inspira una sola vez, buscando suavizar la voz, esconder el enojo y que los desdichados no se le desmayen ahí mismo…

—¿Dijo adónde iban?

El guardia negó vigorosamente.

—Asegúrate de preguntárselo antes la próxima vez… —Y se dio la vuelta y se marchó, el sonido de sus botas punteado por el trueno y la lluvia, mientras uno de los guardias se dejaba caer contra la pared, débiles las rodillas, y el otro exhalaba un suspiro de alivio infinito… Bueno, de momento, y gracias a los dioses, las montañas tendrán que esperar…

Izana encamina sus pasos a la otra ala de la familia porque ahora sabe —intuye— (y eso es lo único que ha impedido hasta ahora que las campanas de palacio toquen a rebato) dónde estarán los jóvenes prófugos... Pues naturalmente, con la madre que les queda…

Les oyó reír desde lejos.

Los guardias apostados a la entrada del pasillo sonreían al escuchar las carcajadas infantiles —en absoluto discretas— que provenían de la cámara de la princesa Wistalia, pero en cuanto advirtieron al mismísimo rey frente a ellos se enderezaron con brusquedad y mudaron el semblante a la seriedad debida. Izana reprimió una mueca de diversión y despidió a los guardias, recorrió el largo pasillo y tocó a la puerta.

Las risas callaron de golpe.

—Adelante —la escuchó responder desde dentro.

Realmente nunca se imaginó la estampa que ofrecía su familia. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban en la cama de Shirayuki. Las niñas, a cada lado de su madre, cubiertas con las mantas hasta la barbilla, Toshiro y Armin, a sus pies, flanqueándolas, y Kain, sentado a un lado, tratando de parecer que no disfrutaba demasiado de la reunión improvisada (ya es algo mayor para estas cosas). Shirayuki, con el cabello suelto sobre la gruesa bata de paño —una visión perturbadora e inocente que sin duda lo acosará y le robará el sueño—, y rodeada de todos sus niños en aquel lecho que compartió con su hermano.

—Mis protectores… —le dijo ella, llevándose teatralmente las manos al corazón—. Somos chicas, débiles y temerosas de la tormenta —añadió, con la risa bailando en sus ojos.

A Izana le brillan también los suyos. No solo por ese humor desenfadado que ella muestra con él, sino porque afuera canta el trueno y su hijo no tiembla, sino sonríe.

E Izana, inevitablemente, también sonríe.

—Tío Izana, estoy creando un recuerdo —dijo la mayor de las niñas.

—Yo también, querida Hanako —le respondió, mirando a cada de uno de ellos, aprendiéndose cada expresión, cada gesto, porque jamás querría olvidarse de esto. Y cuando llegó a Shirayuki, puede que se demorara un poco más, y ella, cosa maravillosamente extraña, se ruborizó.

—Y yo —dijeron Armin y Toshiro a la vez.

—Y yo —dijo a su vez Shirayuki.

—Y yo —admitió Kain, volteando un poco los ojos.

—¡Yo tambén! —exclamó Akari, con su media lengua infantil.

Y las risas hicieron callar el fragor del trueno.


	50. Cuando la última hoja cae

_Saludos a los nuevos lectores que se han incorporado desde el capítulo anterior._

 _A los demás, ¡cincuenta capítulos! Esta es_ _ **oficialmente**_ _mi historia más larga… Señoras, señoritas, señores, gracias por acompañarme, especialmente a quienes están desde el principio (ah, aquellos días de tomates y cuchillos XD)._

 _A todos, gracias por creer en este emparejamiento que ni es canon ni es usual…_

* * *

 **CUANDO LA ÚLTIMA HOJA CAE**

El anunciado otoño trae consigo el frío y el viento. Algunos árboles pierden las hojas y muestran el alma desnuda y triste, creando un manto de ocre melancolía, quebradiza y frágil. Pero otros árboles (y en Clarines son frecuentes) se resisten a la caída y cambian el color de su follaje. Es entonces cuando los altos ginkgos se tornan dorados, rojos los serbales, los zumaques cambian a rojos y naranjas, pero es el arce el que por sí solo ya es razón de maravilla: las avenidas se llenan de audaces colores, y en ordenadas filas, alternan amarillos, naranjas, rojos, rosados, y hasta algún árbol hay que luce ese tono impreciso y vivaz que en algunos lugares se llama fucsia, magenta o púrpura. En una explosión multicolor, el bosque entero grita la vida que se resiste a ser desposeída. Aunque el otoño siempre acabará derrotándolo…

E Izana da órdenes de abrir los jardines exteriores y el bosquecillo donde la guardia de palacio realiza sus maniobras (aquel en el que Shirayuki aceptó y correspondió los sentimientos de Zen por vez primera, hace ya toda una vida…), mientras dure ese espectáculo de la naturaleza. Y los paseos se llenan de su pueblo, de su gente, de familias, que desafiando al frío, dejan errar sus pasos con los ojos brillantes de emoción y en los labios una perpetua exclamación de asombro.

Clarines es hermoso…

* * *

Los días se hacen más cortos y las noches más largas, y a la luz de velas y candiles, Shirayuki siguió trabajando en el borrador de su proyecto educativo hasta que consideró que aguantaría la primera lectura de Izana. Bueno, y una segunda también… Se había ocupado además de sondear y proponer posibles vías de financiación para la construcción y puesta en marcha de un edificio anexo a las instalaciones del Hospital Real, dedicado a la docencia y a la administración del programa. Y otra cosa —y siendo quién era, no había forma de que ella hubiera pasado esto por alto—, proponía la posibilidad de financiar los estudios de aquellos alumnos dotados, pero sin medios para costearse unos estudios superiores de medicina. Así que se podría hacer algo parecido a cuando ella comenzó sus propios estudios: unos exámenes de ingreso, que sirvieran como filtro inicial para evaluar aptitudes y el grado de motivación de los futuros alumnos becados por la corona.

Shirayuki se presentó en el gabinete del rey cuando este la mandó llamar. La verdad, ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que se lo había entregado a su asistente esa misma mañana…

Tras ser anunciada, entró en la estancia e Izana, aún con la vista en un documento que Shirayuki reconoció como el suyo, le hizo un gesto a medias ausente para que tomara asiento. Ella entonces aguardó, las manos convertidas en pequeños puños sobre sus faldas, tratando de aparentar una calma que en absoluto sentía. Su opinión era importante para ella, pero no por ser el rey o por ser quien pudiera dar carpetazo y frustrar tantas horas de trabajo, sino porque era Izana… Ella sabía que él no se mordería la lengua en señalar cada defecto o error de juicio, y que tampoco le endulzaría el oído con palabras halagadoras… No, Izana sería objetivo y se tomaría esta propuesta con la seriedad debida.

Finalmente, termina con el archivo y lo deja suavemente sobre el escritorio. Exhala entonces algo parecido a un suspiro cansado y solo ahora alza la mirada hacia ella.

A estas alturas, Shirayuki se muerde expectante el labio inferior, porque no se atreve a descifrar su mirada…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta ella, y un filo nervioso traiciona su voz—. ¿Tan horrible es?

—¿Horrible? —repite él.

—Es que pareces decepcionado…

—Y lo estoy… —conviene él—. Pero conmigo mismo… —Izana exhala de nuevo otro de esos suspiros y reclina la espalda contra la butaca—. Y pensar que alguna vez consideré alegremente que no tendrías nada que aportar a este reino…

Y con estas palabras los ojos de Shirayuki se llenaron de estrellas, y una sonrisa se dibuja, diáfana y clara, sobre sus labios.

—Eso significa que no lo ves como un disparate…

—¿Disparate? —repite él, casi escandalizado—. En serio, Shirayuki, estoy bastante molesto con que esta idea no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí…

Y ella ríe, feliz, libre del peso de la incertidumbre, y aliviada por tener su aprobación. Él ladea la cabeza, mirándola, y sonríe.

—Será difícil poner esto en marcha, no lo dudes…

Ella asiente, con ese vigor lleno de entusiasmo.

—No me asusta el trabajo ni los desafíos.

—Lo sé —responde él y a su vez también asiente.

Y Shirayuki se atreve a pensar que Izana está orgulloso de ella.

* * *

Se acostumbraron a trabajar juntos una hora o dos después de la cena, cuando sus niños ya dormían o se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Ni él lo pidió ni ella lo sugirió… Fue una especie de acuerdo tácito, jamás expresado ni verbalizado, pero ninguno de ellos le encontraba inconveniente alguno. Trabajaban normalmente en silencio, Shirayuki al otro lado del escritorio, frente a él, y de vez en cuando se pasaban informes, presupuestos, se consultaban datos…

El otoño avanzaba, y las resistentes y pertinaces hojas de los arces ya iban cayendo, vencidas por el ineludible otoño. Una mañana gris, en la que el sol apenas alcanzaba a colarse entre las nubes oscuras, hubo una pequeña revolución durante el desayuno de los Wistalia.

—¿¡Otra vez!? —exclamaron a la vez Armin y Toshiro.

Shirayuki se encogió un poco ante el volumen excesivamente alto con el que fueron pronunciadas esas dos palabras, al mismo tiempo que una mano pequeñita le daba repetidos golpecitos en el antebrazo para llamar su atención.

—Mamá, ¿te tenes que ir otrabez? —Shirayuki cubre con la suya la manita infantil en un gesto suave.

—Sí, Akari…

—¿Y ese Raji es tan importante? —preguntó el segundo príncipe.

— _Ese Raji_ un amigo de la tía, Armin —le contestó Kain—. Y el futuro rey del reino vecino, hermano… Harías bien en no olvidarlo… —Por toda respuesta, Armin le enseñó la lengua y Kain volteó los ojos…

—¿Y nosotros no podemos ir? —preguntó el hijo mayor de Zen—. ¿Y ver también al abuelo?

—No, Toshiro —le contestó su madre—. Solo iremos tu tío y yo como representantes de la Casa Real de Clarines. Es un evento formal. Te aburrirías.

El niño se dejó caer contra la silla y parecía la viva imagen de la desilusión.

—Mamá, ¡pero es una boda! ¡Una boda! —exclamó Hanako—. Habrá bailes, cenas de gala… ¡Yo quiero ir!

—No, querida, solo asistiremos a la boda —le explicó Shirayuki—. No habrá tiempo para más, antes de que las primeras nieves obstaculicen los caminos y ya no se pueda viajar.

Por supuesto, después de aquello fue el caos… Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez. Y ni siquiera Kain, normalmente la voz de la razón, pudo contenerse de aportar su opinión ante las quejas de los demás. Unos, porque no iban y querían ir, y otros, porque se les iban y no querían que se fueran…

Shirayuki miró a Izana, que al otro lado de la mesa, observaba la escena bastante divertido.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el gabinete del rey, se ha encendido la chimenea y han prendido las lámparas de aceite. Antes de retirarse, una de las doncellas ha dejado un servicio de té junto al fuego del hogar. Hay allí una mesita baja y dos butacas, que invitan a la contemplación del fuego y a la reflexión. Y a la conversación, si es que acaso fueran dos…

Shirayuki deja su pluma junto al tintero y se levanta, rodeando la mesa, hasta llegar a su lado. Izana no parece darse cuenta de ello hasta que su mano toca su frente… Él da un respingo hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa, pero Shirayuki insiste y su mano le sigue.

—Tienes fiebre —concluye ella—. Lo sabía...

—Es tu mano la que está fría —protesta él, poniéndose en pie y alejándose.

—Y tú estás ardiendo… —replica ella.

—Shirayuki, de veras que a veces me lo pones demasiado fácil —le dice Izana, queriendo dar a sus palabras una doble intención deliberada.

—¿Eh? —preguntó.

Pero cuando ella fue a insistirle, las facciones de Izana se deforman en un innegable gesto de dolor, y doblándose sobre sí mismo, palidece y su frente se perla de gotitas de sudor. Shirayuki sintió la garra del miedo atenazarle el pecho. Ella corrió a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros para sostenerlo. Izana, tan solo se dejó hacer.

—¿Cuánto llevas así?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Ella entorna los ojos, exasperada.

—Izana, por favor, respóndeme.

Shirayuki alza la mano libre y lo toma del mentón para buscar sus ojos. Pero su hermoso azul, como el mar en un día de tormenta, luce apagado, opaco… Como si sus ojos estuvieran desenfocados, como si miraran más allá de ella… Como si no la vieran…

—De veras quiero viajar contigo… —le dice él, entre respiraciones erráticas, desacompasadas. Ella, a pesar de estar a su lado, tiene que aguzar el oído, porque casi no le entiende. La voz se le va, se le apaga—. Quiero ver la tierra en que creciste…

Y entonces el rey de Clarines cierra los ojos y se desploma. Su peso inerte toma por sorpresa a Shirayuki y la desequilibra, y poco puede hacer ella por sostenerlo mientras el miedo le congela las entrañas.

—¡GUARDIAS! —grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Afuera, la última hoja que se resiste al otoño cae.


	51. Voluntad real

_Suelo despistarme, pero vaya aquí un agradecimiento personal a los usuarios Guest, a quienes no les puedo dar las gracias por PM._

 _Y un saludo especial a las almas amables que perseveraron a través de los problemas técnicos de FF para dejarme sus impresiones sobre el capítulo 50._

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sobre la historia de Raji y su prometida, véanse los capítulos 17 y 18._

* * *

 **VOLUNTAD REAL**

Shirayuki apenas podía respirar… Quizás fuera el miedo que le atenazaba el corazón, quizás fuera tan solo que había demasiada gente… En la antesala de los aposentos de Izana aguardaban, cual buitres o aves de mal agüero, una caterva de nobles de alto rango y funcionarios, junto con todo un ejército silencioso de sirvientes y asistentes, prestos a ejecutar cualquier orden que les fuera confiada. El aire pesaba, lleno de las voces —susurros mal disimulados— de los que hablaban del futuro del reino. _¿Qué será de ellos si su rey moría? El heredero es demasiado joven, un niño aún… Los precios caerían en picado y luego se dispararían, y el mercado y la política serían una merienda de perros… La monarquía se debilitaría… Clarines ya ha perdido demasiado… Demasiadas muertes, demasiado luto…_

Shirayuki sintió encenderse en su pecho las llamas de la indignación. A su lado, Kain alzaba el mentón con más orgullosa indiferencia que nunca. Pero ella lo conocía mejor… Sabía que tras esa fría apariencia, había también miedo y enojo, las mismas turbulentas emociones que sentía ella. ¿Por qué hablan de Izana como si ya estuviera muerto? ¿Por qué no guardan la esperanza? ¿Por qué no bajan la voz? ¿Y si él les oye? Por todos los dioses del cielo, Kain sí que les oye… Qué falta de respeto para con el enfermo y su hijo… ¿Por qué no se muerden la lengua y se callan de una buena vez?

Izana no puede morir, hatajo de imbéciles… Sobrevivió a la epidemia, vivió cuando todos decían que moriría… Izana persuadiría a la muerte misma de que no ganaba nada llevándoselo antes de tiempo…

Cuando Izana colapsó en sus brazos y aparecieron los guardias a sus gritos, se desencadenó un vertiginoso revuelo y el palacio entero pareció ponerse en movimiento. En cuanto lo dejó al cuidado de los sanadores, Shirayuki corrió a avisar a Kain, que apenas despertaba, alarmado por la inusual actividad a horas tan tardías. Pero cuando se abrió la puerta y vio la expresión desencajada de su tía, el muchacho lo supo.

En lo que tardó en vestirse y someter la inquietud —al menos, externamente—, los aposentos reales ya estaban atestados…

Shirayuki apretó los labios y echaron a andar entre ellos. Se negó a que Kain abriera el camino y se le adelantó, con paso firme y decidido. Con la excusa de que sus faldas eran voluminosas —por lo demás, cosa bien cierta—, Shirayuki propinó más de un 'casual y delicado' codazo en las costillas de aquellos tiburones que olían la sangre, buscando una oportunidad para medrar si su rey caía.

—Oh, mis disculpas, señor —decía ella, con bien fingida inocencia.

—No hay por qué darlas, alteza… —le respondían, con la misma artificiosa amabilidad.

Ella también sabía jugar a este juego de falsas cortesías…

Pero cuando alcanzan el umbral del dormitorio real, cualquier pensamiento de vacía y superflua satisfacción se marchita y muere. El olor de las velas, a cera y a enfermedad, les asalta los sentidos. Hay candelabros y lámparas prendidas por todas partes, que incluso así, no parecían arrojar la suficiente luz a la gris estancia.

Figuras de batas blancas se ciernen sobre Izana. Él está pálido, con el color ceniciento de los que luchan por mantener la consciencia, y en sus ojos medio ausentes no brilla esa chispa vivaz de antaño. Uno de los cirujanos extiende su brazo y con una lanceta perfora la blanda carne del interior del codo, allí donde late el pulso y se dobla el brazo. Unas gotas escarlatas escapan de la bacinilla dispuesta debajo y tiñen las sábanas blancas. Es un grito… El rojo es un grito… Si el que Shirayuki escucha en su cabeza o el de la vida que se le escapa a Izana, ella no lo sabe. ¿Por qué lo hacen sufrir así? ¿No ven que así lo debilitarán más? Cruza una mirada rápida con Garack Gazelt, y esta le hace una seña para que no diga nada. Pero Shirayuki está escandalizada… Las sangrías hace eternidades que no se emplean en la medicina moderna, es un procedimiento primitivo, pintado de supersticiones y poco efectivo… Es inútil y un signo de barbarie…

Pero estamos hablando del rey…

Físicos, cirujanos, doctores, farmacéuticos…, expertos de cada área del conocimiento, habrán de someter al rey a torturas —mal llamadas experimentos médicos— que deben al menos intentarse una vez… Alguien comprime unas gasas sobre la herida incisa y procede a vendar la ofensa que otros denominan sangría. Shirayuki contempla, horrorizada, cómo la venda se torna roja mientras los sanadores deliberan. A su lado, Kain se lleva las manos a la espalda y planta los pies en esa postura firme que tantas veces le viera a su padre, sin apartar los ojos de la escena que se desarrolla ante él. Unos afirman, otros niegan y alzan la voz, discuten, consideran, argumentan y se interrumpen entre sí, y el murmullo crece y crece, extendiendo sus alas de confusión por la estancia, pero poco a poco (y Shirayuki sabe que es gracias a Garack y al médico real) se alcanza un consenso mientras el resto de los que se hallan en la habitación asisten con el aliento contenido a su dictamen:

—Su Majestad debe ser intervenido en quirófano inmediatamente para extirparle el apéndice inflamado.

Y las palabras no dichas, _si no se hace, morirá_ , se escuchan alto y claro…

Izana hace un gesto demandante con la cabeza y Lord Haruka, tenso y con los labios apretados, se inclina con rigidez sobre el lecho. Izana susurra unas palabras en su oído y el marqués asiente. Se incorpora entonces y sus ojos recorren los rostros de la habitación, como buscando a alguien, hasta que se detienen en ellos.

Shirayuki no puede evitar envararse y que el pánico de nuevo la asalte cuando Lord Haruka se acerca a ellos, ignorando a los demás —nobles, ministros, consejeros, gerifaltes—, y con un ademán cortés los invita a acompañarle. Kain asiente con la cabeza, en un gesto seco, pero ella se queda inmóvil, paralizada.

—Vos también, mi señora… —le dice el marqués, en voz tan baja, que Shirayuki casi falla en advertir la honesta amabilidad en sus palabras.

Y Kain —su joven caballero— le ofrece su brazo para que lo acompañe. Un nuevo murmullo nace cuando Lord Haruka los conduce junto al lecho y a ella se le encoge el corazón al ver los ojos azules (otrora audaces, desafiantes), atravesados por el dolor.

—Lady Shirayuki, Príncipe Kain… —saluda formalmente Izana, con una voz tan firme que contradice la evidente debilidad de su condición.

—Su Majestad —responde ella, realizando la reverencia debida, y dando gracias porque el brazo de Kain aún la sostiene.

Y allí delante de testigos, Izana lo dijo:

—Júrame que si algo me pasa cuidarás de mis hijos.

Y de nuevo, un grito de pánico resuena en su cabeza. Ella vacila un instante, y trata de hallarse la voz para responderle.

—Eso no será necesario, Majestad… —le contesta finalmente ella, con el corazón agitado y el alma a punto de quebrarse. Porque si lo hace, si le jura eso, sería reconocer la posibilidad de que él no despierte nunca de la intervención quirúrgica.

—¡Júramelo! —exige él entonces, alzando la voz. Y para espanto de físicos y médicos, se apoya sobre los codos y como puede, se incorpora un tanto para tomar su mano con la poca vehemencia que le permiten sus menguadas fuerzas.

Y Shirayuki mira su mano, retenida por la suya, y desvía el rostro, pero su mirada choca con los nublados ojos en los que arde el fuego de la determinación. No es la fiebre, no… Y ella lo sabe.

—Te lo juro —accede ella con un suspiro, vencida y doblegándose a su voluntad. Porque es lo correcto, porque no puede hacer otra cosa… Porque los hijos de Haki también son sus hijos—. Siempre.

—Bien —responde Izana, y luego cae sobre la almohada, exhausto—. No permitas que olviden nunca lo que de verdad importa…

Shirayuki tira levemente de su mano para liberarla, pero Izana se niega a soltarla aún, así que ella tiene que dar un paso hacia adelante y colocarse más cerca del lecho.

—Júrame que guiarás a Kain en su camino al trono —continúa él. E Izana ignora la marea creciente de murmullos a su alrededor, pendiente del rostro de Shirayuki—. Serás regente hasta que él alcance la edad.

—¡Izana! —exclama ella, olvidando la formalidad con la que debería dirigirse a él en público, a medias sorprendida, a medias escandalizada. No, no puede hacerle esto…

—Shirayuki, por favor… —le pide él, también haciendo a un lado su título. Y esta vez no exige, no demanda. Esta vez se lo pide, casi rogándolo, porque ahora no es el rey quien habla, sino el padre. Tan solo un padre que no quiere para su hijo el solitario sendero de la corona.

—Izana, yo… —continúa ella, buscando la forma de negarse a su solicitud—. La reina madre sería más adecuada que…

—Shirayuki… —le interrumpe él, y aprieta con suavidad la mano femenina—. Te lo pido a ti…

Y de nuevo, ella se rinde ante su voz y sus ojos…

—Lo haré… —dice, su voz apenas un susurro. Y solo entonces, él se permite exhalar algo parecido a un suspiro, porque con su aceptación, Shirayuki le trae la paz y el consuelo por dejar solos a sus hijos. Con la expresión de su rostro suavizada, Izana alza su otra mano hacia su hijo mayor, que se apresura a dar un paso al frente y a tomarla entre las suyas.

Hace rato que ya nadie susurra ni se atreve a romper la intimidad de esa escena, porque así es cómo lo ve la corte: a Izana, a su rey, sosteniendo las manos de quienes le sucederán en el trono si él faltara.

—Hijo —le dice, mirando esos ojos reflejos de los suyos, mientras pone la mano de Shirayuki sobre la de su hijo—, te encomiendo a su cuidado…

—Sí, padre… —le responde Kain, e Izana lo mira con indisimulado afecto y orgullo de padre. Cierra luego los ojos un momento, reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedan, y cuando los vuelve a abrir, alza el rostro hacia los físicos y cortesanos presentes en su habitación de enfermo, clavando en ellos su mirada, desafiándolos a que lo contradigan, a que tengan el valor de hacerlo…

—Que conste que si no sobrevivo —declara con tono solemne, sin que la voz le flaquee—, yo, Izana Wistalia, soberano del reino de Clarines, he designado a Lady Shirayuki, viuda de Wistalia, princesa de Clarines, como reina regente, hasta que el primer príncipe, Kain Wistalia, tenga la edad de ceñir la corona.

—El Rey ha hablado —proclama Lord Haruka, con voz tonante. Y solo entonces, reaccionan como se espera de ellos.

—El Rey ha hablado —repiten las gargantas, entre susurros de telas y el eco suave de sus rodillas tocando el suelo en una reverencia reservada solo a las ceremonias de coronación.

—Bueno, ya pueden abrirme.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:**

Querida **a92** , este capítulo estaba planeado meses antes. No sabes cuántas veces tuve que morderme la lengua XD

Dedicado a ti, con mucho cariño.


	52. El velo y el mundo

_De nuevo, gracias por su respuesta al capítulo anterior, y también a todos los no registrados, por sus amables comentarios._

 _Pamela, Guest, Ichigo, séanme valientes, ¡ánimo!; Alexandra, bienvenida al infierno de la fanficción XD_

* * *

 **EL VELO Y EL MUNDO**

Una vez se llevaron a su padre, los aposentos se fueron vaciando lentamente y las conversaciones se trasladaron a otras cámaras más públicas de palacio. Kain también se retiró, pero a la privacidad de sus aposentos, y él y su tía encontraban un poco de consuelo en su silencio compartido. La noche —la espera— sería larga y el resultado incierto…

Cualquier intervención quirúrgica implica cierto riesgo, a pesar de su aparente simplicidad, y eso ella lo sabe muy bien… El primer obstáculo siempre era el tiempo… ¿Y si abrían —cortaban— demasiado tarde? ¿Y si la peritonitis era ya inevitable? Por no hablar de hemorragias, infecciones y otras complicaciones a las que se expondría el paciente… Por suerte, Izana era un hombre sano, activo y fuerte, y aunque no era un jovencito, sus treinta y siete años jugaban a su favor.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Shirayuki casi susurrando, aunque nadie puede oírlos. Kain asiente, muy despacio, e intenta refrendarlo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Y tú, tía? —El muchacho (porque Kain cada vez es menos un niño) ladea un tanto la cabeza y a Shirayuki se le encoge el corazón porque puede ver en ese gesto de preocupación a la madre que perdió.

—Yo… —comienza a responderle ella, pero su voz vacila, quebrándose, y las palabras nunca llegan a formarse. Kain ve cómo las lágrimas se arremolinan en la comisura de los ojos, pero su tía exhala un suspiro brusco y algo enojado (porque ella no puede permitirse ser débil. No delante de quien le necesita. No ahora…) y con una mano fiera se espanta las lágrimas. Entonces da un paso al frente, y aprieta suavemente la mano de Kain en la suya, fresca, fría, y busca sus ojos—. Yo no lo sé, Kain… Pero tenemos que ser fuertes por él…

—Lo seremos… —le responde él, poniendo su otra mano sobre las suyas y devolviéndole parte de la fuerza que ella le transmite. Y esta vez, había más convicción en su voz.

Porque él tampoco puede permitirse ser débil.

Por ella, por su padre…

* * *

Luego ella huyó…

En cuanto quedó a solas en el pasillo, sus fantasmas y sus miedos —apenas sometidos, porque sí, tenía que ser fuerte— la alcanzaron.

Shirayuki corre, o correría, de no haber guardias apostados en los pasillos, así que se ve obligada a controlar el paso y la mesura. Su caminar es rápido, demasiado rápido, a solo un suspiro de convertirse en una carrera desesperada. Shirayuki camina, anda, pone un pie detrás de otro, una y otra vez, sin ser consciente de adónde va. Necesita moverse, sin detenerse, para acallar esta urgencia que le hace buscar algo a lo que no quiere ponerle un nombre, sintiendo cómo el miedo se le convierte en hielo y se le quiebra por dentro como el cristal en un grito que nadie escucha, clavándole mil esquirlas en el corazón, mientras repite, sin saberlo, el camino que tiempo atrás recorrió Izana.

Una antorcha solitaria alumbra el mausoleo de los Wistalia y Shirayuki mira sin ver cómo su mano se mueve y empuja la vieja cancela, que emite su chirriante canción de dolor en esta noche de vigilias.

 _Zen…_

Shirayuki no necesita más luz que la que se cuela desde fuera cuando el oscuro frío de mármoles y flores secas la saludan. Su cuerpo conoce de memoria el camino que le lleva hasta donde debería estar Zen.

 _Izana…_

Pero Zen no está ahí. Lo que hay tras la lápida no es el verdadero Zen. No están sus besos, ni su sonrisa, ni su mirada… Ni siquiera están sus huesos… Lo sabe, porque ella misma prendió la pira de los fuegos negros. Ella lo vio arder, y mientras Zen ardía, convirtiendo en cenizas su historia de amor, el fuego se llevaba consigo su mejor mitad… Pero a veces, cuando el alma ya no puede más, Shirayuki se encaminaba al mausoleo de la familia, donde también ella habrá de yacer un día, cerraba los ojos y recorría con sus dedos cada recta, cada línea del nombre de Zen, grabado en las letras capitales de la eternidad.

 _Zen…_

 _Izana… Zen… Izana… Zen…_

 _No puedo… No puedo volver a vivir lo mismo… No podré soportarlo una segunda vez…_

El corazón le late erráticamente en el pecho, y puntitos brillantes danzan ante sus ojos, mientras el mundo (más allá del vano de la puerta abierta) empieza a oscurecerse por los bordes. Está hiperventilando, lo sabe… Shirayuki apoya las manos y la frente en la fría piedra y trata de controlar su respiración…

 _Si muere, seré reina, maldita sea…_

 _Zen, justo lo que tu hermano quería… Si muere, se habrá salido con la suya._

 _Habrá ganado. Y seré su reina…_

 _Pero no a su lado, pero no junto a él…_

 _No junto a él…_

Las palabras se repiten como un eco infinito en su cabeza y crece y crece, intensificando su volumen, ensordeciendo cualquier otro pensamiento o emoción, excepto aquella de terror cerval, la de las astillas de hielo clavadas en sus entrañas. Y el grito de horror sube y sube, trepándole por la garganta, ahogándola, robándole el aire…

 _No junto a él…_

Y luego viene la negrura del desmayo…

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos, piensa en Izana y con una punzada de inquietud advierte que ya debería haber terminado la intervención quirúrgica. Las primeras luces rayando el alba se cuelan por la entrada del mausoleo, desafiando una vez más a la oscuridad, haciéndola retroceder en un ciclo sin fin. Vienen acompañadas del alegre trino de las aves tempraneras y su júbilo canoro casi parece una ofensa por el duro contraste con la solemnidad del sepulcro. Shirayuki puede sentir el frío del suelo de piedra en su mejilla y en todo el costado derecho. Su cuerpo está rígido y sus huesos parecen anquilosados por la postura forzada y el involuntario lecho pétreo. Se incorpora con cuidado, apoyando ambas manos y quedando sentada en el suelo, con el nombre de Zen a su espalda. Mientras se acomoda el revuelo de faldas y se tantea el pelo, en un esfuerzo inútil por parecer presentable, es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido…

 _Izana…_

Shirayuki se percata con horror y asombro, de que por primera vez desde que Zen le falta, su primer pensamiento no ha sido para él.

 _Izana…_

Y ella quisiera gritar, o llorar, de alegría, de miedo, de asombro… Ella quisiera saber qué sentir, porque siente, y siente demasiado para alguien que pensaba que su corazón se había ido con Zen… Al final, ríe y llora a la vez, y en sus carcajadas hay llanto, y el sollozo se mezcla con la risa, y Shirayuki percibe que el luctuoso velo de su alma cae, y que hay más luz, y que los colores son más vivos y los sonidos son más fuertes, y que hay vida, vida latiendo, pulsante, palpitante, dentro y fuera de ella. Como si la verdadera vida naciera desde su interior y luego se irradiara al mundo… Como si su corazón latiera dentro y fuera de ella al mismo tiempo…

 _Más te vale no morirte precisamente ahora, Izana… —_ se dice mientras se seca esas lágrimas de indefinida razón—. _O no te lo perdonaré jamás._

Y cuando la última lágrima es borrada de su rostro, el chirriante lamento de la verja le alerta de que alguien viene. Luego, el sonido de pasos suaves y firmes, de botas sobre el empedrado y las hojas secas, hacen que se apresure a ponerse en pie. Se sacude vigorosamente las faldas, arrugadas más allá de todo disimulo, y endereza la espalda, las manos entrelazadas al frente, y la barbilla en alto.

Shirayuki aguarda…

Y reza para que no tenga que vivir en un mundo sin Izana…


	53. Real o no

_Chicas, muchísimas gracias POR TODO. No sé cómo decirles cuánto me emociona que se emocionen tanto como yo con esta historia. Ah, espera, acabo de decirlo XD_

 _A los usuarios no registrados (ustedes saben quién son), un abrazo._

* * *

 **REAL O NO**

Los pasos se detienen en la entrada del mausoleo y una figura se recorta a contraluz en el umbral.

—¡Kain! —exclama Shirayuki sin disimular su sorpresa—, ¿cómo sabías que yo…? —Y ella se interrumpe y no termina su pregunta porque realmente no hace falta. Kain lo sabe, de la misma manera que sabe tantas cosas, porque es un alma vieja… Porque aprendió lo que es la ausencia, la pérdida y el dolor de no poder decir adiós…

El muchacho le brinda una sonrisa, pequeña y triste, y echa una mirada más allá de ella, donde yace su madre… Shirayuki le tiende la mano, que él no duda en aceptar, y tira de él hacia adentro.

—Dime —demanda ella, con la espalda recta y el corazón revestido de corazas, preparada para la mejor y la peor de las noticias.

—Tía —le dice Kain—, la intervención ha terminado.

—¿Y? —pregunta ella tan solo, porque no es capaz de decir nada más. Se prometieron ser fuertes, pero Shirayuki siente cómo la ansiedad le retuerce las entrañas.

—Vivirá… —dice finalmente Kain. Y solo entonces, cuando ya está dicho, se torna real, se convierte en verdad, y sus erguidos hombros caen de alivio, y una sonrisa nerviosa, insegura, lucha por dibujarse en sus labios—. Padre vivirá…

Con una exclamación que es casi un grito de victoria, los ojos húmedos y libre de las tenazas del miedo, Shirayuki lo rodea con sus brazos, con fuerza, en un abrazo apretado y firme, que les recuerda a los dos lo cerca que han estado de perderlo. Kain a su vez la rodea con sus brazos y entierra su rostro en ella, y su cuerpo de niño-hombre se sacude con los estremecimientos del miedo que deja atrás. Shirayuki suspira, sintiéndose más ligera sin la onerosa carga del no saber, y lo deja llorar entre sus brazos.

 _Al demonio con lo de ser fuertes…_

Ella también llora… Los dos lloran y vacían el pecho de miedos y el alma de incertidumbres y fantasmas. Y porque juntos, su debilidad se convierte en fortaleza.

El sol se alza ya por encima del mausoleo, el día despierta e Izana vivirá…

 _Vivirá…_

* * *

Cuando llegan a las salas médicas, Garack está informando del estado del rey a los buitres de la corte, los mismos que antes murmuraban palabras de alas negras ahora se deshacen en lisonjas y deseos de una pronta recuperación. Garack, terminada su encomienda, los ignora y les hace una seña a Kain y Shirayuki para que se les abra paso y los hagan pasar a la sala privada donde reposa el rey.

Huele a antisépticos, a blanco, a cera y aceites, a alcoholes y a hierbas medicinales. El entrenado olfato de Shirayuki podría identificarlas si no fuera por la figura que yace en una de las camas y que atrae irremediablemente su mirada. Lord Haruka hace guardia de pie a su lado y su semblante adusto se suaviza un tanto al verlos llegar.

Y como si hubiera sido un evento orquestado por los dioses, o quizás una conjunción de los astros, Izana se remueve en el lecho y sus ojos, nublados por la anestesia, revolotean para mantenerse abiertos.

Con la vista desenfocada Izana advierte bultos informes, sombras que sin duda han de tener rostros, voces, colores… Frunce el ceño en un gesto adusto y le ordena a su cuerpo que responda, que le obedezca… Y poco a poco —pero solo porque era lo natural, no porque Izana tuviera control alguno sobre ello (por más que él lo deseara)—, sus ojos se aclaran lo suficiente para reconocerlos.

—Kain, Shirayuki… —susurra. Y una vez más, frunce el ceño con disgusto por el hecho de que su voz parezca tan débil. Ellos dan un paso hacia adelante y se colocan junto a la cama, más cerca, donde él no tenga que forzar la voz y ellos puedan escucharlo. A Kain la comisura de los labios se le estira hacia arriba al advertir el mal humor de su padre. Shirayuki, en cambio, no puede apartar los ojos de él, fascinada por pequeños detalles que no había advertido antes, pero sobre todo porque Izana seguía allí, con ellos—. ¿Estoy… muerto?

—No digas tonterías, Izana —responde ella sin pensarlo, por reflejo, sin ceremonias ni títulos. A Lord Haruka se le crispa una ceja pero se recompone pronto. No será él quien interrumpa una reunión familiar y privada. Especialmente esta…

—Tengo que estar muerto… —insiste Izana, con la voz somnolienta y débil (sí, débil), arrastrando las palabras—. Mi hijo mayor me sonríe, y tú —Se detiene a media frase. Sus ojos revolotean una vez más, luchando contra el sopor inducido, y luego inspira para tomar aliento—, tú me miras como si no me hubieras visto nunca…

—Calla, calla, hombre —responde ella, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le arden encendidas. Si él supiera cuán cerca estaba de la verdad…—. Acabas de salir de una operación…

—¿Y? —pregunta él, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Estás drogado —le dice ella, como si eso lo explicara todo. A su lado, a Kain se le escapa un resoplido que sonó inconfundiblemente como una risa ahogada.

—¿Ves? —dice Izana señalando a Kain con un gesto de cabeza—. Esto no es normal…

Shirayuki puso los ojos en blanco y Kain tuvo que aclararse la garganta para disimular la risa…

Al final, la somnolencia vence a Izana —muy a su pesar— y los suyos velan su sueño.

Shirayuki toma la mano de Kain en la suya. Sí, juntos son más fuertes…


	54. Eureka

**EUREKA  
**

—¿¡Qué haces!? —pregunta alarmada Shirayuki, cuando ve los dolorosos esfuerzos de Izana por incorporarse del lecho. Ella se acerca presurosa y lo detiene. Lo empuja luego con suavidad por los hombros, pero con firmeza, obligándole a reclinarse, hasta que vuelve a tener la espalda sobre las almohadas. En el rostro de ella hay una mezcla extraña de preocupación y molestia que inspira la curiosidad de Izana, pero él tan solo se deja hacer y no pregunta la razón. No es que Izana vaya a decir nada ni reconocerlo en voz alta, pero le gusta verla preocupada _por él_ , y no _a causa de él_ … Le hace soñar con las tonterías esas que cuentan los poetas y los literatos del amor… _Oh, dioses…_ —rezonga Izana para sí, volteando los ojos con fastidio—. _A lo que hemos llegado…_

Ella parpadea, confundida, y luego ladea la cabeza, como esperando que Izana se explique, porque no, no lo pensó, lo dijo.

—Tengo mil cosas que hacer —protesta él con mal disimulada impaciencia, quizás un poco más bruscamente de lo que debería, pero Shirayuki decide ignorarlo ignora y no hacerle ni caso… Su atención está ahora en acomodarle el lecho, y cuando se inclina para ahuecar las almohadas, Izana calla y deja de combatir lo que no puede cambiar… Ella se mueve sobre él, en torno a él, y a la vez dentro, bien adentro, porque cuando Izana cierra los ojos, allí está Shirayuki, llenándolo todo, por dentro y por fuera, cerca…, demasiado cerca como para no respirar el suave perfume de su cabello, atado en un sencillo recogido del que escapan hebras de roja seda. E Izana mantiene los ojos cerrados porque lucha contra el familiar impulso de tocarlo, de acariciarlo como aquella noche… Seda, sí, él aún recuerda el suave tacto entre sus dedos… Pero Shirayuki termina y se aleja. No mucho, solo lo justo para llevar su mano a su frente y sentirle. Y quizás es la fiebre, quizás es el hambre, el ansia, quizás es solo su anhelo insatisfecho de ella, pero Izana se siente arder bajo su mano… Quizás al final es tan solo fiebre… Fiebre del enfermo o fiebre del poeta. ¿Qué más da? _Enfermos los dos a fin de cuentas…_

—¡Izana Wistalia! —exclama ella, y luego se endereza y se echa un poco atrás, para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras—. ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte de la cama!

E Izana la mira —ahora sí la mira— y esa curiosidad de antes aparece de nuevo. Por supuesto, ella es muy profesional, y velará por la salud de cada paciente a su cargo. Pero la cosa es que ella ya no ejerce de sanadora ni él es su paciente… Así que… ¿A qué se debe ese mal humor —sí, es mal humor— con su _supuesto_ paciente?

E Izana quisiera creer —una vez más— que tras su ceño molesto hay más que solo preocupación por él…

—Voy a enloquecer aquí sentado sin hacer nada —acaba confesando él. Shirayuki lo mira, como si analizara si esas son las verdaderas razones de _la impaciencia del paciente_. Él le sostiene la mirada y ella ladea la cabeza un tanto. Pareciera una eternidad, pero tan solo es un instante (o dos). Shirayuki finalmente exhala un suspiro largo y prolongado de rendición, y parece apiadarse de él.

—Cinco días —le dice ella, abriendo la palma frente a ella—. Prométeme al menos cinco días de reposo y hablaré con los cirujanos para que permitan pasar a tus asistentes un par de horas al día —Luego entrelaza sus manos y las deja caer ante su regazo—. Has gobernado un reino desde la cama antes, Izana. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, ninguno de los dos piensa en los muertos, ni en el esposo ni en la esposa que se les fueron… Las palabras de Shirayuki son una referencia clara a todo lo que perdieron años atrás, pero el pensamiento hoy no duele. Bueno, duele con el dolor de las heridas viejas (de tarde en tarde y a traición). Pero no pensar en ellos justo ahora no significa que los hayan olvidado. Hoy, en este momento exacto, ambos tan solo piensan en cómo el rey podría seguir siendo rey sin desfallecer de dolor en el intento.

—Hmm —masculla él, fingiendo que toma en consideración su propuesta. Pero los dos saben que aceptará lo que le dé—. ¿Cinco?

—Los puntos, Izana —le recuerda ella—. Te han abierto y vuelto a cerrar —Como si cualquiera de los dos pudiera olvidar eso…—. Necesitas tiempo para que sanen…

—Pues tiempo habré de darte… —concede él.

—¿A mí? —le replica Shirayuki—. Se equivoca usted, señor, yo no necesito tiempo… —Izana enarcó una ceja ante la inesperada (y burlesca) formalidad—. El tiempo es solo suyo…

Ante tan críptico enunciado, Izana entrecerró los ojos y prefirió dejar para otro momento su análisis. Preferiblemente cuando ella no estuviera delante y pudiera pensar con claridad…

—Shirayuki… —le dice.

Ella se mueve, y si ladea un poco el rostro, puede ver su perfil a contraluz mientras Shirayuki llena el vaso con agua de la jarra que hay junto a la cama. Ella le responde con aire ausente.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedes decirle a los niños que vengan más tarde? —Shirayuki deja la jarra con cuidado sobre el mueble. Lo escucha inspirar y expulsar el aire lentamente—. Los extraño…

—Por supuesto —le responde, acercando el vaso hasta dejarlo a su alcance, a solo un brazo de distancia.

—Shirayuki… —repite él.

—Dime…

—¿No deberías estar preparando el equipaje? —pregunta él. ¿Y por qué lo pregunta? Pues seguramente porque es estúpido. Pero visto que la estupidez es una característica intrínseca de los enamorados, tampoco es que importe demasiado. Ahora bien, dicha estupidez entra en conflicto directo con la facultad y efecto de ser rey. Así que eso, echémosle la culpa a la política exterior…

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta ella, sin poder creerse que de veras le esté preguntando eso. ¿En serio cree que puede deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente? ¿Precisamente _ahora_? Y Shirayuki ya tiene una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua cuando la puerta de los aposentos se abre sin anunciar.

—Ah, Lord Haruka, buenos días —saluda Izana—. Justo quería hablar con vos.

—Majestad… —saluda a su vez el marqués, con la respetuosa reverencia debida, primero a Izana y luego a Shirayuki, que ella corresponde con cortesía—. Alteza…

—Acompañareis a Lady Shirayuki a Tanbarun en mi nombre y en representación de la corona —dice Izana con esa naturalidad de quien está acostumbrado a regir y a gobernar vidas y destinos ajenos.

Lord Haruka asiente con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza mientras Shirayuki siente cómo la irritación le sube por la garganta, encendiéndole la piel en un rubor furioso.

—No —dice, con las manos convertidas en puños sobre la tela de su vestido.

—¿No? —repite Izana, genuinamente sorprendido por la inesperada negativa. El marqués, en cambio, simplemente giró el torso hacia ella, dándole toda su atención.

—No. No me voy a marchar en estas condiciones… —añade ella, como única explicación. A Shirayuki le escuece esa indiferencia de Izana por mandarla lejos. ¿De dónde viene tan escaso interés por mantenerla a su lado? ¿No es que quería que viajaran juntos? ¿De veras cree que ella podría irse _ahora_?

O quizás es que le importa menos la compañía y más la razón para el viaje.

Pero ella no quiere irse… Y punto.

—¿Condiciones? —repite Izana, como un eco.

—Me refiero a ti… —susurra ella, aunque su voz es casi un grito. Shirayuki sabe que, a estas alturas, un empujón más, y está perdida…

—Ah, no te preocupes… —Y él agita suavemente una mano en el aire, restándole importancia—. Cuando regreses, te estaré esperando al pie de la escalinata… —le responde él, con esa sonrisa provocativa y burlesca de sabelotodo que tanto le saca de quicio. ¿Es que de todo tiene que hacer una chanza?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. Típico… Ella está hablando absolutamente en serio y él le sale con una ridiculez cuya única intención es hacerle sacar los colores… Pues bien, ella ya está roja, encendida, colorada hasta decir basta. Pero no por su 'gracioso' chiste a sus expensas.

—¡No voy a irme, idiota! —exclama ella. Y esta vez, sí que es un grito. Los brazos estirados a sus flancos, las manos aún en apretados puños, el cuerpo tenso como cuerda de arco y el fuego verde ardiendo en sus ojos.

El silencio en la habitación es espeso, casi sólido. Izana parpadea un par de veces y las mejillas de Shirayuki redoblan la intensidad de su sonrojo, de indignación, de vergüenza, de determinación, de irritación. De todo a la vez… Y en contra de lo que podría esperarse, a Lord Haruka _esta vez_ no se le movió ni una ceja… Tampoco es que Izana la reprendiera o discutiera por tamaña falta de respeto (porque no lo hizo; más bien, lo contrario…). En opinión del marqués, solo había dos personas en el mundo que podían llamar idiota al rey de Clarines sin acabar destinados a un puesto de mala muerte en la frontera, y esas eran su madre y su esposa… Bueno, o su _posible futura esposa_ … Y Lord Haruka no pensaba obstaculizar el enrevesado camino de los dioses por un tecnicismo…

Izana observa a Shirayuki, que soporta estoica su escrutinio. Como si con su mirada la estuviera evaluando una vez más, buscando razones ocultas para su negativa. Y él, fascinado por el fuego verde, —de nuevo— quisiera pensar que es _por él_ …

—Lord Haruka —dice Izana, sin apartar la mirada de Shirayuki, _buscando, buscando_ … Su voz resuena en las paredes del dormitorio y parece más severa y llena de autoridad tras el silencio. Ella aguarda, en la misma postura desafiante, casi esperando que Izana le confirme que de verdad _quiere deshacerse_ de ella—, enviareis de inmediato un emisario al Castillo Wilant y partiréis lo antes posible para escoltar a la reina madre a Tanbarun —A Shirayuki se le escapa una inhalación brusca e inesperada. E Izana sonríe, porque quizás ha encontrado lo que _buscaba_. Maldita sea…—. Ambos representareis al reino en los esponsales y excusareis nuestra ausencia ante el príncipe Raji y Su Majestad.

—Sí, mi señor… —responde Lord Haruka, e inclina cortésmente el torso aceptando el mandato de su monarca.

Shirayuki dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y volvió a respirar.

Al marqués, siempre atento, no se le escapó la sonrisilla de satisfacción de su monarca…


	55. Belleza inesperada

_¡Un abrazo a los usuarios no registrados!_

* * *

 **BELLEZA INESPERADA**

Izana mira la luz de la tarde con algo parecido a la nostalgia. A través de los cristales, el cielo gris de un atardecer de otoño le recuerda que es casi la hora en que su familia se reúne para su tiempo juntos. Sus paseos por los jardines —da igual el frío o el viento— son su momento privado, en el que las obligaciones se hacen a un lado e Izana ya no es el rey sino tan solo un padre que disfruta viendo a sus niños reír, correr y jugar.

La puerta se abre y aquellas mariposas de las que hablaban los poetas le vuelan en el estómago cuando ve el cabello rojo. Ella entra con una sonrisa que él tan solo puede reflejar con la propia cuando se da cuenta de que no viene sola. Y él, que todo lo mesura, que todo lo oculta tras su máscara de distante indiferencia, por una vez se deja llevar por sus emociones y sin darse cuenta, hace por levantarse para ir al encuentro de sus hijos. Hasta que, por supuesto, el dolor lacerante en el vientre le recuerda que ahora mismo no está en su mejor condición física…

Desde el otro lado de la estancia, la mirada severa de Shirayuki, instándole a estarse quietecito, es suficientemente persuasiva para él. Izana tiene la sospecha —no demostrada— de que ella le ha dado instrucciones al equipo médico para reducirle las dosis de analgésicos. Si para recordarle que no debe abusar de sus fuerzas, o para que mantenga la cabeza clara, o como pequeña venganza para que se revuelque de dolor, eso él ya no sabría decirlo. Prefiere pensar que ella se preocupa por él. Sí, con eso le basta…

Kain, su Kain, se mantenía erguido y sereno, como un espejo más joven de sí mismo, pero su mandíbula había perdido por fin la rigidez de aquella primera noche. Armin tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y probablemente había llorado poco antes. A Izana se le encoge de tristeza el alma por su hijo, y recuerda esa sensación de vacío y vértigo en los primeros días tras la muerte de su padre, y de desamparo y frío en los huesos, cada vez que su madre desaparecía de su vista. Racionalmente, sabía que esas 'emociones' eran absolutamente injustificadas, pero sin embargo, ahí estaban… Él tenía más o menos la edad de Kain, así que como heredero sabía que debía ocultar cualquier señal de debilidad, pero Zen —y en esto Armin le recuerda tanto a su hermano—, era muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño para entender que no iba a quedarse solo en el mundo porque uno de sus padres le faltara.

Pero es que sus hijos ya conocen la pérdida. Ya han vivido la muerte y los pedazos rotos que deja atrás…

Y visto que no puede levantarse, Izana extiende sus brazos hacia sus muchachos, y Armin corre hacia él, queriendo confirmar que es real, que su padre está realmente bien y que es inmortal, como deben serlo todos los padres a los ojos de un niño. Kain, más discreto, sonríe de medio lado, avanza tranquilo y se sienta en el lecho junto a su padre. Izana le revuelve el pelo a Armin, que ríe y sonríe, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas de alegría, y la otra mano de Izana se desvía de la mejilla de Kain para acabar apretando afectuosamente su hombro. Es casi un hombre ya, no debe avergonzarlo así, con gestos de afecto…

Desde la puerta, Shirayuki no alcanza a escuchar lo que se dicen. Armin habla rápido y en voz baja, con esa urgencia apresurada que solo los niños tienen y que los mayores aprenden a descifrar por pura necesidad. Izana adopta las debidas expresiones de interés y de asombro a los relatos de aventuras de su hijo menor (aunque quizás solo versen sobre sus lecciones del día) y en sus ojos, ahora despejados de aquella bruma inducida por los medicamentos, danzan destellos de genuina diversión. No. De alegría. Izana se siente _feliz_.

Y cómo si él supiera (oh, él, que todo lo sabe...) que Shirayuki lo observa, alza el rostro hacia ella y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa suave.

—Shirayuki, por favor —le pide—, mañana que vengan todos los niños —y le revuelve de nuevo el pelo a Armin, que finge protestar, y Kain suelta un resoplido, que es más una risotada contenida—. Creo que podré soportarlos un rato… —añade con cierta divertida severidad que no engañó a nadie.

Ella sonríe a su vez y accede con un movimiento de cabeza, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejarlos a solas.

—Tía Shirayuki —dice Kain, deteniéndola cuando ya su mano tocaba el pomo—, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

—Por favor, tía —añade Armin, con los ojitos implorantes.

Y ella vacila. Y antes de que pudiera negarse con alguna excusa convincente, Izana habla.

—Shirayuki, por favor —Su voz es suave pero no la mira—, en aquella cómoda, en la primera gaveta debe haber una baraja.

Izana no presiona, no ordena, no empuja. Solo le pide un favor. Un favor que por cierto, podría haber desempeñado cualquiera de sus hijos. Pero no, se lo ha pedido a ella.

—¿Una baraja? —preguntan a la vez sus hijos, extrañados sin duda de que alguien como su padre tenga algo tan mundano y tan _normal_ entre sus cosas.

Y así, de la manera más sencilla, Izana desvía la atención de sus muchachos y le deja a Shirayuki la decisión de salir o quedarse, sin que pueda sentirse obligada ni impuesta.

Shirayuki la encuentra bajo unos pliegos de garabatos infantiles y libros de hojas amarillas. Es una baraja vieja, un tanto descolorida y desgastada por los bordes. Allí hay también pequeños objetos que desentonan con lo que cabría esperar de alguien como Izana: una piedra de río, una pluma de ave, un soldadito de plomo que ha perdido la mitad de los colores y un broche de latón deslucido con el blasón de los Wistalia. Ella contiene un jadeo cuando se da cuenta de lo que significan. Cada objeto cuenta una historia, porque esta gaveta es el cajón de su memoria, su caja de los secretos. De los recuerdos de su infancia…

Y él la ha descubierto para ella…

—Ajá —responde él cuando ella regresa, y sus dedos inadvertidamente rozan los de Shirayuki al tomar los naipes de su mano—. Solía jugar con tu tío cuando alguno de los dos estaba enfermo. O aburrido… —añade con un revoleo de ojos, arrancando una sonrisa a sus hijos.

Izana entonces hace por colocarse mejor en los almohadones y un rictus de dolor le atraviesa el rostro.

—Padre —le reconviene Kain—, no creo que debas…

—Tonterías, Kain —le replica su padre, y hace un gesto vago con la mano en el aire, restándole importancia, aunque el dolor sigue ahí—. Con cuidado, Armin, súbete a mi lado —Y luego da dos palmaditas sobre las colchas al lado contrario—. Kain, acércate más.

Shirayuki sigue de pie, a dos pasos del lecho, viendo cómo con mano experta Izana baraja y corta los naipes, bajo la mirada atenta y expectante de sus hijos.

Y aunque sabe la respuesta, Shirayuki se pregunta cómo es que no lo vio antes. A este hombre lleno de matices, de colores, de mil caras, que es Izana hoy. El soberano de Clarines siempre ha mantenido esa imagen de fortaleza y de cierta inaccesibilidad, pero por encima de todo, Izana transmite el respeto que se gana con el respeto… Izana es la mano de hierro en guante de plata, es la muerte cuando tiene que serlo, y la vida cuando le permiten serlo…

Pero ahí está, este otro sentimiento, un algo abstracto e inasible, reservado solo a unos pocos…

La hermosura de la vulnerabilidad.

Izana es solo un hombre. Y como tal, es vulnerable. Sometido al dolor, al sufrimiento, al quebrarse por dentro y por fuera, porque los hombres no son dioses, sino seres de carne. No son gigantes, estos hombres que caen, que tienen debilidades, miedos, sueños y cicatrices del alma, y que son capaces de conservar por más de veinte años una baraja vieja…

Ella cierra los ojos y exhala un suspiro.

—Háganme sitio —les dice, dando un paso al frente.

Y Shirayuki vuelve a ver en los ojos de Izana la alegría.


End file.
